Trust it to be you
by Ms. Quigley
Summary: Alicia is having a bad day and it only gets worse when she crosses paths with Warrington.. working summary AS/CW pairing, M rating for adult themes and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A/N: This is my first fic… it was just a random idea I had while reading copious amounts of Harry Potter Fanficition… In my version of this JKR reality… Fred didn't die and Warrington and Alicia were not in the final battle for various reasons later revealed…So it's a little AU. I have done a small rewrite... as I found my muse as to what I wanted to do with this story and while I don't expect many reviews or story alerts I hope anyone who decide to take a look will enjoy!

P.S. flamers please resist the urge to firebomb me and move onto another story :-P

* * *

><p>Alicia gripped the vanity sink in her bathroom with one hand as she shakily opened the cabinet in front of her. It was empty bar one medium sized vial half-filled with lime green metallic liquid. Alicia waited for the wave of muscle spasms and convulsions to subside before she reached for it and pulled out the cork stopper. She cursed as some of the potion spilled out of the small vial and onto her hand. She quickly downed the contents still in the vial and licked the spilt potion on her hand scowling as the potion tasted foul.<p>

She shakily placed the vial into the sink before she dropped to the floor convulsing. It was only 6am but Alicia knew it was not going to get better. She drew her knees to her chest as her body continued to shake. During the War she had been captured by Snatchers and taking to Death Eater Central. In the short time she had been captured she had endured many things she'd rather forget and had been hit by Cruciatus curse so multiple times it had damaged her.

That's what the Healers told her, when she had woken up in St Mungo four years ago after being rescued. They told her she was spell damaged but could not pinpoint the problem so they could fix or reverse the damage. She had felt it like they told her the quickest assumption of her problem to get her out of the place as they were overrun with many other patients at the time. She had been in a coma for the two weeks in St Mungos and had missed the final demise of Voldermort and the Great battle that killed many witches and wizards.

So, when St Mungo's became over run with injured and spell damaged withes and wizards Alicia had been given a month's prescription of McCallum's potion, her healer's bills and was unceremoniously discharged.

So every morning she would wake up to hot sweats, nausea, her muscles cramping painfully and she knew she had less than a minute before her trembles broke down into full convulsions of a bad seizure. She would make the crawl to her bathroom and down the McCallum's potion the only thing that seemed to help and wait for it to pass. Until then there was nothing she could do but suffer through it until her body stopped convulsing and she was able to pick herself off the floor.

Some days the seizures weren't so bad, the McCallum's potion worked for most part but every once and awhile she would hit a rough patch. Only double the reccomended amount of the potion would stop her body from shaking uncontrollably and even then her hands would still be shaking and her muscles sore and tense. She would try and ration her intake so when she did hit a rough patch it wouldn't be so bad. But this month for some odd reason had been more rough than usual. She had consumed more potion than her usual amount.

Alicia couldn't wait for the Potion to reach its destination and start working. _It's just a rough patch, breathe… _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes at the discomfort and pain as her body shuddered and shook violently. After 20 minutes her body calmed and stopped convulsing. She stayed on the floor for a few moments before she picked herself up and took a quick shower. She stopped in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection.

She looked as bad as she felt. Dark circles seemed to be a permanent feature under her dark eyes. She wished she could at least cast a glamour but thanks to her seizures she couldn't perform any magic. Her wand sat by her beside unused for years. Whatever damage she had, had messed with her ability to perform magic. She brushed her long dark hair and ignored how pale she looked before exiting the bathroom.

She padded out to the main living area of the Apartment. Alicia shared a spacious three bedroom apartment with her Gryffindor friends Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Katie Bell scored a prime Quidditch position as a Chaser for Holy Harpies. It meant she was out of town for 6 months of the year and the other half she spent training or sitting on the couch watching Muggle TV shows that she missed when she was away.

Angelina Johnson worked for the Ministry in the 'International Magical Office of Law' Department not the job Alicia had envisioned Angelina but apparently she enjoyed it and the money was good. Angelina always came home with some pretty hilarious stories.

Though it didn't rival Alicia's stories but then Alicia worked for the Weasley twins at their shop. They were the most understanding bosses a girl could have and she was lucky that she was even employed considering her condition. No one wanted to employ a spell damaged witch especially one that looked like death warmed over and couldn't use her magic. Luckily she excelled at potions at Hogwarts and could still brew except for potions that required magic of course.

"Hey you're up early" Angelina said from the kitchen. Alicia moved to the breakfast bar and took a seat while Angelina poured her a cup of tea. Angelina looked as though she had walked right off a Hugo Boss advertisement dressed immaculately in a tailored suit and black expensive heels that Alicia only dreamed about wearing.

"Thanks, couldn't sleep" Alicia said as she picked up the tea and took a sip.

"Feeling bad?" Angelina asked as Alicia's hands were noticeably trembling as she had difficulty holding the tea cup. Alicia put the cup down.

"Yeah" Alicia said in a tired tone.

"You should see a Healer. Maybe they can give you something stronger or there might be something new out that's better than that lime green stuff you suck on. How long has it been since you saw a Healer anyway?" Angelina asked as she pottered around the Kitchen wiping down the sink and bench spaces.

"I'm going today before work" Alicia told Angelina as she propped her face in her hands watching Angelina clean in her business suit. She hadn't seen a Healer since her first hospitalisation from being rescued over four years ago. They were expensive and so was the potion she needed. Just her Healers bills and her two week stay and St Mungo's sucked up all of her life savings. She didn't have the heart to ask her grandfather for money as he didn't have much money himself.

So she lied to her friends and bypassed the Healers and bought her potions from Knockturn Alley it was cheaper in the long run. With the pay she got from working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes she just able cover all her share of rent, utilities, food with enough left over for the potions and a couple of treatments.

She knew her friends would throw a fit if they knew the truth. But she was too proud to tell them and she didn't want their pity or charity. The pity she got from not being able to use magic was enough. So the lying was easier than telling them the truth. In the start she had felt horrible for keeping the truth from them but then after awhile she was in too deep and figured she deserved what she got.

"Do you want me to go with you? I can take the morning off" Angelina offered. Alicia sat up at the offer she really didn't want Angelina around today as she needed to go to Knockturn Alley to restock her supply. She would also have to organise a time to see if Master Shikai could fit her in for an earlier treatment.

"No it's fine" Alicia said quickly. Angelina eyed her for a moment. Alicia wondered in Angelina could sense her panic or something.

"You sure?"

"Yeah definitely and don't you have a meeting with the Delegates from Japan today?" Alicia asked. Angelina looked at her watch and nodded.

"You're right I should get going so I can prep" Angelina said.

"Ganbatte!" Alicia said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Good luck" Alicia translated.

"You should be at the meeting at least you can speak Japanese!" Angelina said.

After Angelina left for the day, Alicia changed into a pair of worn hipster jeans, a grey V-neck long sleeved top and a black high neck cross over leather jacket with an asymmetrical front and off centre zipper she pulled up the whole way. It was early winter and today looked to be a cold day Alicia surmised as she pulled on a pair of black gloves before wrapping a scarf around her neck before leaving for Knockturn Alley.

Alicia looked around the decrepit and dark alley to make sure no one was around or looking at her before she knocked on the door twice pausing for a moment and knocking once. She waited for a moment before an old Asian man in black robes opened the door and waved her in.

"Hello Child, you're earlier than I would have expected" He said with a smile, Alicia gave Potions Master Shikai a wan smile as she walked up to the counter in his shop. The room was wall to wall with shelves filled with potion ingredients, vial, bottles and other potions related materials.

"Yeah rough month" Alicia said with a smile, she had been lucky when a Healer at St Mungo felt sorry for her and told her about Master Shikai and where to find him. As he was the Potions Master to go to for any potion restricted or not he was able to give a good price with no questions asked. As long as you had the money he made the potions or found a way of finding them.

In Alicia's case he had to find it as the McCallum Potion for it was only made by one company who held the rights to the potion's ingredients and brewing instructions. They also only dispensed the Potion through St Mungo's. Somehow Shikai found her enough supplies to tide her over for one to two months depending on how bad her seizures got.

Alicia felt her body spasm as the small dose of potion she took less than two hours ago started to wear off. She was right it was going to be a bad day. Master Shikai raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

"You need more potion and treatment?" He asked her, Alicia nodded as she slightly gripped the counter.

"I only have enough for the potions though today" Alicia told him.

"You're lucky, I have an hour free tomorrow at 11pm. You can repay me later. I know you're good for the galleons but I have to tell you it's getting harder to find this potion" Shikai said he reached under the counter and pulled a medium sized wooden box up and onto the counter. He lifted the lid and she looked down at the 40 vials nestled in the box.

A knock sounded at the door making Alicia snap around and face the door. Shikai replaced the lid and put the box away before heading to the door. She watched as he looked through the peephole with his wand in hand. She relaxed when the wand went back into the sleeve of Shikai's robes and he opened the door. Alicia turned away and lowered her head wanting to keep some anonymity to whoever Master Shikai had let in. She tried vainly to not shudder as her muscles spasmed.

"Mr Warrington, do come in" Shikai said closing the door, Alicia tensed up at the name her bad day had just reach a whole new level.

"Well, well Spinnet what brings you here?" a deep male voice rumbled from beside her. Alicia reluctantly looked to her left and looked at Cassius Warrington stood at 6ft 3 making Alicia feel short at her 5ft 9 height a rarity to her. She noted how he was immaculately dressed in black dress robes, his brown hair neatly quaffed and clean shaven face. His hazel eyes danced with a predatorily gleam like he thought he had her cornered.

"I do believe that is none of your business" Alicia told him somewhat waspishly. She needed another dose of potion she felt herself shudder more violently.

"You don't look so good Spinnet"

"Always a charmer aren't you Warrington. Master Shikai I think I will come ba-" Alicia's words were cut off as she gasped in pain and gripped the counter trying to stay on her feet as her body began to spasm, it was the precursor to full convulsions of the seizures.

Shikai pulled out a vial of the McCallum's Potion and held it out for her. She grabbed it and drank the contents in one go.

"Thank you" she said to Shikai. He didn't ask her if she was ok or anything as he knew she would be fine once the Potion kicked in.

"I didn't think you'd become Potions addict when we were at Hogwarts." Warrington said with new found interest his eyes never leaving her.

"You have no clue what you're talking about" Alicia told him as she closed her eyes feeling her body slowly still the shakes were subsiding as the potion took its effect.

"Then why don't you tell me I have the time and I loved to hear a Gryffindor's fall from grace" Warrington said a smirk playing on his handsome features as he looked her over it had been over five years since he had seen her at Hogwarts. He had graduated Hogwarts and decided to work in Europe while attending a Wizarding college.

He didn't return to England when Voldermort returned four years ago. He had no desire to die in a war that he didn't believe in. He would have remained in Europe except his Father had did and he had to return to sit down with his mother for the reading of his Father's Will. As expected he inherited the deeds and titles to all the properties, investments and businesses Warrington Industries owned. He also inherited all the bad press and problems with it. His Father was a well known Death Eater and by default he was being painted with the same brush even though he wasn't in England when war broke out. He needed to clean up the businesses image and his own reputation.

Hence why he had stopped by Shikai's to talk business with the Potions Master. Who knew he'd find an ex- Gryffindor Quidditch chaser no less looking like a junkie shaking for a fix was a bonus for him. Old house rivalries never really died. It was too good to be true.

Especially since it was Alicia Spinnet, there was something satisfying about seeing her again. Just see how much she had changed, she was dressed in loose muggle clothing, old and well worn clothing at best. Her pale olive skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, long dark hair, dark eyes, high cheekbones and lush lips. He had to admit she was attractive even if she was thinner and a little sickly than he recalled from his Hogwarts school days. He couldn't help but relish in her current state as she had always had a sanctimonious attitude about having a conscience and doing the right thing back in school. _Oh how the mighty have fallen... this will be fun_ he thought.

He could still remember her ire at him for playing dirty on the Quidditch Pitch. He could still remember how he riled her and how much he enjoyed her skin becoming flushed as he feed her a line laden with sexual innuendo and promise.

Now 6 years later here she was sucking down potion like she was dying of thirst in Knockturn Alley. He smiled at her, watching her glower at him. Her body had stopped shaking and now he noted she was only experiencing twitches.

"Perhaps another time" Alicia said, she pulled a pouch of Galleons out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Shikai who took it. There was no point in coming back. Warrington had watched her down a vial of potion her 'secret' was out in a manner of speaking. She just wished he had the decency to leave her alone. Shikai pulled a medium sized wooden box from under the counter and placed it on the counter in front of Alicia. Shikai charmed the bow so it looked like a lacquered wooden jewellery box before wrapping it up in fabric handing it to Alicia.

"Before you go I have to inform you" Shikai said to Alicia, his eyes flickered to Warrington which made her turn to glare at Warrington.

"Do you mind?" Alicia snapped at Warrington. Warrington wore an amused expression as he held his hands up in surrender and walked away from the counter to give her and Shikai space. Alicia watched as he feigned interest in the items shelved on a wall furthest away from them.

"The price of McCallum's Potions is going to be more expensive next month. There was a bad crop yield for potions this season so many potions prices are to be affected due to shortages." Shikai explained low voice.

"Ok, how much are we talking?" Alicia asked in a hushed tone. She kept looking over her shoulder to see if Warrington was listening in. Knowing a Slytherin he probably was storing every little tidbit of information to annoy or embarrass her in any future setting they might meet in.

"10 galleons more" Shikai said. Alicia's eyes went wide at this.

"per vial?" Alicia asked for clarification, hoping he was going to say on top of the original price.

"Yes" Shikai told her. Alicia hung her head as she did the numbers game in her head. She would have to find another source of income to rustle up the 300 or so galleons she would need.

"There a problem?" Warrington asked looking at his pocket watch.

"No, everything is just peachy. Master Shikai thank you I'll see you tomorrow." Alicia said bowing to the Potions Master before picking up her parcel. She turned to Warrington "I'd say it was a pleasure but I'd be lying. Have a good life Warrington" she gave him a small wave before walking out the door of the shop. Shikai closed the door and turned to Warrington.

"Master Shikai, it's been a few years" Warrington said.

"Indeed Lord Warrington. What can I do for you?" Shikai asked conjuring up two arm chairs for them to sit.

"I need information" Warrington said an idea forming in his mind as he thought of Alicia.

* * *

><p>Alicia had finished a long day at work and was ready to fill up the bath tub and soak for the next five hours before going to bed as she turned the key in the front door of the Apartment. She kicked off her boots at the door and padded down the hallway to drop her parcel off in her room before continuing with her plans.<p>

"Ange I'm home!" She called out. She stopped dead in her tracks when she found Warrington talking to Angelina in her lounge room. They stopped talking and Warrington rose to his feet, he wore a smug smile at Alicia's surprised expression at seeing him in her lounge room.

"Alicia" Warrington said with a smile. Alicia was stunned to say the least then she noted his expensive tailored suit and how handsome he looked. It made her want to slap that smile off his face.

"I thought you might forget our plans for tonight since your mind seemed elsewhere this morning." Warrington said.

"Warrington told me he saw you at St Mungo's this morning, that the two of you got chatting and decided to go out tonight" Angelina said raising an eyebrow waiting for Alicia to confirm or deny.

Alicia didn't know how to respond, she wanted to know why Warrington was there and how he found her.

"Yes, I was visiting an infirmed Aunt of mine when I happen to pass her on the way to see Healer Strafford" Warrington said in a smooth tone when Alicia didn't speak up.

"What did the Healer say?" Angelina asked.  
>"Yes, what did the Healer say Alicia?" Warrington said it seemed to snap Alicia out of her reverie she was in.<p>

"Nothing worth talking about" Alicia said. The answer didn't satisfy Angelina's curiosity as the woman got up from the arm chair she had been seated in.

"Warrington you don't mind if the girls have a bit of a pow wow in the other room." Angelina said to him. Warrington made himself comfortable on the sofa and nodded his consent.

"By all means though don't take too long I'd hate to be late for our 9pm reservation at La Grillade" Warrington said his eyes never leaving Alicia.

Angelina closed the door to Alicia's Bedroom and turned to Alicia. "You and Warrington? Are you insane? I mean I can understand if you just want a quickie. It has been four years since you've been with anyone if I were you I'd be crawling the walls but I would not be desperate enough for a Slytherin" Angelina said, Alicia rolled her eyes as Angelina didn't go without sex for more than two days. She only knew that because Alicia had caught Angelina on a pretty regular basis in compromising positions with her boyfriend Fred Weasley. Nothing strained a working relationship like walking in on your boss shag your best friend on the dining table at 1am.

"I'm not desperate and he offered me dinner when was the last time I went out on a date?" Alicia said, she was going to have to play this one out. She was not going to admit to her oldest friend she was buying potions illegally in Knockturn Alley or the fact she now needed to find another 300 galleons for the next month to get more.

"You have a point and La Grillade is amazing. You should order the Steak." Angelina said as she rummaged through Alicia's closet.

"Why?" Alicia asked

"Because it is like tasting heaven and it's the most expensive thing on the menu. Here wear this and you can borrow my shoes. The black stilettos at the door" Angelina said as she pushed a yellow dress at Alicia to change into.

* * *

><p>40 minutes later, Warrington and Alicia were seated in the private room of La Grillade. It was an exclusive upmarket French restaurant on Diagon Alley. He couldn't keep his eyes off Alicia as her appearance met his approval. She wore a canary yellow dress that looked as though she had been poured into it fitted her so well. It was sleeveless with a boat neckline, a black belt cinched at her waist accentuating her lithe hourglass figure with a pencil skirt bottom that finished at her knees and black patent leather peep toe stilettos. She had her hair slicked back into a high ponytail. She wore a little make up besides a bit of blush and eyeliner and mascara. She had long drop earrings but no other jewellery. She had an air of elegance about her that he hadn't seen earlier that day.<p>

"You look absolutely ravishing" Warrington told her as the waiter handed them menus. It was the first time the spoke since he apparated them from her Apartment to the restaurant.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Alicia said as she looked over the menu. She was tired, nervous, anxious and still feeling nauseous from her rough morning. She wasn't sure why she was playing this charade. She had gotten Angelina to cast a 24 hour glamour spell so she didn't look like the walking dead and to cover some of the scars on her back.

"Bottle of 1947 Penfold's Grange…" Warrington said he rattled off the rest of his order which included two entrées and a main for himself "And the lady will have…" he drawled looking at Alicia.

"I will have the steak, medium rare. Thank you" Alicia said as she handed the menu to the waiter who nodded before disappearing leaving them alone for a few moments before returning with water and the wine. The waiter went through the song and dance of showing the wine and opening it and pouring it for Warrington's approval. Warrington gave the tiniest of nods and the Waiter poured the wine into the appropriate glasses before leaving them alone.

"So I was planning on soaking in a hot bath tonight before you destroyed those plans" Alicia asked as she took a sip of the wine. It tasted divine and made Alicia wish she were here with anyone else enjoying the wine.

"Just so you know I'm not putting out for glass of red and steak. You lied to Angelina today so knowing you for the Slytherin you are. You have some agenda or feel the need to ruin what life I have left. So let's not beat around the bush. What do you want?" Alicia asked him.

"You"

"Right, try again"

"It's true I want you to help me restore my reputation"

"I don't see how I can help you"

"I've been associated with my Father's bad press. Like father like son they say. Many people will not do business with me for this annoying fact"

"You mean that your father was Death Eater who maimed and murdered many muggles, witches and wizards for pleasure or was it that Warrington Industries is built on Money laundering, drugs and other unsavoury activities?" Alicia asked sweetly.

A bell tolled before Warrington could answer and the door to the room opened with the waiter returning with the entrées Warrington had ordered. He waited until the doors closed again before he looked at Alicia.

"All of the above. My Father was a ruthless man who had many distasteful past times…" Warrington started Alicia made a derisive noise "I am not him nor do I plan to continue his legacy in the same fashion he did."

"How comforting, perhaps you should be wining and dining Hermione Granger. What is this?" Alicia asked pointing to her plate.

"Flash fried baby calamari on a bed of kumara mash with orange and rosemary jus" He answered. Alicia nodded before having bite of the dish. This time she couldn't hold back her pleasure at tasting the deliciously prepared food. A small moan passed her lips. The noise made Warrington watch her he had never seen a woman take so much pleasure from food. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her in bed if she would make the same sound.

"So get to the point of what you need me for" Alicia said as she continued to eat her entrée, she noticed that Warrington had barely started into his.

"My Public Relations Manager believes if I associate with certain people. The public will believe I am different from my father. Thus I have decided to have a relationship with you"

Alicia choked and reached for her water glass and took long pull of water to recover. "You think I'd pretend to be your girlfriend people will think you're a good guy and want to do business with you" she said before she coughed.

"Something along those lines, in the upper echelons of society I would be courting you with the interest of marriage and so forth." Warrington said in a droll tone.

"You PR manager is an idiot"

"I agree he is an idiot but when I saw you this morning I decided to humour his theory"

"I'm not finding this funny and I'm not doing it"

"You're not in the position to say no"

"I beg to differ it's quite an easy word to say"

"Yes, but then how would you be able to get your hands on McCallum's Potion you so desperately need?"

"Master Shikai-"

"Told me nothing, I have a friend who takes that potion daily for seizures. Seizures that are the result of being overexposed to the Cruciatus curse. Obviously you can't afford it by legal means hence our fortunate meeting. I will get you the best healers and the top shelf range of McCallum's Potion available on the market. If you agree to my terms" Warrington drawled.

"I'm not going to whore myself to you for potions" Alicia said coldly.

"Please don't be so crass. This is quid pro quo you get the potions you need to function like a normal witch and I get my reputation renewed by association. I was not expecting you to 'put out' as you so eloquently stated earlier. But I'm also not adverse to such an arrangement either. Now can we enjoy our meal and discuss terms over dessert?" Warrington asked with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I will not have you cuckold me or make me to be a fool." Warrington said coolly.

"Same, since I have to get all gussied up and hang off your arm in public like you're my sole reason for living. I have more to lose than you" Alicia said, _yeah my friends, respect, dignity the list goes on… _Alicia thought.

"Isn't that the truth" Warrington murmured, he had watched Alicia throughout the meal. He knew she had already decided to take the offer as she didn't have the choice but he allowed her the façade that she actually could say no.

"But you lose the opportunity to gain anything. I have my concerns one of them being I highly doubt we can convince anyone that we are a couple" Alicia said looking at her half empty glass of wine she turned the stem of the glass as she reclined in her chair.

"Johnson seemed convinced" Warrington said taking a sip of his wine watching her carefully. Alicia chuckled at his statement.

"Angelina thinks I'm only going out with you for steak and quickie" Alicia told him.

"The steak was superb"

"Yes it was, but don't get any ideas about the quickie" Alicia told him bluntly sure she was a sucker for a good meal. The steak was hands down the best she had eaten her whole entire life. Didn't mean she was planning on letting Warrington get any fanciful ideas about getting into her knickers.

"I would never presume" he practically purred at her, it made her frown as he looked delighted at her rebuffing him. "Tell me. Just out of curiosity, how are you planning on getting the extra money for your potions? If you don't take my offer or say we hadn't met" He asked.

"I could take up pole dancing or maybe work at a Gentlemen's club in Muggle London at least I get to keep my knickers on" Alicia said thoughtfully. Warrington chuckled even though his mind was imaging her in various states of undress and positions he was a man sitting opposite a very attractive woman after all.

"It would take a lot of lap dances to make 300 galleons to pay for your monthly needs. Considering how bad the currency rate for pounds to galleons is" he said.

"How did you know it was that 300 galleons I need?" Alicia asked looking a mixture of shocked and annoyed.

"A wizard never reveals his sources" he said simply as he watched her sizing her reactions.

"You mean you were eavesdropping" Alicia said feeling stupid she hadn't thought of it earlier.

"It is a very small shop and I was bored"

"Of course, I'm so glad you have such respect for my privacy" Alicia said dryly.

"So are you agreeing to my terms?" he asked redirecting their conversation. The door to the room opened and the waiter came in with a cheese platter with an assortment of cheeses, water crackers nuts, fresh fruit and dried fruit. It was placed in the centre of the table between them before leaving them again.

Alicia looked at the platter while the waiter poured two glasses of Port to accompany the platter. Warrington was immensely entertained by Alicia, she took pleasure in eating though she didn't let her dislike of him get in the way. She still as smart as whip and while he remember her being 'the girl next door' type who stood up for her friends. It seemed she had learned the art of sarcasm and cynicism.

"I don't know" Alicia started as she reached for her cheese knife slicing a piece of Camembert and eating it. "It's not exactly in my best interests long term speaking. I mean what happens when your reputation as a solid citizen happens. You'll dump my ass and then I'll be back to where I started"

"If you don't do it I will make sure no one will sell you the potion you require unless you have a Healer's prescription. So not only will you have to come up with the money to see a Healer you'll have to pay full freight not very conducive for someone who makes roughly 288 Galleons a month. You're lucky to even make that much considering an Assistant Manager in Retail only makes 42 Galleons a month. What is it that you do for them?" Warrington asked.

"Hmm you should try the Camembert with the strawberries it's delicious" Alicia said slightly distracted by the food for a moment. "As for my job, I do many odd things for them that I can't tell you about as I took a wizarding oath." Alicia told him.

"Not very trusting of the Weasels" Warrington said, Alicia narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's a show of loyalty. Something you wouldn't understand" Alicia said as she cut into the brie.

"Oh how you wound me" He said dramatically.

"Whatever" Alicia said as she continued to eat, the meal was otherworldly she was not going to let Warrington take away this small pleasure even if he was forcing her into a situation that was likely to blow up in their faces.

* * *

><p>They had remained remarkably civil with one another mainly speaking about the appreciation of well prepared meal and common day to day conversation about the current politics. He had silently pleased that he had tracked her down. She would no doubt impress many of his counterparts. When the mains were cleared it marked the time they start talking about Warrington's idiotic plan in Alicia's opinion as Warrington was already enjoying the idea of her company. So far they were just throwing out boundaries and terms about what they expected of one another. Mainly what Warrington expected of her.<p>

"As to your earlier assumption, I'll have a contract written up if you like" he said.

"I can't wait to read it. I Alicia Spinnet will pretend to be your Warrington's 'woman' for… what six months? While you supply me with McCallum's potions for a year?" Alicia asked she wanted to know how long he wanted to keep up the charade.

"I was going to say two years and all the while you are my 'woman'. I doubt people will believe our relationship is real if it doesn't last for longer than a year" he said with an amused expression. Alicia balked at him saying two years. It was a long time to pretend to be in a relationship with but it was also two years of being under proper medical care and fully stocked with McCallum's potion.

"I doubt anyone will believe it will last six months considering it's you and me. Even then I'm sure there'll be wagers" Alicia told him as she chuckled.

"Two years for two years of potions" Warrington said.

"Make it three years supply of potion for two years. Two years is a long time to put up with you and not to scratch my 'itches' if you get what I mean" Alicia bargained.

"Two years supply and if you have any 'itches' I'd happily scratch them for you" Warrington told her in a salacious tone.

"Four years of potions for two years... my 'itches' are never going to be scratched by the likes of you" Alicia said.

"We'll see. Though you've never haggled in your life before have you?" Warrington asked, Alicia gave a shrug as she ate another strawberry. A smirk worthy of a Malfoy gracing her lips as she swallowed the strawberry.

"I have and the more you try to haggle the higher I go. Five years worth of McCallum's Potion for putting up with you for one year I figure if I can't say 'no' and have to make a deal with the devil. I might as well get the best out I can get since" She told him.

"Four years worth of McCallum's for two years, I will also give you a new wardrobe since I assume as lovely as that dress is it is probably the only one you have" Warrington commented, Alicia blushed lightly and remained silent which he took as a sign he was correct. He knew the shoes were Angelina's as they were half a size too big on Alicia before she magicked them smaller "and I will acquire any other things you will require to 'play' the role." He added

"I won't complain about free shoes and dresses" Alicia drawled.

"Anything else?" he asked tongue in cheek.

"Yeah, you can pay my share of the rent if I'm going to have to buy McCallum's potions at their inflated price in 4 years time I gotta start saving now." She told him. It was his turn to smirk as they reached an agreement.

"Then we are in accord?"

"Like I ever had a choice?" Alicia asked in a mockingly sweet tone.

* * *

><p>Alicia sighed as she opened the door to the apartment. Warrington had apparated her to the front door.<p>

Flashback~

"_Surprisingly I enjoyed myself tonight considering I was blackmailed into the whole thing" Alicia said as she turned to Warrington. He smirked as he faced her._

"_Indeed, since this was our first date perhaps we should indulge in-" _

"_I thought we established our boundaries unless you want me to show you the kind of physical contact I'm in the mood of showing you" Alicia said cutting him off, he had already moved in close as a two people could be without touching. She raised an eyebrow daring him to try her._

_He merely looked amused at her and leaned in to her ear and whispered "Perhaps another time". _

End of Flashback~

Alicia shivered involuntarily as remembered how his hot breath caressed her ear, his delicious clean, fresh and very masculine scent and the warmth radiating off his body was entirely intoxicating mix for her. She inwardly blamed the wine for her reaction especially when he stepped away and she swayed instinctually toward him. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before going to bed.

Maybe Angelina was right, maybe she needed to get laid. _Just not Warrington..._ She told herself. She had to be desperate if she was willing to bang the gong with a Slytherin. Sure she shouldn't be tied up in old school house rivalries but there had to be something said about the character of an individual and the house they were placed into.

Only a Slytherin would exploit a person's weaknesses for their benefit. Why couldn't she have run into a Hufflepuff? At least they would have admired her hard work ethic and understand she was doing her best considering the situation she was in. A Ravenclaw probably give her a few ideas and financial advice for the future. None of them would do what Warrington would but then none of them would dare set foot in Knockturn Alley.

She could predict her Gryffindor friends reactions if they had caught her in Knockturn Alley and it would end in a lot of yelling, followed by some hurt egos and problems with trust and then the pity parade would begin followed by Alicia getting handouts and talks about how she could do so much better if only she had come to them earlier. She really didn't want any of that, she had enough of handouts like cheap rent in nice digs with Angelina and Katie. She was paid well at the Weasley twins shop but at least she worked hard so she didn't feel like she was such a burden but still.

There were times when they would mention how she could have been a pro Quidditch player or working for the Ministry as highly paid Interpreter but thanks to her late mornings and never knowing when she'd hit a rough patch of seizures or when she would have a good day definitely made her undesirable.

Alicia was broken from her reverie when she flicked on the kitchen lights to find Angelina and Fred in a very compromising and unsanitary position on the bench.

"Oh seriously you two I eat in here!" Alicia said as she held a hand up to cover her eyes. She turned her face to the side disgusted. She heard the rustling of clothing being righted and a belt and zipper being done up.

"Decent" Fred told her, Alicia slowly dropped her hand away and saw they were indeed decent, Angelina was wearing her bath robe which was closed and tied up now. Fred was in the clothes she had seen him in earlier that day.

"I thought you'd be out with Warrington longer" Angelina said with an apologetic smile, it wasn't the first time Alicia had caught the two in the act around the apartment.

"I wish I had at least then I wouldn't have the lovely mental of you two burned into my retinas" Alicia said she made a gagging motion as she stood where she was.

"Jealous that you aren't getting some of this fine, sweet ass Spinnet? Because George my identical twin I'm sure you've met him. He's got the same ass as me and currently single" Fred said with a grin as Angelina smacked him in the arm.

"First I like my job and I prefer not to shag my boss and secondly I just wished I didn't have to see your skinny pale ass every time I want a cup of tea after midnight. You guys have a room" Alicia said.

"I know we were getting a cup of tea ourselves"

"I'm sure well you two have thoroughly turned me off a cup of tea for another 8 hours have fun and please clean the kitchen when you're done. Night!" Alicia said

"Stop right there" Angelina said.

"I'm not watching you two go at it" Alicia said.

"No I want to hear about your date with Warrington" Angelina said

"Warrington?" Fred said.

"Yeah, they went on a date" Angelina said.

"It was dinner, not a date and seriously you guys are barely post coitus wouldn't you rather continue getting busy in your room?" Alicia asked she stressed the 'in your room' part so she wouldn't witness anymore nudity except for her own when she stripped down for a late night bath.

"Nope you killed the mood" Angelina said having no shame.

"Really?" Fred asked disappointed at the news it earned him another smack in the arm.

"So Warrington and La Grillade" Angelina asked.

"Food exquisite, company well was company but hey he paid so I'm not complaining. Goodnight"

"Hold up! Is there going to be another date?" Angelina asked.

"It was dinner. Not a date and I don't know we'll see" Alicia said she could see Angelina was frustrated with her answers while Fred watched them. He was probably going to wait until work tomorrow to grill her with George.

"Ok I get it. We'll talk in the morning" Angelina said.

"After you scourgify the kitchen at least three times?" Alicia asked

"Yes" Angelina said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, be safe kids and stay off the kitchen counters!" Alicia sang as she made a quick exit to her room. She already knew the two were back at it when she heard a giggle and then felt the magic of a silencing spell in the air. She shook her head at her friends before stripping off her clothes and falling into her bed forgetting about her bath.

* * *

><p>Warrington sat in an arm chair by the fireplace in his study sipping on a fire whisky. He watched the fire flicker and dance as his thoughts wondered to Alicia and their last moments together. He was currently taking inventory on her many lovely attributes when his thoughts were rudely interrupted.<p>

"Warrington, what brings you here?" Montague asked surprised as he strolled into the study.

"Last I checked I lived here and you a guest" Warrington said mockingly. Montague helped himself to a glass of fire whisky before sitting in the arm chair opposite Warrington's.

"Right, before you ask I will be here for another week" Montague told him, Montague had been residing in Warrington's townhouse for the last three months as he'd been having his Penthouse apartment renovated. Since Montague and his father were on the out he didn't want to stay at his family homestead or sleeping in crash room at St Mungos where he was a Healer. Warrington didn't mind the company as he preferred Montague over his mother residing in his townhouse with him.

"Mi Casa Su Casa" Warrington said nonchalantly.

"I saw you and Alicia Spinnet walking down Diagon Alley late this fine evening" Montague said raising an eyebrow at Warrington. "She is looking mighty fine, how did you convince her to partake in your company?"

"I asked her nicely" Warrington said matter of factorily, Montague snorted.

"That's rich, seriously though how did you get one of the finest ex- Gryffindor Chasers?" Montague asked.

"I haven't gotten her yet" Warrington said he continued to fill Montague on the details of his day. He and Montague had been friends since their youth. As a result Montague was the person he ever truly trusted in his life. He informed Montague of his dinner and his long term plans he had for Alicia and himself. After he was finished Montague wore a bemused expression.

"That's some plan" Montague said.

"Indeed" Warrington said quite pleased with himself.

"And she agreed to all of it?" Montague asked in disbelief.

"She will eventually" Warrington answered smugly, as he took a sip of his fire whisky.

"Better hope she doesn't catch on too soon. If I remember correctly she had a mean right hook" Montague said as he chuckled at his friend.

"She won't. Gryffindors are too trusting of people. On a separate note when are you free in the next few days?" Warrington asked.

"Why?"

"I may be in need of your services"

"You know my conceirge Healer fees are quite exorbinate" Montague said, Warrington raised an eyebrow at him "But I'm willing to wave them in lieu of room and board" Montague said chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have changed the story just a little… instead of being two years after the final battle it's four years and Warrington graduated two years before the start of the final battle. So anyone who has read the two chapters previously (before this update 29/01/2012 might want to reread). Promise not to do anymore rewrites :-)

Also a Big ThankYou for the Reviews and Story Alerts! :-)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Warrington knocked on the door to Alicia's apartment and waited patiently. After a few moments the door opened with bed rumpled Angelina.

"Warrington?" She said half asleep. Warrington wore an amused expression at Angelina who looked like she had just rolled out bed her hair was a mess dressed in pair of pyjamas with 'Little Miss Naughty' printed on them.

"Yes, may I come in?" Warrington asked as he held his tongue in commenting about the woman's choice of sleep apparel.

"It's 6am what are you doing here?" Angelina asked as she rubbed her face trying to wake up.

"Breakfast with Alicia" Warrington stated.

"She didn't say anything"

"It's a surprise" he told Angelina.

"Definitely will be" Angelina commented waving Warrington in.

"Thank you" Warrington said, as he walked into the apartment he followed Angelina into the main living area. He pulled out a tiny box and his wand and enlarged it back to its original size while Angelina went to make coffee.

"What's the box?" Angelina asked as she watched him open the lid.

"Alicia's prescription, She asked me to acquire the potions from my personal Healer" Warrington informed Angelina who was looking at the box.

"Why would she let you get her potions?" Angelina asked him, Warrington kept a neutral expression even though he was annoyed at Angelina not mind her own business. He was amazed that Angelina hadn't already figured out Alicia's secret of not seeing healers on a regular basis and buying her potions legitimately_. Gryffindors so trusting and yet so oblivious… _he thought to himself.

"Because I offered to acquire it for her as a favour" Warrington said.

"A Slytherin doing a Gryffindor a favour?" Angelina asked sceptically.

"You ask a lot of questions before offering a guest a seat and a beverage" Warrington told Angelina in an unimpressed tone. It made Angelina stiffened slightly at his tone and opened her mouth to reply when Warrington cut her off. "Now you should give Alicia her potion and announce I am here. Unless you would prefer me to go wake her?" Warrington asked as he raised an eyebrow and smirked at Angelina.

Angelina's lips formed a thin lined as she looked peeved at him. She snatched the vial from his hand and stormed off in the direction of Alicia's room. Warrington closed the box and moved to one of the arm chairs in the lounge room and made himself comfortable.

* * *

><p>Alicia woke up with a nasty start when Angelina turned on the lights in her bedroom. Alicia groaned and covered her eyes from the painful glare of the lighting.<p>

"Good Morning!" Angelina said in an overly cheery voice.

"I think that's a matter of opinion" Alicia groaned she pulled her blanket over her head to block out the lights as her whole being was in pain. She was nauseous, her head was pounding, and her body ached from her overexertions and her seizures from yesterday. The only bonus to the current moment was Alicia wasn't having a seizure yet. _Give it time…_ Alicia thought grimly as she felt the bed dip as Angelina sat down.

"It's 6am and there is a surprise in the living room" Angelina cooed as she tugged on the blanket trying to pull it down off Alicia's face.

"I don't want to know" Alicia groaned as she struggled to keep the covers over her. She wondered what had gotten Angelina's knickers in such a twist as Angelina usually left her in peace for the better part of the morning.

"Yes you do because apparently Warrington is taking you out for breakfast. Surprise!" Angelina drawled sarcastically. Alicia pulled down the blanket and squinted at Angelina to see if she could tell if Angelina was lying to her.

"Warrington is here?" Alicia asked.

"Yes and he told me to give you this" Angelina said she held out a vial of deep lime potion.

"What's that?" Alicia asked looking at the vial.

"Your potion though it's a different colour what's up with that? and why is Warrington getting your script filled?" Angelina asked in her light angry tone as she handed Alicia the vial of potion.

Alicia ignored how her body trembled from the exertion of just sitting up. She took the vial from Angelina inspecting it. "Oh McCallums Potion. This is top shelf. Warrington gave you this?" Alicia asked.

"Yes and why did you ask him to pick up your prescription? when you won't even let me go with you to the Healers or even pick your script when you look like the walking dead" Angelina asked huffily.

"Hey dial it down I have a cranking headache… and answer to your question I didn't ask him to fill my script" Alicia said as she uncorked the vial and down the contents, she gagged on the taste and picked up the glass of water she kept by her bed and washed the bad taste out of her mouth shuddering at the after taste.

"Dial it down… maybe you should take your own advice" Angelina said folding her arms. Alicia blinked a few times as her headache lessened and after a few moments she felt the tension loosen in her body. She gave a sigh of relief and smiled, she didn't feel 100% but at least she wasn't having a seizure.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"Never mind. You have to get ready for breakfast date as Warrington is sitting in our living room waiting for you and I want to go back to bed" Angelina said she could tell Alicia's mind was entirely elsewhere. She just wondered where.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Alicia came out of her room dressed in black tights and a white sweater dress with a cowl neckline and long sleeves. It hugged her every curve of her slim lithe body making Warrington glad he decided to get up at an ungodly hour and come over.<p>

Her long hair hung loose around her shoulders. She smiled warmly at Warrington he noticed as she got closer that she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked slightly peaked. He stood up from his seat and kissed her on the cheek gently knowing she wouldn't make a scene with Angelina as a witness.

"Good Morning" He said smiling down at her.

"A bit early to be making those kinds of judgement calls don't you think?" Alicia asked him feigning innocence. He chuckled and turned to Angelina who was glaring at them over a cup of freshly poured coffee.

"Not for where I plan to take you" he told her, he moved to the bench where he had put the box of potions and picked it up handing it to Alicia.

"My potions?" She asked he saw the twitch of annoyance in her expression probably because she thought he was outing her secret.

"Yes, remember you asked me to pull some strings to get you the freshest batch of McCallums?" he asked.

"I was joking" Alicia said carefully as she could feel Angelina's contained ire.

"You're still welcome. Breakfast?" Warrington asked clearly amused as he held out his arm to her.

"Sure" Alicia replied as she picked up her keys.

"Have fun" Angelina said in an overly sugary tone. Alicia knew she would be in for a good rant from Angelina later.

* * *

><p>"I take it Johnson is not a morning person"<p>

"Actually she's usually better but then she had a late one last night" Alicia commented as she took up a seat a spare table outside of a small café in Diagon alley. Alicia placed her keys on the table and fiddled with them while she gave a yawn.

Warrington sat opposite her, wondering why Alicia hadn't cast a glamour spell to cover up her obvious signs of fatigue and general malaise.

"Welcome to Café Delights, Miss Spinnet! You are here early would you like your usual? Are your bosses joining you today?" The Waiter asked, Warrington noted the young man's obvious perusal of Alicia and the flirtatious tone he used. There was also the annoyance of not being noticed.

"No they won't be joining me today I'm here for leisure not business" Alicia said, it seemed to make Greg look even happier.

"Really?" Greg asked there was a hint a hope in the young man's tone.

"Yes, so I will have my usual order and I also get a cup of ginger tea?" She said smiling warmly at Greg the Waiter.

"Of course, you still want the pot of Gyokuro tea correct?" Greg asked her.

"Yes and what will you have Cassius?" Alicia asked looking at Warrington. He couldn't help but smirk as Greg finally noticed him sitting across from Alicia. The young man's smile faltered.

"Sir what can I get you?" Greg asked, Warrington sat forward in his chair and rested a hand on Alicia's hand that was on the table playing with her keys. He did it just to see the young man squirm.

"I'll have poached eggs with smoked Salmon and Hollandaise sauce, crumpets and Irish Breakfast tea, no milk" Warrington said as he stroked small circles on Alicia's palm with his thumb. He watched as Greg looked disappointed but nodded none the less taking the order and trying to remain professional.

"Ok enjoy your meal and if you need anything just tap your wand on the table for service" Greg said and with that he walked away.

"You're a regular?" Warrington asked once Greg was gone he didn't take release Alicia's hand.

"If you call coming in three times a week with Fred and George constitutes as a regular sure." Alicia said she took her hand out of his and sat back in her chair and slouched comfortably. "They like to hold their staff meetings over meals" she explained with a wave of her hand.

"It's a good place for it" Warrington said as he made himself comfortable. Café Delights was the only café on Diagon Alley where a person could order whatever they wanted in relation to food. The waiter would take the orders and then the food and beverages would appear on the table when ready to be consumed. Then all a witch or wizard had to do was tap the table with their wand for service. Otherwise the patrons weren't constantly interrupted or hovered over by the waiters.

"Yes, the food is great and the service is good" Alicia said.

"I was told this place was very popular"

"At 8am onwards definitely" Alicia said with an amused yet exhausted expression.

"Something has been bothering me since we left the apartment" Warrington said changing the topic even though he shared her amusement.

"What?" Alicia asked a cup of tea appeared on the table smelling strongly of Ginger. Alicia picked it up with shaky hands and took a long sip of the hot brew feeling her sinuses clear and her nausea she was still feeling abate slightly.

"Where do you keep your wand?" Warrington asked her, noting the tremors in her hand as she held her cup with both hands but not making a comment.

"I bet you ask all the boys that" Alicia said in a sarcastic tone as she shakily placed the cup on the table.

"I mean your lovely outfit hugs you very nicely and you aren't wearing a holster on your thigh" Warrington said ignoring her comment.

"Well I would think having a friend who suffers from what I do you would know that I am unable to perform magic as my magic is unstable" Alicia said eyeing him carefully. Warrington tried not to react to what she was saying.

He remembered Montague telling him last night that overexposure to Cruciatus Curse led to seizures due to damage to the neurotransmitters in the brain something about not secreting enough serotonin. That there was also nerve damage which led to intense pain and sometimes loss of sensation in the body. He did not remember Montague mentioning a lack of being able to perform magic and his spell damaged friend was able to perform spells and what not even in his condition. He quickly surmised Alicia was either more spell damaged than his friend. He decided it was best to pretend he already knew and ask Montague later.

"Of course, I would have thought years of habit you would keep your wand on you" Warrington said.

"No point in carrying round a wand I can't use" Alicia said with a shrug.

"I can only imagine how difficult it is for you to function" Warrington said

"Oh does this mean you are backing out on our deal because I'm for all intents and purposes a squib?" Alicia asked, their breakfasts appeared on the table in front of them.

"No because that has no bearing on our association and you are not a squib. One is born a squib not made one. You are merely 'spell damaged' I have no doubt with the proper medical attention your health will improve and your ability to use magic will return." Warrington said he eyed her side of the table curiously.

"See something you like?" Alicia asked as she picked up her chopsticks.

"What are you eating?" he asked,

"It's a Japanese Breakfast. Rice, grilled salmon, poached egg, miso soup, pickled vegetables, salad and nori which is kelp. All very healthy and good for the body or so Shikai tells me" Alicia said after she finished pointing to the contents in small bowls and plates in front of her. She drained the last of her ginger tea before pouring herself a cup of Gyokuro Green tea.

"It looks like a hearty meal"

"You want to have some?" Alicia asked,

"Maybe next time" Warrington said.

"Suit yourself, though if we are doing breakfast again might I suggest 8am instead of 6am?" Alicia asked as she began eating her food.

"Not an early riser either?" Warrington teased.

"I usually get up about 6:30am but considering my late night and not being 100% healthy I tend to need more rest than the average girl" Alicia said she sipped on the miso soup smiling as it hit the spot.

"Of course I was making sure you had your potions before the seizures set in" Warrington said as he felt like he should explain himself to her. He squashed the uncomfortable feeling as he had never felt the need to explain himself to anyone.

"I appreciate it" Alicia said with a smile. Warrington watched her behaviour closely as she was not acting as she had the previous night. She was being friendly and it made him suspicious.

"I was thinking we could go shopping today after breakfast. We will be attending many charity events."

"Such as?" Alicia asked.

"Well there is the one we will be attending in nine days time. It is for the expansion of Hogwarts, it's a night with the London Symphony Orchestra"

"Expansion?" Alicia asked, she realised it had been awhile since she actually read the Daily Profit. At least a few months she calculated.

"Yes, the Wizarding population is booming or will be as such the school needs to accommodate the rising population" Warrington commented dryly.

"Well I guess you'll be watching your friends settle down and pop out kids in the near future?" Alicia teased.

"Perhaps I'll be having my own family"

"Oh am I the bait of some honey trap of yours?" Alicia asked as if it just dawned her why he was doing all this.

"Excuse me?" Warrington said he had nearly taken a sip of his tea which he was sure he would have choked on if she had asked her question two seconds later.

"You know there's a 'lady' who you like but she's not interested so if you show up with another woman… you think she'll take notice and try for you. The whole you want what you can't have thing" Alicia said with a sly smile as she ate some rice with her chopsticks.

"Believe what you want but I don't have to play games to get women" Warrington said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Says the man blackmailing the woman opposite him" Alicia said pointedly.

"It's an arrangement that suits us both. Anyway you seem to be enjoying yourself. I would even say you are happy to be in my presence this morning"

"Well I gave it a lot of thought and came to the conclusion that being angry, miserable or any other negative emotion would be exhausting and it's what you want"

"Are you being sarcastic? I can't tell"

"Honest truth you Slytherin feed off the misery of others and I decided you're not going to get that pleasure even if you're holding my secret over me"

"The quickest surrender of a Gryffindor" Warrington said amused.

"Well we are going to be together for two years I figure I'd also like to be happy" Alicia paused and took a sip of her tea. "And did I mention Negative emotions are very exhausting?" She asked after her sip of tea.

"You did" Warrington said smirking.

Breakfast continued in the same manner. Warrington was enjoying himself in Alicia's company. Even though she was clearly suffering from exhaustion and her spell damage she was holding up relaxed conversation. He made no comments of her hands shaking or when she paused to take a break from eating when it was obvious she was nauseous.

The McCallum's should have made her feel better but he kept quiet adding it to the list of questions he would ask Montague later. It was handy that Montague was a Healer by trade.

* * *

><p>Once Breakfast was finished, Warrington and Alicia strolled down Diagon Alley talking getting to know one another waiting for the shops to open. Warrington deliberately strolled at a slower pace to kind to Alicia, he wanted her to conserve her energy which had lifted after her meal and the Green tea. But he also had a feeling it wouldn't last as she mentioned she had an appointment with Shikai at 11am.<p>

"Twilfit and Tattings" Alicia commented as they came to a stop out the front of the shop.

"Yes, there are a few fundraisers to attend in the next few weeks" Warrington told her.

"Joy" she replied dryly.

"You should be impressed by philanthropic ventures"

"Upper class people standing around patting themselves on the back for giving chump change to the lower class"

"Spoken like a true pauper" Warrington said as he knocked on the door. Alicia gave a shrug not insulted by his comment at all. They waited a moment before the door was opened by a young girl in a black witches robes opened the door.

"Lord Warrington, Miss Spinnet please come in. Mr Vozzo is waiting for you" She said in a small polite voice.

"Lord?" Alicia asked in a low voice trying to contain her mirth.

"I inherited it thanks to my Father's recent demise" Warrington said somewhat coolly as he let Alicia step inside the shop first.

"Of course" Alicia said losing her amusement in his title.

"Lord Warrington, what a pleasure to see you. Your Mother and Grandmother are regular visitors to my modest business" Mr Vozzo said as he bowed to Warrington. MrVozzo was a tall Italian man in his late 60's dressed in a well tailored wizard's robes. He turned to Alicia and gave her a once over with his eyes before smiling.

"Miss Spinnet will require a new wardrobe with all the trimmings as we have many social events that require our attendance. Spare no expense" Warrington said. At the last sentence Mr Vozzo's eyes lit up and he smiled. They stood in the small shop it was filled with many bolts of lavish fabrics of many colours, types and patterns imaginable to man. The left of the shop upon entering there were three mirrors making a half circle around an elevated platform. Behind the platform were a few arm chairs and table with style books lying on them.

"Of course, of course now I assume from your attire Miss Spinnet you tend toward the your generation's tastes of leaning toward Muggle Fashion" Mr Vozzo commented, Alicia raised an eyebrow at him wondering if he was insulting her.

"Though considering the upper echelons of society disapprove of such fashion I have been able to find a middle ground that I'm sure you will approve of" Mr Vozzo said he clapped his hands and smiled excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two agonizing hours later, Alicia and Warrington stepped out of Twilfit and Tattings. Warrington looked pleased with himself as he had thoroughly enjoyed Alicia's obvious dislike of shopping. It was that and the fact that even though Alicia chose majority of her wardrobe, Warrington had the final decision. He had also taken the liberty of ordering her items that she didn't believe she required.

Luckily she didn't have to try on any of the dresses as Mr Vozzo casted a illusion charm over the main mirrors in his shop he casted the style of dress and she stood on the podium playing Barbie as her reflection looked backed at her dressed in whatever creation they were deciding on. The mirror supplied shoes, hairstyle and makeup so Alicia would know exactly what she would look like.

She had been reticent at first because she feared the mirror wouldn't hide every imperfection. Not that Alicia had many imperfections or hang ups about her body well except she felt she was too skinny and she looked haggard most of the time thanks to her spell damage. But Warrington could see that already. No, what she wanted to keep hidden were her scars. She hadn't seen him exhibit pity towards her and she didn't want him to either. Luckily the Mirrors hid her secrets well and even made her look healthy like the mirrors were mocking her with images of how she could be. It had killed her somewhat happy mood especially when the men made her stay in front of the mirror the whole time.

"Men you say woman are ridiculous and yet when I argue no woman needs that many dresses. You say 'You're right, perhaps a couple more are needed' that is ridiculous!" Alicia said venting her frustration as she had held her tongue in the shop not wanting to insult Mr Vozzo.

"Can't have you wearing the same dress twice it would be a social faux par." Warrington said with a smile as they walked away from the shop.

"Oh I know I now have a dress for every occasion and for day of the month, cloaks, witch's robes and the shoes. Did you not see my apartment?" Alicia asked him.

"I will cast an Extension charm on your Wardrobe after lunch" Warrington said as he fell into step beside her. He even placed a hand on the small of her back as they moved past a small family.

"You're too kind but it will have to be tomorrow before the packages arrive" Alicia said as Warrington moved back to her side. He pulled her arm up and wrapped it around his so they could walk arm in arm down the street.

"Why not today?" he asked.

"Because I have my treatment and then I have to go to work until late and I plan on sleeping for more than 5 hours" Alicia told him as she tried not to lean on him. She was glad her treatment with Master Shikai was soon as she wasn't sure how long she would be able to stand. She had appreciated him not treating her like an invalid as she knew he only held her arm as a pretence to him 'courting' her.

"We will still have lunch. You need to eat" Warrington said.

"Fine, but you are not taking me lingerie shopping" Alicia told him as she knew where they were heading.

"Why not?" Warrington asked in a mock disappointed voice.

"Because there are some things I like to keep sacred" Alicia told him.

"Of course perhaps tomorrow when I come over to extend your wardrobe you can model what you have for me and then I can decide for myself" Warrington said. Alicia rolled her eyes at him.

"In your dreams buddy" Alicia said chuckling she pushed up her sleeve and looked at the time. "I should head to Shikai's" she commented.

"Of course" Warrington said.

"You're not coming with me" Alicia stated.

"Of course I am. If I am to pay for these treatments you receive I want to see my money at work" Warrington said.

Alicia was surprised at Warrington's behaviour. He was charming, humorous an actual pleasure to be around considering the situation. She had to keep reminding herself that he was doing all of the things he was doing for his own gain and she was his current plaything.

It was hard to resist his company as she found his apathy for her spell damage refreshing. She couldn't see any pity in his eyes and he hadn't even made noise about the fact she looked like death warmed over or her hands that her hands had trembled when she picked up things. She knew he hadn't missed it and if she had been with the Weasley's or Angelina or Katie they'd be picking things up for her and holding her arm making sure she didn't fall over as they walked to their destination or they'd cancel their plans and make her go home to lie down.

Being mothered was a pet peeve of Alicia's. She knew her limitations but her friends even with their best intentions seemed to forget she knew this. So at least once a week they'd be on her case about if she was eating enough or getting enough sleep. She shouldn't work so hard the list went on. So to actually have Warrington not pester her in that fashion made time spent with him like a holiday. The bad part was she had only had dinner and breakfast with the man and she was already in deep and now she was equating him to a holiday.

They reached Master Shikai's shop, Warrington knocked on the door and waited. Master Shikai opened the door and waved them into his shop.

"Lord Warrington, Miss Spinnet I did not think you two would come together" Shikai said with a smile, Warrington noted the overpowering scent of burning incense sticks.

"Lord Warrington wished to observe one of my treatments" Alicia said looking unimpressed.

"Of course, come, come" Shikai said waving them to follow him. They followed him into a backroom which was completely empty except for a massage table.

"All I ask is that you remain silent and perfectly still while observing the treatment no matter what happens" Shikai said as he motioned for Warrington to stand in one corner of the room and then turned to Alicia who laid down face down on the massage table. Warrington nodded and leaned against the wall making himself comfortable as he had no idea how long the 'Treatment' would be.

Master Shikai rolled up his sleeves and began to press into Alicia's back. Shikai's fingers looked like they pressed deep into the sides of Alicia's spine. It did not look relaxing as the man worked his way up along her spine and then back down before Shikai told her to roll over. Warrington seemed quite unimpressed with the treatment as it comprised of what looked like an uncomfortable massage so far. Alicia repositioned herself so she was lying face up.

Shikai then started murmuring some kind of incantation as he passed his hands over her body. His hands were about 2 inches away from touching her. Warrington felt the temperature in the room drop a couple of degrees as the energy of the room change. The lights in the room started to flicker as Shikai continued murmuring and waving his hand over Alicia's body in a combing pattern like he was brushing the energy out of her. It continued for another 20 minutes, Alicia's eyes remained closed the entire time he noted however her lips started to turn a shade of blue.

Warrington felt as though all the warmth had been sucked out of the room even the lights had gone out. His first thoughts were to Alicia who remained perfectly still unlike he who was shivering even under his heavy cloak. He wanted to tell the man to stop but then remembered he had said he would nothing to interfere. He wondered what the hell Master Shikai was doing to her. He had asked Shikai yesterday what Alicia was seeing him for and how long she had been seeking his services he mentioned nothing like this.

After 10 minutes, the lights came back on and the room slowly started to return back to a comfortable temperature. Shikai became silent and finished his last gestures ending in a pray pose for a few seconds. Warrington looked to Alicia the colour had returned to her lips.

Shikai gently placed a hand on her arm and Alicia blinked a couple of times before she sat up. She smiled to Shikai and then looked at Warrington. If he hadn't witnessed it himself he could have sworn a glamour had been casted on her. But whatever Shikai had done it worked wonders on her as she looked visibly healthier, her skin was glowing and the dark circles under her eyes were gone.

* * *

><p>"You certainly benefit from Master Shikai's treatments" Warrington commented as they shared a lunch at a Japanese Restaurant in Diagon Alley. He had made the choice given that Alicia seemed to benefit from the cuisine for Breakfast. He didn't want to think too hard about why he was going out his way to accommodate her needs before his.<p>

"Yeah he told me that McCallum's has a nasty side of effect building up toxins and negative energy in the body that disturbs the balance of my spirit. He also said my Spirit is disturbed" Alicia pulled a face like she didn't agree with the statement. "I honestly don't believe in that spirit stuff but he threw in a free treatment and I figured why not try it out. The only time I feel like old self before the war and what not buggered me up" Alicia said as she ate a piece of salmon sashimi_. I can't believe I just told him that…_ she thought.

"You should go more often" Warrington told her.

"You're going to be broke by the time two years is up. None of this is cheap and really I'm sure it's all my head that it works" Alicia said. He raised an eyebrow at her it wasn't the first time she had tried to curb his spending. He would have thought she'd try to gouge him for as many galleons as she could.

"I can tell you standing in the room, none of what happened was in your head and you benefit from it. I insist you go at least twice a week if not more the Warrington Coffers will not even feel it" Warrington assured her.

"Why are you doing this?" Alicia asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You should be… I don't know more conniving and make me suffer more or demand I be your sex slave or something. You're being very un-Slytherin."

"Perhaps I should take the 'sex slave' idea into consideration"

"Oh and you're back to being a snake"

"I was kidding, now just because I will do whatever is possible to achieve my end goals does not mean I have to mean or cruel about it."

"I guess not. It's just that you're an ass-"

"A lovable ass who has control of your future life expectancy and quality of life"

"How can I forget?"

"You're are quite lucky you didn't run into someone more unsavoury than myself. Say Marcus Flint now he'd probably turn you into his sex slave"

"I think I'd rather be destitute and exiled by my friends for lying for the past four years than let Marcus Flint maul me. I don't even want to know how many shots I need after that" Alicia said shivering in disgust.

"Ahh so you would be my sex slave then? I knew I mishandled our negotiation perhaps I should find another one of your deep dark secrets and renegotiate" Warrington teased, Alicia blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Good Luck" Alicia told him.

"I highly doubt you only have one dark secret"

"Like I'm going to admit anything to you"

"Good point" Warrington said looking at her like she were an interesting puzzle.

"Tell me about this charity event we are going to in 9 days" Alicia said changing the topic.

"Fortnight Thursday, 'A night with the London Symphony' it is being held at the Malfoy Manor" Warrington said, He noted how Alicia paled slightly at the words 'Malfoy Manor'.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's fine." Alicia said a little too quickly.

"Black tie event, I will leave what you wear up to you. Though I did like the dark green floor length gown" Warrington said.

"See what mood I'm in." Alicia said, her stomach turned at the mention of the Malfoy Manor. Not that she had any previous meetings with the Malfoy Family she had no qualms with them. With exception of Draco Malfoy at school and well he was just like every other rich pure blood kid. Entitled and petulant when they didn't get their way.

She did remember the Manor's dungeons where she had been tortured. Not that she would admit such a thing to Warrington. It had been common knowledge that the Manor had been Voldermort's headquarters during the war and many Death Eaters resided there mainly the upper echelon Death Eaters and a transit place for prisoners of war. They were held there and tortured until they gave up everything they knew and then depending on the individual were either killed or passed around in the lower echelon for fun or so Alicia was told.

Antonin Dolohov had taken a special interest in Alicia from when she had first been dragged into the dungeons. She shook her head not wanting to think on the memories.

"Indeed, I figure by then it will be common news we are-" Warrington started.

"Courting one another?" Alicia asked cutting him off chuckling at the choice of words.

"I am courting you, we are in a courtship the transition before engagement and marriage" Warrington clarified for her. Some social customs never changed in the wizarding world and courtship was still considered common practise along with arranged marriages in the upper class of the Wizarding Society.

"Oh so your plan is to leave me on the Alter?" Alicia joked.

"I would never be so cliché and it would go against my plans" Warrington her as he wore a secretive smile, it only made Alicia slightly nervous and wondering what else he had planned for her.

* * *

><p>"He's the son of a Death Eater!" Fred exclaimed.<p>

"I know" Alicia answered casually.

"He's also a Slytherin" George said folding his arms looking equally as unimpressed as his twin brother. There was something amusing about two identical people mirroring one another.

"I know" Alicia said sitting back in her chair behind her desk in the potions laboratory in the Weasley Wizardly Wheezes shop. She had only walked in to start her afternoon shift to have the boys descend on her. It probably didn't help that Warrington had escorted her to the door of the shop. Verity had opened the door for her letting her in but it wasn't before Warrington gave her a kiss on the cheek and saying it loud enough for Fred and George who stood behind Verity that he had had enjoyed last night's dinner and their morning together. His suggestive tone and manner had insinuated that they had been together the whole time.

He then gave a smug smirk and said he'd see her tomorrow before nodding to the guys and Verity and walking off. As soon as the door had closed the questions began and they didn't stop as she headed to the laboratory.

"Then why are you dating him? he's everything we despise." Fred said gesturing to himself, George and Verity.

"Maybe you two but I'm with Alicia on this. That guy is wow! And anyway you don't have to like someone if the sex is off the charts and they are two consensual adults. So really who cares?" Verity asked

"What?" George asked shocked their young shop assistant was stating such bold statements.

"You heard me. That man was smoking hot! I wouldn't mind waking up next to him and by the glow coming off her it had to be off the charts" Verity said with an evil grin.

"I didn't –" Alicia started

"Yeah yeah no amount of denial is going help you" Verity said cutting Alicia off who had red cheeks as the thought of Warrington in bed had crossed her mind. The glow Verity was clearly misinterpreting was not from sex but from her treatment. Not that Alicia could say as much to defend her honour.

"You have that glow on and off at least twice a month for years. Oh you sneaky girl! You and he have been in a secret relationship for four years haven't you? This totally explains why you sneak off every month. How you don't date at all or even give a sideways glance at another guy cause you've been having Cassius Warrington on the sly" Verity said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. Verity smiled as though she had just discovered the secret of the century.

Alicia was stunned by the thought processes of the young witch and looked at Fred and George both shared a look of dawning discovery.

"Four years" George said.

"It makes sense why she gets so jammed up about us taking up a couple of her mornings then she'd disappear and then she reappears in a better mood." Fred said accepting the ludicrous theory of Verity's. She hadn't realised how much the twins had been taking notice of her habits. It helped her understand them wanting to believe she was having a secret affair for four years.

"You guys have been following me?" Alicia asked.

"Well we tried a couple of times but you are very sneaky it makes sense if you learned from a Slytherin" George said pulling a face.

"So now he's back in town he wants to go public aye?" Fred asked.

"Yeah why did you keep it a secret?" George asked. Alicia felt a headache coming on as she wasn't sure if she should correct their incorrect assumptions or play along. The twins looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Because" Alicia stuttered slightly she was really racking her brain for something. "I liked him since Hogwarts and we didn't hook up until after I was released from St Mungos and tensions were running high about Slytherins reintegrating back into the Wizarding community even when they were on our side. Anyway I can't imagine any of you approving and we just had an on and off thing, it's only become serious since he came back to Britain." She lied somewhat smoothly as she decided to play along.

"You're right we would have forbidden it. He's the son a Death Eater! You fought against them and after what they did to you. He's the enemy" Fred said folding his arms.

"He is not my enemy, he wasn't here for the war and he is not his father. He didn't return because he felt no desire to fight a war he didn't believe in." Alicia argued.

"That's rich, as he benefited from the war" George scoffed.

"How so?" Alicia asked.

"He inherited his father's fortune and everything with it" George replied.

"Yeah he also inherited the bad reputation with it which he doesn't deserve as he hasn't tortured, maimed or murdered anyone. And don't even think about pulling crap about how he should have fought in the war either because I can name a few witches and wizards who fled Britain to avoid the fighting and when the war was over we welcomed them back with no accusations of them being turncoats or nothing" Alicia said folding her arms, she inwardly couldn't believe she was defending Warrington from her friends when he was blackmailing her into holding up a farce of them being a couple.

"Alicia has a point" Verity said.

"I still don't understand how you kept it a secret for four years. We would have heard you out. We're you're friends. Do Katie and Ange know?" George asked.

"No, I'd prefer to keep that way. I'm sorry I lied and I kept it a secret but I was protecting myself. I don't expect you to understand or accept our relationship but I hope you can at least try to respect my decisions at the time and now"

"As long as he makes you happy and we don't have to share beers with the man or pretend we like him I don't really care" Fred said, Alicia's jaw dropped as George nodded in agreement at the statement. All their arguing was nothing, it made her want to hit them for wasting her time.

"You two vex me sometimes" Alicia said shaking her head at them.

"Only sometimes?" George asked innocently.

"Anyway could it be our secret, the whole Warrington relationship thing. I really don't want to deal Angelina's wrath and she is already ticked off he woke her up at 6am knocking on our door" Alicia asked hoping they would keep quiet for her.

"I dunno …" The twins drawled in unison a bad habit of theirs.

"If you don't I will tell Angelina the real reason you missed your third year anniversary" Alicia said smugly as Fred blanched.

"You promised" Fred said.

"Now we are equally in each other's confidences as you now have ammunition against me" Alicia assured him.

"It would be mutual destruction" Fred said.

"Lucky I don't have any secrets" George said smugly.

"Oh really?" Alicia asked raising her eyebrows at him as she sat back in her chair smiling evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day,

Alicia tied her hair up into a bun on top of her head before she slowly sunk into her bathtub. She deserved a long hot bath after burning the candle at both ends for the last couple of days, she was exhausted and her muscles ached nothing new to her. So she was decided a long soak for an hour or so before she had to meet up with Warrington for lunch was in order.

She sighed as the bath salts and the hot water went to work relaxing her muscles. The water and bubbles came to her shoulders, she laid her head back and relished the heat and closed her eyes.

She was in heaven for about 10 minutes when she felt like someone was watching her. She knew that Katie was home but she usually just started talking not paying any mind to if Alicia wanted peace and quiet.

She reluctantly opened her eyes only to be greeted her favourite pair of lacy green knickers making an appearance hanging off a finger that was attached to Warrington who leaned his head into the room. She started splashing some water as it was not the sight she had expected.

"Now this is a colour I wouldn't think you'd actually choose to wear" He said twirling the knickers on his finger.

"How the hell did you get in? and what are you doing with my knickers?" Alicia exclaimed as she pulled her knees up even though it wasn't necessary considering she still had bubbles covering.

"We said I'd extend your wardrobe today and you'd model your lingerie for me. Did you forget?" Warrington asked innocently. He was dressed in a grey dress shirt with a black tie and black suit pants looking incredibly handsome as per usual. She was wondering if it came naturally to him or if he did it on purpose she shook the thoughts away as he was still standing there holding her knickers like a prize he had won.

"I remembered you would extend my wardrobe but not the rummaging through my stuff. Now how am I supposed to feel knowing you have rifled through my belongings?" Alicia asked annoyed and flustered.

"Hot and bothered" He told her, he let his eyes roam over her in the bath appreciatively. She shot him a dark look.

"Drop the knickers and get out of my bathroom" She told him.

"Oh someone needs to relax. Would you like me to wash your back? Or perhaps join you? I personally don't watching you bathe" Warrington drawled still holding her underwear.

"Warrington Please close the door-" Alicia started he stepped in and closed the door smiling a mischievous smile. "I meant you close the door and wait in my bedroom!" She clarified increasingly getting flustered.

"Oh my apologies" He said with a sheepish grin enjoying her reactions. "I'll be out there whenever you are ready" He said as he stepped out closing the door behind him.

"Don't touch anything!" She shouted so he could hear her through the door. "Pervert" She mumbled as she pulled herself out of the bath whimpering at her time being shortened and her muscles protesting the movement she grabbed her faded red terry towel robe and wrapped around herself not wanting to leave Warrington in her room for too long.

She pulled open the door to find him lying on her bed making himself at home, she noted his suit jacket hanging on a coat hanger on the door knob to her wardrobe, it looked nothing else in the room had been disturbed not that there was much to disturb to begin with. She only had a small dresser a double bed and a wardrobe which had a few of dresses and other casual clothing and one business suit hanging in there.

"Ok who let you in?" She asked.

"Bell, she let me in when I said we had a lunch date. She likes that we are dating said something about a crush you had on me in school" He said with a smile as he interlaced his hands and placed them behind his head. The bed didn't really accommodate his height as he feet hung over the edge.

"She did not"

"That was not a denial Alicia. Did you have a schoolgirl crush on me?"

"Did you extended my wardrobe?" Alicia asked changing the topic she knew if he answered no he wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Of course"

"Well then get out so I can get changed" Alicia told him.

"But I'm comfy and I came for a show" He told her with a mock pout.

"Awwh today's show is cancelled. Get out" Alicia said she pulled the door open and folded her arms waiting for him to leave after a few moments he reluctantly got up and moved to stand in front of her. Alicia raised her chin so their eyes could meet.

"Tell me in these fantasies you have of me…" He drawled in a low voice to her, he propped a hand on the door frame next to her head leaning his face close to hers.

"Am I on top, behind you or on my back" he asked as he traced a finger across her collarbone that wasn't covered by her robe. Her heart started to race as her body heated up at the contact.

"Like I'd tell you" she said as a delicious shiver ran through her, she licked her lips unconsciously. She took a deep inhale to calm her already racing heart only regretting it as his intoxicating masculine scent made her mind and body go into overdrive.

"Oh a mystery I like mysteries" he taunted as he continued to trace her décolletage and up her neck with his fingers slowly.

"That's good" Alicia drawled in a breathy voice.

"What can I do to get you tell me?" He breathed as kept his lips mere millimetres away from hers. He looked her straight in the eyes watching them darken with desire and lust. He could feel her quivering for him in need. He wasn't immune himself but he wanted her to make the first move.

"Let me get changed alone" Alicia told him with a coy smile, Warrington smiled as he pulled his hand that had been touching her away from her.

"Then I guess you'll be needing these?" he asked as he held up her green knickers. It seemed to break her concentration on him as she snatched them out of his hand. He smirked as she turned away allowing him the opening to smack her on the ass.

She blushed as she glared at him as she closed the door making him chuckle. He turned to Katie who was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea watching the exchange.

"How long have you two been dating?" Katie asked.

"Not long" Warrington said.

"Makes sense" Katie said with a cryptic smile and with that she walked away leaving Warrington to wonder what she meant.

* * *

><p>7 days later,<p>

"We haven't" Alicia said as she and Katie returned to their table at the leaky Cauldron with two pitchers of Butter beers and glasses. Quidditch Practice had reached its pseudo weekend being Tuesday and Wednesday. The coaches believed if their players didn't have Saturday and Sunday off then there would be less bad press for drunken antics and bad behaviour. They usually removed the teams into intensive training closer to the season but it was still months away before that.

Either way the girls had headed to the Leaky Cauldron for some beers and to catch up with the boys as well. Even though Katie pouted that she wanted stay home and have a girls night in. She was outvoted as Angelina and Alicia weren't exactly on the best of terms since Warrington came into the picture.

"No wonder you could cut the sexual tension with a knife it was so thick in the air. I can only imagine it's even worse since you two haven't done the deed" Katie said with a smile.

Alicia had been giving Katie all the 'juicy' details of her love life upon Angelina's insistence as Alicia's 'drought' apparently had broken. They took the seats at the table. George, Lee and Angelina who had been talking amongst themselves turned their attention to Katie and Alicia's conversation. While Fred, Lee and Oliver seemed to be off in their own conversation knowing Oliver it had to something about Quidditch as the man lived and breathed the sport.

"What's this about deeds?" George asked as he broke the conversation he, Angelina and Lee were having.

"Warrington's failure to get into Alicia's knickers." Katie said with an evil chuckle.

"He's being a gentleman" Alicia said defending Warrington. It was still an odd concept for her to wrap her head around.

Alicia had spent at a good portion of her time in Warrington's presence for week or so since their first meeting. If she was honest with herself their arrangement was working to their mutual benefit as Warrington had predicted.

Though he was frustrating her with his teasing she was sure he was going to kiss her and then he would pull away. She had only been in one brief relationship with a guy from Ravenclaw which was in her seventh year and in her experience with the guy, he had initiated all their intimate contact. After him there had been no one else, except for her one date to the Yule ball with a guy from Durmstrang. The rest of her perceived sexual experiences were rumours and just that. She was embarrassed by her lack of experience as she really knew nothing and she didn't want to make it worse by making a fool of herself or fumbling.

"Well I said shag him not date him" Angelina said with a bit of venom in her tone. Alicia tried not to let it get to her that Angelina was not being supportive of Alicia's choice to date Warrington even if it was all just an illusion friends were supposed to have each other's back. Like she really needed to be on the outs with Angelina when tomorrow night she had to get dolled up and got to Malfoy Manor pretending to be fine surrounded by Ex-Death Eaters. At least Katie had offered to help her get ready and cast her glamours and concealment spells Alicia would need and for moral support.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with Alicia dating Warrington" Lee said with a nonchalant shrug. It surprised everyone at the table except for Alicia as she knew Lee didn't feed into the house rivalry as much as did as a teenager.

"Seriously?" Angelina asked Lee.

"Yeah, I ran into him the other day at the Ministry. He was pretty civil seems he's matured from the wanker he used to be" Lee said in a contemplative tone. Alicia choked on her drink and began to cough and laugh at Lee's comment.

"But he's still in Slytherin" Angelina said, Alicia rolled her eyes that argument point was getting old fast. Angelina had taken up every opportunity to dissuade Alicia from dating Warrington. She believed it wasn't in Alicia's best interests long term and she would just end up being hurt. Fred and George decided after their initial opinions were taken into account they didn't care with the attitude it was Alicia's life and her choice.

She actually appreciated it even if it didn't stop them from teasing her mercilessly about having a 'lover' and putting on the big brother role when Warrington escorted her to work.

"What's your point? McLaggen was a Gryffindor and he is the biggest sleazebag who turned out to be a rapist. What house we were sorted into really has no bearing on whether a person is good or bad" Alicia said slightly frustrated, she poured out half a glass of butter beer before Angelina stopped her seeing Alicia's hands tremble slightly.

"Here let me pour" Angelina said taking the glass and pitcher from Alicia. It annoyed Alicia that Angelina took over and she wasn't allowed to pour a glass of beer just because of one tiny tremor. Especially since it was the first time in months Alicia had somewhat steady hands thanks to her increased visits to Master Shikai and the potions courtesy of Warrington.

"McLaggen was an anomaly" Katie said as she poured out her pitcher passing filled glasses around her side of the big table.

"Really? Then maybe Warrington is the anomaly of Slytherin" Alicia said taking the glass Angelina finished pouring and taking a large gulp of the drink to soothe her irritation at her friends putting in their two cents about her faux 'love life' and how she seemed to repeating the same conversation over and over with Angelina.

"Geez so defensive, leesh" George said with a smile.

"It's because she's sexually frustrated and he's making her wait when she does have five years of pent up frustration" Katie said.

"Thanks Katie" Alicia groaned putting her head on the table they were not going to give her a break. She also felt as though she was slowly being buried in more lies as the days went by. It was coming to the point where she was lying more to her friends than she was to Warrington.

"You're welcome, it's not difficult to get laid you know. Trust me all you have to do is ask. Right George?" Katie asked.

"Yep" George said. "Alicia, if you want…" he drawled.

"No, I'm fine" Alicia told him lifted her head sighing as she actually wished she were in Warrington's presence since she wouldn't have to be defending herself of him. She had told Warrington of Verity's theory that the twins now believed to be truth, Warrington had laughed at first but then felt it was inspired much to Alicia's dour look about it. She really didn't like explaining to him how the twins thought it plausible because then it brought up more questions about why she had remained single for the last five years.

She had answered honestly for most part she told him she didn't like dating. Men asked too many questions and in a relationship you were supposed to share your life and be honest with your partner. She couldn't do nor would she risk it as she a spell damaged woman who bought her potions illegally. Alicia left out the true reasons which were that she didn't want to burden a good man with damaged goods. She put on a good front but under it all veneer of her smart arse attitude she was just a broken and scarred soul. Well that and she really didn't want him knowing her lack of experience she would not give him more ammunition.

"What I don't get is why would he date you?" Angelina said Alicia, George and Katie all looked her as if she had grown a second head.

"What's wrong with Alicia?" George asked Angelina.

"Yeah Ange what's wrong with me?" Alicia asked darkly, sitting back in her chair folding her arms. She had asked the question in such a tone and volume she had garnered everyone's attention at the table.

"Don't get me wrong. You're my best friend and I love you. You're intelligent, sarcastic, and beautiful and I can see how that appeals to him. But you are half blood-" Angelina started.

"Actually I'm one-eighth muggle. If we want to be precise" Alicia said cutting Angelina off.

"Yeah well Slytherins are Purists and you aren't even in his social circles" Angelina said stated simple facts it didn't make them hurt any less as Alicia pursed her lips feeling herself get upset and angry. First her friends were saying he wasn't good but now she wasn't good enough for him.

"I was before the war but you're right I'm petit bourgeois* and I know I'm spell damaged and I work for the twins and was considered a 'Blood traitor' along with every other assumed pureblood witch and wizard in the war who fought on the side of the light. I'm also not a hero like the Golden trio or even famous. Trust me I'm intimately aware of all my deficiencies. Would you like me to save you the time and write a list?" Alicia asked snidely.

"Alicia" Angelina said looking at her with pity same with everyone else at the table was now giving Alicia. It made her even angrier how they looked at her like she was a sad and unloved puppy.

"What? You're right, I agree with you. I don't know why he's sniffing around me since he could do better than me. Considering how defective I am right Ange?" Alicia continued.

"That wasn't what I was getting at and you are not defective" Angelina said in saddened tone. Alicia drained her glass of butter beer placed it on the table.

"Whatever, you know what guys I'm not up for beers tonight. I'll catch you all next time" Alicia said getting up from her chair.

"No, don't go! Please I'm sorry. Stay" Angelina pleaded.

"Yeah don't go, we'll change the topic. Come on I haven't seen you in a fortnight and the night is young" Lee said with a smile. Alicia felt undecided a big part of her wanted to up and leave her friends. She knew her relationship with Warrington was a farce but she was tired of defending herself. She felt like she was always trying to fit in with them and now she felt more like she was their charity case that they didn't want to share with Warrington. She truly missed the days where she felt like she belonged.

"Fine, I'll get another pitcher" Alicia said reluctantly as shrugged her jacket off. The group looked happy that she was staying. They were her friends of more than 14 years, she didn't have it in her to stay angry at them as they were entitled to their opinions even if she didn't like them.

"I'll buy" Lee said getting up from his seat he grabbed the two empty pitchers and grabbed her hand dragging her to the bar.

When they reached the bar, Lee placed the empty pitchers and ordered refills and paid for them before turning to Alicia.

"You really like Warrington don't you?" Lee asked her as they leaned against the bar waiting for their order to be filled.

"Maybe" Alicia answered

"You know we all care about you. It's just that some old habits and perceptions from the war are hard to break" Lee said diplomatically. He had gone on the run with George and Fred hosting 'Potterwatch' an illegal Wizarding radio broadcast sending and receiving messages for the Order and its allies keeping everyone up to date on those who had died or been captured during the War. After the war he became a Quidditch commentator, something that earned him the best seats in the quidditch games and VIP passes for his friends and family not to mention a nice fat pay check. He spent majority of his time between games and off season studying at Wizarding College to become a legal mediator. He only had one year of interning with a mediating firm to fulfil the requirements before earning his credentials.

"Don't you ever get tired of holding old grudges?" Alicia asked.

"Nope I sleep pretty well but then I have no grudges against Warrington or most of the Slytherins at school. They were just fighting for what they were told to believe. It doesn't make it right but most of them seemed genuinely remorseful for their part" Lee said with a shrug, Lee saw things for how they were and didn't try to dig into the deeper issues when it wasn't necessary. It was a trait they both shared which was why they could amicably discuss about any taboo topic without getting into arguments about who is right or wrong or having a hurt party. Lee also was the hardest person to offend or anger which was probably why he would excel at his career. A moment of silence lapsed between the two.

"Look cut Ange some slack. She isn't as pragmatic or apathetic as either of us" Lee said Alicia chuckled.

"So true but does she have to be so petulant?" Alicia asked.

"It's called being Headstrong" Lee informed her.

"Same, different. I don't know why she can't at least pretend she's ok with it"

"Ange and the rest of us we were affected by your capture. Ange is affected the most because she was supposed to have been your partner and lookout."

"She got distracted and I forgave her four years ago. I feel like I keep having the same conversations over and over." Alicia said frustrated.

"I know, it's just that it's not easy seeing you in less than spectacular condition. It is not like George and his missing ear. His ear is gone but your health is like a yo-yo though you are looking better than the last time I saw you" Lee said.

"Been a good week" Alicia told him.

"Hopefully you'll figure a way of making it more permanent." Lee said.

"We'll see"

"I digress, Ange sees your damage and how it affects your quality of life. It's not like George, he is just missing an ear and that's it he goes on with his day while you…" Lee drawled he didn't have to finish his sentence it was true her whole life had changed drastically.

"Yeah I know. It's a shame I didn't have any body parts severed" Alicia commented. Lee looked at her oddly "You have to admit the funeral for George's ear was entertaining" Alicia said smiling.

"True. At least he has run out of 'ear' jokes" Lee said as he chuckled.

* * *

><p>TBC!<p>

*Petit bourgeois- Lower middle class … even though she is paid a lot by the Weasley twins, she would still be considered lower middle class in my opinion (which doesn't make me the authority) because she doesn't have the further education and proper credentials of a Potions Master. Thus she is just a labourer for the shop but a really awesome one :-)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the Reviews! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The following night,

"Ok, the glamour will work for 24 hours" Katie said as she used her wand to cast a glamour over Alicia's back and neck.

"Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it" Alicia said as she felt the warmth of the glamour falling over her back and the back of her neck concealing her scars. She smoothed her hands over her dress for the tenth time since getting into it.

"Please I can't wait to see Warrington and his reaction when he sees you." Katie said as she handed Alicia a small clutch purse to match her dress.

"We'll see" Alicia said, she and Katie had spent a good portion of the morning 'altering' one of Mr Vozzo's dresses. It wasn't that the original dress wasn't perfection but that Alicia wanted to pretend she had some choice in her wardrobe without Warrington's imput. Katie had been happy to magic the original article into oblivion to help Alicia 'surprise' Warrington.

"Ok, hair, makeup, perfume, dress, shoes and cloak check anything we missed?" Katie asked.

"I don't think so" Alicia said as a knock sounded.

"I'll get that!" Katie said running to get the door. Alicia stepped into her beige pumps as she heard Warrington's voice carry from the hallway into her room. He was engaging Katie in small talk about what where he and Alicia were going tonight.

She picked her white cloak off the bed and her clutch and walked out stepped out into the main living area. She pulled out a vial of McCallums and downed the potion quickly to avoid tasting it. She didn't want any nasty surprise seizures tonight. It hadn't been a very good morning and she hadn't been able to stop by Master Shikai's for a treatment either thanks to work. She hoped double dosing would tide her over. It was only a 4 hour event if that.

"There she is" Katie said Alicia looked over to Warrington who had stopped in his tracks. She closed the empty vial and placed it into her purse.

Warrington was wearing black dress robes, his hair neatly quaffed as always he looked immaculate and handsome. His eyes lit up when he looked at her and darkened for a moment she thought he disapproved of her appearance as he hadn't made any lewd comments or taken his eyes off her.

"You disapprove?" Alicia asked, feeling herself blush slightly under his perusal.

"No, you look stunning" He said still staring at her. 'Stunning' didn't even begin to describe when he thought of her dress but his mind was too occupied with her accentuated beauty. She wore a soft beige strapless ball gown which featured a gathered chiffon bodice and soft ruffled tulle skirt. A satin waistband accentuated her slim waist. Her hair was in a loose chignon and her makeup was natural like always with a little more eyeliner to accentuate her dark brown eyes and bronzer that made her olive skin glow even more than usual.

He had known whatever she decided to wear she would look beautiful as always but a part of him had expected her to flaunt that beauty and taunt the fact she was a Gryffindor by wearing something red or gold. Not this dress, it gave her an understated elegance and enhanced her natural beauty.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" Alicia teased with a mischievous smile.

"I try. Here I brought you a small token of my affection" he said as he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket handing it to her.

"You didn't have to" Alicia said as she opened it she made a small gasp as she looked at the contents. In the velvet box was a pair of diamond drop earrings. "They are beautiful" she murmured.

"Each earring is made of two pear shaped diamonds in platinum settings, 60.1 carats of flawless diamonds. Beautiful yes but they pale in comparison to you" Warrington said.

"Smooth Warrington" Alicia said rolling her eyes at him but smiling nonetheless.

"Worth a try, now if you don't hurry and put them on we will be late" Warrington told her, he pulled the cloak and clutch from her. Alicia nodded as she took out the small stud earrings she had been wearing exchange them for the earrings Warrington gave her.

"Thank you" Alicia said smiling as made sure the earrings were securely in, it made his heart skip a beat as he looked at her faint blush. The women he had known in his time were vain superficial creatures who enjoyed his money and the luxuries of his status.

Alicia was different she never asked anything of him just merely enjoyed his company. He was the one who went out of his to actually spend money on her. It was amusing to say the least as he was blackmailing her yet it didn't feel that way.

"You're welcome, Shall we?" He asked as he held out her cloak for her.

"Of course" Alicia said as she let him to lower it onto her shoulders she looked over at Katie who was watching them with a knowing look of amusement on her face.

* * *

><p>Alicia held Warrington's arm as they walked into the main foyer of the Malfoy Manor. Their cloaks were taken away by an elf before they were directed to the ballroom. Alicia swallowed her discomfort at being back in the Manor. It had changed from when she had last 'visited', it had been filled dimly lit hallways with dark draperies and stone floors with sumptuous carpeting at least the parts she had seen besides the drawing room and dungeons.<p>

The tone in the manor had changed as the house was more warmly lit with clean white and ivory drapery it contrasted with the rich mahogany furniture and dark green and silver carpentry over what looked like new marble floors. It was far more inviting even with the snake paraphernalia in the trimmings of the house.

They made their way down a long hallway which opened up into a large ballroom, it was a large room with marble floors, high ceilings and large windows that looked to be gilded with silver. Multiple crystal chandeliers suspended from the ceiling that was bewitched like the ceiling Hogwarts dining hall. It displayed a peaceful night sky with many stars twinkling there was not a cloud in the sky.

Chairs were set up on both sides of the room while the Orchestra was situated on a raised platform at the wall opposite them leaving space for dancing. Many people were milling around the room talking amongst themselves while consuming beverages. Alicia noted a good mix of witches and wizards from both sides of the war. At least she wasn't going to spending the night completely surrounded by Slytherins.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy was the first to greet them as they came over smiling politely. She noted how they were both dressed in dark green evening wear with snake themed jewellery. Alicia squared her shoulders and returned the same amount of feigned interest and superiority that Narcissa was showing her. She could be just as entitled and snooty as the rest of them.

"Cassius what a pleasure to see you" Lucius said warmly as he offered his hand.

"You too, thank you for the invitation" Warrington said shook it and then kissed Narcissa on both cheeks. Warrington stepped back and placed a hand on Alicia's waist. "Allow me to introduce Miss Alicia Spinnet. Darling, I'd like to introduce you to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy" Warrington said making introductions.

"Pleasure" Narcissa said.

"Indeed, it is a pleasure we are sure to repeat." Lucius said looking Alicia over with a critical eye.

"I'm sure" Alicia said moving closer to Warrington there was something about the way Lucuis looked at her that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Now the Orchestra will begin in the next ten minutes, Cassius I was wondering if I could have a private word" Lucius said to Warrington.

"I believe this is the part where I entertain Miss Spinnet in your absence" Montague said as he joined them. Alicia took in how much Montague had changed since the last time she saw him. He had lost his bulky frame from quidditch and was now much leaner. His dirty blonde hair was medium length and messy like he hadn't bothered with a comb that morning or a razor as he had a five o'clock shadow. It contradicted his well tailored and immaculate muggle tuxedo and shiny black shoes. His brown eyes twinkled mischievously as he smiled like a man who knew just how good looking he was and enjoyed the benefits of it.

"Alicia you remember Graham Montague from school" Warrington said.

"Of course" Alicia said giving Montague a closed smile.

"I shall leave you two to become reacquainted and talk about old times while I talk shop" Warrington said Montague smiled at Alicia holding out his arm to her.

"Shall we go investigate the bar?" he asked Alicia looked to Warrington one more time before looking to Montague.

"Lead the way" Alicia said taking his arm and allowing Montague to pull her away from Warrington.

* * *

><p>"Thank you" Alicia said as Montague handed her a flute of champagne. They looked out to the room where people were still talking amongst themselves waiting for the bell to ring to inform them to take their seats for the recital.<p>

"You're welcome." Montague said.

"Oh wow" Alicia said after she took a sip of the champagne. It was the most delicious champagne she had ever tasted.

"Don't drink Champagne often?" Montague asked.

"Only on special occasions, but I have to say this is by far the best I've ever tasted" Alicia moaned in pleasure as she took another long sip of the delicious drink. Montague smirked as he could see why Warrington had been spending so much time with Alicia. She had grown into quite a beautiful woman since Hogwarts.

" Only the best for the Malfoys and their guests" He said as they clinked their champagne flutes.

"I don't mind as long as my glass is never empty" Alicia quipped with a smile of enjoyment.

"My kind of girl" Montague mused his eyes swept over her body much like Lucius's had.

"You Slytherin have a bad habit of looking at what isn't yours" Alicia commented not appreciating the eyes that had settled on her in a less than appropriate fashion. At least she knew many of the women were wondering who she was, how she got Warrington and envious in some fashion. The men were either disinterested or very interested and she could not understand as she was not showing any cleavage, or scandalous amount of skin unlike Pansy Parkinson. Her black dress left little to the imagination.

"Well just because the item is off the market doesn't mean we can't admire the view" Montague said before chuckling as he noted the attention that was focused on her.

"I'm not a piece of property and I am not above slapping you for such a comment" Alicia said.

"Yet you refrain" Montague cooed.

"That's because I know you'd enjoy it" Alicia told Montague in a smart-alecky tone. Montague smiled as he clutched his chest.

"Oh how you know me. So what have you been up to since the end of the war?" He asked her, he soon replaced her glass with a fresh one.

"Actually I'd prefer to know what you have been up to than talk about myself" Alicia said not so subtly changing the direction of the conversation back at Montague.

"I'm a Concierge Healer" Montague informed her.

"Really?" Alicia said surprised.

"Yes and I'm shocked how unconvinced you are"

"Well I figured you'd be a man of luxury"

"Indeed it was an option but I decided to rebel against my father's wishes. So I not only piss off my sire which is in itself amusing but I also make quite a lucrative salary pandering to the medical needs of upper tier of society."

"I'm amazed anyone would let you treat them when you look like a ruffian" Alicia mused not that she could talk she looked like death warmed over most of the time but then hers wasn't a choice.

"A ruffian! Let me inform you this" he gestured to his face "is my playboy appeal and all the ladies love it." Montague told her. Alicia chuckled at his vanity.

"I'm sure it appeals to many women I am just not among them" Alicia told him so he wouldn't get any ideas. She still couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Yes I know exactly what appeals to you" Montague said with an amused smile as he followed her eye line to see she was looking at Warrington who was talking to Lucius at the side of the room.

"Come on let's go mingle" Montague said pushing off the bar he had been leaning on.

* * *

><p>Warrington couldn't keep his eyes of Alicia as she stood in a group comprising of Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass , Harry Potter and some redhead who he had no doubt was a Weasley. He watched as Alicia laugh along with the others as something Montague said.<p>

He had only been half listening to Lucius who was trying to convince him into buying stock in some new company. He really didn't understand why Lucius felt the need to talk about work at a charity event when it could wait until the next business day.

"Perhaps we should speak another time" Lucius said.

"Hmm?" Warrington said bringing his attention back to Lucius. The older man smiled knowingly at him.

"I shall contact you about my investment idea. I can see you mind is elsewhere" Lucius said looking over to where Alicia was standing. "She would fit the role of Lady Warrington well" Lucius commented.

"You think so?" Warrington asked coolly.

"Indeed, she has presence, grace and poise. It is rarely seen these days and a truly beautiful thing to observe. It is also not something that can be easily learned either one only have to look at Miss Parkinson or Miss Weasley to see that" Lucius commented dryly. Warrington tried not to smile at Lucius's obvious disgust of Pansy and the Weasley girl. He could understand the low opinion of Pansy as the woman was dressed entirely inappropriate for the evening and was trying to catch the eye of every man in the room.

Miss Weasley though was dressed in a deep red gown with gold embroidery it was tasteful and the style of the dress suited her even though the colouring did nothing for her. But it was true the Weasley girl could learn something about how to hold herself in public her body language smacked of a headstrong and overly confidence. While he was sure it held appeal to certain men Lucius wasn't one of them.

"Alicia is one of a kind" Warrington said.

* * *

><p>Warrington stayed by Alicia's side for all of the evening with his hand possessively on her waist letting it known she was his. She played her part of being enamoured of him so convincingly he was having a hard time believing it was an act. The way she looked up at him and smiled, when she touched him in innocent gestures they felt so genuine and tender. She even teased him with longing looks and biting her bottom lip.<p>

He couldn't get out of his mind how beautiful and maddening she was as she gently nipped his earlobe after making a light inane comment about something in the room or how she held his hand as they sat and listened to the first half of the recital. He managed to get his own back at her by returning some of the gestures. He enjoyed how she blushed at his compliments and playfully punched him in the arm telling him she did not want to become vain. He even took the opportunity to kiss the side of her neck as they watched the first half of the recital. He indulged as they were seated at the back as Alicia preferred to be more reserved and private than flaunt their relationship like Potter and the Weasley girl.

They took their seats for the second time after an intermission where more alcohol and food were ingested with polite conversation. Alicia smiled and rested back in her chair opening the program. He leaned his head towards hers and kissed her just below the jaw near the ear.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked as her breath hitched deliciously as he nipped her ear.

"Of course, though it's quite hot in this room" She commented in a low voice she fanned herself with the program. He noted she was looking a little flushed but thought it was due to their affectionate displays.

The Orchestra started to play and Warrington turned his attention to the front to soak up the music. He ran a hand down Alicia's arm before taking her hand in his. Their fingers intertwined and he smiled enjoying how perfect the moment felt.

The music progressed and Warrington frowned as he noticed Alicia's hand was clammy and hot in his. He looked over and saw she grown pale and twitched slightly as she shifted in her seat. She looked at him and their eyes locked for a moment before she leaned in close to his ear.

"I need to get some air" She whispered in his ear, she knew it was rude to get up while the musicians were playing but she needed to leave the room.

"Do you wish for company?" he asked, she could see the concern written on his face. She shook her head and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you but I'll be fine. I'll be back in a few moments" Alicia told him, she was grateful they had taken seats at the back of the room and at the edge. She wasn't in good shape but she had hoped to make it out of the ballroom without making a scene but when made her move to stand but her legs gave out slightly Warrington held her elbow stopping her from collapsing completely. She looked around and only noted Montague and few others noted her and Warrington standing up. She needed to get out of the room as she felt her muscles tense she couldn't understand why she was so ill. She had only imbibed two and half glasses of champagne and McCallums. She had never had an adverse reaction to mixing alcohol and potions before why it was happening now. She felt like she was going either going to vomit, pass out or both she really hoped none of the above.

Her body shake under his touch as Warrington held Alicia around the waist. He could see the sweat collecting at the back of her neck. The Ballroom was charmed to the perfect temperature thus you could wear a snow suit and still not break a sweat the perks of magic. He looked over his shoulder at Montague who was watching he raised an eyebrow as if silently questioning Warrington if he should follow. Warrington nodded before turning his attention to Alicia who was struggling to stand. They made it to the curtain that hung over the entrance to the main hallway they came through earlier.

He pulled it open wide enough for them to slip through Alicia slumped forward in his arm. He quickly turned her to face him. Her face was covered in a light sheen of sweat as she looked at him sluggishly.

"Sorry" Alicia breathed she dropped her head on his chest and gripped his jacket he could feel the tremors run through her body. He looked around and remembered a small parlour room was close by. He picked her up bridal style and moved toward the parlour room.

Alicia opened her eyes as Warrington laid her gently down on a day bed. He looked so worried about her it made her feel worse. They were supposed to spend a beautiful night impressing society and here they were in some room in the Malfoy Manor with her on the brink of having a seizure. Hot tears stung her eyes. Her body started convulsing she lied on her side and pulled her knees up.

"I'm so sorry" She said as the tears streaked down her face as she looked up at him.

"Think nothing of it. I'm not particularly fond of Strauss" Warrington said as he brushed away the tears.

"No?" She asked in mock surprise he couldn't help but chuckle as here she was poking fun at him while in obvious pain as she convulsed. He stroked the side of face and watched her close her eyes and bite her bottom lip as her body began to convulse more violently. He noticed they came in waves.

"Tell me what I can do" he said to her the convulsions became more violent, he quickly moved his hands to hold her in place so she didn't accidently fall off the couch. He looked up as the door opened Warrington sighed in relief as it was Montague.

"Here you are" Montague said he quickly closed the door behind him and came over to the day bed and looked down at Alicia. She had stopped convulsing but had passed out.

"She's not looking too hot" Montague commented.

"No? is that your professional opinion Healer?" Warrington asked sarcastically as he moved to the side so Montague could have better access.

"Someone's in love" Montague cooed Warrington as he knelt down in front of Alicia. He checked her pupils and then checked her temperature before he pulled out his wand. "Do you know when she took her last potion?" he asked.

"Before we left" Warrington answered.

"She shouldn't be like this" Montague said as he pulled out his wand he started mumbling incantations, white wisps of smoke wisped around Alicia body slowly. Warrington pulled his hands away so as not to interfere. Montague frowned and with a flick of his wand the smoke disappeared.

"What is it?" Warrington asked.

"I'm not sure" Montague said he knelt back onto his feet and looked at Alicia.

"Montague" Warrington prompted.

"Not here, we should get her back to your place" Montague said getting to his feet. He straightened his tux. "I'll let Malfoy know you have left and I'll meet up with you at home. Ennervate" Montague said he waved his wand over Alicia who stirred.

"Welcome back from the dead Spinnet" Montague said casually as Warrington helped her sit up, she was twitching slightly and looking very drowsy.

"Bite me Montague" Alicia said in a sour tone, her head was spinning and she felt wretched she didn't even want to know what Warrington or Montague were thinking.

"An invitation I may take up later" Montague said Warrington shot him a dark look as Montague wore an amused smile.

"Can we go home?" Alicia asked Warrington.

"Definitely, Montague is saying our farewell. Sadly we have to make the walk outside as Malfoy had his floo networks closed for the evening spouting 'security concerns'. I think we should fix your coiffure" Warrington commented as he pulled out his wand.

"You know beauty spells?" Alicia asked cracking a weak smile.

"Well most women around me lose their coiffure from more amorous activities but I am quite adept" Warrington told her, Alicia rolled her eyes and waved at him to get to work. He performed a quick fix for her hair and glamour for her face so she didn't look so pale.

"I think you'll have to help me" Alicia said wincing as she hated asking for help but her body felt so heavy it was just a struggle sitting upright. Warrington nodded and wrapped an around her waist helping her up to her feet. He could feel how weak she was as she leaned heavily on him with her arms wrapped around him for support.

She didn't speak as they moved slowly to the main foyer to retrieve their jackets. She didn't have the energy and she also didn't know what to say. Her body was cramping painfully and she knew it wouldn't be long before she would be having another seizure. She bit her bottom lip trying to ignore the pain they were close to the main foyer she just had to last until they were outside.

"Cassius" Alicia breathed. Warrington looked down at Alicia his heart was twisting at the sight of her looking so frail and in pain. He couldn't understand how she had deteriorated so quickly when she had been the near picture of health for over a week.

"We've only a few more steps" He told her as if he could feel her muscles tense and in knots under his hands and the heat radiating off her body in waves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Warrington apparated himself and Alicia into his townhouse she immediately collapsed into his arms convulsing. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his room. He laid her gently down on his plush king size bed she continued to convulse groaning from the pain.

"I need my potion" Alicia whimpered as Warrington undid the top buttons of her cloak pulling it off her.

"Of course" He said, he pulled out his wand and seconds later the purse flew into the room. He caught the purse and opened it pulling out the vial. He pulled Alicia upright, she leaned onto him for support as he pulled the stopper out of the vial with his teeth and made a face as he smelt the potion. "This smells foul" he commented.

"Beggars can't be choosers" Alicia said, Warrington chuckled. Just as he was about to tilt the vial so she could swallow the potion the door to his room opened.

"Stop!" Montague said, Warrington pulled the vial away and Alicia moaned in pain as another round of convulsions hit her. Warrington placed the vial on the bedside table before he wrapped his arms around Alicia. He would have laid her down but he hands had a strangled grip on his shirt as her face buried itself in his chest.

"Montague?"

"Her last dose was less than 4 hours ago, Overdosing is not advised and anyway it wouldn't work. I'll be back" he said and with that his disappeared. Warrington looked down at Alicia who was shaking in his arms. She seemed to be trapped in her own world as her eyes were closed and face still twisted with pain. Montague returned with a leather healer's bag. He knelt down on the floor and opened the bag and rummaged for a moment before producing a vial of a milky white potion.

"Here give her this" Montague said.

"What is it?"

"Amino acids and other natural goodness" Montague said as he looked through his bag. He looked up and smiled "Perfectly safe. In theory." Montague paused "Trust me" he said before rummaging through his bag again.

Warrington helped Alicia down the contents she pulled a faced "Oh that tastes like sour milk" Alicia said she swallowed trying not the gag. She felt the convulsions slowly subside but her nausea and fever were still intact. She tried to push herself off Warrington but found her strength was nonexistent as she slumped in his arms.

"That seemed to temper the seizures" Montague commented.

"This isn't my place" Alicia said looking around the bedroom, the room was twice as big as her room with white wash walls and mahogany floor boards. There were two open doors to her left which looked to lead to a walk in wardrobe and a bathroom. Warrington slowly lowered her upper body onto a pile of pillows before he stood up.

"You said 'home' I brought you home" Warrington said. Montague pulled out three more vials of different colours and placed them on the bedside table. He then moved and sat on the bed in front of Alicia to her right side. She jerked back from him when he lifted his wand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alicia asked him.

"Relax Spinnet, I'm need to take a look at you" Montague said as he held his hands up in surrender. Alicia sighed and nodded allowing him to do what he needed.

He pointed his wand at her and started mumbling incantations, Alicia watched as her body was shrouded in long wisps of blue smoke. She became uncomfortable as Montague's eyes rolled up into his head as he continued to chant. She felt her eyes grow heavy watching him perform whatever he was doing and few seconds later she slipped into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>Warrington watched as Alicia closed her eyes and promptly fall asleep after 5 seconds of Montague doing whatever he was up to. Warrington trusted Montague knew what he was doing but he couldn't squash the feeling of helplessness and concern for Alicia or the need to hold her. She looked so frail and small lying on his bed.<p>

Montague came out of his trance and flicked his wand over Alicia. The wisps of smoke disappeared from around her person.

"What's wrong?" Warrington asked as he saw the frown on his friend's face.

"Help me turn her onto her back" Montague said he moved to Alicia's lower body while Warrington went to her top half they carefully rolled her onto her stomach. She remained blissfully asleep and undisturbed by the movement even though she was burning a fever.

Montague pushed her hair off her neck and out of the way. He then dragged his wand from the back of Alicia's neck down the column of her spine to the top of the gown.

"What are you doing?" Warrington asked.

"She's wearing a glamour and concealment charms on her back. Slight overkill for hiding a few blemishes or a scar or two" Montague said shrugging casually.

"How do you know she's wearing a glamour?"

"Trained healer remember?" Montague asked in a joking fashion. The air around her neck shimmered for a moment before her skin slowly morphed.

"Merlin" Warrington breathed as he watched the scars appear dark, angry scars on the column of her spine. Montague unzipped the back of her dress the scars continued down her back. It was a long line of carvings about 3cm wide starting from the base of her skull down her neck all the way to her lower back down her spine. They looked like ancient Cyrillic, carved over and over into her skin.

"Did you know about this?" Montague asked Warrington shook his head.

"What is it?" Warrington asked.

"I'm not sure, but that looks like ancient Cyrillic but that is the coat of arms for Dolohov Family" Montague said he pointed to the mark at the base of Alicia's neck of a circle with thorns in the centre was a snake twisted around what looked like the skeleton of an eagle with its wings spread wide. He then traced the scars on Alicia's back they glowed red and Alicia groaned in pain before returning to a peaceful slumber.

"Damn" Montague cursed as he pulled his hand away. He shook his hand before inspecting his fingers.

"What?"

"It burned me" Montague commented looking intrigued. Warrington became impatient as he wanted to know what was going on.

"Are you going live?" he asked dryly.

"Oh yeah, just interesting is all" Montague commented.

"Pray don't leave me hanging in the dark" Warrington said sarcastically as Montague seemed wrapped up in his fingers than Alicia's state.

"Don't you have your knickers in a twist over her. I thought this was all an 'arrangement' just 'business'. I'm getting a very possessive boyfriend vibe from you" Montague said, Warrington glared at him. "Don't tell me you've fallen for the chit, she a beauty but she is damaged goods" Montague added.

"Montague" Warrington said his tone warning Montague not to keep baiting him.

"I need your grandmother" Montague said being obtuse.

"What?" Warrington asked.

"This is more her area of expertise than mine. Your 'girlfriend' isn't spell damaged from the cruciatus curse. I don't know what it is I've never seen it before"

"What did you see?"

"Magic is tied around our life energy it flows through our body. We are able to focus that energy and use it to perform spells and what not. So it was theorized which makes sense why when people get sick their magical capabilities lower because your energy and focus are compromised. Her life energy is practically stagnate and her magic is decaying I've never seen anything like it. But if I'm right the decaying magic must turn toxic which is not good for the body. But your Grandmother would know more than me"

"Why her?"

"Umm because she's Russian, 110, went to Durmstrang, became the first female healer in wizarding history, wrote more books about dark curses and healing magic than any other witch or wizard in her field do I go on?" Montague asked listing them off his fingers.

"No it's fine, you forget that I do not know her that way" Warrington said, it wasn't true, it had just slipped his mind.

"Yeah she's just your vibrant, beautiful-"

"Don't finish that sentence I know exactly what you think of her and you should have some decency" Warrington said frowning as he did not like the way Montague followed his grandmother like a lovesick puppy.

"Well I suggest you call her while I go and get Alicia's medical files" Montague said picking up his wand from the bed.

"Any instructions in regards to Alicia?" Warrington asked.

"Yeah, if she wakes up give her the sleeping potion. I think it's best to keep her asleep. Though I did leave a pepper up potion if your grandmother wants her awake and the last one is a replenishing potion. It will clean out the McCallums potions in her system and anything else she has taken. I'll be back soon" Montague said as he pocketed his wand.

* * *

><p>An hour later,<p>

"What is so important it couldn't wait until morning or next week?" Aleksandra Warrington asked her Grandson as she brushed the soot off the shoulders of her evening gown. Travelling by Floo powder was not her favoured choice of travel but then she could not apparate without splinching when she drank fire whisky with her group of colleagues. She had been enjoying a 80 yr old bottle when her grandson called for her saying some kind of emergency.

"I need your help"

"With what?"

"My partner has been very ill for the last hour" Warrington said, Aleksandra eyed at how concerned and nervous her grandson was acting. He had never displayed signs of nervousness in his life ever since he was a little boy he was confident and when he got into trouble was always smug a trait he learnt from his father.

"Then perhaps you should take your partner to St Mungos if she is so ill assuming it is a 'she' " Aleksandra teased, Warrington gave her a rueful smile.

"They can't help her and we prefer to keep her condition private. Please Grandmother" Warrington said as he gestured for her to go upstairs. Aleksandra picked up her skirts and climbed the stairs of his townhouse. "Second door on the right" he informed her.

Aleksandra pushed open the door and looked at her grandson's 'partner'. She was deathly pale, covered in sheen of sweat and her body was twitching as she looked to be in pain. Aleksandra noted the beige evening gown and looked to Warrington who was in dress robes.

"What happened?" she asked as she moved to sit down beside the young woman on the bed.

"We were at a charity event, she became ill and then proceeded to have a seizure." Warrington started but he was interrupted by Montague who appeared out of nowhere.

"She was diagnosed with Spell damage 4 years ago by Healer Beecham, who is an idiot for the record. The diagnosis was second by the Head Healer at the time. Her file is really thin for a spell damaged witch" Montague said waving the file that couldn't be more than 20 pages. He flicked through the pages before closing it and looking at Aleksandra. His eyes lit up and he put on his best smile.

"Lady Warrington" he said with a deep drawl laying his Montague charm on.

"Graham" Aleksandra said dryly.

"Allow me to save you sometime, she has scarring on her spine and I think it's the source of her problem" Montague said smugly. Warrington helped turn Alicia onto her side he had sipped her dress back up in case she woke up and he wasn't there.

"My I haven't seen this style of cursing in over 100 years" Aleksandra said, she was about to touch the marking at the top of Alicia's neck but Warrington stopped her.

"It burned me" Montague supplied when Aleksandra looked at her grandson questioningly.

"Of course it did. The Montague family have a century year old enemies with the Dolohov's. You think they'd let you touch their goods? Your great grandfather was accused of seducing and ruining the reputation of a Dolohov girl. Quite the scandal when he refused to marry the chit. They did the same thing to her"

"Same thing?" Montague asked.

"Binding curse used by the Dolohov family, binds the magic and the person to a family. They feel pain when they are touched by those who are not their masters. They can't use magic, and since the magic isn't being used it decays in the body and becomes toxic and ultimately the cursed die from toxic poisoning within a year of the binding. Best make her comfortable it's all you can do" Aleksandra said nonchalantly, she stood up and smoothed her skirts.

"She has been cursed for 4 years" Warrington told her.

"Impossible" Aleksandra said.

"It's in her medical files" Montague said handing it to her. Aleksandra took the file and read it for herself after a few flicks through the pages she closed it handed it back to Montague. She sat down beside Alicia who had been rolled back onto her back.

"Enervate" Aleksandra commanded, Alicia groaned as she opened her eyes. She tried to push up but she was still heavily fatigued. She looked up at Aleksandra and eyed her warily before looking at Warrington.

"Alicia, I'd like you to meet my Grandmother Aleksandra Warrington. Grandmother this Alicia Spinnet" Warrington said making the introduction.

"Pleasure child"

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances" Alicia said with a weak smile, she swallowed nervously. _Could my night get any worse…_ She thought she felt Warrington squeeze her hand and looked at him and got caught up in his gaze. She saw no signs of pity only concern and care were written on his features.

"Think nothing of it. I'm more concerned about you" Aleksandra said

"Me?" Alicia said it took a moment for it to sink in that they were talking about her health as she was still thinking of Warrington and why he would be worried about her. "Don't be, please I'm just having a rough patch" Alicia said.

"If you were spell damaged from over exposure to Cruciatus curse. You would have no rough patches my dear. I'm talking about the meticulously carved scars in your back" Aleksandra said not even bothering with tact. Alicia reached a hand to the back of her neck feeling the mark on the back of her neck puffed and ugly. She dropped her hand and licked her lips trying to cool her anger at having her glamours and concealment charm removed without her knowledge.

"How-" she started.

"Healers are trained to spot glamour and concealment charms" Montague said cutting Alicia off.

"You-"

"Yep" Montague answered cutting Alicia off again. Alicia looked away from them, Aleksandra could see Alicia was trying to control her emotions but it didn't stop the tears falling down Alicia's face.

"Perhaps you gentlemen could leave the room. I'd like a private word with Alicia" Aleksandra said, Warrington nodded and looked to Alicia for a moment he couldn't see her face but somehow he knew she was hurt. He stood up and left the room with Montague.

* * *

><p>Once the door was closed, Aleksandra used her wand to move an arm chair next to the bed. She sighed as she settled into the chair before summoning a house elf.<p>

"Hetty is here to serve" The elf said before bowing its head in servitude.

"Hetty, We will need pot of green tea and some scones with jam and clotted cream as soon as elfishly possible please" Aleksandra said with smile to the Elf. The elf smiled and disappeared.

Alicia wiped the tears that had fallen down her face before looking at the elderly lady. She gave Alicia a look of understanding.

"It's stupid being vain" Alicia said with a weak smile.

"I highly doubt vanity plays into this child" Aleksandra said. She had worked and met many people in her life, she had survived wars and family feuds she recognized a survivor when she saw one. What she could not grasp yet was how her Grandson would ally himself with such a woman when there were many young beautiful and untouched pureblood witches in the world. She felt for the girl, the agony and degradation the girl had experienced at the hands of the Dolohov's was enough to make Aleksandra shudder. She could see her grandson was quite attached to the girl. she had a natural beauty and spunk but the harsh reality of the situation was the girl was on borrowed time.

"I didn't want Cassius to find out. I didn't want him to look at me like I'm a victim or damaged goods. I have enough people who look at me like that" Alicia said.

"We all have scars-"

"They are not a badge of honour and I really don't want an uplifting speech either" Alicia told her firmly.

"Indeed, answer me these questions. The man who made those scars did he do it with a dagger that had a family crest on the hilt?" Aleksandra asked.

"You already know the answer to your questions" Alicia said darkly.

"I need you to confirm them" Aleksandra said calmly.

"I have never spoken about it and I never will" Alicia told her with strong conviction. A table with tea and scones appeared to Aleksandra's left.

"Even if it could potentially save your life" Aleksandra asked. Alicia remained silent Aleksandra was impressed by Alicia's strength even if it was foolhardy. "How about I tell you what I know" Aleksandra said as she poured out two cups of tea.

"Well I am a captive audience" Alicia said snidely. Aleksandra smiled as she took a delicate sip of her tea. Alicia felt like a specimen being observed for a scientific experiment.

"I know you were a prisoner of a Dolohov. I can tell by your attitude and strength alone it was an endurance test of wills. The binds are supposed to break your spirit and will to make you a more pliable slave to your master. I'm sure he relished every moment as nearly all Dolohov males are sadists" Aleksandra said as she delicately cut a scone in half. She continued ignoring Alicia's sickly pallor dropping a few shades of colour. "I can tell by the carvings it was weeks and even then you didn't break because were saved from his clutches before any permanent damage was inflicted. What I cannot understand is how you have survived this long"

"I'm lucky" Alicia said dryly as she swallowed her nausea. She didn't bother to reach for tea or food on offer. She knew her hands would tremble something fierce and didn't want to give the woman any fodder for her curiosity.

"No, you should have died years ago. McCallums potion doesn't cleanse the body it only blocks misfiring neurons and calms overactive nerves." Aleksandra said waving a dismissive hand.

"What does it matter?" Alicia asked sinking further into the bed. She covered her face with her hands because she just wanted a moment to process without Aleksandra's critical eye assessing her.

"It's simple, if you found the dagger in question all you would have to do is slice through the carvings it would sever the bindings and the curse. Though it is quite likely you'll die"

"How likely?" Alicia asked.

"Since you have been living on what 3 years of borrowed time I can't say for sure. Scone?" Aleksandra asked.

**~TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! it's always puts a smile on my face! I apologise for the long wait as I've been studying for exams and doing assessments the joys of Uni summer courses :-S... Hope you all enjoy the next couple of chapters**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"She has Wei chi healing treatments from Master Shikai. It's some kind of Eastern Medicine from what Alicia told me it's External Energy Healing."

"That could explain why she hasn't passed on… I've heard of it. Wei Chi is a defensive energy used to push negative energy and restore balance to the body. Though she comes off rather stubborn" Aleksandra commented. She had joined the two men in Warrington's study and was currently trying to understand how they came in contact with the woman and how best to rid them of her. Without killing her as Aleksandra did not want the ministry involvement.

"Maybe she's too stubborn to die" Montague joked he was met with looks of disapproval for his comment.

"Yes that's it. I'm so glad your father spent so many Galleons for Healer Apprenticeship. I don't know how the medical profession could have lived without you" Aleksandra said dryly as she moved to the liquor cabinet looking at the decanters deciding on her poison.

"I think your grandmother had an extra bowl bitchy at breakfast today" Montague mumbled to Warrington.

"I stole her away from an 80yr bottle of Fire Whisky" Warrington explained in an equally low voice.

"I may be old but I'm not deaf children, now this Master Shikai why have I never heard of him?" Aleksandra snapped as she pulled the top off a decanter having a sniff before placing the top back on and moving onto the next decanter.

"He was an associate of Father's, he owns a shop on Knockturn Alley deals in potions and brewing primarily and some traditional eastern medicine practices. He's a middle man of sorts as well anything you ask he will get within a reasonable time and price." Warrington said as he swirled the fire whisky in his glass. He had no intentions of drinking the glass was only to be social.

"Ah so I see and how much have these treatments set you back?" Aleksandra asked as she poured herself a shot of scotch into a low ball glass.

"You can't put a price on Health." Montague answered, Aleksandra had joined the men in the Warrington's study after talking with Alicia. Aleksandra had informed them of her diagnosis and how they could release Alicia of her binds and her Health issues. She gave cold hard facts and left her opinion out for most parts until now.

"Really?" Aleksandra asked.

"We need the dagger Dolohov used. We'll have to need to get in contact with Zabini. It's a cursed dagger that's been in the Dolohov family for years it would have been taken to the Department of Dark Artefacts. The kid has been working in that department for the last six months" Warrington said to Montague ignoring his Grandmother's raised eyebrows at him paying for Alicia's treatments.

"I've been thinking Alicia's potion regime. An Amino acids booster, nutrient replenishing potion and possibly a blood cleansing potion… though blood cleansing potion can only be used once a week it won't help her for long term" Montague said to him.

"You really want to keep this girl alive?" Aleksandra asked as though she were talking about a lame animal that should be put down.

"Yes Grandmother I enjoy her stubbornness" Warrington answered.

"As I'm sure Dolohov did. Do you really want his sloppy seconds?" Aleksandra asked in a haughty tone. Warrington sat up in his seat placing his glass on the side table next to him and looked at his Grandmother coldly.

"Montague, I think you should arrange Alicia's Potions for her and retire for the evening. We will discuss our other plans later. Thank you for your assistance" Warrington said coolly his eyes never leaving his Grandmother's. Montague watched the two feeling slightly uncomfortable so he took advantage of his exit card.

"Of course, goodnight and I shall see you all at Breakfast" Montague said, he downed his glass and bowed like a gentleman and left the room. Once the door closed, Aleksandra decided to give her true opinion freely.

"I have only witnessed an unbinding once and the patient died" Aleksandra said.

"How?" Warrington asked.

"Exsanguination" Aleksandra answered.

"I'm sure medicine has improved since the dark ages when you witnessed this event." Warrington argued. Aleksandra ignored the jibe about her age and continued.

"Somewhat and tell me what happens after you save this girl? Move onto the next war victim with a pretty face?"

"Perhaps, I thought I'd start with this one first and see if it suits me" He replied sarcastically.

"Your affection for this girl is sickening. She is damaged goods and yet you want her to be the next Lady Warrington? Is this to wash the Warrington name of its sins? Because I can tell you it reeks of desperation" Aleksandra told him. Warrington remained remarkably calm even though he was raging on the inside how dare his own Grandmother think so lowly of him and insult Alicia.

"This has nothing to do with washing our name of the sins my father committed before his downfall. As for Damaged goods perhaps you should look in the mirror Grandmother. When did you become so jaded?" Warrington asked. His grandmother remained silent. "As to whom I marry well that is not up for discussion as I will decide when it is time and whom I marry" he added.

"It won't be that girl upstairs. I promise you she will not survive long enough to see out the year and even if you find the dagger she won't survive the unbinding. So do yourself a favour and cut this one loose" Aleksandra said.

"No, I'm invested in her and I plan on getting some returns on my investment" he said to rile his grandmother. He saw her eyes flare with anger and frustration.

"Purebloods marry for allegiances, money, power and status. We never marry below our station or damaged goods and we never marry for love it is a fickle and destructive emotion. So don't even think about going down that path-"

"Or what? You can't threaten me Grandmother. I have already inherited the estates and title. If you could strip them away from me I would be able to start anew and still be successful" he said smugly.

"You are just like your mother"

"I take that as a compliment"

"Well then I shall be off since I am no longer needed and I'll assume that Montague or you will call me for when the time comes for unbinding the girl?" Aleksandra asked in a presumptuous tone.

"Why? I thought you want the girl dead" Warrington said.

"Excuse me for thinking you can do better. But I want to be here as I enjoy a good show. Goodnight dear" Aleksandra said she kissed Warrington on each cheek before moving back to the fire place.

"Goodnight and thank you Grandmother" Warrington said as Aleksandra disappeared via the Floo.

* * *

><p>Warrington opened the door to his bedroom and found Alicia attempting to get out of the bed. He closed the door and moved to her side afraid she might fall over.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I should get going" Alicia said pushing herself off the bed to stand. He watched her waver on her feet before he grabbed her by the elbows to steady her.

"You don't need to go." Warrington said to her. She looked so pale and fragile still.

"Oh you're Grandmother made it pretty clear where exactly I should go after we shared a pot of tea and scones" Alicia said as she placed a hand on her forehead taking a deep breath to dissipate a dizzy spell she was experiencing.

"She does not dictate who comes and goes in this house or whom I associate with. Now get back into that bed" Warrington told her firmly.

"Make me" Alicia retorted as she took a couple of tentative steps towards him as he still stood in the doorway.

"Easy done, you prefer the left or the right side of the bed?" Warrington asked with a smile as he stepped in closer he wrapped his arms round Alicia. She accepted his embrace and leant into his body heavily. Her face was lying sideways on his shoulder, he could feel her warm breath on his neck

"I'm tired, feel like crap and really just want to go home and sleep" Alicia sighed trying to feed off his strength she felt completely exhausted. Her muscles and head ached she just wanted to go home and curl up in bed and forget meeting his Grandmother and ruining a perfectly good night by being ill.

"I know but you are in no condition for Floo travel or Apparation. Stay here for tonight" he said.

"Fine, but I like the right side"

"Now that is settled. How does a bath sound?" He asked.

"Heavenly but only if I'm alone" she told him, he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Of course" he said, he saved his sarcastic, salacious retorts to himself as he knew she needed to recuperate instead of be sour at him.

* * *

><p>"I shall leave you in peace if you need me just call" Warrington said as he pulled the zipper on the back of the dress for her. Alicia held the top of the dress to her chest and mumbled a 'thanks' and watched him leave the bathroom closing the door behind him.<p>

Alicia let the dress drop to the floor and skimmed out of her knickers before sinking into the bath. The hot water and the bath salts when to work relaxing her muscles she washed her face of any traces of make up before she leant her head against the back of the bath.

The scent of sandalwood, deep musk and soap filled the air from the bubbles and heat of the bath. A purely delicious and masculine scent it made Alicia sigh as it reminded her of Warrington. A scent she not only found deeply comforting but arousing at the same time. It was only going to get her into trouble which made her groan to herself in aggravation why she couldn't be normal like all the other girls. She heard a gentle knock at the door which brought her out of her pity party.

"Come in" she said after she checked to make sure she was covered by bubbles. Warrington came in holding a folded pair of pyjamas.

"Something to change into when you are finished" he said as he placed the clothes on the vanity.

"Thank you" she said he stood there watching her for a moment. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing just reminiscing" He said with a smile without another word he left the bathroom closing the door behind him. Alicia closed her eyes and sunk further into the bath.

* * *

><p>Warrington changed out of his dress robes into a pair of cotton pyjama pants. Normally he slept in the buff but figured Alicia would be far from comfortable beside him in bed. He really just wanted her to be relaxed and not on edge though if she thought a couple layers of clothing between them would save her let her have the illusion.<p>

He pulled back the spreads of the bed in preparation and laid down picking up a book and started to read while he waited for Alicia. He had read through three chapters when he looked at the clock. An hour and half had passed he frowned Alicia would be a prune if she staying in any longer. He put his book down and knocked on the door. He heard no sounds of movement and knocked louder "Alicia?" he called.

When he heard no reply he opened the door. He smiled as he saw her sleeping form in the bath the bubbles were still holding strong not allowing him any view of her naked form. She looked so peaceful he knelt down and placed his face very close to hers.

"Alicia" he purred. Her eyebrow twitched the first movement. "Alicia, time to wake up." He added. She moaned in discontentment and shifted in the water but remained asleep. He smiled as he moved in close to her ear he gently nipped her ear lobe with his teeth. It was time for some payback for when she teased him earlier.

"If you wake up I'll make it worth your while" he breathed in her ear.

"Promise?" She sighed still half asleep. A smile spread across her lips as she turned her head toward him as she stretched in the water. She opened her eyes and upon seeing how close he was she jerked back in surprise.

"I promise" Warrington said as he chuckled, Alicia blushed as she folded her arms over her chest and brought her knees up looking at him in annoyance.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"Making sure you don't drown in my bath" Warrington said.

"Well as you can clearly see I'm still alive" Alicia said, apparently her bath and nap had given her a second wind of energy as she looked more alert.

"Want me to help you out?" Warrington asked.

"I'll be fine" Alicia said.

"I could pat you down with a towel, it's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before" he offered, Alicia flushed at the idea and rolled her eyes.

"Out!" She ordered him pointing at the door.

"Your loss" he said getting up, he sauntered out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. Alicia sighed in frustration she waited a few seconds to see if he would try and open the door on her. When he didn't she hauled herself out of the bath and dried off. She pulled on her knickers and the forest green silk pyjama shirt Warrington had left for her. She rolled up the long sleeves and found the hem of shirt finished at mid thigh. She picked up the pants she pulled them up and found they barely hung on her hips and the length was ridiculous she pulled them off.

She picked her dress off the floor and opened the door, Warrington was lying in bed waiting with a smug expression on his face.

She laid her dress over an arm chair that was in the room and folded the pants up putting on the arm of the chair.

"They didn't fit?" He asked his eyes taking in the sight of her in his shirt. He wasn't complaining.

"A little too long and well loose" Alicia said as she walked over to the bed. She climbed onto the side she had been occupying and started to pull the pins out of her hair placing them on the bedside table. She shook the rest of her hair loose. Warrington watched his hands itching to run his hand through her hair and he didn't want to stop there.

"Montague and I were talking about how to find the dagger to cut the bindings and break the curse…" Warrington drawled Alicia stopped and looked at him curiously.

"You don't have to, I'll find the dagger and do it myself" Alicia said. her independant streak showing in full colours.

"How are you planning to find it? I also doubt you have the arm range or the strength to use it on yourself" he said there was no taunting in his tone he was just being honest.

"I don't know but I'll do it and anyway I figured you'd want to bury that dagger so you can keep your hold over me" Alicia teased as she lay down on her back.

"I would never be that cruel" He said turning on his side he propped his head up on his elbow so he could look at her.

"You are really odd" she told him as she stretched out on the bed.

"I am?"

"Yeah you blackmail me and barely have one dalliance out in public lime light. I fall ill and instead of making me feel worse. You bring me here and look after me. Make noise about helping me break some curse on my person when there is clearly nothing in it for you. It's not very Slytherin like to help your fellow man or woman in this case. Montague now I can see him helping because he's entirely bored with his life but-"she didn't finish the sentence as Warrington pulled the front of her shirt with one hand while the other hand cupped her face pulling her over him and into a kiss.

He had wanted to wait until she came to him. But his patience ran short with his grandmother. He wanted to prove to himself he was still in control of his emotions. He also just couldn't help himself, she looked so beautiful lying in his shirt on his bed.

As the kiss deepened he became aware that he truly wasn't in control as he became intoxicated by her. The feel of her soft skin the taste of her mouth and her lips against his as her hair fell like a curtain around them. He rolled them over so he was on top. He wanted to worship her the way she deserved. Her hands ran up his back and down his flanks while he caressed her left thigh with hand and his other arm held his upper body off her. Her skin was like hot silk to his touch. He loved how responsive she was to his ministrations as she writhed in pleasure underneath him. His hands roamed over her thighs and hips, he teased her by sliding his hands under her knickers massaging her hips and then running his hands up her flanks.

Alicia hooked her legs around his hips she moaned in pleasure and moved her hips subtly against him causing delicious friction of clothing. She didn't realise how much she had missed being physical in this manner until that moment. His calloused hands roaming she arched her back wanting as much contact with his strong body.

Warrington was jolted from his enjoyment of Alicia when his conscience decided to rear its goody two shoes head and inform him how entirely wrong it was to do what they were doing. He pulled from the kiss and looked down at Alicia.

Her lips were red and slightly bruised from their passionate kisses, her eyes were almost black with desire as she looked up at him. They were both breathing heavily looking at one another. _She truly is something to be worshipped…_ he thought as he looked down at her. It became clear he couldn't go through with it.

"I can't" he breathed looking down at her he saw the confusion and then a smile replace it quickly on Alicia's face.

"I don't know Cassius, you sure do feel up to it" she said playfully as she grinded herself against his arousal. He groaned in pleasure dropping his forehead slightly. Hearing his name slide off her tongue and her hot body underneath his was a true test of his control. She kissed his forehead softly.

"I may be able but I don't want you" He said, he felt her stiffen under him. He lifted his head and cursed his words as Alicia's legs unwrap themselves from his body and her hands drop away.

"Oh" she said sounded dejected, her eyes glistened with tears as she took her meaning from the statement. He quickly brought a hand up to her face and caressed her cheek.

"Not this way" he told her trying to clarify. It was obvious his words were not being received as he wanted them to be.

"Right I get it. I'm damaged goods, my scars repulsive I get it" Alicia said she tried vainly to push him off as she was angry at herself for thinking she could indulge herself with Warrington. He pulled off her and moved to sit beside her as she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. She was about to stand up when he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, no you don't understand I want you all to myself" he confessed she turned to look at him not understanding.

"You already have me!" she spat angrily. He rubbed his face with his free hand and made a noise of frustration.

"Only because I'm blackmailing you, I'm not going to confess deep emotions or guilt I have neither. I have however become more aware that you deserve the better of me and your life. You do not deserve to wake up in the morning feeling cheap because you felt you had to sleep with me to keep your secrets." He told her he watched as his words sunk in. A couple of tears fell from her eyes as she continued to not look at him.

"I wasn't going to have sex with you to keep my secrets. I was actually enjoying the moment. But let's forget about it. I should go" she said wiping the tears from her face. She now felt like even more a fool. Her early sentiments of relationships no matter the man were wrought with rejection and disappointment. She had been lost in the illusion of the night and the last 9 days that they might be compatible on some level. He thought she was whoring herself out for the sake of keeping her secrets.

"No, I'm not finished" he said Alicia whipped her head around and glared at him.

"What more could you possibly have to say?" Alicia asked she wished she could forget everything and go home already.

"I want to change the parameters of our arrangement" Warrington said earnestly.

"I'm too tired to negotiate with you" Alicia sighed lying back onto the bed and closing her eyes.

"No more blackmail, I hold nothing on you. I have enjoyed our time together and I think you have as well. I want to spend more time with you and us on equal footing" he said watching her as she listened. He became impatient as they lapsed into silence.

"Please say something" he said.

"Are you unbalanced or something? Because I feel like you're jerking me around" Alicia said looking at him like he had lost his mind. Maybe he had, but he no longer wanted the illusion of a relationship with her. He wanted it to be real. They were compatible on many levels. But it was too soon to say such things to her.

"I'm not playing any games. You have my word" he told her.

"Your word" she repeated sceptically.

"Yes" he said, she continued to look at him searching for answers for questions she wasn't sure of how to ask or even word. After a moment she looked away for a moment and gave a sigh.

"Ok" Alicia said.

"Ok?" he asked caustiously as he wasn't sure what she was agreeing to. Was she agreeing that he could keep his word or to allowing him to help her.

"Yeah"

"I need you vocalise more than one syllable words. A sentence or two might help as well" he said, Alicia smiled up at him and chuckled at the insanity of the situation for a moment before becoming serious.

"I will let you help me and since our previous agreement is null and void. I will pay for my potions until we find the dagger for after that I assume I won't require them" Alicia said she felt a slight amount of joy at knowing she might never have to ingest another nasty tasty potion for a good while if everything worked out.

"No, I will pay for everything" Warrington said stubbornly.

"No unacceptable" Alicia told him. She was not going to have him pay for her after all the Galleons he had already spent on her.

"Unacceptable? I think not I'd prefer you to live comfortably while I –"

"We" she corrected he was not going to work on his own.

"No I will find the dagger I have the resources." Warrington said he moved to lie down on his side of the bed. "Are we going to argue over everything? Because it seems that blackmailing you was far easier" Warrington grumbled, Alicia laughed at him being put out.

"I don't need your money" She told him he raised an eyebrow "Ok it helps that you have bottomless pockets but I don't like using people" she said moving herself to lie on the bed more comfortably.

"I'm helping you" Warrington said.

"Fine but I'm paying my rent and keeping the clothes" Alicia told him.

"Of course, I'm not into wearing dresses or ladies lingerie. Are we finished negotiating?" he asked as he rolled to his side and propped his head up on his elbow so he could look at her.

"Do I have to remind you that you're the one who wanted to talk instead of indulging in hedonistic pursuits" Alicia teased before she bit her bottom lip and shot him a salacious look. It was like a written invitation as she turned on her side to look at him.

"Well you are a very beautiful woman and while you put out after 9 dates but I for one am a man of virtue. I'm saving myself for Marriage" Warrington said in a mock serious tone. Alicia scoffed at his statement before she started to laugh.

"I am" he said in an innocent tone as he smiled it had the effect he wanted her to laugh to lighten the mood not that he didn't want to indulge in 'Hedonistic pursuits' with Alicia. It had been a long night and Alicia needed rest there would be time later for them to indulge. Especially since he knew the next time he wouldn't feel like some arsehole using her.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. Well if that's the case I think I'm going to go sleep with Montague." Alicia said she pushed herself up so she was sitting upright making movements to leave.

"What?"

"Well I don't want you to give into temptation, so it's best I remove myself from your presence. So the future Mrs Warrington has the pleasure of your innocence" She said in a mocking tone. He grinned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and before she could escape wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. He took a deep inhale enjoying her scent as she smelled of his soap and something uniquely feminine that was just Alicia. It was a exotic and sensual mixture of mandarin orange, cherry blossoms and vanilla.

"You're not going anywhere" he told her.

"Ok, but I'm sleeping and don't even think about copping a feel" Alicia told him, he chuckled at her as he released her. She slipped under the covers and turned to him "You're not going to watch me sleep are you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No of course not." he said as he turned off the lights in the room. Alicia relaxed into the bed and closed her eyes.

"Alicia?" he whispered.

"Mmm?" Alicia asked.

"Goodnight" he said.

"Night"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Alicia was suspended from ceiling in metal shackles. Blood ran down in small rivets from her wrists down her arms where she was shackled. Her feet were also shackled to the floor so she could not move even if she wanted to. She heard the sound of the metal bar door to her cell swing open, lifting her head she looked at her visitor._

"_You get prettier every day" Dolohov said as he flicked a wand the cell door closed. He licked his lips as he circled her._

_Alicia remained silent she had not spoken a word since her arrival and that was how it was going to stay. She would scream, cry but never beg and never give up any information no matter how inane or useful it could be. She would die before she gave the Death Eaters anything._

"_Did you miss me? I missed you I can't wait to taste your blood, your pain" He cooed, he waved his wand over her and she whimpered as the chains dropped her to the floor hard. In a second, the chains at her feet wrapped themselves around her legs up to her waist strangling her legs until she couldn't move as the chains at her wrist magically extended and pinned her arms to the floor. She started to hyperventilate knowing exactly what was going to happen next._

_Dolohov proceeded to straddle her on the ground she could only see him out of the side of her eye as she was lying face down._

"_So pretty" He breathed as he ran his hands up her back and then down feeling the 'mastery' of his work as he liked to call the scars on her back. He stroked her hair and made soothing noises as she tried vainly to pull on her restraints whimpering at the metal of the chains was immovable and hitting already bruised flesh._

"_Shhh my little pet, shhhh" he whispered, Alicia whimpered and she saw him unsheathe the dagger he always used, he saw her expression and licked the edge of the blade while smiling manically at her._

"_Just hold still wouldn't want to mess up all my beautiful work would you?" he asked as he leaned over her and brushed her hair off the back of her neck. He then proceeded to lick the back of neck where he had branded her weeks ago with the hilt of his dagger. Alicia remembered the scolding pain and the smell of burnt flesh. Involuntary tears ran down her face as she wished to be anywhere than she was._

_Dolohov leaned back making himself comfortable groaning in pleasure as he change his grip on the dagger. He then leaned over her, Alicia tried to calm herself knowing the pain that was going to come as soon as the dagger's edge hit her skin. It didn't stop her screams, he smiled and gasped in joy as blood began to seep from her back. He started whispering in another language Alicia had never heard as his knife carved its way down her spine. She screamed in agony over and over as her blood felt like it was boiling and the dagger continued slowly in the same path over and over down her back._

_It felt like hours had passed before Dolohov paused. He licked the blood off the blade of the dagger._

"_Mmm you have the most delicious blood I've ever tasted which amazes me since you are a blood traitor" Dolohov told her, Alicia had lost her voice from screaming, her energy drained from her useless efforts and blood loss. _

"_No man will ever touch or want you after I am finished because you will bare my mark forever" He took a deep inhale and then gave a sigh of utter contentment and then began to stroke her hair "You are so pretty and best of all… mine"_

Alicia woke with a start and tried to sit up as she found herself tangled with Warrington. She choked on a sob as she hated the emotions the nightmare brought out her. No matter how infrequent the nightmares were she never could handle them. She usually told herself it was just part and parcel everyone had nightmares from those dark days.

Warrington held onto her and rubbed her back while mumbling calming words to her. Her heart was still hammering in her chest as breathed in deep slow breaths. She couldn't believe that Warrington was holding her as she cried. He held her tightly she felt herself calm through his quiet strength and support.

"Alicia, are you ok?" he asked, by his voice it sounded as though he had been awake for hours.

"Yeah, sorry bad dream. What's the time?" she asked, the room was pitch black for which she was grateful as it gave her some privacy.

"Early, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"About what?" Alicia asked being obtuse as she really didn't want to talk about it. She didn't understand everyone's predilection to talk about things that happened in the past. She shifted uncomfortably as Warrington's hand touched the scars on her back it made her remember the reverent way Dolohov would rub his hand like it were an artwork.

"The dream" he stated loosening his hold on her.

"No" She said pressing her forehead into the crook of his neck for a second before giving a reluctant sigh as she moved to lie by his side resting her head on his shoulder. She was too tired to move further.

"You can talk to me" he told her.

"I have never spoken to anyone about it. What is the point? I get enough pity and sympathy just having my scars and my spell damage status just another helpless and poor war victim. It's like no matter how hard you try people will never see you as anything than that" Alicia said with a frustrated sigh.

"I can imagine that is frustrating for you"

"Why did you go abroad?"

"We've already spoken on this"

"Well you said you had your reasons besides not believing in the fight"

"I will tell you if you tell me what happened to you"

"Why do you want to know?" Alicia asked she listened to the steady beat of his heart wishing she could calm her own.

"I want to know because it's something that has affected your life dramatically. It has shaped the way you are today how can I not be curious?"

"And?"

"Malfoy Senior piqued my curiosity tonight when he spoke about you"

"I can only imagine the disdain he has for me"

"Actually quite the opposite, he appreciates your strength he didn't go into detail-"

"I can't believe he didn't tell you" Alicia said cutting Warrington off as she was shocked that Malfoy senior would keep quiet about her. But then he had been repairing his family's reputation since the demise of Voldermort.

"Well all I know is that you were captured while gathering intelligence for the Order. Then you were held captive for while which I now know you were held at Malfoy Manor. Why did you not tell me?" he asked.

"What difference would it make?"

"A big difference I'm not a cruel man" Warrington told her.

"I was fine tonight, the Manor has changed since my last visit and anyhow we skipped the dungeons and study so it's not like I had the chance to reminisce"

"Still, you should have told me"

"I refuse to be coddled and it is just a house! It's the people who tortured me and maimed me who deserve the hatred and disgust. The only blessing is that they are dead and never coming back."

"True"

"Your Grandmother wanted to know what happened"

"Yes I know. She said you told her nothing"

"She is-"

"I know, normally she is far more caring but we caught her on a bad night" Warrington said cutting her off.

"Right I'm sure that's it." Alicia said dryly, Warrington chuckled. They lapsed into silence Alicia enjoyed the comfort of his arms around her and in lying with him. It had been a long time since she had such comfort. She really didn't want him to know about her time as a prisoner. They had a delicate balancing act and she didn't want him to become like her friends looking at her with that pity. Carefully watching her every move for the slightest tremor before they took over what activity she was doing and telling her to rest.

She wanted to be desired, beautiful and cherished just how she had felt tonight in her gown standing next Warrington. Even though it was spoiled for just a few hours she had been Cinderella. Hot tears stung her eyes as she remembered the dream, the memories she fought to keep in a box were now invading her thoughts.

"Please don't ask me to tell you what happened. I don't want you to look at me as the others do" Alicia breathed as her emotions overwhelmed her. She felt Warrington's arms pull her in closer.

He said nothing which suited her as she laid there with him. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Alicia was soaked to the bone when she opened the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She was late thanks to Warrington she couldn't stop the cheshire smile on her face not even though the rain could sour her mood.<p>

"Whoa slow down there! You look like a drowned kneazle" Fred said in a jovial tone as he stopped her at the door. He pulled out his wand and used casted a drying spell. Alicia closed her eyes as the charm blasted hot air from the end of the wand. After a few seconds Alicia was completely dry and warm she ran a hand through her hair pushing it back into a ponytail as she didn't want to know what it looked like.

"Thanks" Alicia said.

"No problem, you're late" Fred said with a smile.

"I know I'm sorry I'll stay back to make up for lost time" Alicia said.

"All good. Did you have fun last night?" Fred asked as they walked further into the store past customers.

"Yeah it was fun" Alicia said not wanting to really do a post mortem on the evening with Fred or any of her friends. She really wanted to saviour the night and kept it to herself. It had been perfect in many ways or as close to perfect as Alicia felt she could have and she did not want her friends tearing them to pieces and examining everything said and done.

"You did look beautiful" Fred said.

"Don't I always?" Alicia half joked not entirely paying attention as she missed his tense of 'did'.

"True but last night wow!" Fred said smiling an appreciative smile. Alicia looked at him oddly.

"How would you know how I looked last night?" She asked she didn't remember him being around when she was at the apartment getting ready nor at the function.

"You made the social page of the Daily Profit" Fred said pulling out the Daily Profit. He opened it to the page and held it out in front of her face taunting her.

"How did they get this?" Alicia groaned as she snatched the newspaper it was a photo of her and Warrington. In the photo, they were standing intimately close looking into each other's eyes and smiling like they were sharing an intimate moment.

"With a camera, next time try to get us some free advertisement." He said.

"Yeah I'll remember that next time" Alicia mumbled as she read the small article. The whole page was dedicated to those who attended last night's function as there were photos of Ginny, Harry, the Malfoys all gracing the page but Warrington and Alicia's photo was prominent one.

"_The surprise of the night was the Attendance of Lord Warrington who has returned from the continent apparently he is here to claim more than his inheritance." _

Alicia rolled her eyes as that one line reminded her why she didn't read the Daily Profit. She continued to read and gagged at the allusions made of her character in the paper.

"It makes my life sound like a soap opera" Alicia exclaimed as she smacked the page when she was half way finished.

"It gets better" Verity said giggling with Fred as they watched Alicia's face for her reactions.

Alicia rolled her eyes as she skimmed the rest of the article stopping at the final lines "_Apparently the couple have been spotted around Diagon Alley for the past week looking quite taken with one another. I also spoke to a source close to the couple who relayed to me that the two have been secret lovers for nearly half a decade. *Sigh* Can anyone say romantic? I think I hear the sound of wedding bells for these two"_

"Geez now I know why I don't read the Daily Profit. It reads like a teenage girl's diary. I can't read anymore of this trash" Alicia said folding the paper up and handing it to Fred.

"Because it's true?" Fred asked innocently he flattened out the paper.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked him.

"I'm saving the photo to put it on the bulletin board. Don't avoid the question" Fred said Alicia looked at him blankly.

"Is there going to be a wedding?" Verity asked.

"No!" Alicia said a little defensively.

"No? you two have been together for while don't you want to get married?" Fred asked looking like he was confused.

"I don't know you and Angelina have been a couple for a lot longer when are you going to get don on one knee and give the girl a ring?" Alicia asked throwing his question back at him. He blushed at the question which meant he probably been having that same thought for a while himself.

"This is about you and Warrington not me and Angie. So will there be wedding bells?" Fred asked. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"No"

"No as in not at all or not yet?" Verity asked.

"Not yet? what's with the spanish inquisition?" Alicia snapped.

"Just Curious" Verity said.

"Hey are you feeling ok?" Fred asked he felt her forehead for a temperature until Alicia smacked his arm away.

"I had a rough night" She said. Verity and Fred exchanged knowing looks before smiling at her.

"Oh yeah" Fred said with a knowing smile. Alicia blushed as she picked up the newspaper and smacked him on the head with it.

"I was unwell you idiot" she half lied. She had been unwell but she had woken up for the second time wrapped in Warrington's arms feeling not so refreshed but better than most days. They ended looking at one another before making out like a couple of horny teenagers it didn't go any further than heavy kissing and hands roaming and what not. But it was definitely hot and very satisfying. Just thinking about it made her blush deeper and wish she was still in bed with him. Well that and it made her body hum with anticipation for their future encounters.

"You do look a little flushed" Fred remarked.

"Is that a hickey?" Verity asked pointing at Alicia's neck. Her reflexes kicked in and her hand flew up to cover when she realised they had tricked her.

"Nice, you got me" Alicia said admitting defeat.

"Thank you I work with the best" Verity said smugly with a little curtsey.

"I see a customer waiting to be served" Alicia said pointing behind the two of them.

"Fred be a peach and cover the register I have to talk to Alicia… you know birds and bees talk" Verity said pushing Alicia towards the lab.

"I thought I was the boss here" Fred said as he threw up his hands in defeat before turning to smile at the customer.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Alicia was standing in the lab with several bubbling cauldrons. She had remained perfectly tight lipped about her relationship with Warrington when Verity tried to pry. She was also paid a visit by Katie and Angelina who had seen the Daily Profit. Katie's Curiosity was piqued especially about Warrington's physique and his abilities in the bedroom. While Angelina was pissed off that Alicia hadn't owled that she was going to spend the night out. Angelina had truly fallen into the habit of trying to be Alicia's mother.<p>

They had ended up having a huge argument that ended with Angelina saying 'He's a snake and don't expect me to console you when he is finished using you'. The words had stung especially after everything that happened over the years their friendship would be so affected by one man.

Alicia gave a sigh as she checked her progress it had truly been a long day. At least the new potions Warrington gave her worked better than the McCallum's potion.

It was a definitely nice having her morning seizure experience cut in half and having half the hangover from potions and the feeling of being completely drained.

She looked at the clock on the wall and calculated she had another 2 hours before she was finished. Alicia moved to her desk and sat down to do some paperwork when the door opened she didn't bother to look up knowing it was probably Verity, Fred or George.

"I'm won't be finished for another 2-3 hours and I'm not telling you about last night" Alicia said not looking up.

"That's a shame"

Alicia looked up at Warrington who was leaning against the doorway of the lab. He was dressed fashionably as always in a tailored black suite with a grey shirt with a slim black tie. It made her feel woefully underdressed in her grey skinny jeans and black long sleeved v neck top with knee high baggy boots.

"Hey, what do I owe the pleasure?" Alicia asked as a smiled graced her lips.

"I came to deliver your potions to you. Freshly brewed today" Warrington said as he walked up to her and placed a wooden box on the desk. "I also spoke with Master Shikai. He shall be available to do your treatments three times a week at your own convenience" he added.

"Mmm you know how to spoil a girl. Have you read the Daily Profit yet?" Alicia asked as she opened the box looking at the vials inside before closing the box.

"Not yet I was thoroughly occupied at breakfast" Warrington said a smug smile played on his lips as Alicia lightly blushed.

"What did you do with the rest of your day?" Alicia asked innocently.

"Spoke with Montague and we will be taking a trip to the Ministry in the next few days to find the Dagger. Then I suffered a floo call from my grandmother and then occupied myself with work before coming here"

"How's your grandmother?" Alicia asked she didn't care but asked to be polite. She took a turn around the room looking at some of the cauldrons checking on the potion's statuses.

"She is well and she reminded me that my presence is expected for brunch at the Greengrass Estate this weekend"

"Oh yeah?" Alicia asked.

"For a brunch to celebrate Draco and Astoria's engagement"

"Congratulations to them"

"Yes, it is about time. Would you like to join me?" he asked as he looked into a couple of the cauldrons he had no clue what she making but then Potions was not his best subject.

"I don't know, your grandmother would prefer I remove my 'claws' from you and find another man to support me and my medical bills" Alicia said dryly, Warrington laughed at the statement knowing Alicia was saying the censored version of what Aleksandra had said to her.

"Well like I said she does not control my life and she knows nothing about you"

"I like how you're the innocent one and I'm evil one" Alicia said.

"Of course you are I'm her grandson. Now the brunch is from 10-12pm this Saturday. I would like your company unless you have to work?"

"No I can make it. Saturdays are my half days I work from 1pm til around 11pm" Alicia said as she turned off several burners to allow her cauldrons to cool before placing the contents into vials to be saved for packaging or further later use in other products.

"Long hours" Warrington said.

"I have more energy in the evenings" Alicia said with a shrug.

"You surely don't walk home alone at such a time?" Warrington asked he looked angered at the thought and concerned it annoyed her slightly but she soon realised it more about her personal safety than her inability to take care of herself. As far he knew she was helpless and for most part she was but she had learned some muggle self defence arts so she could fight when it became physical. Not that she had the opportunity to use it but it was a comfort to have some knowledge of how to defend herself without magic.

"No, I usually crash on the couch upstairs since Angelina and Fred are in the apartment having physical relations." Alicia said cringing at the words 'physical relations' made her sound like her grandfather when he tried to talk to her about boys and sex. It had been an awkward conversation for both parties.

"Well they tend to get carried away into other rooms of the house. It's just safer for my sanity to stay away than be blinded by the sight" Alicia commented shaking her head as she remembered the countless times she had caught the two with their pants down. Warrington chuckled at the comment and her obvious discomfort.

"I do not want to imagine that" Warrington said.

"Oh if I could obliviate myself I would. So this Brunch you have invited me to. Any kind of dress code?" Alicia asked as she turned off the last burner. She turned and moved toward Warrington closing the space between them.

"Smart Casual" he told her as he closed the gap between them. He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her body flush to his. She placed her hands on the lapels of his suit jacket.

"Your people never go casual for anything do you?" she asked as she pulled on his lapels lightly to emphasise his business attire.

"My People?" he asked with an amused expression.

"The filthy Rich Slytherins. Seriously do you have jeans and a t-shirt? Sneakers?" she asked in a teasing fashion.

"Sneakers?" he asked it only led to her giggling as he looked completely lost. She flattened his lapels out with her hands.

"Shoes you wear when you run" Alicia said.

"I do not own such shoes"

"Then how do you stay fit?"

"I hike and rock climb among other activities" He told her. She looked surprised.

"Seriously? You go out and climb mountains and hike through forests?" she asked sceptical that he even would venture out into the wilderness if he could help it. Apparently she was wrong.

"Yes, not every day but at least twice a week or so depending on how busy I am. I enjoy the exertions and fresh air" he said.

"I never suspected you as an outdoors man."

"There are many things you don't know about me" he whispered in her ear, he felt her shiver in his arms as her arms wrapped around his back leaning into him. She looked up at him as he moved to kiss her. Sadly he was stopped when the door to the room opened and a Weasley twin walked in with a hand over his eyes.

"I'm not looking, I swear!" he said. Alicia stepped out of Warrington's arms and turned to George who was being melodramatic for no reason.

"You can look" Alicia told him

"I'm not into voyeurism" George told her even though he opened two fingers to take a look. Alicia and Warrington waited for him to drop his hand while he mumbled something about being slightly disappointed.

"I was coming in to see if you needed a hand with anything before I pop off to Gringotts" George said.

"No I'm good just letting everything cool. I'll be another 2 hours at least before I head home" Alicia told George.

"Ok" George said he looked to Warrington then back at Alicia "Remember the rules" George said in a very parental tone.

"Yes, Dad!"

"Goodbye kids" George said before he closed the door exiting the room. Alicia turned back to Warrington.

"Where were we?" She asked as she slid her arms around him again.

* * *

><p>The following day,<p>

"Maybe you shouldn't go" Angelina said as Alicia slid her feet into her black patent leather Louboutins. Alicia had a particularly rough morning but it was to be expected she drank her new potions and laid on the couch and had a nap with the TV running before Angelina nudged her awake asking if she wanted pancakes. Alicia ate some fruit instead and drank some tea before getting ready.

"Why not?" Alicia asked. She was kind of excited to go to the brunch and watch his Grandmother squirm trying to remain polite even though she clearly disliked Alicia. She also found it cathartic to socialise with people who were too polite to mention the war and anyone's illnesses.

"Because you looked like death warmed over this morning" Angelina said.

"I'm better now" Alicia said which was true. She did feel better.

"After you downed two potions what happened to the McCallums?"

"Montague is my Healer and he recommended a new treatment"

"Montague?" Angelina said her tone said she didn't approve.

"Yeah he's my new healer as a favour to Warrington. I should be so lucky to have him" Alicia said as she adjusted her thin black belt on her waist of her Folklore fin mini dress that ended just below mid thigh with half sleeves and slit shoulders. The harvest colours of peach, yellow, gold, burgundy reds, teal and blacks made suited her complexion.

Her hair hung around in loose waves around her face. She had smoky black eye shadow and a natural pink lipstick so the focus was her eyes.

"Warrington seems to be giving you a lot of things lately. Wardrobe access to healers and potions" Angelina drawled.

"I pay for my potions and Montague is his friend why wouldn't I save a few galleons?" Alicia asked as she put on a gold chrysanthemum bracelet. She really didn't want another argument with Angelina and really wished Angelina would just accept Warrington instead of questioning it especially considering she was now actually dating the man.

"And the wardrobe of clothes?" Angelina asked.

"Well we were invited to a lot of parties now he's back. I can't really go to them dressed in my jumper, a pair of jeans and boots can I?" Alicia snapped slightly as her patience was wearing thin.

"I'm just curious why after 4 years he's finally paying for some things when he's pretty much left you to be destitute"

"Because I'm proud and you know that. Are you upset with me because I lied about Warrington and my relationship?"

"No, it's just that over the past week you seem a completely different person" Angelina said, a knock sounded at the door.

"That's Warrington, I'll get it" Alicia said leaving the conversation as she knew they would get into yet another argument. She practically ran to the door to escape Angelina she pulled it open to find Warrington in a grey suit with a olive green shirt with the top two buttons undone and no tie.

"Hi" Alicia said opening the door. She smiled at his idea of 'smart casual' was him in a suit with no tie.

"Hey yourself" he drawled looking her over.

"You know I'm wondering how many suits you have" Alicia mused.

"Too many to count" Warrington said humouring her. he could get used to her smiling at him like she was for the long term. "Though I confess I do own boots, t-shirts and cargo pants."

"No!" she said feigning shock.

"Of course you don't expect me to go hiking in my suit do you?" he asked.

"I thought you might have on in camouflage" Alicia said mocking him.

"You going to allow me in?" he asked as usually he'd be standing in the living room by now.

"No, Angelina is being disagreeable. Do you mind waiting here while I grab my purse?" she asked.

"Of course not"

"I'll be right back" she said before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She closed the door on him before he could try anything. She ran back into the living room and picked up her clutch double checking its contents before looking at Angelina.

"Warrington?" Angelina asked.

"Yes" Alicia answered.

"We haven't finished our discussion" Angelina told her.

"We'll do it later as I'm out of here, don't wait up" Alicia told Angelina and headed back to the door before Angelina could stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I haven't abandoned the story I just got buried by the real world otherwise known as university :-( can't wait for it to be over just six months to go! So please forgive me for my absence and enjoy! Will update with more next week to make up for my long absence! Also big thanks for the reviews and story Alerts and Favourite hits!They make me smile :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter10<p>

When Alicia and Warrington arrived at Greengrass Estate they were promptly shown to back garden where a large Marquis was set up. Alicia stayed by Warrington's side as they descended into the large gathering. The crowd was predominantly slytherin with a few Ravenclaws and a couple Gryffindors.

Warrington handed Alicia a glass of Champagne before taking his own. She smiled as they clinked glasses and took a sip.

"Greengrass Family are pretty well off" Alicia commented in a low voice as she looked from the lavish Georgian Mansion to the estate that encompassed the mansion which was all manicured lawns and gardens.

"They invest most of their money into Warrington Industries" Warrington said.

"Really? I'm amazed their wasn't an arranged marriage between you and Astoria…or is Daphne your bride to be. It would explain why she's looking at me with daggers in her eyes" Alicia said in a low voice before she pasted on a smile for Draco and Astoria who came up to them.

"Alicia, Cassius so delighted you could make it" Astoria said in her cultured tones as she kissed Alicia on the cheek in greeting like they were old friends. Astoria was elegantly dressed in a Chanel with her hair quaffed into an elegant French roll. "I love your dress"

"Alexander McQueen, I love your dress Chanel?" Alicia asked.

"It you have an excellent eye for fashion" Astoria commented looking impressed.

"One of Alicia's many gifts is her eye for details and her taste in fashion" Warrington said as he rested a hand on Alicia's waist.

"I was just saying to Cassius here what a lovely estate your family has" Alicia said.

"Yes it's been in the family for generations but it pales in comparison to the Warrington Castle"

"A Castle?" Alicia said with a smile at Warrington. He could tell by the glitter of mischievousness in her eye and smile she would save that tid bit of information to tease him later. Not that he minded.

"Yes, its Buckinghamshire isn't Cassius?" Astoria asked.

"Indeed it is" Warrington said smoothly as he took a sip of his champagne.

"I wonder will you be holding up tradition in having the annual Christmas Ball." Astoria said.

"I think such an event would be better held in a more intimate setting perhaps at the Malfoy Manor hosted by the new Lady Malfoy don't you?" Warrington asked, subtly telling her that he had no intention of holding the event and knowing Astoria would love to sink her teeth into such a project.

"How gracious of you, I gladly pick up the gauntlet" Astoria said with a smile.

"Speaking of gauntlets, your mother is coming up behind you" Draco said to Warrington. Warrington and Alicia turned just in time as Warrington's Mother smiled at them. She was an elegant, lithe woman with light brown hair and the same green eyes as Warrington. She wore a burgundy sleeveless pencil dress with an asymmetrical neckline that hugged her curves and her brown hair was loose to her shoulders in waves, she looked no older than 35 but then age was deceptive with witches and wizards. She spoke with a transatlantic accent which reminded Alicia of an old muggle actress Katharine Hepburn.

"I was so close to sneaking up on you son" Warrington's mother said with a mischievous smile. She looked at Alicia with keen interest and smiled wider.

"Mother I'd like you-" Warrington started.

"Alicia Spinnet, I believe our introduction has been long overdue. I am Lady Warrington, but you may call me by first name Maura or mother…Look at you, such a beautiful young woman. I can't wait for the grand childr-"

"Mother" Warrington said cutting Maura off with a cautioning tone.

"Yes darling" Maura said sweetly.

"Allow me to introduce Miss Alicia Spinnet, Alicia this is my mother-" Warrington started only to cut off by his mother much to Alicia's amusement.

"My dear boy, we've already disposed of the formalities do keep up" Maura said rolling her eyes as she wrapped an arm around Alicia's like they were best friends "Men are so slow on the uptake. Now let's you and I take a turn around the garden and get to know one another. I'm sure Cassius has business to attend to and assuming the soon to be bride and groom don't mind me stealing you away" Maura said with a dramatic manner. Alicia was stunned by how friendly the woman appeared to be. She had expected Warrington's mother to be more uptight and cold.

"Of course not Lady Warrington, Draco and I don't mind at all" Astoria said with a smile.

"Excellent, we'll find you later dear" Maura said to Warrington as she pulled Alicia away from the group.

* * *

><p>"That is never good my old friend" Montague said as he arrived just as Alicia and Maura walked off.<p>

"Montague, I'm amazed you showed up on time" Astoria said dryly.

"I know, it's a nasty habit I thought I'd try and develop" Montague replied as his eyes were firmly on Warrington's mother and Alicia making Warrington feel distinctly uncomfortable even though he knew he had nothing to worry about.

"He just wants to have a go at Lady Warrington" Draco commented. Montague brought his attention back to the group and smiled.

"Yes, she is looking quite ravishing as is Alicia and you Astoria are positively glowing" Montague drawled as he greeted her with a kiss on the hand. He released it to pick up a glass of champagne and moved to stand beside Warrington.

"So Malfoy, I assume the wedding date has been set?" Montague asked continuing the conversation.

"I know you were probably expecting me to be like Cassius's grandmother. The woman is a piece of work but then she is my late husband's mother not mine thank the gods" Maura said as she and Alicia strolled through one of the many gardens.

"She was polite if not a little blunt" Alicia said.

"Yes, you have to understand she comes from an entirely different era to us. She probably despises the fact that you were in Gryffindor, she gave me the same hostility for being a Ravenclaw" Maura said with a smile.

"I thought you would have been a Slytherin" Alicia said surprised.

"My whole family was in Slytherin. I was the odd one out. My only redeeming quality was my good looks if you asked my father, the old toad but enough about me I want to know about you and my son. You are the first woman he has ever brought to such affairs as these. You must be very special to him" Maura said.

"He certainly treats me that way" Alicia said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Warrington stood with Montague at the outdoor bar watching Alicia and his mother talk as they strolled. So far they seemed to be getting along but then his mother was very different from the other mamas of high society. She loved the gossip and the romance but didn't care about status or money. She just enjoyed life something she hadn't been able to do in the last few years because of his father.<p>

"What do you think they are talking about?" Montague said with keen interest.

"Who knows my mother is quite unpredictable in her topics of conversation" Warrington said trying to remain calm. Knowing his mother they were already discussing china patterns and colour themes for the wedding.

"So I spoke with Zabini" Montague said grabbing Warrington's attention.

"Oh?" Warrington asked.

"Yes, he said that it will take a few days to locate the artefact. Apparently after the war there was a lot to catalogue and things got messy as they do" Montague said they both knew that it was either catalogue and lost or someone may have taken the knife before it even arrived at the Ministry. Either way it was going to take time to find the knife they needed.

"Great, I don't suppose there would be any chance he'd let us offer a hand in the search?" Warrington said.

"No, Ministry is cracking down a lot these days. They even have an eye on Shikai's place. Lucky you warned him that day to move his stocks and nefarious dealing off site." Montague told him.

"The Ministry are truly useless lot" Warrington murmured as he watched Alicia head into the house and his mother walk over to him and Montague with a excited smile on her face.

"Lady Warrington, you look ravishing" Montague said in greeting.

"Thank you Graham but didn't I tell you that you could call me Maura?" Maura said as she took a glass of Champagne that Warrington handed her.

"Mother is everything ok with Alicia?" Warrington asked.

"Of course she went to freshen up. By the way I want you and her to stay with me for a couple of days preferably this week" Maura said even though it was a suggestion it sounded more like an order.

"Can I come?" Montague asked like an eager child. Warrington shot him a dark look as he really didn't appreciate Montague hitting on his mother. The man had no sense of propriety.

"Of course you're always welcome you know that Graham" Maura said as she took a sip of her champagne and smiled as she appreciated the taste.

"What about Grandmother?" Warrington offered.

"Oh no, your grandmother is a lovely, practical woman but I don't want to change my clothes for every meal" Maura said.

"I could help you change those clothes" Montague said, Maura smacked him in the arm and shook her head while laughing while Warrington tried not to gag.

"Montague you're incorrigible" Maura told him as a light blush graced her cheeks.

"Admit it I make you feel young" Montague drawled in a smooth voice and a wink at Maura.

"You make me feel sick to my stomach" Warrington offered to Montague.

* * *

><p>Alicia took a deep breath looking in the mirror at the glamour that was over her face. She looked so healthy it was a shame it was an illusion. She looked down at the sink at her hands that were shaking. She wrung her hands before taking a deep breath and opening her clutch and pulled out two vials of the potions and downed the contents of them. She sighed as she sunk to the floor waiting for the potions to take effect.<p>

She was glad that Warrington's mother was nothing like what she had expected. She also appreciated the fact that they didn't once talk about the war in any great length and that Maura didn't look down her nose at her. It was such a genuine conversation about good things that were happening and being able to appreciate life. Mainly Alicia listening to all of Maura's travel stories about where she had been after her husband died apparently there wasn't a lot of love lost as Maura said that the man she loved had died a few years ago.

A few minutes passed and Alicia felt the potions start to work. She gave a sigh of relief and pulled herself to her feet and checked her hair and makeup, only to reapply her lip gloss. She smiled at the reflection and washed her hands. She dried her hand on the hand towel and picked up her clutch double checking everything was perfect and left the bathroom.

She was halfway down the hallway going back to the garden when Theodore Nott came towards her. Alicia kept her head down as she didn't want to talk to the man.

"Alicia Spinnet, as I live and breathe I didn't expect to see you here" he drawled, Alicia lifted her head reluctantly acknowledge his presence.

"Well I'm here, now if you'll excuse me" Alicia said as he had stepped into her path.

"No, long time no see?"

"Cassius is waiting for me" Alicia told Theo so he would move out of the way.

"I'm sure he won't mind us catching up"

"I have nothing to say to you except for you to please get out of my way"

"I was wondering something"

"Then wondered about it somewhere else"

"No need to be rude" he said he reached out a hand and Alicia backed away.

"What are you trying?"

"I just want to see it" he said taking a step closer to her, Alicia didn't like the glint in his eyes as he looked at her.

"See what?" Alicia asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Dolohov's Artistry, he would go on about how delicious your blood was" He said he reached out again but this time Alicia parried the hand and right hooked Theo in the face, he staggered back in surprise.

Alicia didn't wait as she ran but she didn't make it far as Theo hit her with a spell from behind. She fell to floor and groaned as she felt like she had been with a brick between the shoulders. She rolled onto her back just in time as Theo was nearly on top of her. She kicked at him as he got closer she managed to kick his wand out his hand before he could throw another spell at her. He tried to grab her legs but she continued to kick him. He blocked some of the kicks while others missed that was until she managed kick his chin her heel sliced his chin on the way through. He fell backwards and clutched his chin.

"You bitch" he growled as Alicia backwards rolled on to her feet. She picked up his wand and held it pointed at him, Theo froze. Alicia moved and slowly picked up her clutch purse.

"Alicia"

Alicia turned to see Warrington standing in the corridor. He moved to her side and took Theo's wand out her shaking hand. He looked between Theo and Alicia.

"Warrington your woman is a viper she attacked me" Theo said as he touched his chin that was still bleeding.

"I'd like to know why you provoked her" Warrington said calmly.

"I didn't provoke her, we were having a civil conversation and then she attacked me"

"A lady in my experience never tears an expensive dress unless it is absolutely necessary. So I suggest you save your lies and leave the party. Oh and if you ever attempt to make a move on what is mine. I will end you" Warrington told him in a chilling manner. He tossed Theo's wand at him.

Theo grabbed the wand and looked at Alicia through narrowed eyes before he disappeared with a pop. Warrington turned to Alicia who was still shaking.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked Alicia shook her head and blinked away the tears threatening to fall.

"I'm fine" she said with a smile. Warrington cupped her face and looked her in the eyes. "He wanted to see my scars. I wasn't receptive to his advances" Alicia said not bothering to lie. He closed his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath.

"He was there wasn't he?" he asked.

"Not that I recall but he heard about me from Dolohov" Alicia said, she watched Warrington for a moment and wished she could just have one party that didn't end up being tainted by her past. She reached out and touched his face. "Look I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Warrington said cutting her off. He pulled his wand and repaired the tear in her dress she hadn't even known about.

"Then kiss me" Alicia told him with a salacious smile wanting to erase the bad air around them. He leaned down and kissed her long and slow, his lips exploring hers. The kiss soon became impatient and demanding as he swept his tongue into her mouth. Alicia moaned in pleasure as his hands moved from her face and pulled her body flush against his enjoying the feel of her slender form against him.

She kissed him back enthusiastically, welcoming the ferocity of his kisses, winding her arms around his neck, pressing herself even more tightly against him. After a few moments of pure heaven he pulled back they were both breathing hard and Alicia wore a smile of a woman who was thoroughly pleased.

"We have to get back outside" he told her.

"Shame, I was kind of hoping we could not" Alicia said as she licked her lips.

"I agree, but we can pick this up later tonight after you finished work" He bargained.

"I'd like that" Alicia said as she smoothed her hair and picked up her clutch purse that she had dropped. "Do I look presentable?" she asked.

"Perfection" he said she smiled as she stepped close to him and ran her thumb over the top of his lip.

"You had a bit of lip gloss" she told him.

"Not my colour?" he asked as he touched his face double checking for anymore evidence of lip gloss.

"You could pull it off" Alicia said with a chuckle as she walked away in the direction of the garden. Warrington caught up to her in two steps and took her arm and wrapped it around his.

"Your mother wants us to visit her for a couple of days. She says you haven't seen her new place in Wales" Alicia said,

"I know I've been busy" Warrington said.

"Yet you found time for me and not your mother?" Alicia asked innocently

"Well-" Warrington started but he stopped when he realised she was riling him. She wore what he realised was her trademark 'I got you' smile. "Oh you're good" he told her.

"I have my moments" Alicia said.

* * *

><p>The rest of brunch of an easy affair, Theodore Nott did not show his face for the rest of the event much to Alicia's relief. She sat with Maura and Montague while Warrington was occupied with every business man in the room wanting him to talk business. Alicia actually didn't mind as Montague was flirting outrageously with Maura who blushed but never indulged in returning the flirtations until Warrington returned to the table and broke up the party to take Alicia to work. They said their goodbyes and congratulations to the families before apparating to the Diagon Alley.<p>

"Just think you could call Montague 'Daddy' if those two make it happen" Alicia teased as she and Warrington walked down Diagon alley to Weasley shop.

"Please I had an excellent brunch I prefer to keep digesting" Warrington said pulling a face.

"Well your mother is still a young and vibrant woman with needs-"

"Stop please"

"Wow you are such a prude! It must be so conflicting for a Slytherin" Alicia said and she playfully smacked his arm. Warrington caught her hand and pulled her into his arms. Drawing her body flush against his.

"I am not a prude" he told her in a low voice. Alicia felt her heart quicken from the close contact, she really enjoyed the contact of their bodies and how he made her feel alive and whole.

"I don't believe you" Alicia breathed as she licked her lips in anticipation of him kissing her but instead he bypassed her lips to her ear.

"I will prove it to you later but for now you are late for work" he whispered in her ear before he placed a languid kiss in her sweet spot on her neck below her ear. He slowly made trailed his lips along the column of her neck making her melt. Alicia sighed in pleasure at the contact forgetting that they were standing in the middle of Diagon alley and herself for a moment as she gripped his upper arms enjoying the pleasure of his lips. the Clock tower chimed as it was 1pm stirring Alicia out of her fog.

"Work" Alicia reminded herself as reluctantly extracted herself from his arms. Warrington gave her a smug smile as she was still dazed but not dazed enough to miss his smile. "Oh I'm late and I still have to get changed" Alicia said.

"I could help you with that" Warrington said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know Montague offered the same thing to your mother" Alicia said with a grin.

"Way to kill the mood" Warrington groaned. He loosened his hold around her waist as Alicia laughed as she extricated herself from his arms and turned to poke her tongue at him before she took off running to the shop. "You really shouldn't be running in your condition or those heels!" he shouted at her "She's going to break her ankle" Warrington murmured before he took off after her.

* * *

><p>TBC~ See you all next week!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: My deepest apologies for the long wait I haven't abandoned the story I've just been completely sucked up in my final semester of university...I don't want to fail at this point.. So HUGE THANK YOUS ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED AND STUCK WITH ME THIS FAR! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Two weeks later, Alicia laid on her stomach holding a pillow to her chest in Warrington's bed feeling completely drained and miserable. Shikai had left England to attend a funeral of a close family relative. Alicia had thought she would be fine without the treatments for a couple of weeks but she was wrong. The potions on their own weren't enough they helped but they didn't help in perking up her energy levels like a Weiqi treatment did.

It also didn't help that work had been busy or that Angelina was stressing her out. The two had been arguing more than usual and it finally built up to a massive fight which started over Alicia had skipped a couple of drinking nights with their friends to sleep. Angelina felt that Alicia had changed since she started dating Warrington. It was so incredibly stupid but it had distressed Alicia to the point she didn't feel welcome in her own home anymore. After Angelina had some scathingly hurtful words Alicia left the apartment and slept in the Twin's shop for the night and the next morning she had no energy to move off the couch. She owled Warrington first to let him know she wouldn't make breakfast and before she knew it he appeared at the shop and took her back to his place. He refused to take 'no' for an answer to any of his demands.

That was 3 days ago, she called in sick and the twins understood completely. Warrington's Mother Maura showed up so Alicia wasn't alone when Warrington was off doing whatever it was he did for work.

"A quick fix for what ails you?" Maura asked as she waved two vials of Alicia's potions near Alicia's face. Alicia rolled onto her back and looked at Maura. The woman looked like she had walked off the page of a magazine. It wasn't fair, no wonder Warrington looked so damn good. He had good genes in his favour.

"Thank you" Alicia said as she let go of her pillow and took the potions draining the vials and handing them back to Maura's expecting hand.

"You know, we could lie in bed all day and watch old black and white muggle movies. I had a lover once who was completely enthralled with it. I honestly think the conversation is amusing and incredibly witty even if the story lines are not that original. I feel in the mood don't you?" Maura asked. Alicia smiled as Maura was always in the mood for off the wall things. Like yesterday the woman felt like ice cream and caramel sauce for breakfast was the way to go with a cream whisky to 'relax' her energetic spirit.

"You don't have to take care of me" Alicia told her, though it was actually nice to have a motherly figure around it was something she missed as her mother died when she was young.

"I want to take care of you my dear. I've never had a daughter and Cassius was such an independent child. He would turn his snotty nose at me and tell me to stop mothering he was old enough to take care of himself." Maura said rolling her eyes. "It's also in my best interests to make sure you are well. I've never been invited here before by Cassius. Always have to break the wards and make myself at home" Maura added. Alicia wasn't sure if it was appropriate to laugh so she just smiled.

"I think I shall call an house elf and see if we can get a TeeVee" Maura chuckled "Muggles have strange names for devices don't you agree?"

* * *

><p>Late at night that same day,<p>

"How hard -" Warrington started but was swiftly cut off by Montague.

"Well I don't like to brag-ow" Montague drawled for comedic effect but it was for wrong audience as Warrington smacked him over the head.

"Can it be to find a dagger with the Dolohov crest on it?" Warrington finished glaring at Montague. They were already in their cups as it had been a long day. The past two weeks had been incredibly exhausting and unproductive. They cut through the red tape and managed to finally get access to the area they needed to find the dagger. Only to come up empty.

"Apparently very difficult. I honestly think the whole being the good guys and helping out the less fortunate is really too exhausting. Can't we hire the Golden trio and send them off on the grand adventure? Because being apathetic and hedonistic is far easier. It's less stressful and very enjoyable" Montague said as he took a sip of his scotch. "Though it would be a shame to lose Spinnet, she has such a tight body"

"Hey! don't get any ideas" Warrington told him darkly. He tried to remind himself that Montague was drunk and as was he. So he was better off having another drink as he knew Montague would never make a move on his territory.

"My apologies, if I hadn't been spending my spare time looking for a dagger I would be in the arms of two-"

"I don't need the mental images of your playboy life" Warrington slurred disgusted at Montague's choice of lifestyle.

"Just because you like being celibate with convalescent hottie is not my fault! Anyway relax mate, Alicia isn't my type" Montague slurred.

"I thought your type was two legs and a pulse" Warrington said.

"If so then why aren't we engaging in foreplay right now? You have two legs and pulse" Montague said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Because I have taste, now how are we going to find the dagger?"

"Well we could-" Montague started but stopped as the thought was lost. "Or… Nope I'm out of ideas. Get a new girlfriend there's an idea" Montague said.

"Or maybe it isn't in the Ministry but was kept by one of his apprentices" Maura said as she strolled into the study. He had forgotten in his complete and utter failure of a search for the dagger that his mother was staying in his house and that Alicia was upstairs in his bed wearing his pyjamas probably asleep. Not that the 'asleep' part mattered but he felt like a moron for drinking with Montague when he could curled up next to the beautiful woman asleep himself.

"Apprentices?" Montague asked confused and very drunk.

"See one, do one, teach one. I'm sure Dolohov had a crowd that liked to watch his more gruesome hobbies" Maura said as she poured herself a drink and sat next to Warrington on the lounge.

"Damn why didn't we think of that?" Montague slurred at Warrington who shrugged.

"Because you two aren't as brilliant as me" Maura told them.

"Harsh, Mother" Warrington said.

"Well you still have potential Cassius as you do have half my genes." Maura told him.

"I think he only got your good looks" Montague quipped. Warrington shook his head as he took a sip of his drink.

"How is Alicia?" Warrington asked.

"She's sleeping which is something you two should be doing instead of wallowing in your setback with fire whisky. Such a Slytherin thing to do" Maura said clicking her tongue disapprovingly.

"It's nice to know school prejudices due to what house you're in last a lifetime" Warrington drawled.

"For the record we're not wallowing, we're indulging in a night cap" Montague said defensively.

"Speaking of I think I will retire for the evening" Warrington said as he drained his glass.

"We should talk to Malfoy tomorrow about seeing who was Dolohov's groupies so we can compile a list and start shaking them down" Montague said.

"Agreed" Warrington said he turned to his mother and kissed her on the cheek "Goodnight Mother"

"Goodnight dear" she responded. Warrington gave a brief nod to Montague before heading up to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Warrington showered and changed into his pyjama bottoms before he slid under the blankets and pulled Alicia into his arm. She woke up slightly as she rearranged herself to lay half on top of him. He smiled at how natural it all felt like they had been doing it for years. Alicia sighed contently as he ran his hands up and down her body. She shifted closer to him and pressed her lips against his in a sleepy kiss.<p>

"mm fire whisky" Alicia murmured before kissing him again.

"Alicia" Warrington groaned she knew all his triggers when it came to arousing him. They hadn't even had sex and yet she kept trying. It's not like he didn't want to because he really wanted to but Shikai had warned him before he left for China to visit his family that Alicia would need to rest as much as possible and not over extend herself. Being told by an old Asian man to abstain from sex was amusing in itself but what was not amusing was the fact the old man was right. Two weeks without the regular weiqi treatments and she was flagging considerably in the energy department.

"You woke me" Alicia said between kisses.

"Shikai told me-"

"I know what he told you but you can't just get into bed half naked looking the way you do and expect me to keep my hands to myself" Alicia told him before she started kissing his jaw and then his neck.

"You need to rest" he told her yet not making any obvious moves of pushing her away. He blamed the alcohol for his weakness in having her hands pulling him close, the way her fingers dug into his flesh with frustration.

"I've been resting all day what I need is you" Alicia told him before she kissed him deeply, not bothering to hold back the need she felt for him. She poured everything she felt and needed into the kiss. Warrington returned the kiss with ardour. He made her feel alive and beautiful just with a look and the touch of his hands. Something she needed desperately these last few days as she was increasingly getting worse.

She felt like she was just fading away from her, yet when they were like this with his hands on her body and when he was kissing her like he was now it brought her back.

"You're definitely wearing down my resistance but we cannot go further than this" he told her in a rough voice as he broke the kiss. He was having trouble keeping what control he had left. "Shikai will be back tomorrow you will recover your energy and then I will indulge you" he told her.

"Indulge me. Sounds decadent and I'm hoping very indecent. Are you sure you're able to back up your claim? Because I'd really like to get laid before I die" she half joked. He rolled them so he was on top of her and used his arms to prop his upper body off of her. He looked down and felt her rapid pulse, her breath hitched. He saw the desire, the hunger in her eyes as she looked up at him, it was intoxicating.

"I think you can feel the evidence that I'm perfectly capable of backing up my claim." he told her, she gasped in pleasure as he pushed his hips into hers. He smiled at her as she shifted under him restless as she wanted to continue.

"Just because you have the tools doesn't mean you don't know how to use them." Alicia said before chuckling.

"Oh that is a nice try" Warrington told her as he was nearly about to take up the challenge.

"Can't even get a sample of the delights?" Alicia asked as she shifted again and took a deep inhale.

"Well I could describe to you in great detail what I'll do to you" he offered

"I want less talking more doing" she said with the cheekiest smile.

"I don't know I like this whole holding out on sex. It's like being a teenager again" He mused.

"You just like frustrating me" Alicia said with a frustrated sigh as she moved her body trying to excise the pent up sexual frustration and desire in her veins. He moved so he was lying on his side but kept his legs entangled with hers. She caught his free hand as he used his other to prop his head up to look at her.

"You were frustrated long before I came back into your life" he said she scrunched her nose and bit his thumb. "Ow- what was that for?" he asked

"You deserved it" She told him, he chuckled as he would have let her hand go but he knew it exactly where it would go and they needed to cool down not heat up.

"My apologies, we should go to sleep" he said looking at her with a smile.

"A slytherin excited about sleeping. I thought I'd never see the day" she told him.

* * *

><p>Alicia and Warrington had a late breakfast in bed and read the Daily Profit when a house elf delivered two notes. One was from Shikai saying what time he would be available and the other was from Katie who had returned from a training camp wanting to have a roommate meeting to resolve Angelina and Alicia's argument once and for all. So after breakfast and a few very heated moments they decided it was time to get changed,<p>

"It's fortunate Shikai is back today. Are you sure that you don't want me to escort you?" he asked as he was already dressed in a navy suit and ready go visit Lucius Malfoy. He was pretty sure that Theodore Nott would be at the top of the list. But he would prefer to have a list so if Theo wasn't their man then he and Montague could move onto the next suspect.

"Yeah, I know Montague wants this 'quest' to be over" Alicia said rolling her eyes as she pulled on the same clothes she came in four days ago. He liked her casual style even if it was muggle fashion, he appreciated how her grey skinny jeans hugged her ass and her legs. She pulled her white tank on and then her long grey drape cardigan. She had taken her potions at Breakfast but it wasn't enough as she was still trembling as she tugged on her boots.

"He is rueing the day he decided to move in while his pent house was being renovated" Warrington mused. Alicia smiled.

"I do appreciate you two doing this for me" she said as she walked over to him.

"Gryffindors are such sentimental saps. You have to stop thanking me for nothing. Why don't you let my mother take you to the appointment" He told her.

"Maura has a life you know. It's fine I'll stop in at my place and talk with Ange as Katie wants a truce and then I'll go to my appointment. I can walk a few blocks but I wouldn't mind you apparating me to my door step" Alicia said.

"That I can do" He said as he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

><p>"Hey I'm home" Alicia said as she came through the front door.<p>

"Good, we've got tea and biscuits in the lounge room" Katie said Alicia came into the room and saw Angelina and Katie sitting on the lounge and opposite the coffee table they had moved a wing chair. Something about the set up said she was not going to like this. She felt a sickly shiver run through her and swallowed her nausea. She needed another boost of potions before this meeting started.

"Ok, just let me get a potion and I'll be right with you" Alicia said as she headed to the bathroom. She missed the looks Katie and Angelina exchanged.

"You're not going to find them" Katie called from the lounge room, Alicia frowned as she walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet where she kept her potions only to find it empty. She closed the cabinet and opened it again hoping she was hallucinating. She had a month's worth of potions in the cabinet four days ago.

"You have a problem Alicia but don't worry Katie and I have your back we'll get you through this" Angelina said. Alicia took a steady breath trying to remain calm. She needed her potions, she had used up her stores at Warrington's place that morning.

"We love you and we're sorry we didn't see how you were struggling" Katie said from the doorway of the bathroom. Alicia felt the empty insides of the cabinet just in case they had casted a camouflage spell.

"Where are my potions?" Alicia asked calmly as she turned to her two best friends who looked at her like they were scared for her.

"I wish you could see yourself. Feet dragging, the mood swings." Angelina said.

"You didn't show up for work" Katie said.

"I owled George and Fred, they understood" Alicia said defensively.

"You've also been disappearing a lot more lately" Angelina added.

"I have a boyfriend forgive me if I want to shag him in the privacy of his own hom-"

"You were getting high" Angelina said cutting Alicia off.

"Getting high?" Alicia scoffed in disbelief.

"I thought the McCallums was helping you but then you started taking the new potions and you need more of them than you ever did of the McCallum's. We had no idea you were addict" Angelina said.

"Whoa! I'm not an addict! I told you what the new potions were. They aren't narcotics" Alicia told her.

"Really? Come on look at yourself! you're strung out and hanging for a hit" Angelina told her.

"They are my medicine I told you I need them they stop the effects of the curse I have on me. Where are they?" Alicia asked panicking now as she knew the longer she went without the potion the worse she would become. She double checked the cupboards for a miracle and then started searching the rest of the apartment.

"Take it easy. It's going to be okay" Katie said.

"No! It's not going to be okay! I need those potions!" Alicia shouted at them. She looked at her hands that were starting to shake badly.

"What you need is to get clean. You're spell damaged not cursed. You need to accept that you're never going to get better" Angelina said.

"You're wrong, I'm cursed and Cassius is helping me, I tried to explain this to you Ange but you wouldn't listen! You never listen" Alicia said.

"He's using you. He doesn't care about you! He's just using your addiction and your hope that he has a 'cure' to leverage you to be his sex toy. It's such a Slytherin thing to do" Angelina told her. Alicia took a deep breath and looked at her friends. She needed her potions, her appointment wasn't for two hours and she needed to stop by Gringotts to get the money.

"You guys don't understand. I'll die without my potions. Now tell me where you put it!" Alicia demanded desperately.

"Down the drain which is where your life is heading if you don't clean up your act" Angelina said, Alicia looked at her with disappointment.

"Tell me you didn't" Alicia implored.

"Someday you'll thank us" Katie said, Alicia shook her head at them as tears stung her eyes. She had to go to Shikai as Warrington was gone and they didn't have a fireplace so she could floo Maura to help her. She shook her head at her friends and walked out the door.

"That didn't go very well" Katie said.

After Alicia stopped at Gringotts she ran down Knockturn alley and pounded on Shikai's door. The wizard opened the peephole and saw her visibly shaking. He quickly opened the door and let her in.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced but I need a treatment now and more potions if you have them" Alicia told him.

"So soon? I gave you 2 months worth of potions" Shikai said.

"Yeah it's a long story-" Alicia didn't get the words out when the door to the front of the shop imploded. Her reflexes saved her when she ducked and missed being hit by large fragments of wood.

"Wands on the ground and hands in the air! This is a Ministry Raid" a deep male voice boomed. Alicia stood up and put her hands up in the air as the room was filled with Aurors with the wands raised and ready. Shikai waved for her to go out the back. Taking the exit she ran through the back and weaved past the kitchen to the back door. She barely made out the door when curses started flying at her.

She hit the pavement and ran with Aurors on her tail "HALT!" one shouted she kept running not looking behind her. When they realised she wasn't going to stop they started throwing curses at her.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Incarcerous!"

Alicia dodged the spells pushing people out of her way until she was tackled to the ground by a man. She groaned from pain and force of hitting the ground with a man on top of her. She tried to shove him off but he was too heavy and she was too exhausted in her current state to put up much of a fight. He muttered a spell and her hands were pulled together by invisible rope.

"I hate it when people try to run" He said he shoved her hard into the ground before lifting her off the ground to her feet. She winced as she felt blood trickle down the side of her face.

"Adler, nice catch!" An Auror said as he and his partner caught up.

"Well are you a looker! Where you running to Miss…?" He drawled waiting for Alicia to say her name.

"I want a solicitor" She told him.

"Already asking for a solicitor, beautiful and smart" Adler said tightening his grip on Alicia's arm. She grimaced in pain.

* * *

><p><em>TBC- I will update in two weeks and if I don't you can feel free to flame me as a dirty dirty liar and how there is a special hell reserved for people like me...<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Big Thanks to the reviewers! you made me smile and also a thanks to those who are taking the time to read the story! Enjoy this little installment and see you all in two weeks!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Theo, so good to see you again" Warrington said as he gripped the man by his suit jacket and slammed his back into the closest wall. They had stopped by the Malfoy Manor and had a brief meeting with Lucius after a few business agreements in exchange for information Warrington and Montague decided to hit up Theodore Nott as his name was at the top of the list. Theo had welcomed them into his study before Warrington decided to get physical with the man.

"Warrington" Theo choked out. Warrington pulled out Theo's wand and snapped it in half tossing the broke pieces over his shoulder before he shoved Theo back against the wall.

"I was just saying to Montague this morning, how sad it is we never get to see the old gang much these days. Didn't I?" Warrington asked Montague who closed the door to the study.

"Yes, quite sad I do miss the whole gang we had before the war. Ooo 200 year old Whisky" Montague said excitedly as he spied the bar.

"Help yourself Montague while Theo and I catch up here. You're going to give me that dagger" Warrington told Theo with a cold and commanding look.

"What dagger?" Theo asked innocently.

"Antonin Dolohov's dagger. It's a family heirloom of mine which you stole from my family. You know how I feel about my possessions being in other people's hands" Warrington informed him.

"He doesn't like it" Montague said.

"If I had such a piece of art. It was rightfully propagated after the war…Finders keepers like how you found Alicia Spinnet. She is something isn't she? You know Dolohov would let us watch but we couldn't touch. No, she was a special project only Dolohov could touch her, taste her" Theo said with a sick smile until Warrington punched Theo in the solar plexus hard. The man would have sunk to floor but Warrington held him up as Theo half laughed and wheezed in pain.

"Oh bad move with bringing up Spinnet even I know better than to go there" Montague commented as he sipped on the whisky.

"Where's the dagger? I know you have it" Warrington told Theo.

"I may have it stashed away" Theo drawled.

"How fortunate. What's your price?"

"You can't buy me"

"Then I guess I will have to use the few tricks my father taught me for when interrogating your enemy." Warrington said as he grabbed Theo by the neck and pushed him to the nearest chair.

* * *

><p>"Ok feet apart… mmm what do we have here?" Adler asked as he pulled her lip balm from her back pocket of her jeans. The Auror in front of her leered at her between writing in the ledger about her physical appearance etc as she wouldn't give them her name. She swallowed her nausea as the Auror Adler behind her felt his hands into her pockets as he frisked her far too intimately for her liking.<p>

"A set of keys, lip balm- apple blossom flavoured... so far I'd mistake you for a muggle if it wasn't for this bag" he stated as he dropped them on the table she had her hands on. The Auror in front of her wrote down the information "one bag of Galleons- 20 Galleons and 3 knuts" He said.

Alicia whipped her head around angrily glared at him. "Try 200 galleons" she snapped. The Auror behind her smiled as he grabbed the back of her head and slammed her head hard into the desk making her bend over further than before.

"I told you to keep your hands on the desk" he told her firmly. He leaned over her body and pushed his lower body into hers intimately. She groaned in pain and struggled to breathe as the man held her down hard.

"Bet you're use to this. Let me ask you. How much does a junkie with tight little ass like you makes these days?" he whispered hot in her ear.

"More than your mother" Alicia bit out. Adler grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head onto the table again. Alicia's head swam from blow and she the world spin around her when a voice called out.

"What the hell is going on here Adler?" the male voice shouted unimpressed.

"Nothing sir, this one is just a little feisty" Auror Adler said lifting off of Alicia. She tried to keep her eyes open but found it difficult as the room was spinning. She was pretty sure she had a concussion or was pretty close to qualifying for one.

"We talked about suspect treatment before. Now process her and throw her into an interrogation room. Auror Williams don't need you messing up the case for him again just because you can't keep it in your interactions on a civil level"

"Yes Sir"

* * *

><p>Around mid afternoon, Warrington knocked on the door to Alicia's apartment. He had sent a owl to his grandmother saying they had found the dagger. He was amazed at the prompt answer where his grandmother gave him or rather Montague a long letter with all the preparations that they needed to arrange before they attempted to remove the curse. He was about to knock again when a worried looking Katie open the door.<p>

"Warrington? Is Alicia with you?" Katie asked looking around the empty hallway.

"No, she and I were meeting up tonight but I finished early and sent an owl to meet up early" Warrington said, he and Montague had been successful in acquiring the dagger and it didn't take too much persuasion on Warrington's behalf just a few whispers about what he's do to Theo and the man was weeping like a baby and getting an elf to hand the dagger over. His father always told him as a child to know your enemies like you knew your friends and to use their weaknesses against them to make you stronger.

"Your owl is waiting on our balcony" Katie said.

"I assumed when that when he hadn't returned" Warrington said unimpressed with Katie's lack of manners at not inviting him in. It wasn't like Alicia to not return an owl or Floo call. But when she didn't answer he had assumed the worst and figured he'd start with her home.

"Who is it?" Angelina asked she looked at Warrington and scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Alicia" Warrington said in a rather cool tone as he remained as polite as he could in Angelina's company.

"She's not here" Angelina replied tartly.

"So I've been told do you know where she might be? We have a reservation" Warrington lied as he checked his pocket watch for the time.

"Maybe she doesn't want to see you anymore" Angelina said. He did not miss the hostility in her voice but was confused was Alicia there or not. He was about to say 'I highly doubt that' and question whether Alicia was there or not but Angelina continued to speak

"Look the jig is up we know you got her hooked on potions. But guess what we are taking our friend back she will no longer be servicing you for a high. She is going to get clean and I made sure to throw away the potions you gave her. So why don't you try being a gentleman for once and bowing out gracefully" Angelina said went to close the door in his face but he stopped the door with his hand.

"You threw away her potions?" Warrington asked for clarification ignoring the jibe at his character.

"Yeah the ones you got her hooked on" Angelina told him.

"You are singularly the most stupid person I know Johnson" Warrington said as he pushed the door completely opened and walked into the apartment to see if Alicia was truly there.

"Excuse me!" Angelina said looking insulted.

"Alicia has been cursed for the last four years not spell damaged-" Warrington started only for Angelina to roll her eyes and make the hand motions of his talking before she spoke over the top of him.

"Blah blah blah.. I won't believe your lies. I was there when they told her she was spell damaged. Just because Montague is happy to lie to Alicia and give her hope is sick. You make me sick with how you twisted my friend up in knots and took advantage of her state for your own end, now go away!" Angelina told him.

"Yes, I took advantage of your friend by treating her with respect, by helping her out of debt and getting her proper medical attention. Isn't that something you should have helped her with as you are supposed to be her friend? Because those potions you threw away were two of three things keeping her from falling into a coma and dying of toxic poisoning." Warrington told her.

"What?" Katie said looking to Angelina who had also paled wondering whether they should believe him or not.

"I don't have a year to sit down and explain to you in slow docile tones how you have possibly killed your friend" He told them as he walked to the door.

* * *

><p>Alicia sat in an interrogation room looking at Auror Williams. The man in his early 40's with light brown hair leaned against the wall opposite her in grey wizarding robes. She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the room but it felt like it had been days. She wished there was a clock to tell her as she wasn't about to ask the Auror.<p>

"You ready to tell me your name?" he asked as he pulled off the outer layer and hanging on the chair opposite her at the silver table. Alicia had her right wrist shackled to the table. Her left arm wrapped around her middle trying to keep warm as she trembled from the cold air in the room. The cold did not help her body as her muscles ached painfully. She was also trembling as she really needed a treatment and potion. Something she knew she wouldn't get in the next hour, she was going to have to suffer through. She breathed through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth trying to remain calm. She told herself it would only be a matter of time before Warrington knew she was missing and find her. He'd come for her. She held onto that comforting thought.

"I want to call my solicitor" Alicia told him again.

"He's on his way" Williams said.

"I haven't told you who my solicitor is yet" Alicia said.

"One can tell from your attire and current state that you need one appointed to you" he said in a bored.

"Looks can be deceiving, now I want my floo call so I can contact my solicitor" Alicia said, she didn't have a solicitor but knew Warrington would help her.

"How about you give us the contact number and we'll give that person a call for you and say you need them" Williams said.

"How about you not violate my rights" Alicia replied darkly.

"Whoa calm down Miss your rights have not been violated. If anything you have made our job very hard. We don't even know your name"

"I don't have to tell you my name to get my floo call. So allow me my right to call my solicitor" Alicia told him.

A knock sounded at the door and to Alicia's surprise Marcus Flint came in. He was dressed in a well tailored iron grey suit with a crisp white shirt and a thin black tie. When she invisioned Flint's future self she imagined something resembling an ogre but instead he turned out just like Warrington, he looked like he walked off the pages of a magazine. It was definitely not fair as she looked like a washed out junky.

"I'm here as a court assigned solicitor to represent…" Flint looked at Alicia not shocked at her appearance or that she was assigned to him. In fact he smiled and the gnarled teeth he had as a teenager were now straight and white. _Definitely not fair_ Alicia thought. "Miss Alicia Spinnet. I would like a moment in private to confer with my client" he said to the Auror.

"Miss Spinnet, I'll update the files" Williams said with a smirk as he moved to leave the room.

"I would also like the room's temperature to be risen to a more comfortable level maybe a balmy 24 degrees" Flint said in a smart arse tone at the Auror.

"Sure would you like some tea and scones?" Williams asked.

"No need to be snide Williams just because I know your tricks. You know if you want to break a junky you turn up the heat and make her sweat. Don't you know anything?" Flint asked Williams as he sat down opposite Alicia at the table. Williams shoot his head and left the room.

"Wow Spinnet you look like hell. It must be my lucky day, here I was bemoaning to my partner about being stiffed with a nameless witch refusing to give up her name." he said he opened the file in front of him. "Potion Addict trying to procure illegal potions, resisting arrest. Don't worry you can tell me all your filthy little secrets they are protected by client solicitor confidentiality" he said with a smile. He pulled out a white hankerchief with his initials stitched in it. "Here, you clean yourself up. If I had my wand I'd heal you but wands aren't allowed in the interrogation room" he told her.

"I ask myself why is it when I'm at my lowest all the slytherins come crawling out of the woodwork?" Alicia said as she picked up the hankerchief and held it in her hands. She saw no point in cleaning herself up.

"We just have a six sense for when a Gryffindor falls from grace. Damn" Flint said with a sly smile as he was just enjoying himself.

"Yeah enjoy it while it lasts but just do me one favour and call Cassius and tell him I'm in a bind" Alicia said.

"Cassius, so it's true you two are sweet on one another. The Daily Profit actually got it right this time?" Flint said.

"Flint, I'm in serious trouble here can we save the reunion for later?" Alicia asked in annoyed and slightly panicked voice.

"Sure but just for the record you should consider yourself lucky I'm on community service for some Wizegamot court antics otherwise I wouldn't be allowed to take your case. Those council members have no sense of humour" Flint replied with a smile.

"I'm sure" Alicia said as she wasn't sure what to make of her current situation. Her head started to spin as the room warmed up by a couple of degrees it wasn't exactly warm but it was better than before.

"What's wrong with you? Warrington didn't have time to explain the situation before your file was tossed on my desk. The Aurors want to rush your case" He told her as he looked at as though she were contagious.

"I'm not contagious just cursed. I was in Shikai's place for Wei Qi treatments which as far as I know are not illegal." Alicia informed him.

"Wei Qi?" he asked looking at her blankly.

"External energy healing, he uses his life energy to cleanse and heal mine. I didn't touch any potions" She told him.

"You asked for them" he said.

"It's not illegal to ask, only the exchange of money for the potions and having them in your possession without the proper prescription which I have" She told him

"Well someone knows their stuff for a junky"

"Flint, I feel lousy could you just dig deep in the recesses of yourself and not be an asshole for a few minutes" Alicia asked as she put her head on the table. Flint pursed his lips as he watched the woman in front of him shake uncontrollably before he rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He really did not like pro bono work because who wanted to listen to someone's sob story. There was also the fact they never paid off and he didn't get that rush people spoke about when you did something good. At least Spinnet had Warrington not only could he use her for his community service hours but also be able to reconnect with Warrington since the two hadn't spoken in over 6 years.

"Spinnet, how long have you been like this?" He asked the closest he got to not being an 'asshole'. He was not about to hold her hand.

"I'm having a bad day. This is just the precurser, the cold air isn't helping if I don't get treatment soon it won't be pretty" She told him. He heard the reluctance in her voice as she told him this much. Gryffindors and their pride.

"How bad?" he asked.

"Bad, I'll eventually start having full blown seizures and it goes downhill from there" She told him not lifting her head from the table.

"Ok, I'll contact Warrington after this meeting. See if I can get the Wizengamot to move up your bond hearing and get you out. Is there anything I can get for you?" Flint asked.

Before Alicia could answer the door opened and Auror Williams came back into the room. He pretended to look embarrassed at interrupting them. Alicia lifted her head from the table and sat back in her chair while Flint moved his chair to sit beside her.

"Sorry are you finished?" Williams asked.

"We haven't begun" Flint said to Williams who had magicked another chair and sat down at the table opposite them.

"Oh? Well then do continue I was bored waiting outside" Williams said as he made himself at home.

"I want my client to be given medical attention by a healer of my choosing" Flint said

"Please she just coming down from a high and you can't bring in your own healer it has to be a Ministry approved Healer" Williams said smugly.

"My client is ill and was assaulted by your Aurors. We will be filing a suit for sexual harassment and assault of course. As such I will have a healer within the hour to examine her injuries and record them for our claim. Such a shame you can't control your department especially Adler. I heard him talking with my partner about how 'luscious and firm' Miss Spinnet is" Flint drawled. Williams shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the thought of another scandal.

"We both know you can't call your partner to the stand to testify" Williams said.

"Of course I can when he volunteers to testify under the influence of Veriterserum. He's also not a solicitor which you keep forgetting. He's my investigator, so I can call him up to testify. He's also an ex-Gryffindor. I have found out they do have their uses especially with being honest and credible witnesses" Flint said with a smirk.

"Perhaps we could just get to the questioning part and then I can decide whether charges will be pursued." Williams said shrinking back slightly. Alicia was impressed but then Flint was intimidating with his cold unwavering stare.

"Yes, let's" Flint said.

"I would like to know why she was there at Master Shikai's" Williams said.

"My client has regular external healing treatments with Master Shikai. He is also a Traditional Eastern Medicine Practitioner. I remind you that Eastern medicine magical or muggle is not illegal practice in the United Kingdom" Flint said in a bored tone.

"You're right it's not but this is about purchasing illegal potions the transaction was heard by the Aurors before they raided the premises"

"Heard? So nothing was even seen. No actual proof, I'm so glad you'd had my client in here for over 5 hours without food or water on Hearsay and a case of wrong place, wrong time" Flint commented as he looked over at Alicia.

"She's been seen dealing with Shikai before" Williams said.

"Proof? Evidence?" Flint asked in a commanding tone.

"We can't-"

"So you have nothing. Incompetence is a theme I'm currently enduring with the Ministry and its employees. Uncuff my client we are leaving. When you have actual physical evidence of her activities that could be construed as illegal, we're finished" Flint said, Alicia

"Sorry Flint but I can't do that. She has an unstable mental state as such I'm able to hold a person whose mental state is questionable for 72 hours section 136 of the Wizarding Mental Health Act of 1887. We'll hold her here for the safety of herself and the general public until an authorised Ministry Healer can examine her. The laws can't be bent in your favour in this case" Williams said with a smile.

"We both know that will take more than 72 hours for the Ministry Healer to see her"

"Well I'm only doing what is best for the public" Williams said Flint narrowed his eyes at Williams.

"I'll be back to visit my client in half an hour. Try not to lose my jacket or my client" Flint said as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it around Alicia's shoulders. She looked up at him and mouthed 'thank you' as she snaked her left arm through one arm and pulled the right side over her arm as best she could relishing the warmth of the jacket.

"Oh I'll just keep her company here until you come back" Williams said. Flint looked to Alicia.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you Miss Spinnet to keep your mouth shut" Flint said.

"I'm sure I can manage" she said before she sank further in her chair closing her eyes trying to focus on happier times as she rode out the sickly tremors running through her body. She heard the door to the room open then close with a crisp snap. Never in her life had she ever thought she would be depending on anyone from the house of Slytherin to save her but here she was.

* * *

><p>TBC- See ya all in two weeks with an Update! Also I'm open for suggestions on who Marcus Flint's partner is going to be... just remember has to be a male gryffindor character :-)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A huge thanks to the reviews! and those who added me to their Author and Story Alerts Etc! Now onwards with the Story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13.<p>

"Aurors have blocked off Knockturn Alley. Apparently there were a few raids today. I brought the extra potions you asked for" Montague said after he stepped through fireplace into Warrington's study. They had been contacting their network trying to find someone who knew where Alicia might be. They also put out feelers for Master Shikai as he was a necessary component to breaking the curse, his Wei Qi treatments helped Alicia there was no reason to believe he wouldn't be able to help her through the transition of the bindings being severed on Alicia and removing the toxins that would have accumulated in the last couple of weeks.

"Yes, so I have read" Warrington said holding up a letter in his hand. Montague went to pour himself a finger of fire whisky before he took the letter from Warrington. He perused the note and his eyebrows rose as he read the letterhead.

"Jordan and Flint. I had no clue Lee Jordan was a Solicitor and working with Flint but then it has been many years" Montague commented, it was about six. But still a slytherin playing second chair to a Gryffindor was definitely something he never thought he'd live to see.

"Yes, Flint is Alicia's solictor" Warrington said, he mused how the world worked in mysterious ways.

"She assaulted Adler didn't know that twerp was an Auror" Montague remarked with a chuckle. Adler was a Slytherin three years behind them in Hogwarts. He was not from a rich pureblood family so he always had a chip on his shoulder as those from privileged families didn't give him the time of day unless they wanted him to do something.

"Indeed" Warrington said dryly.

"He wants us to come to his office to discuss her situation and to bring her potions. Shall we?" Montague asked as he held up his healer's satchel.

* * *

><p>"Warrington, Montague. Good to see you gentlemen after such a long time" Flint said in open friendship, of course the two gentlemen responded in kind. Playing Quidditch during school formed bonds and even after 6 years of no contact it seemed like not much had changed except Flint's teeth and he had found an impeccable tailor.<p>

"Indeed, perhaps we can skip the pleasantries and you can tell me what's happening with Alicia" Warrington said as he and Montague refused a drink and sat down in the guest chairs of Flint's office. Flint lips quirked as he noted Warrington's impatience, he was always amazed at how beautiful women led to the downfall of powerful men. Alicia was Warrington's weakness, one that was currently susceptible for exploitation.

"The Aurors are grasping at straws to quote a muggle. They have no evidence of any wrong doing only hearsay and wrong place wrong time. They can insinuate what they wish and to be honest if she isn't helping herself by looking like a washed out potions Junky with all the trademarks" Flint told them from behind his desk.

"It's not withdrawal" Warrington told him.

"Well the aurors believe so and they are holding under section 136 of the Wizarding Mental Health Act of 1887. 72 hours holding if she shows no improvement then a Healer is brought in to assess her state and so forth from there" Flint said as though he was repeating a very dull story.

"And what are you doing to fix this?" Warrington asked.

"I've submitted for an audience with the Wizengammot within the next hour." Flint answered ignoring Warrington's dry tone.

"Will there be any issues" Warrington asked.

"None, she will be released. She has no record and Shikai is backing up her claim that she was there for treatments. You have the potions?" Flint asked, Montague opened his bag and pulled out two vials and handed them over to Flint. He pulled the stoppers out of the vials and took a sniff.

"Amino acids, magnesium" Flint named a few more natural ingredients of the potions, it was one of the few classes in Hogwarts he excelled at as he had an exceptional sense of smell. It helped at dinner parties and describing wines "These are potions that can be readily bought over the counter" Flint commented as he placed the stoppers back in. It wasn't his first Potions Junky case but it was the first one where the client was not guilty.

"They are just a stop gap. She's been cursed, the details of that are irrelevant how quickly can she be released after you get a court ordered release?" Montague asked.

"Two hours at least the Aurors will be difficult, so if you wish you can wait here or I can send you an owl when it is time to pick her up" Flint told them.

"What do we owe you for this?" Warrington asked as nothing ever came for free or from the goodness of one's heart.

"Olive branch of friendship. Nothing more, she is my community service but I would like for us all to catch up" Flint said. The catch laid in the line that Flint wanted future contact.

"Ok well we have to make final preparations back at my place. Those potions would work well being mixed with a Liquid. Alicia is a fan of Acai and Blueberry Green Iced Tea. It should be easy to slip by the Aurors" Warrington told him before he and Montague stood up and left the office.

* * *

><p>"It's like a Hogwarts winter in here" Lee commented to the Auror who had opened the door to the interrogation room they were holding Alicia in. The door closed behind Lee, leaving just the two of them in the room. Alicia pulled Flint's Jacket around her tightly to keep warm in the cold room. She turned her head at hearing Lee's voice.<p>

"Lee?" Alicia said she couldn't believe her eyes. She had to be hallucinating Flint said he was coming back. What was Lee doing here?

"Damn you look like death" Lee cursed as he placed his bag on the ground and pulled up a chair next to Alicia. She was practically a ghost with her washed out appearance, she was shaking, her skin shone with sweat and her dark hair stuck to her face.

"Thanks, it was the look I was going for" Alicia drawled. Her eyes fluttered closed as Lee placed a warm hand on her face, she relished the heat radiating off his hand.

"Why didn't you tell anyone it was this bad?" Lee asked her in a low voice. She muffled a groan as his hand left her skin, she was so cold.

"Can we do recriminations when I'm out of here?" Alicia asked as she could equally argue that her friends could have been more observant or pry into her personal life like Warrington and helped her. It wasn't like they didn't have the connections to so.

"Sure, here I brought you something to drink, Montague said it was your personal favourite" Lee said as he opened his satchel and pulled out a bottle of Acai and Blueberry green iced tea.

It was her favourite. She watched as Lee opened the bottle and put a straw in it. He held it for her as she was shaking and too weak to hold the bottle herself. She took slow sips and tried not to choke as it had a foul after taste. She soon felt a small reprieve as her muscles that had been tense and cramped relaxed. It didn't take a genius to know it was laced with her potions but it definitely destroying her love for the tea. A small price to pay as she sighed in relief for break and put her head on the table rolling it to the side so she could look at Lee.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?"Alicia asked him.

"I work with Flint, you need to finish this" Lee told her as he held the bottle out to her and gesture she drink more.

"You work with Flint?" Alicia said in disbelief before she continued to drink the foul tasting tea. She felt better than before as the potions worked their magic. She knew it would last long so she continued taking slow sips making the drink last.

"Yeah we are business partners" he told her, Alicia couldn't wrap her head around the concept of Lee working with Marcus Flint but then again it made sense why Lee made his Mediation work sound boring that the twins would turn the conversation onto other topics. Why did it seem like all her friends were keeping secrets that invovled ex-Slytherins.

"What?" Alicia asked he laughed as she looked at him in shock.

"Jordan and Flint Associates" he said as he pulled out his business card as proof. Alicia looked at the card and then at him. Lee owned a company with Marcus Flint and told no one about it.

"Seriously? How did you get your name first? What about mediation thing you're doing? You work with Flint for how long?" She asked him. Lee laughed at her again as it appeared Alicia's mind was a jumbled mess.

"I've been a private investigator the last 2 years and I got my name first because it sounds better that way and well...Flint lost a bet." Lee said with a smug smile.

"Right but what about your mediator licence thing?" Alicia asked.

"Still working on it, I'm getting my hours it's all a part of the plan and the pay is not so great but we are building our own clientele and the work is good. Oh and I get to use my brain besides my beautiful voice. Oliver helps in his off season"

"My head is spinning." Alicia groaned as it was all a bit too much for her.

"Should I ask for a bucket?" Lee asked as he thought she was going throw up.

"Oliver is working with Flint. After all the years in Hogwarts hating each other's guts?"

"Hey, he can't play Quidditch forever and he was a brilliant tracker in the war." Lee said, Alicia agreed he was one of the parties that had recovered her and many other war victims.

"Makes sense. Why didn't you tell me or the others?" Alicia asked.

"Same reason you didn't tell anyone about Warrington. Gryffindors working with a Slytherin I didn't need the ribbing from the twins and Ange getting her knickers in a twist. We all Katie would just ask if he was shaggable for the enemy" Lee joked. Alicia gave a weak laugh.

"True" Alicia said.

"Flint is getting a Wizengammot Injunction for you to be released immediately under the grounds of illegal detainment. The Injunction will get you released and the Aurors can't pick you up again without a warrant for your arrest" Lee informed her.

"How long will it take?"

"A couple of hours, so drink your tea" He told her.

* * *

><p>"You bringing that Fire whisky with you?"Warrington asked Montague who was still holding onto a highball glass with a finger of whisky. They were just about to step out of house to meet up at Flint's office to go retrieve Alicia among other duties that needed to be performed.<p>

"Well I-" Montague didn't finish the sentence as a knock sounded at the door. They both look at each other oddly as Warrington's townhouse was untraceable only those who were told the address and the key word could find it and those people never knocked.

Warrington opened the door and raised an eyebrow as Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell stood at his doorstep.

"Johnson, Bell, what are you doing here?"

"We want to speak to Alicia"

"She is not here" Montague told them as he sipped his whisky.

"How did you find my townhouse?" Warrington asked them.

"I know people" Angelina told him in a smug tone as she folded her arms across her chest. Warrington knew Angelina was a bigwig in the International Law department hence the immaculate suit and fineries she wore and the entitled air she put on.

"I do believe this is the part where I put my glass down and we applaud the Gryffindor for doing something besides breathing and being intolerable" Montague drawled sarcastically to Warrington.

"Right, do use a coaster that mahogany is antique" Warrington said to Montague who finished his whisky in gulp. He pulled a coaster from the drawer on the bureau and followed Warrington's polite order. Angelina folded her arms and pursed her lips unimpressed as the two grown men golf clapped at her.

"Are you finished because I'd like to see my friend now" Angelina stated.

"No" Warrington said.

"No?" Angelina said in disbelief.

"I said she wasn't here, she's being held in the Ministry for Illegal Potions and Assault charges" Warrington informed her as he stepped out of the house. Montague closed the door.

"What?" Katie exclaimed.

"Indeed, don't concern your meddlesome selves over it as I have people working on her release. She'll be out in an hour. So if you'll excuse us ladies we have an appointment we can't be late for" Warrington said as he moved onto the street. He turned and looked up at the two women.

"Oh and Johnson, don't darken my doorstep again without my express invitation or I shall bring you up on charges. Breaking into private and confidential files not a smart woman in your position" Warrington told her. Angelina narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a dark look as she couldn't think of a reply.

"Hey Bell, big fan of your form. Call me" Montague told her in a flirtatious manner. He gave her his most charming smile and a wink before he and Warrington apparated away.

"That went well" Katie said as she looked to Angelina. "I told you it was a bad idea coming here" Katie added.

"We have to find Alicia" Angelina said.

"No, we have to step back and let Warrington handle this." Katie told her.

"No, we should go to the Ministry. We can bail out Alicia. She is our friend and we got her into this mess. If only she had be honest and upfront in the first place we wouldn't be here" Angelina said

"Yeah, because we couldn't have just hidden her potions and make her explain herself. No, we had to just take drastic measures. The only people to blame right now are ourselves as we nearly killed our closest friend with good intentions!" Katie told her.

"Where are you going?" Angelina asked as Katie moved to where Warrington and Montague had been before they had apparated.

"Home, I'm going to go home and write a missive to Warrington to apologise for trespassing and invading his privacy and to ask that he kindly keep us informed on Alicia's current state and when we can see her" Katie told her.

* * *

><p>"You must be really good in the sack" Adler whispered in her ear. Lee had to leave to take a floo call. Alicia shivered in revulsion as Adler breathed on her neck. "Especially since Lord Warrington is paying your bail" he took a deep inhale and sighed. "You know I'd take you now if you weren't his property." He said.<p>

Alicia said nothing while silently begging for Lee to come back so Adler would leave the room and her alone. Her skin crawled as he moved closer to her he placed his hands on the table one either side of her enclosing her. He knew his close proximity was affecting her, it wasn't him personally it just the way he reminded her of when Dolohov would breathe onto her neck whispering vile things to her.

"Not going to talk?" he teased he moved one hand and gently brushed her hair to one side. "Well there has to be a story behind these scars" he commented, he gently traced them with a finger making her stomach roll with nausea. She flexed her body forward and away from his touch as she took slow and steady breaths.

"Please don't touch me" Alicia told him in a stern voice she winced as her voice quavered when she said 'me' as he had grabbed her by the back of the neck digging his fingers into the pressure points at the base of her skull. She gasped for air as the pain was intense.

"I wish you'd just save us all this time and confess to the crimes" Adler told her.

"Let me go" Alicia bit out.

"This is ju-" Adler stopped and released his grip on her immediately as the door to the interrogation room opened. Alicia dropped her head on the table and heaved for air.

"Adler what the hell are you doing here?" Auror Williams demanded.

"Just keeping an eye on the suspect" Adler said as he stood up and moved away from Alicia, her shoulders slumped in relief as she had her personal space back. "She is really quite unwell" he commented.

"Indeed, I suggest you step away from her" Alicia lifted her head up to see Warrington at the door way. He moved into the room followed by Flint and Auror Williams. Warrington shucked off his outer cloak and wrapped it around Alicia's shivering form. "Uncuff her now" he ordered as Alicia leaned into his strong arms that were wrapped around her.

She closed her eyes as exhaustion and relief swept through her as his body warmed hers. She felt the shackle that her right wrist to the table. Warrington gathered her up in his arms, just holding her close. He held her tightly for few minutes before he pushed her back into the chair and brushed her hair back from her face. She had no energy for pretenses as she looked at him through tired eyes.

"Can you walk?" he asked her.

"Not without assistance" Alicia told him, he smiled at her strength as she was completely washed out of energy and trembling badly.

"Then allow me the pleasure to escort you from this undesirable location" Warrington told her as he tied the string of the cloak so it would stay on her. He helped her out of the chair and placed an arm around her waist holding her up as one of her arms around his shoulder.

"We're not finished with her" Williams told them.

"If you have any questions then I suggest you direct them to me in written form" Flint told him as he picked his jacket off the chair where Warrington had left it before escorting Alicia out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Aleksandra, you're looking beautiful as ever" Montague said as he sat down opposite her in the exclusive Wizard Tea House in Diagon Alley. The elderly Witch looked at him with shrewd eyes, annoyed that her peace was being disturbed by the young fellow.<p>

"No matter how much flattery you throw at me I will never be charmed" Aleksandra said as she sipped her tea.

"I have stamina" he told her. She tried not to roll her eyes at the blatant innuendo like he thought he could derive a feminine blush from her with such a remark. At least he was dressed appropiately for the establishment.

"I assume you came here for another reason than to be cut down" Aleksandra said dismissively.

"We found the dagger and Miss Spinnet who ran into a spot of trouble with the Ministry. You wanted to be there when we broke the curse. We are doing tonight" Montague informed her.

"Fabulous I shall go home and change into more appropriate garb. I assume the room is prepared to my specifications?" she asked.

"Of course" Montague drawled before he ate a small fruit tart, leaving Aleksandra to her afternoon tea.

* * *

><p>"Cassius, I can't walk any further" Alicia whispered, they had barely made it out of the interrogation room. Her legs were having trouble keeping her upright even with Warrington doing all the heavy lifting it was just awkward and unnecessary. Without a word he lifted her up into his arms bridal style.<p>

"Once we are outside I shall apparate us home. I have some very good news to share with you" he told her in a low voice as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can't you tell me now?" Alicia asked in an exhausted tone.

"And ruin the surprise?" Warrington teased.

"I don't think I can handle anymore surprises for today" She sighed as she closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she slipped into a light sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>TBC- Next Update in a fortnight.. Where the curse will finally be broken!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank yous to all the reviews and reading my story thus far! I think I will be wrapping this up in a couple more chapters..but not sure how yet as I have massive writers block at the moment :-( So if anyone has any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them! As Always Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Warrington laid Alicia's prone form on the main table in the middle of the room they had set aside. The room itself was bare walls and there was no furniture except for two tables, the main table where Alicia laid and another that propped against the far left wall was covered with medical supplies such as gauze, healing salves, potions and large quantity of water.

"Strip her out of the hideous garb" his grandmother ordered rushing into the room behind him. Alicia had slipped out of consciousness and was unresposive to any reviving charm and spell he could think of, she was just dead weight in his arms. Her skin was pale, cold and clammy. Warrington felt his gut twist in fear and deep concern as he helped peel Alicia's clothing off and transfigured his cloak into a sheet to give her some modesty.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Montague asked as he and Shikai came into the room a few minutes later.

"No more than 10 minutes she's not responding the enervate spell" Warrington told him. Master Shikai clicked his tongue as he ran his hands a few centimetres above her body, white tiny sparks lifted off Alicia's skin and drifted slowly upward like snow before shikai clapped his hands. He looked to Aleksandra and then at Montague and Warrington eyeing them for a moment before he moved to Aleksandra.

"You must go outside, you have bad Chi. I fix you later. First treatment free" he said shooing her out of the room.

"I beg your pardon! I am in perfect health, my chi is perfectly fine" Aleksandra said insulted by Shikai's comment and standing her ground. "I am a renowned healer" she said flabbergasted at the treatment she was receiving from a foreigner.

"Bad chi is poisonous in here now go. Promise first treatment free for you. You'll feel 20 years younger" Master Shikai told her in a cheery tone as Aleksandra left the room. He then turned to the men and gave a serious look at Warrington.

"Lord Montague has told me what I need to do but we need two females with good Chi. Must have a good spirit, healthy heart. Then we can start" Shikai told him. Montague and Warrington exchanged looks trying to think of two women that they knew who could fit the bill.

"Montague, get Bell over here while I call my mother." Warrington said.

"Bell?" Montague said in disbelief.

"She plays quidditch. Healthy heart" Warrington offered. He also knew the woman would agree to help her friend.

"Right" Montague said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later,<p>

"Oh you are perfect, Beautiful Chi" Shikai said nodding his head approvingly at Maura.

"Well I've never been complimented on my Chi before but thank you. Darling, what am I doing here?" Maura asked Warrington in a low voice to him as Shikai went to Katie waving a hand over her face then chest not touching her before he nodded approval.

"We are breaking the bindings Master Shikai needed two women with healthy hearts and good spirits" Warrington answered.

"Please tell me I get to keep my clothes on" Katie said she was dressed in black skinny jeans and black calf high boots and purple off the shoulder top looking thoroughly casual in Warrington's assesment. At least she wouldn't complain about being uncomfortable unlike his mother who looked ready to go out for dinner in a muggle midnight blue knee length dress with boat neck line and 3/4 sleeves with patent leather pumps.

"Oh come on Bell, where's your sense of adventure?" Montague drawled to her.

"How does he qualify for having good chi?" Katie asked Shikai dryly.

"His Chi is muddy but his heart and intentions are in the right place, very virile it also balances it out. I will call you in when I am ready" Shikai answered before he disappeared into the room where Alicia was.

"Hear that Bell, I'm virile" Montague said proudly after door closed.

"Clothes are staying on Bell all you have to do is keep an open mind and not move when he starts whatever he is going to do" Warrington informed Katie.

"Here I was getting all excited for nothing" Maura quipped in good humour.

"Mother" Warrington said cringing as he really didn't want to think of his mother naked.

"Being naked is our natural form. You weren't born in a Versace suit and wingtip shoes. Don't be such a prude it doesn't become you" Maura said chastising him. Katie sniggered at Warrington being chastised by his mother.

"Can we focus on Alicia and helping her?" Warrington asked in an exhausted tone.

"Why couldn't you curse her with something that involved you two giving me grandchildren as byproduct?" Maura asked.

"I didn't curse her" Warrington told her.

"I still want grandchildren and soon. I'm taking off my shoes" Maura said, Warrington wondered when his mother's personality de-aged to the point she acted like a 20yr old but shook the thoughts away as it wasn't productive.

"Why don't we shelve that conversation for that conversation until Christmas?" Warrington offered. Maura opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when Shikai opened the door and ushered them in.

Katie gasped as she saw Alicia lying on the table face down, her head was turned to her left side with the sheet covering the lower half of her body. Her skin was deathly pale, covered in a light sheen of sweat. The veins on her body had turned black and made a stark contrast with her skin. Katie moved forward to touch Alicia but Montague stopped her.

"Don't touch her" Montague said.

"She's never looked like this before. I don't understand" Katie mumbled in shock.

"I have made the toxins and poisonous blood rise to the top. Please stand here" Shikai said as he moved Katie to a specific spot in the room "No matter what you see or feel stay as you are" he told her, Katie nodded. Shikai arranged Montague and Maura to specific points in the room before he turned to Warrington.

"You stand on her left side, I will be using wandless magic to draw the toxin and poisonous blood out of her as you sever the bindings with the Dagger. It must be one long line and down to the bone, do not hesitate in your movements or stop once you start. There will be a lot of blood and you prepared?" Shikai asked him.

"As I ever will me" Warrington said, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt knowing the clothes he was wearing would be ruined for life. But he didn't care as he took the dagger from Shikai. He planned on destroying the dagger as soon as they finished with it.

"Start from the base of her neck and slice downwards" Shikai told him.

Warrington held the knife poised at the ready as he placed a hand carefully on her head. Shikai nodded at him and he pressed the blade of the knife into the scars on her spinal of her neck.

He pressed down hard until the blade struck bone, he dragged the blade slowly down her neck and the column of her spine in one smooth line straight through the Dolohov's family crest and through the carvings on her back. As he sliced black sludge oozed from the incision, the horrific smell of decaying flesh assaulted his senses and nearly made him gag but he persisted without stopping. It took effort and a lot of strength to cut through the bindings.

He moved down her back and watched as the blade passed roughly through her flesh and scars of Cyrillic script melted away from her skin and more black sludge seeped out of her body and onto the table then dripped onto the floor. He reached the end of the Cyrillic script at her lower back and sliced until the blade was past the writing before he removed the blade from her body. He placed the dagger on the table where the medical supplies were before he returned to Alicia's side.

He took her hand ignoring the fact it was had a mixture of the sludge and her blood on it and held it. He took comfort in feeling her pulse telling him she was still alive.

Shikai started murmuring in his own language and the light in the room darkened and dropped several degrees in temperature to the point Warrington could see his own breath. The air grew colder, crisper and little sparks of light started floated up from the floor boards like suspended pixie dust. It was unlike anything Warrington had previously experienced. The black sludge for want of a better word continued to flow out of her body but at a slow but steady rate.

After what felt like hours but was probably minutes in real time the sludge slowly changed colour and consistency to something that resembled a mixture of blood and the sludge. He took it that the toxins were clearing out of her body. He watched as the mixture ran down the sides of her body in rivets hitting the table before dripping onto the floor with the toxins that had already been expelled from her body. There was so much blood he could see why his grandmother believed that Alicia would not survive.

He felt her pulse weaken and his heart lurched as he looked to Shikai wondering if he knew what was happening that Alicia was slowly dying. He looked to his mother, Katie and Montague who all watched on in some kind of trance. He looked down at Alicia's body where only blood was seeping out. Shikai flicked his right hand and didn't stop murmuring, Montague blinked out of his trance and Warrington watched as his friend looked oddly confused for a moment before moving to the table with the medical supplies. He came back to Alicia's body with the bottle of dittany and gauze.

Warrington watched as Montague applied the dittany to the open wound, after application the wound was nothing but a faint line. Montague placed the bottle on the table and checked her pupils and her vitals.

"Montague?" Warrington asked in a low voice.

"She's hanging in there barely" he informed him. The news did not please Warrington but it was better than nothing. "Help me clean her up a bit before Shikai wakes Bell and your mother up from the trance. This is a mess. No magic" Montage told him as Warrington had been about to reach for his wand.

"How long do we have?" Warrington asked.

"Somewhere between 15 minutes and an hour, he's stabilising her magical core and the balance to her body it's going to take time." Montague said.

They worked in silence as they used the water to wash the blood and sludge off Alicia and the table underneath her. The floor was a mess but there was nothing they could do until Shikai was finished. Then they pull out their wands and scouring charm or Tergeo spell to clean the floors and then remove Alicia up into his bedroom give her a proper bath to make sure there were no signs of what left her body on her. He wanted her to wake up feeling truly cleansed of the curse.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Alicia was lying on the right side of Warrington's bed dressed in soft cotton pyjamas and tucked deeply under the doona. Maura and Katie had bathed her while Master Shikai retired to a guest bedroom to rest and Montague and Warrington cleaned up the mess in the room.<p>

Warrington sat in an arm chair by the bed and looked at Alicia's prone form. Her skin was grey and pale, dark circles under her closed eyes. He sat forward and held her hand in his while his other hand smoothed a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. He tried not to let it bother him that her skin was cold to the touch and focused on the weak pulse he felt and her shallow breathing. She was still alive and that was all that mattered for now. All he could do now was wait for Alicia to regain consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Katie, perhaps you should lie down for a bit" Maura suggested, the blonde woman looked incredibly pale and drawn as she clutched a snifter of brandy.<p>

"I'm ok, just feeling incredibly drained" Katie said as she took a small sip of the brandy letting it warm her insides. The last few hours had been intense, she remembered entering the room and Shikai making her stand in the room and then when he started murmuring and the rest was a blank like she just wasn't focusing. When she did end up focussing again Alicia's scars were gone replaced with a faint pink line down her back, the floor covered in blood and black sludge. She hadn't seen so much blood grace the floor since the final battle but there had been many bodies that day.

Her friend was barely alive, but at least the scars were gone, the black veins that tattooed her skin returned to their normal colour or disappeared to where they had once belonged in her body. She couldn't comprehend that Alicia had been carrying such poison within her for 4 years.

"That's because Shikai used your magical energy or as he calls it 'chi' to stabilise Miss Spinnet's. It's common Eastern magical practices to use several witches and wizards magical energy as a life support system. Shame it was all for nothing, don't worry a night's rest and you will be fine" Aleksandra said from the arm chair nearest to the fire.

"What do you mean all for nothing?" Katie asked feeling her anger bubble at the old woman's pragmatic tone.

"No amount of magic energy will counteract that amount of blood loss. You're only prolonging her evitable death. I only wished I had witnessed the event" Aleksandra answered. Katie wanted to throttle the old woman and was about to get up when felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Maura.

"Just relax, Aleksandra grew up in a different lifestyle to ours" Maura told Katie.

"Like that sickly thing upstairs is worthy of the Warrington name. Thank the gods she won't live, imagine the weak blood she would breed into the offspring if she lived" Aleksandra scoffed.

"Aleksandra, I believe you have worn out your welcome and I must ask you to leave" Maura told the old woman in a dark tone.

"I agree. Lady Warrington, Cassius would not appreciate you speaking in that manner about Alicia. I think you should retire to your home in Drezna. If we require your assistance then we shall call" Montague informed her. Aleksandra raised an eyebrow at their dark yet polite tones before shaking her head.

"How the times had changed to favour the downtrodden, I will take my leave since I am no longer welcome but mark my words she will not live through the night" Aleksandra said she stood up from her chair and left the room after a few moments the front door closed making the old woman's exit.

"Is it true?" Katie asked.

"What she said about Spinnet?" Montague asked referring to Alicia by her last name again.

"Yeah" Katie said.

"No, she has survived thus far without taking a turn for the worst. It's a good sign, her body needs time to recoup" Montague told her. Katie nodded before placing the snifter of brandy on the side table next to her chair.

"I'd like to go sit with Alicia for a while" Katie said.

* * *

><p>"What are your intentions?"<p>

"Oh so now you fill in for her mother?" Warrington asked dryly as he didn't turn his attention from Alicia.

"Cut me some slack ok? I know I wasn't paying enough attention to Alicia as I was wrapped up in my own world but I'm here making up for it. But it's not easy being Alicia's friend. She's a private person who has a lot of pride, she doesn't like to appear weak" Katie told him.

"I know"

"How is it that she'll turn to you for help and not me?"

"Because I did not pity her, you look at her like she is a victim, less than what she is just because she was not 100% healthy. As an answer to your question, I don't know what my intentions are long term but whatever they are they do not concern you" Warrington told Katie.

"She is my best friend"

"Still gives you no right to question me. I would think my conduct in regards to her would speak for itself. Now if you are done with your interrogation I'd prefer to sit in silence" Warrington said as calmly as he could. He couldn't understand why Katie was making him feel like the enemy when he had helped Alicia more in the past weeks that Katie had in years. The woman should be sitting in quiet appreciation instead digging him for questions.

He lifted Alicia's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand watching Alicia breathe. Katie didn't say anything further and they lapsed into silence.

* * *

><p>For the first time in four years Alicia woke up not feeling her body quiver in sickly fashion, no sheen of sticky sweat or nausea. Instead she found herself feeling slightly fatigued, a little lightheaded, and hungry, very hungry.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. She was in Warrington's bedroom and was dressed in white soft cotton pyjamas; the lights were dim as she looked around the room. Her eyes rested on Warrington who was asleep in an arm chair by her right side, his clothing was wrinkled and his hair was a mess and it looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days. She mused that it was the first time she had seen him less than immaculate. He shifted in his chair waking up, opened his eyes and cleared his throat. His eyes locked with hers.

"Hey" She said, she grimaced at the sound of her voice as it sounded scratchy. She blushed from the way Warrington was looking at her as it made her feel self-conscious. "Wow I must look really bad if you're speechless" Alicia said she touched her hair self-consciously as she had no mirror to see what she looked like. It couldn't be good.

"No, it's just that I thought you might never wake up" he said, he continued to stare at her. He got up from his chair and sat on the bed next to her helping her sit up and placing pillows behind her back for support.

"How are you feeling?"

"Muscles are a little sore, a bit woozy…Hungry. Really hungry, I'd kill for some breakfast right now." Alicia said with a smile. Warrington returned the smile knowing it was a good sign that she was hungry.

"Well we can have some dinner after Montague checks you over and I send word to Bell and mother" he told her, Alicia frowned in confusion.

"Why would you tell Katie that I'm awake? What did I miss?" she asked grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving. He sat back down on the bed and sighed.

"You were unconscious for nearly five days. It's a long story but the short version is Montague and I recovered the dagger and with Master Shikai's help the bindings have been severed. You're free" he informed her. Alicia reached a hand to the back of her neck.

Warrington's heart clenched as he watched her run a shaky hand up and down the back of her neck and her spine that she could reach from the angle her arm was at. He was almost afraid of how she was going to react as her eyes went wide as tears ran down her face. He wasn't sure if he should hold and comfort her until the tears were soon joined by a smile and she gave a watery laugh.

Alicia laughed as joy bubbled in her she felt nothing but smooth skin under her fingers. Her hunger and wooziness were forgotten momentarily as she marvelled at all the smooth skin, she leaned forward and lifted the back of her pyjamas and felt the rest of her spine.

"There is a fine pink line but a few more doses of dittany it will disappear entirely and then it will be like nothing but a distant memory" Warrington told her, he watched and enjoyed the relief, the freedom among other happy emotions cross her face as she shook her head in joyful disbelief.

Alicia gave a happy sigh, the smile on her face was the brightest, most genuine smile he had seen her wear even with the tears. All he could think about was kissing her senseless, even though she was still considerably pale with dark circles under eyes she was utterly breathtaking. He reached out with one hand and cupped her face gently wiped the tear streaks from the left side of her face with his thumb. Her smile softened as she pulled his hand away from her face and moved up onto her knees and grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him in a deep searing kiss. Not breaking the kiss, he picked her up carefully by the waist so she was straddling his lap. He felt her body quiver from fatigue as she settled against him, he wound his around her torso. After a few moments of indulgence, Alicia broke the kiss first and pressed her forehead to his.

"I owe you" she said.

"You owe me nothing" he told her.

* * *

><p>TBC~ Honestly not sure where I'm going to go from here... So I welcome suggestions! See you all in two weeks with more hopefully :-)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank yous for the Reviews! And the support :-) I tried out my slightly smutty boots! It's tamish in comparison to what I've read but still consider yourself warned! Enjoy :-P  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Well good news everything looks good" Montague said, Alicia waited for him to say 'Really good Spinnet' in his usual sleazy manner but instead of he was being professional it made for a nice change. Though it did leave her wondering when he was going to make a comment. Warrington sat on the edge of the bed next to her, holding her hand while Monatgue lazed in the armchair near the bed.

"It will take a few days for your body to right itself expect bouts of heady fatigue, some nausea and muscle aches-"

"What about magic?" Alicia asked cutting Montague off. Montague smiled and gave a non chalant shrug.

"It could take anywhere between a month and a year to come back. Right now you have the magical energy levels of a squib. Your body needs to recoup and rebuild it's energy stores. Though you could get back in a week if-"

"If?" Alicia asked.

"You two got busy and had a kid" Montague said with a casual tone and a straight face, Alicia's jaw dropped while Warrington looked thoroughly unamused.

"Montague-" Warrington started only for Montague to cut him off.

"Hear me out. The conception of child between two magical parents creates magical energy within that is usually shared between child and mother in your case it could possibly jump start your body into producing magical energy. It's all theory there is no way of knowing until you two tried" Montague said, he said in such a manner that it sounded almost convincing. 'Almost' being the operative word. Alicia and Warrington looked at Montague not amused as he smiled a little too smugly.

"Next you'll be telling me the magical benefits of semen" Alicia said as she rolled her eyes, now she knew he had been biding his time to say something dirty.

"I could but then you wouldn't believe me" Montague drawled before laughing and Warrington and Alicia's expressions which ranged from disapproval to open disgust. Alicia pulled a pillow off the bed and threw it at him. He caught the pillow and continued to laugh.

"Alright, take it easy. Just give it a month and if it doesn't return then we'll run more comprehensive exams. You should feel it return slowly over the next week. Oh and be careful of your emotions. Try to keep them in check as I'm sure your control has lapsed from lack of use. Wouldn't want you performing accidental magic and hurting yourself or Warrington's house" Montague said.

"Great, anything else?" Alicia asked.

"I'd recommend you keep taking the amino supplement potion. Other than that rest, lots of rest and feel free to have as much sex as you want. Merlin knows you need to get laid if only to put you in a better mood" Montague said tongue in cheek.

"I swear you are the first person I'm gonna hex when I can use my magic again" Alicia told him.

"Talk about appreciation" Montague said as he got up from his chair to leave. "I'll be back in a couple of days to check in. Oh Warrington tell your beautiful Mother that I tried and failed, now it's all upto her. Have fun" he said with a wave of the hand he apparated out of the room leaving Alicia and Warrington alone.

* * *

><p>"Dinner?" Warrington said as he picked up the pillow Alicia had thrown at Montague and helped prop it behind her back.<p>

"Yes please" Alicia said as she relaxed back into the pillows, she was starving but she was also incredibly tired.

"I'll let Hetty know, for now you just rest. I need to make a couple of floo calls and by the time I'm back dinner should be ready. " he told her before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and leaving her by herself.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she was glad she would never have to drink another McCallums potion or blood cleansing potion again, the amino acids booster wasn't so bad. If her magic returned her she wondered what she was going to do. She couldn't get herself to think 'when' in regards to her magic as she had been so long without it she didn't believe it would ever return. Then there was the other issue of if it never returned would it be a problem for Warrington.

She would for all intents and purposes be a squib, such a status in the Wizarding world was worse than being a muggle or spell damaged. Especially in the higher echelons of Wizarding society Warrington graced. She frowned as she was in love with him something that should have made her happy made her feel incredibly crushed as she knew she was unacceptable long term prospect for him. If she didn't get her magic back she would be deemed unsuitable and Warrington a fool for staying with her. It would affect his businesses and his image. She felt her head rush from the thoughts running a million miles a second through her mind. She was thinking way too much about this. She should just enjoy their time together and see where it goes.

She opened her eyes hearing the door open and watched as Warrington strolled back into the room. He stopped when he saw her expression, she must have had a grim expression as his was one of concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little light headed" Alicia said dismissing her errant thoughts and trying calm herself. All she could think about was how handsome he looked and that she loved him. She made the decision that she would keep the former thought to herself for the time being.

"Hetty said dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I called Lee and my mother informing them of your recovery. Lee said he would pass word onto your other friends though I asked they use an owl for further communication thus you can decide what you wish to do" he told her as he kicked off his shoes and socks.

"Ok" Alicia said,

"My mother would like to visit tomorrow afternoon, if you are up to it of course" Warrington said, he spoke so formally.

"Is everything ok?" She asked he turned to her and nodded. She didn't need to know his mother was now ribbing him about getting married and having a family. That she couldn't wait to see how beautiful his children would be with Alicia's complexion and his hazel eyes and be a doting yet very youthful grandmother.

"Everything is perfectly fine, my mother was slightly trying" he said with a sardonic smile.

"Only slightly?" Alicia asked, she knew Maura like goad Warrington when she could. Warrington opened his mouth to say something when a dining table appeared at the end of the bed with two chairs laden with food and beverages.

Alicia lifted the blankets from the bed and before her feet touched the ground Warrington was by her side helping her walk to the table.

"No roast dinner with Yorkshire pudding?" Alicia asked as she looked at the banquet of Japanese cuisine in front of her.

"I thought you might want something that was lighter on your stomach" He said as he sat opposite her at the table. Alicia picked up the small bowl of hot miso soup and took slow sips enjoying the hot liquid as it quenched her thirst and satisfied some of the hunger pangs she was having.

"Thank you" Alicia told him.

"You don't have to thank me all the time"

"It's called being polite and grateful. Now eat" Alicia told him with a smile. They lapsed into silence as they ate their meal for a few minutes until Warrington spoke up.

"I spoke with Flint, he said the charges against you and Master Shikai were dropped" He told her.

"That's a relief, I thought they were going to make an example of me" Alicia said as she picked up a tempura prawn with her chopsticks and proceeded to eat it.

"Apparently they were going to but there wasn't enough substantial evidence to pursue charges"

"Good, I don't think I'd like to have gone through everything just to be thrown in Azkaban" Alicia said with a sigh of relief.

"So what are going to do now that you are freed from the curse?" He asked.

"I have no idea, I feel like nothing has changed. I mean I know I won't have any more seizures which is a great relief as I really don't want to end up like I was that day in the cell" Alicia said, she stared at the table not wanting to see Warrington's face. So much for Gryffindor courage she thought. "But I still have my recovery to get through and I'll have to get my magic back and pass a physical exam to get my status officially changed. Without my magic…" She drifted off not finishing the sentence not wanting to think about it. Her throat ached thinking about how she might never be enough for Warrington.

Warrington watched her become crestfallen from the thoughts running in her head. He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers stroking the back of her palm with his thumb.

"Hey your magic will return, it's just depleted at the moment" He assured her.

"What if I don't?" She asked him, voicing her fears.

"It's too early to worry about that and if you desire magic so desperately then in 6 months we can try out Montague's theory" He said with an amused smile.

"I'm not having a kid to jump start my magic" Alicia told him throwing her napkin at him. He laughed as he caught the napkin with ease.

"I was jesting" he assured her.

"Trust all of Montague's medical cures to include something sexual. I'm amazed he didn't pull out a prescription parchment and prescribe it" Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"I told him to save the parchment"

"How environmentally conscious of you" Alicia drawled as she slowly stroked his leg with her foot under the table.

"Not tonight, remember my virtue is being saved for the Future Mrs Warrington" He teased as caught the wayward foot and held onto it.

"Oh yes and may whoever she is, be a frigid witch of a woman so you'll spend your nights rueing the fact that you missed out on all this" Alicia said with an evil grin before she continued eating not making any moves to pull her foot back as Warrington was slowly massaging her ankle and calf as he too went back to eating.

"I fervently hope your comment never becomes a reality" Warrington said before taking a sip of green tea to stop him saying how he doubted Alicia would become frigid as it wasn't in her nature. He could see no other woman at his but Alicia at his side. He had been thinking about their future when she was lying unconscious in the bed that if she lived he would do everything in his power to keep her.

He was not ready to admit to himself that he was in love with her but he knew he wanted her for forever. She made life seem a little brighter when she smiled, she made him want more from his own life; a purpose that was seemingly missing before was now present in him. He liked the direction his life was taking and how he could imagine his future and having a home to come to, Alicia to come home to.

"Earth to Cassius, you alright there?" Alicia asked as she noticed Warrington was staring at her rather intensely the past few minutes. Warrington snapped out of his thoughts.

"Of course it was a long day and it's finally catching up on me. If you don't mind I think I might excuse myself from the table and get ready for bed" he said.

"Go ahead, I'm going to continue eating" She told him. He released the foot he had been holding and stood up from the table and moved to Alicia and kissed her temple.

"Please do. Feel free to join me" he told her. Alicia nodded with smile, Warrington disappeared into the bathroom and a few minutes later Alicia heard the water running. She continued eating slowly enjoying the flavours and textures until she was completely sated.

She took the pot of green tea and a cup placing it on the side table next to the arm chair in the room and called Hetty. The dining table and chairs were vanished out of existence. With a thanks and good night to the house elf, the elf disappeared. Alicia sat in the arm chair and finished her tea while fighting temptation to join Warrington. After about 5 minutes she caved and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Alicia?" Warrington called.

"No it's Montague" Alicia said dryly as she opened the door and stuck her head in. Warrington was reclined in the bath tub of hot water and soap bubbles that smelt of sandalwood. His arms were draped around the edge of the bath tub. "I've come to join you" she said.

"By all means" he said watching her as she came into the room. His throat went dry and his heart stopped momentarily as Alicia tied her hair up into a high bun and stripped out of pyjamas. There was nothing overtly sexual about her movements but it was definitely working for him as an incredible turn on. The only thing that marred the vision was that her figure was a little too skinny but it was nothing that a few meals couldn't fix. Alicia sunk into the hot water and turned her back to him as she settled between his legs and laid back against his chest. There was no hiding the evidence of his arousal it was pressed against her backside.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Very, aren't you?" She murmured in an amused voice as she wriggled her backside against his arousal. He gave a groan from the movement.

"You're incorrigible, you wake up and all you want is sex" He said clicking his tongue as Alicia's hands ran along his thighs under the water.

"No, I woke up and all I wanted was food and now I've sated one hunger I discovered I had another. I want you" She said looking over her shoulder at him, He looked at her through half closed eyes and a relaxed expression.

"Well just relax, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to ravish you in the bath tub" he told her, thinking two could play at that game as he shifted his arms from the side of the bath into the water. He moved his hands slowly over her body under the hot water enjoying the texture of her soft skin under his fingers.

"You're making it very difficult to relax" She murmured, as he continued to draw lazy circles on her body knowing his affect on her. He avoided all her intimate areas so as to maintain some control on his part. He had to remind himself they were both in a weak state, he hadn't slept well in 5 days and she was recovering.

"You're not making it easy on me either" he said as he kissed her neck. Alicia caught his hands with hers and interlaced their fingers before she laid back against his chest and relaxed back.

They laid in the bath relaxing in silence until Alicia started to doze off. Warrington made them get out and they dried off and brushed their teeth before collapsing in the bed.

Warrington woke up several hours later and looked at the clock on his side of the bed noting it was nearly 10:30am. He stretched and yawned feeling well rested, he looked to Alicia who was lying next to him, still sleeping peacefully, the sheets tangled around her.

He looked at her lying there, his eyes followed the exposed curve of her derriere as she only wore the pyjama shirt and cheeky knickers to bed, the gentle swell of her breast against the fabric of the shirt as she lay on her stomach, her arms tucked up underneath the pillow.

He felt a surge of desire looking at her as she looked almost angelic, her skin had a healthier

glow. Her hair was messed, but on her it looked sexy. Her lips curled into a smile while her eyes remained closed.

"Stop staring, I'm trying to sleep" Alicia mumbled.

"I was afraid to wake the monster that lies under the beautiful facade that is you" he joked as Alicia opened her eyes and propped her head up on her elbow looked at him.

"Excuse me if I want to have wildly passionate, deliriously orgasmic, exquisitely delicious, savage, pounding, rapture inducing, sweaty, heart stopping, brain melting sex with you but if you're not interested" Alicia drawled in an innocent manner.

"Oh I'm interested" he told her in a gruff voice. He was very interested the fact they had been waiting to have sex it was more for health reasons not because he didn't want to. "But you need more rest"

"I can rest later, after" she said as she got up and moved onto his lap, straddling him. She leaned over and kissed him possessively long, hard, deep, hungry kisses that lifted him up and made him tumble with her into a breathless, passionate, turbulent place, a place where nothing existed but the softness of her eyes, the warmth of her body against his.

He reached up and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off her body, Alicia broke the kiss and looked down at him not moving her face away he saw her eyes darkened with desire.

"Don't deny me" Alicia breathed, he couldn't refuse her so he kissed her instead and rolled on top of her. The sensation of her near naked body beneath his, of the silkiness of her legs intertwined with his was one he'd fantasized about often.

Warrington had been with many women and found fantasy better than reality. But that wasn't so with Alicia. In his fantasies about her, he hadn't even scratched the surface of how good it would feel to be with her this way, because it went so far beyond mere physical pleasure.

He loved the way her eyes lit up, the way she smiled at him as if making love to him was the most fun she'd ever had in her entire life.

He ran his hands down her back to the curve of her rear end. She was all his, and he knew he couldn't get enough of touching her.

He parted her legs with gentle pressure from his thighs, and as he kissed her, he ran his hand from her breasts to her stomach and lower, cupping her, touching her lightly at first.

She was so slick and hot, it was dizzying. She opened herself to him, lifting her hips and pushing his exploring fingers more deeply inside her.

"I think now would be a very good time for us to lose the last barriers" she said cheekily as she tugged at the waistband of his pyjama pants. He chuckled as she changed their positions so she could peel them off, He watched as she tossed the pants over her shoulder and then slowly slipped out of her knickers. Her eyes roved his naked form. She bit her bottom lip as she took in all his glory for a moment before crawling her way back to him.

"Kiss me" she told him, lowering her head and kissing him. Her mouth was warm and wet and so soft, and sheer pleasure made fireworks of colour explode behind his closed eyes.

And Warrington couldn't wait. He pulled her beneath him, cradling himself between her legs, his body so beyond ready for her that he was trembling.

Contraceptive charm. Merlin, he had nearly forgotten. He rolled off her and placed a hand on her lower abdomen and mumbled the magical words with wandless magic watched the skin under his hand glow telling him the charm was in place.

But before he got a chance to roll back on top of her, Alicia straddled him with one smooth move, she drove him deeply inside her.

If Warrington been prone to heart attacks, he would have been a dead man. Fortunately, his heart was healthy despite the fact it was going at about four hundred beats per minute.

Wild, she'd said. Passionate. Delirious...Warrington couldn't tell where he ended and Alicia began. They moved together, perfectly in sync, kissing, touching, breathing. Delicious, savage, pounding... She was definitely ticking all the above boxes and more.

He rolled them both over so that he was on top, so that he had control of their movement.

He moved faster and harder and she liked it all, her body straining to meet him, to take

him even more deeply inside her, her kisses feeding his fire.

He was slick with sweat, her body plastered exquisitely to him as they rolled once more,

bringing Alicia back on top. She pushed herself up so she sat astride him, her breasts glistening with perspiration, her damp hair clinging to her face as she looked down at him. She was moving slowly now, and each stroke took him closer and closer to the edge.

She was smiling at him, and he reached up and touched her, her face, her throat, her breasts, and he felt the start of her release. He watched in awe as her skin began to glow incandescently as she held his gaze and breathed his name on a low, throaty sob of air that was without a doubt the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. He pulled her close and kissed her as his own release rocketed through him.

It was heart stopping. It was brain melting. It was rapture and ecstasy. It was unlike any pleasure he had ever experienced.

He watched as Alicia's skin slowly returned to normal. He had never heard or seen a woman literally glow from sexual release until a moment ago.

"That was amazing, intense…Are you ok?" he asked her as they were both returning to a safe heart and breathing rate a few minutes later.

"Yeah" She said breathed nodding as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you usually glow in the dark when you come?" he asked her.

"No, that was a first" Alicia said awkwardly, she had just experienced the most intense orgasm of her life. She felt incredibly vulnerable and freaked out from the glowing skin. She didn't want to tell him so but she had never been so brazen, utterly wild in bed before but then she didn't have a long sexual history and she was not going to ask the cliché question of 'is it always like that?'. She was about to ask him if he had a previous partner who 'glowed' but her stomach gurgled loudly making her groan in embarrassment as she seemed to be going back and forth between two hungers that wanted to be sated.

"I'll go order us some breakfast and get the mail from Hetty. What would you like?" he asked, he got up out of the bed giving Alicia quite the view before he pulled on his Pyjama pants and turned back to her. She had no idea where he found the energy to stand up let alone walk. She stretched in the bed and pulled the blankets over her to stay warm and for modesty.

"Or should I ask if you want Japanese or English breakfast" he said as he sat down on the bed and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Japanese" she said, she was so used to eating it that she didn't see any point in changing now.

"I'll be back, keep the bed warm" Warrington told her before lowering his lips to hers and kissed her quickly before making his exit.

* * *

><p><em>TBC~ I have direction again and will see you all in two weeks! (I finish my exams next thursday and no uni for 3 months which means I will start updating weekly! yay!)<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Sorry it's late! Super busy week (doctor appointments and stuff) I wrote the chapter and slept on it. Only to hate it and scrap it. But here we are! The new and improved…well I think it's better lol..So Thank yous for the reviews! Please forgive and enjoy the clichés of storylines and fluff ahead! I blame the antihistamines..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"She became luminescent?" Montague repeated as he wasn't quite sure he heard Warrington correctly. They were currently in Montague's office that he held in St Mungo's. It was more like study than a private healer's office with deep wing chairs and mahogany furniture and rich fabrics and big desk that Warrington was sure never saw a sliver of parchment work.

"All of her. Could it be the remains of the curse?" Warrington asked he had not enjoyed revealing that fact of his sex life to Montague. Sure as teenagers they did talk about sex and who was putting out etc. but now was different he did not want his friend imagining Alicia in that fashion as he was becoming more possessive of her.

"It could be a by-product of the treatments she has been receiving but I'll have to confer with Master Shikai and run some tests. If she is otherwise in any pain or glows again call me I'd like to watch" Montague said,

"I'm not allowing you watch Alicia and I engage in coitus" Warrington said darkly.

"Awwh you're no fun but I actually meant if she glows any other time other than after sexual release. Though I say as a strictly unprofessional opinion as your friend not a healer that you should shag her again with many varying positions and styles and see if she glows after every sexual release or if it was just a one off" Montague said with a grin.

"You're lucky Alicia isn't with me otherwise she would have slapped you for such a comment. Do you have any other theories that don't involve you indulging your inner voyeur?" Warrington asked.

"A few but you won't like them" Montague said. His theory being that Alicia had a surge of magical energy or performed accidental magic. Perhaps even neutralising any charms placed on her body such as the contraceptive charm that he was sure Warrington placed on her.

"Such as?" Warrington asked.

"Did I not mention you wouldn't like them?" Montague prefaced as he did not really want to share.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Warrington asked.

"Ok, just remember I speaking purely in theory what I say could have and could not have happened without-"

"Just cut the corners and tell me already" Warrington told him.

"Ok, accidental magic or a surge of magical energy through her body"

"There's a difference?" Warrington asked in an exhausted tone.

"Well accidental magic means she could have 'accidently' performed a spell or charm without her conscious knowledge or effort on her part" Montague said carefully hoping Warrington might put the pieces together. Warrington kept a neutral expression so Montague continued "A surge of magical energy is just the magic reasserting it's magical pathways through the body but I've never seen or heard or any woman or man glowing from a surge of magical energy" he said.

"So you think it was her magic returning. You said it would take months"

"I was estimating we healers always throw out a larger time frame than what is necessary so there is a buffer for when we are wrong" Montague said dismissively.

"Ok so you're saying her magic is back. That's good" Warrington said but Montague made a face. "That's not good?" Warrington asked.

"Remember talking in theory and I did tell Alicia to control her emotions. As accidental magic happens from a loss of focus and emotions-"

"Dear Merlin just get to the point and stop pussyfooting" Warrington said as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"I think she may have nullified the contraceptive charm. Accidently" Montague stressed the 'accidently' as he didn't know how Warrington was going to react.

"So she could be pregnant" Warrington stated.

"If she is, I can prove my theory about pregnancy jumpstarting a weak magical core" Montague said with amusement. Warrington tilted his head to one side and made no reactions as he thought over the possible development. If it was true apparently not even a contraceptive charm was 100% safe. Even then for her to overpower his charm she had to have been completely overwhelmed with deep emotions. "Look mate, she might not be pregnant. We won't know anything until I exam her. So do you want me to drop by today?" Montague asked him.

"No, come as you have scheduled in two days" Warrington said.

"So what will you do if she is with child? Marry her?" Montague asked.

"Bit early to be making such assumptions don't you think?"

* * *

><p>"You are glowing" Maura said with a sigh as she placed her tea cup down into its saucer. Alicia looked at her hands to double check it was just a figure of speech. After Warrington left for a board meeting Maura and Alicia had retired to the small courtyard to enjoy the sunshine and morning tea.<p>

"I feel a lot better" Alicia admitted.

"I'm sure your family will be relieved to know you are no longer cursed, or spell damaged and on the way back to being Healthy again. You know you never told me how your family was taking all of this" Maura said at first making conversation but at seeing Alicia's subdued manner made her curious.

"My parents died when I was young and my Grandfather doesn't know the true extent of my physical health. I was lost during the war, like many other witches and wizards. When I was recovered no one told him, so when I was kicked to the curb by St Mungos, I reconnected with him. I told him I was injured but I lied about the rest. I didn't want to burden him he's very old and retired, if he knew the truth he would have squandered his retirement trying to cure me and worrying about me. It's not fair to him after everything he's done for me." Alicia explained.

"Oh Alicia, he would not think you a burden. You have too much pride to show such weakness or rely on anyone long enough for help to become a chore." Maura said.

"Well my grandfather took care of me after my parents died, we didn't have a lot of money and he worked very hard so we could live comfortably and that I never want for anything. It's his time to retire and enjoy the remaining years he has left" Alicia said.

"I understand" Maura said with a nod though inwardly feeling sad for the girl as she had very little family to connect with and too much pride to allow many people to see her in such a state or help her.

"Anyway the curse is broken and I will recover my magic. Now that I don't have to take McCallum's potions I can save a large percentage of my wages and save for the future which is looking brighter every second" Alicia said with a smile.

"And what will you do?" Maura asked.

"I have no clue" Alicia admitted.

"Well luckily there is no rush" Maura said before she took a sip of her tea. Alicia gave a nod and sat up in chair, she looked at her empty cup and was about to move to pick up the pot when it levitated off the table and poured itself. Maura sat up in her chair watching as the tea pot poured the tea and settled on the table.

"Did you do that?" Maura asked, she knew it was not her magic doing the work and the tea pot was only charmed to stay warm. Nothing more, as Maura liked to pour her tea herself. Alicia looked bewildered.

"I don't know, I wanted more tea and it poured itself" Alicia said.

"You should try something else. Here take my wand" Maura said offering her wand but Alicia shook her head, she was scared of just performing wandless magic without concious effort. She used to do wandless magic all the time but not to this extent she still had to verbalise the incantations.

"I can't, I haven't performed magic in years… no, Montague said I shouldn't perform magic until I've spent a few days recovering and even then he said it would take days before I showed any magical abilities" Alicia said, she didn't understand as she didn't feel any surge of power from the use but she didn't want to push her luck by performing more magic.

"Just because he's a Healer does not mean he is right about everything. What's the harm in a little magic?" Maura asked.

"I don't know but better safe than sorry right?" Alicia asked Maura, the older woman nodded and disappeared her wand back up the long sleeve of her outfit.

"Indeed, why don't we shall partake in some lunch in Diagon alley and swing by your apartment and pick up your wand. So when you feel like having a try you have your wand?" Maura suggested.

"Ok but is it ok if we stop by the Twin's shop before lunch to let them know I'll be back at work next week?" Alicia asked.

* * *

><p>"OH MERLIN! SHE LIVES!" Fred shouted when Alicia and Maura walked into the shop, she missed seeing her friends even though the twins were now suffocating her in a three way hug. They realised her and took a step back to look her over. "She looks good for a woman back from the land of the cursed doesn't she Georgie boy?" Fred asked his twin.<p>

"And she brings another beautiful woman with her" George remarked dramatically as he gestured to Maura.

"Oh hush" Maura said blushing as the twins paid extra attention to complimenting them and putting on a show for their own amusement.

"Fred and George Weasley this is Maura Warrington" Alicia said making introductions. The guys pretended to fall over themselves to kiss Maura's hand in greeting.

"Warrington? As in Cassius Warrington's mother?" George asked in mock disbelief as Alicia nodded. The twins made a face of shock and then shook their heads in the negative as if Alicia was telling them lies.

"Can't be true look at that figure and that youthful face, Got to be his younger sister" Fred said to George.

"Agreed, Alicia is trying to tie one on with us…" George said as he and Fred continued their banter not paying them any mind at all. Maura leaned close to Alicia.

"Do they ever stop?" Maura asked Alicia in a low voice as they were chuckling at the twin's antics.

"Yes. Sometimes" George said before Alicia could answer. He looked to his twin for agreement as they heard Maura's question.

"But only when we are eating-" Fred started.

"Or sleeping" George finished.

"Your older brother Warrington is quite a amiable chap to our Alicia, do forgive our dramatics we just like to poke a bit fun at ol' Cassius" Fred said with a smile. Alicia shook her head at the twins as they always took flattering to the extreme.

"What brings you lovely ladies to the shop?" George asked.

"Here for business or to play?" Fred asked.

"Just a visit. I thought I'd drop by and see how you were before Maua and I had lunch" Alicia said.

"When you coming back? We miss you terribly" George said with a pout.

"Next week boys. No sooner" Maura told them firmly enjoying the frivolity of the twins' behaviour in how they kept everything light and amusing.

"Rightio, shall we close the shop for lunch and a spot of tea with the ladies?" Fred asked George. The two looked at their watches and around the store that was empty due to the hour of the day.

"I don't remember inviting you" Alicia said.

"Please we all know you can't hold a conversation without us and we aren't going to pass up a chance to hear all about Warrington as kid or discuss your future nuptials" George said.

"Yes, you see Mrs Warrington or may I call you Maura, it's a lovely name" Fred said as he moved to Maura's side George took her other free side.

"Maura is fine" Maura told Fred.

"George and I are Alicia's 'work' parents as such Warrington has to ask us for Alicia's hand. We are very traditional people" Fred said, Maura nodded and tried to keep a straight face and not laugh at him.

"As such all this bed hopping business between them that's been going on I think is positively scandalous. These two kids should get hitched as it's only proper as Alicia has to maintain her impeccable reputation" George said.

"Oh of course I couldn't agree more" Maura said in a mockingly dry tone as Alicia was completely mortified and flustered by the conversation.

"Excellent, now let's take our little munchkin to lunch before she passes out from hunger and we can discuss the details" George said he tried to pinch Alicia's cheek but she slapped the hand away while pursing her lips not impressed at all.

"Yes, we'll go to Alicia's favourite café. You can order whatever you want-" Fred tarted only for George to cut him off.

"Within reason mate. Remember they wouldn't let you order that Badger and codfish soup" George reminded him.

"Too true" Fred said as he offered Maura his arm.

* * *

><p>Warrington arrived home to find his mother and Alicia out in the back courtyard of his townhouse sharing tea. The two women were laughing hysterically about something when he stepped out to say hello.<p>

"And what is it that you two ladies are laughing about?" Warrington asked as he kissed his mother on the cheek in greeting before kissing Alicia briefly on the lips in a more intimate greeting. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Alicia.

"I was telling Maura about the time Fred and George tried a temporary sex change potions. It was an adaptation of the polyjuice potion. Anyway in the 24 hours they were 'ladies' and I use the term loosely" Alicia said as she Maura started laughing again "They learned a new appreciation for the female species"

"I'm sure" Warrington said as picked up a scone and cut it in half using Alicia's plate and utensils to ladel jam and cream on it.

"So how was your day?" Maura asked.

"Good, everything is going smoothly. The business really runs itself" Warrington said.

"As it has for many a century" Maura said.

"Indeed, so what else did you ladies get up to?" Warrington said before he took a bite of his scone.

"Well Alicia here performed a small bout of magic today. It was quite impressive" Maura said, Warrington looked to Alicia who made a face like she wasn't entirely impressed with herself as Maura was.

"I lifted a teapot and poured a cup of tea without thinking" Alicia said with a modest shrug.

"It is a good start and I applaud you for not making anything explode" Warrington said in a teasing tone.

"I think it was only luck" Alicia said.

"She too modest, I tried to encourage her do more but she refused to even try" Maura said

"Well Montague said she should rest" Warrington said as he saw Alicia was uncomfortable with the topic. He had spent the better part of his day doing business and contemplating the 'what if's' of their future. He loved her and having her in his life, pregnant or not he was going to marry her though if she were pregnant the marriage would have to come sooner than the months down the track as he had planned. No child of his was being born out of Wedlock as it was frowned upon greatly in the Wizarding World.

"Yes, he owes me 50 galleons" Maura remarked.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"He said he could sell you both on the having a child to make Alicia magical again spiel" Maura said with a teasing smile.

"What is it with everyone wanting Alicia and I to produce a child so quickly?" Warrington asked casually as Alicia's response to Maura was to give a small groan of frustration and drop her head on Warrington's shoulder.

"Well I think I clearly stated before that I'm not getting younger but really I just enjoy watching you both react to my goading. Though let's be serious are you two planning on settling down?" Maura asked leaning forward with a conspiring look on her face as if someone would overhear them. Warrington leaned forward with a wicked smile.

"Well Mother, not for a while as I see no rush and I think Alicia would appreciate some time to enjoy the freedom of having her life back and with it the doors it will open. We are relatively younger than you Mother and as such have time to enjoy our youth" Warrington said before sitting back in his chaire casually taking a bite out of his scone. Maura chuckled as she looked from her son's impudence to Alicia enjoying the glow of the young woman's love for her son and vice versa.

* * *

><p>"Alicia, you're late" Montague said as Alicia came into Warrington's Study two days later. She had to admit she enjoyed the luxury of having a healer come to her even if that healer was Montague. He sat in a wing chair by the fire looking completely relaxed and at home.<p>

"You're early" Alicia told him, Montague looked at his watch and gave a shrug as she was indeed correct. She had spent the last two days resting in bed as her first day out bed had been a bit too much for her. She had already been chastised by Warrington about taking it easy as he made her promise not to leave the bed. So she obliged the first day as she had been incredibly tired and the second she enjoyed being positively lazy as she was not as fatigued. She answered letters to her friends and made plans to catch up.

She had even received a heartfelt apology letter from Angelina. She wasn't sure how she was going to face Angelina again as she was sure the woman would have a fit over the developments with Alicia and Warrington.

She and Warrington had a honest and serious conversation last night about where they felt they were heading. Alicia being a complete novice at having such a discussion listened to him and felt herself agreeing with nearly everything he said. He said he wanted to marry her and have kids but there was no rush as he knew she was just getting her bearings back and recovering. He didn't want to tie her down with commitments only that she should know he was very serious about her. She admitted she wasn't sure what was happening with her or what she was doing as everything she was doing in life generally was going with the flow. She did however make it very clear she was serious about him, it was the closest she could say to 'I love you' without saying. She was too afraid of rejection to say the words.

He asked her to move in with him and joked it was just for easy access to a warm and willing body to which she had laughed until he told her in all seriousness that he wanted to wake up with her every morning in his arms. She of course said yes and they celebrated in many intimate and pleasurable ways. She had unnervingly glowed again, it was becoming a thing for her but Warrington made no comments other than a smug one of how he loved that he was the only one who could make her do it.

Either way, mending fences with Angelina would be difficult as the woman disliked Warrington immensely for whatever reasons she had. Though Alicia didn't understand why she had to pay for it. It wasn't like Alicia was asking Angelina to have dinner with Warrington and her or to even socialise with him. She just had to accept that Warrington was a part of her life. Something easier said than done with Angelina.

"Well have a seat and we'll get started. You look well" Montague said he gestured to the chaise lounge and Alicia laid down on the chaise lounge.

"I feel well, where's Warrington?"

"Finishing up some business deal. Not to worry he sent word saying he'll be home for dinner. Though I don't know when I became you social secretary" Montague said with a shrug. He murmured the diagnostic incantation as Alicia said nothing anf laid there patiently as the swirls of white luminescent smoke swirled around her person for a few moments before disappearing.

"Spinnet, everything looks good" he drawled Alicia looked at him.

"Why do I hear a 'but' coming?" she asked.

"Do you want to tell me something, anything?" he asked.

"No" She said as there weren't enough galleons in the world to make her confess she literally glowed after an orgasm to Montague. Ok she did want to ask as she thought is weird and she had no clue where to start looking for answers. But she didn't as it was Montague, he'd probably make a crass comment that they should have sex or worse that he could only answer her if he watched. They both eyed one another oddly as if they both wanted to say something but didn't know how to or didn't have the courage until Montague spoke.

"Ok, I think I might take a few steps back first for safety reasons before I say something" Montague said Alicia felt confused as she watched him put some distance and a wing chair between them like he was ready to take cover. Alicia felt her patience wore thin when he turned the back of a wing chair to her as if he was creating a barrier or cover for himself.

"Montague!" Alicia said.

"You're pregnant" he informed her. Her jaw dropped in shock as that was the last thing she would believe him to say, he was even prepared to take cover behind a wing chair but still had the good graces to not duck yet.

"What?! No, impossible" Alicia said shaking her head refusing to believe him. He was playing a game, he had to be but he didn't smile as he knelt on the wing chair seat and rested his arms on the head of the wing chair.

"Actually it's very possible if you are a strong willed and very powerful witch which you are" Montague told her.

"No, he-we… no… There were charms used. I don't understand how this could happen" Alicia stuttered as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Well I've been reading up on a lot of research into the field of magical indexes in relation to a witch and wizard's overall health and longevity. There is a correlation between a magical being's power and their expected life span. Laymen's terms the more powerful you are magically the longer you'll live. Plenty of studies have proved this fact which is why I think you also survived that curse and all the drama thrown at you after because if I remember correctly you ranked second in our grade at school after Brenton which tells me your index score is incredibly high." Montague said,

"Brenton died at 20 years of age" Alicia told him. Magical index was the scale used for children when they started to display bouts of magic. The higher the child's score the more powerful they would be in their adulthood it was only a guideline to help the teachers at school understand the needs of the students better. Those with higher index scores had no trouble performing spells with little practice while others with a low index score tended to struggle more and needed more attention. A good example was Hermione Granger who had a higher magical index in comparison to Ron Weasley who was on the low magical index with Seamus Finnigan. Those with a higher magical index tended to excel in school and in the magical world.

"Brenton was killed in the war. But if he lived he would have lived to well over century and more. If he had kept a good diet and exercise regime but that is beside the point. The point being is that you still have magic coursing through you. Just not enough for the minimum requirements to perform any practiced magic or so I hypothesised. Which is why I warned you to control your emotions as your magic will act up to your subconscious wants and desires" Montage said.

"Are you saying I made myself pregnant?" Alicia asked feeling her ire rise.

"No, Warrington did that. Well both of you together but the point being is your magic knocked out the barriers allowing the pregnancy to occur because subconsciously you want to have Cassius's babies" he said, he ducked as Alicia tossed a pillow at his head. He felt lucky she wasn't exploding glassware and making books fly. Yet.

"You said it would take months for my magic to come back. That I might experience some uncontrolled magic but when you said that I thought you meant exploding glassware and flying books. You said NOTHING about me actually performing complicated spellwork unconsciously!" Alicia exclaimed as she was feeling angry at herself, angry at Montague for acting like it was all fun and games. She was also upset that she had made it happen but felt completely out of control.

"Well you are the first adult patient I've had with this type of curse and long term inability to perform magic. We are in new territory, not everything I say is going to happen, just majority of. So look at the bright side I'm going publish an original paper on this-"

"You will do no such thing" Alicia told him. Montague pouted.

"Spoilsport, you should be looking at the bright side. You're getting your magic back and you can rope Warrington into marriage outlive him like Maura did his father and live life how you want to on the Warrington riches. Though Warrington lives a healthier lifestyle than his father so you might have to wait a century" he mused.

"Don't be such an asshole. I don't give two shakes about Warrington's money and I never have" Alicia said shaking her head.

"Yes, I know. You love him and he loves you blah blah which is what got you knocked up with his kid" Montague said being his flippant and hedonistic self.

"I'm going to strangle you in a minute. If you don't shut up" Alicia said, she was pregnant for all of three days it was like someone had pressed fast forward on her. She just got back her life and while she wanted a family she wanted to do things she missed out on the last 4 years before she settled down. Looks like her body and unconscious desires had other plans for her. There was the fact she'd have to tell Warrington and it would change everything, she started to panic and hyperventilate as it was all too much.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. No need to hyperventilate you're breathing for two and anyway you should relax it's still early. But if you plan on keeping the love child we gotta start a regime of diet and potions today" Montague told her as he left his barricade and joined her on the lounge he leaned her forward and rubbed her back as she calmed down slightly.

"Your bedside manner needs work. How can I be pregnant?" she said, it was just one of those bad jokes where the girl doesn't have sex and the first time she does whammo! She's knocked up.

"Didn't Professor McGonagall tell you how when a mummy witch and daddy wizard really love one another they have special way of 'hugging'- Ow Geez Spinnet!" Montague said as Alicia had punched him hard in the arm. He rubbed his arm looking at her with amusement.

"I know the logistics of copulation" She told him darkly.

"Look I know neither of you were planning on having a child but look at it this way-" Montague started only to be cut off.

"You are not delivering my baby. Let's get that one out of the way" Alicia told him firmly.

"Why not? I'm a highly sought after Healer. I get showered with gifts and bribes to deliver babies all the time" Montague said looking offended.

"I don't want you seeing or being anyway near my lady bits" Alicia told him.

"I'm near your lady bits now" he told her as he tried not to laugh.

"Montague, you know what I mean!" Alicia told him.

"I've seen lady bits before" Montague said before she punched his arm again. "Ok stop hitting me, I take it you are planning to keep the kid. Which is good because your genetics and Warrington's mixed together will make one incredibly cute baby and if it's a girl she will be smoking hot when she is 18-Ow ow ow" Montague said, Alicia grabbed him by the ear making him wince in pain.

"If I have a girl and she is completely off limits to you. You lecherous man" Alicia told him before releasing his ear.

"Geez you've only been pregnant for three days and you're already a violent little viper. For the record I would never date my oldest and closest friend's daughter no matter how hot she is. There are some lines I won't cross. That and I'm going to be Godfather so it just wouldn't be right" Montague said making a face at the thought. Alicia looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Godfather? Don't you think it's a little premature to be making such statements?" Alicia asked.

"No especially with my success rate of baby experience" Montague said.

"Because I personally would rather have Lee as the Godfather of my child than you" Alicia said.

"He can be Godfather to the second kid. I already shotgun this one" Montague said with a smile as Alicia gave an exasperated sigh.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you of all people" Alicia whined as she dropped her head in hands.

"Awwh but it's fun" Montague said.

"Don't make me punch you again" Alicia warned him. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Well before you get violent I should mention you'll have to find new employment"

"Why?"

"Because potion brewing and pregnancy do not mix. The fumes from a lot potion ingredient interactions can be devastating on the development of children in the womb." Montague told her.

"You just keep making my day better" Alicia told him dryly.

"Hey you did it to yourself. Well Warrington helped too, don't forget to spread the blame around for this" he told her as if it was really good advice for the current situation. Alicia stifled the urge to slap him over the head.

"Thanks for the advice. Anything else I should know?" Alicia asked dryly.

"Mmm yes, I'm going to write you a prescription for Prenatal Potions. Take a shot glass of it every morning with breakfast. I'm told the most popular flavour is chocolate mint though personally I'm a fan of blackberries and cream"

"You have taken Prenatal potions before?" Alicia asked in disbelief

"I was in a healer program and all the cool kids were drinking it" he said mockingly before he moved to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment out his bag that was sitting on the desk. He picked up a quill and started scratching away. "You'll have to take it religiously throughout the pregnancy and after if you decide to breastfeed. It's all just vitamins and minerals no harmful chemicals or anything that would harm you. You'll feel good for taking it. Anyway the good thing is you'll have the time to figure out your favourite flavour"

"Yes because that's my biggest concern is choosing the right flavour" Alicia told him sarcastically.

"Trust me it will be difficult. Just remember every morning and tell the Weasley twins you can't brew potions. Stock shelves or anything else but no brewing. Tell them doctor's orders as I want you to recover fully before you start inhaling fumes of whatever they make in that shop" he told her as he finished scribbling out a prescription for her.

"Are you going to tell Warrington?" Alicia asked. Montague handed her the prescription.

"No, not unless you want me to until then I'm bound by healer patient confidentiality. But if I were you I'd tell him today just to see his reaction. That and you don't have to lie about the potions. He loves you" he told her as he stood up from his seat beside her. He straightened his cloak and moved to pick up his bag, he turned to face her with a smile. "Oh before I forget. Congratulations" he said before he apparated with a small popping noise leaving Alicia to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>TBC~ Next time…We will see how Alicia mends fences with Angelina… catches up with her friends and who will she confide in first about her pregnancy? How will she tell Warrington? How will he react? Until next week :-)<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thank yous to the reviews! they make my day!.. I have to say I'm having fun with story I have no clue how I will end it but I shall keep posting until I find a natural end or maybe when it becomes entirely too ridiculous but I feel it will be many chapters away! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"You got her pregnant" Maura said after she had pushed past Warrington's secretary and came into his office unannounced. Warrington looked up from his father's desk, his father kept immaculate records of everything. It amazed him that his father had such an eye for detail as he never appeared to ever do in any work as far as Warrington remembered.

"I'm so sorry Mr Warrington-"

"It's quite fine, you may leave us Samia" he said dismissing his secretary, his father had the foresight to make all his employees make an unbreakable vow to keep everything they knew about the Warrington's personal or business to themselves. That and all employees were paid 10% more than their counterparts in other companies. Money was a great motivator for not wanting to lose their job especially in the current economic climate. It kept Warrington Industries out of any serious scandals. The small blond woman in her late 40's nodded and left the room closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Mother you were shouting do continue" Warrington said as he went back to work.

"Did you not hear me?"

"Yes, Alicia is pregnant. Though I'm wondering how you came to this conclusion" Warrington said this time he looked up at his Mother expectantly. Maura pursed her lips, her cheeks went slightly pink.

"I performed a diagnostic spell while she was asleep"

"Mother" Warrington chastised with a smile as he remembered why he had wards up to keep her out of his home.

"I was concerned, she was looking pale and drawn at afternoon tea. So I told her to go to bed and rest up as she said she was going to have dinner with her friends"

"And when she dozed off you snuck in performed a spell on my girlfriend"

"You knew she was pregnant. Did you do it purpose?" Maura asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

"No, it was an accident and before you ask I'm perfectly fine with it all" he told her as he had no issue with continuing to have sex with Alicia knowing they would produce a child. So the first time was an accident everything after that was on purpose but he would never admit that to anyone. But he wanted them to be irrevocably tied together and having a child sealed their fates together. He was ready for it all, it was Alicia who had to catch up but she wasn't far behind. He knew she was just getting used to the idea of having future involving things she had never believed she would get to have.

There was also a very primitive part of him that relished knowing no one else would ever possess her or share the pleasure she gave him and had herself. He also knew in doing so would speed up the matrimony aspect of their relationship.

"That is what worries me. You shouldn't be so calm, your father passed out when I told him I was pregnant with you"

"I am not my father" Warrington said rather darkly as he tried hard not to emulate the man. Maura noted his tone and gave an sympathetic smile.

"Your father wasn't entirely evil. He was hard working, and in his youth quite an honourable and proud man. It was only in the last few years before his death that he morphed into what you remember. I raised you to be the best of us not the worst. I'm sure you will make a very good father" Maura told him.

"Thank you Mother" he said.

"So when's the wedding? And please tell me you won't give her that gawdy engagement ring your father gave me"

"It's tradition"

"It's cursed" Maura told him,

"It is?" he asked he hadn't checked the ring for dark curses and now his mother mentioned it he would have to check everything he would give Alicia. He didn't want to accidentally curse the love of life unintentionally.

"No, not with magic but by god every Warrington man to give his future wife that ring has never outlived his wife with exception of your great, great, great grandfather but apparently he murdered his wife so it doesn't count" Maura said with a wave of her hand.

"Of course not."

"You should give her my mother's ring"

"Isn't she still wearing it?"

"I'm sure if you ask her nicely she would part with it. Just leave out the part about you impregnating Alicia out of wedlock, she is incredibly strict about the courtship and standards on these things. We wouldn't want her calling Alicia a whore at the wedding. At least not to her face especially when we all know it's you who can't keep his pants zipped" Maura said with a smile.

"Thank you mother" Warrington said dryly if only his mother knew how Alicia seduced him as equally as he did her. But he would not disillusion his mother.

"You'll also have to ask Alicia's Grandfather for her hand" Maura reminded him.

"I know what tradition dictates" Warrington said.

"Just reminding you"

"It will all be dealt with in time. Alicia has yet to inform me she is pregnant before we discuss anything else" Warrington said, his mother looked surprised.

"I assume she told you"

"You're not the only one who can perform a diagnostic spell. We also have a few months before she shows. I'm sure you didn't tell Father until you were absolutely sure I'm allowing Alicia the same luxury" Warrington said or until he became impatient and made her tell him. He wanted to celebrate.

"How long have you known?" Maura asked him.

"Only this past week" he said. If he was going to be precise ever since Montague told him of the theory he assumed her to be pregnant three days from there Montague confirmed it and told him to at least pretend to look surprised instead of smug when Alicia told him.

"Well then I shall curb my enthusiasm" Maura said dryly though Warrington knew his mother was probably bursting at the seams to get into 'Grandmother' and 'Mother' mode and fuss over Alicia and buy a whole baby store of goods.

"Do try, I'm sure Alicia is trying to keep up with all the changes in her life. I'm sure when she is ready to tell us until then we shall support her as usual with no special treatment" Warrington said.

"You do know how to suck the fun out of becoming a grandmother. As such I think the least you can do is take me out to dinner" Maura told him.

* * *

><p>"You're more quiet than usual and you've been nursing your butter beer all evening. What gives?" Lee asked as he and Alicia went to bar to buy another round. Alicia placed the empty jugs on the bar and ordered another two. The bartender took the jugs and moved to refill them. It was their usual group gathering where they all caught up and shared a meal before drinking until Oliver or one of the twins passed out.<p>

"I'm …I don't know I feel out of sorts" Alicia said as she leaned her back against the bar and at the others drinking and laughing at the table as much as she loved them she felt out of touch with exception of Lee. She always thought if she was cured she would fit in again but she didn't feel it. She couldn't understand after so many years of friendship with the group she felt herself more with Maura and Warrington even Montague though she felt she spent half her time being violent toward him.

"You want me to take you home?" Lee asked he looked genuinely concerned.

"No, I just don't have much to say is all" she said, truth was she had heaps to say but no one she could share it with. That and she didn't want to cop anymore flack tonight than she already had for being arrested and Warrington being her sugar daddy. She took it all in her stride but she'd rather wait for the next dinner to be about how she was shacked up with Warrington and having his love child than tonight. Especially as most witches only announced they were pregnant 4 weeks into it not 5 days.

"You know they are just taking the piss. They don't really care about your little stint in the ministry dungeons, though I think you were wise to not mention that your regular visits to Knockturn Alley. You sure everything ok?" he asked her.

"Yes, recovery apparently takes a long time" Alicia remarked sarcastically. Lee chuckled at her comment. "So when are you going to tell these guys you are working with Flint?" Alicia asked.

"Round about half past never" Lee said with a smile before becoming serious "My work and social life are separate. I refuse to cop any flack for working with Flint. You know he's an asshole to everyone but the pay and the opportunities are get are phenomenal. So once you get past that exterior he's a good guy just like Warrington is. He's a good man Alicia and he's good for you" Lee told her.

"I know it's one of the reasons why I love him" Alicia said without thinking. Lee quirked an eyebrow as Alicia was not one to express deep emotions at least not so publically. She smiled embarrassed by what she said.

"You love a Slytherin." Lee said eyes wide in surprise.

"I-" Alicia started only for him to interrupt her.

"I heard you say it. You can't take it back. You love him and I think it's adorable" Lee said with a smile of amusement.

"Oh bugger off" she told him shoving his shoulder playfully.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Fred and Oliver were being levitated by Lee and George out of the bar after bidding the ladies a good night.<p>

"You coming home tonight?" Katie asked Alicia as they were all pulling on their coats. Alicia was about to answer 'yes' but saw Warrington walk into the pub. She smiled and shook her head. Katie followed Alicia's eye line and saw Warrington. Katie immediately understood and smiled widely while Angelina glowered unimpressed.

"No, but I'll drop by tomorrow for afternoon tea" Alicia said to Katie.

"With triple chocolate cheesecake?" Katie asked with a tone of excitement and hope. Alicia nodded as she could definitely go for some girl talk and cheesecake.

"Of course" Alicia said before she hugged her goodbye and followed suit with the others before she walked over to Warrington. He was dressed in an immaculate suit making her decidedly underdressed in her jeans, singlet and a leather jacket. She wondered if it would rub off on her as she felt decidely scruffy even though she was looking healthy as the days went by.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked in greeting as she ran her hand down the front lapel of his suit jacket.

"I just finished dinner with my mother and I thought I'd drop by and see if you were still here" he said looking down at her with a smile. He cupped her face with one hand and lowered his lips to hers in a slow kiss.

"Well we called it night as Oliver and Fred passed out" Alicia informed him with a smile.

"Yes I passed them on the way in. You are decidedly sober" Warrington remarked as he didn't smell a hint of alcohol on her breath. She looked completely sober and just a little fatigued by the late hour.

"Awwh did you want me drunk and falling all over you?" Alicia asked coyly.

"I'll settle for just falling all over me. I prefer you sober butter beers make you snore" he informed her in a droll tone, Alicia made a derisive noise for which he smiled at.

"Do not" She told him.

"You snore like an ogre with a bad cold but it is ok an easy silencing spell quietens you up" He said, Alicia punched him playfully for the remark as she chuckled as she knew he was jesting.

"Ready to go home?" he asked her.

"Yes I am" she said as she tugged playfully on his tie pulling him out the door to the nearest apparation point.

* * *

><p>The next day late afternoon,<p>

Alicia was supposed to catch up with Katie and Angelina, she had brought a cheesecake and everything for Angelina to tell her Katie was running late. So Alicia decided to use the time to pack as Angelina was acting slightly petulant and passive aggressive instead of happy to see her. Though Alicia couldn't understand why Angelina was treating her with such disregard she knew it was getting tiresome.

"So you're moving in with Warrington" Angelina said not hiding her disapproval as Alicia had already called Hetty to minimize and take the bulk of her wardrobe to Warrington's place. She was currently packing up what little she had left in the way of trinkets and the clothes she had before Warrington came into her life. It was kind of sad that four years of her life easily fitted into one small duffel bag.

"I guess that heartfelt apology has an expiry date. How is the passive aggression working for you?" Alicia asked Angelina, last night they had been getting along better than now. Ever since Alicia walked through the door Angelina had been acting darkly toward her.

"Alicia you're my best friend but that doesn't change that this is the biggest mistake you have ever go to make" Angelina said.

"What is it about Warrington and me that you see that I don't? Because I don't get it" Alicia said throwing her hands in the air as she gave Angelina an exasperated look.

"You know how improper it is to live with a wizard who is not family" Angelina said.

"Seriously? Fred practically lives here so out with the truth now?" Alicia said in an exhausted tone.

"You are just a trophy to him." Angelina told her.

"Oh Merlin not this again" Alicia said in an exasperated tone.

"Slytherin are cunning, ambitious people who are only have relationships friendship or otherwise with people they can use and benefit from. It's all about money and power to them. You think he'll ever marry you? You have nothing to your name, your family comes from nothing. You have may have been cured of a curse but you still don't have any magic." Angelina told her, Alicia had planned to tell the girls that she was starting to feel it return with her other good news of her relationship developing with Warrington obviously Angelina was not going to celebrate with her as she continued to berate her. Alicia listened to all the hate coming out of Angelina's mouth.

"-I don't get how you are so blind to all this! He's used you to clean up his public image and the image of his company and obviously to slack whatever lust he has. He's just moving you in to keep the pretty façade up but when he gets what he wants or tires of you whichever comes first. He will-"

"Enough!" Alicia shouted cutting Angelina off. "Enough! I can't take it when you spew such poison about me and Cassius when none of it is true!" Alicia told her.

"Really? You asked me what it was that I see that you don't. You are just a possession to him"

"You're completely off base! I'm your best friend how can you say that to me?"

"Because you are also my responsibility! Somebody has to look out for you because you obviously have lost your head"

"Responsibility" Alicia said in disbelief.

"Yes, you are my responsibility" Angelina enunciated every word clearly like Alicia had hit her head too hard and didn't understand or something. It cut her deeply to hear Angelina say as much to her and the tone made Alicia sound like she was a heavy burden carry. "If it wasn't for me these last four years you wouldn't have had a place to live or a job!"

"Oh don't you dare take credit for that. The twins would have given me that job and Katie was the one who offered me the spare room. It wasn't all you" Alicia stated.

"Yes it is because I told them to. I knew you wouldn't accept my help as it was my fault you were captured, that you were cursed and when you survived I had to take care of you to make up for what I did! So I got the others to help" Angelina said as she moved to the dining table and sat down, upset with herself. Alicia dropped her duffel bag on the floor in her room and followed Angelina taking a seat opposite her.

"I never asked you to take care of me! All I wanted was for you to continue to be my friend not for me to become a burden to you. I knew you felt guilty but I never put that guilt there and to think all this time... Merlin" Alicia said dropping her face in her hands. She wondered how their friendship became so completely twisted out of shape. A few minutes of silence lapsed between them before Alicia lifted her head and looked at Angelina. "I forgave you for what happened years ago" she said in a serious tone, she just couldn't see any way forward for their friendship as she loved Warrington, she was having his kid.

He was not going anywhere and she didn't want him to go either because she wanted to keep her oldest friend. She shouldn't have to compromise her wants but then the other side of it was she couldn't be friends with Angelina if she felt responsible for her. Friendship wasn't about making up for past mistakes that were already forgiven or shouldering said friend as a burden. Angelina wouldn't let it go and she wouldn't give up her preconceptions of Warrington either just because he was a prick in school and while he did have his moments he was an adult now, he acted with distinction, class and manners governed by his station. He was not the same person anymore, none of them could claim they were the same person in school anymore.

"What I did was unforgiveable. I was a coward. I left you behind-" Angelina started by Alicia cut her off with a wave of the hand.

"We had orders, I was hit. If you had tried to come back for me in that moment we both would have been captured and the intelligence we had would have been completely lost. Look I really don't want to rehash history. Now that it has become apparent I am nothing but a responsibility I'd prefer to make this clean and easy. Consider yourself released of your duty and debt in my regard." Alicia said standing up she went back to her room and picked up her wand the last thing in the room that was hers. She stuffed into the bag and before she left she dropped her keys on the table. She looked to Angelina who was still sitting on the couch frozen as she didn't know what to do or say.

"We will remain civil for the sake of the others when we meet up for drinks. As for our friendship" Alicia shook her head making one of the hardest decisions "I'm done, I can't be friends with someone who thinks so low of me and my choices" Alicia said she shook her head again feeling a great sadness and pain from the end of a decade and half friendship. She walked out the apartment and closed the door behind her, she didn't look back.

* * *

><p>"Hey, one bag I'm impressed" Warrington said as he came into the bedroom to find Alicia placing her clothes into one of the empty drawers. He had finished work early and decided to call it quits for the day, he was surprised to see her as he assumed she would still be at her old place talking with Katie and Angelina. He had expected an owl saying she'd be out for dinner but apparently not. He wasn't going to complain.<p>

"Well Hetty took the wardrobe you bought me and this is all my stuff" She said as she moved to the small duffel bag and pulled out the last article of clothing into the drawer before closing it. He noted her demeanour was somewhat sullen as she unpacked. He undid his tie and top button as he moved towards her.

"All of it is yours. It was a gift remember?" he asked he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze as he looked in the mirror at her that was on the dresser.

"Well I could give it back but you don't have the legs or the ass for some of the clothes" Alicia said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Warrington chuckled before placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I take it afternoon tea did not go well?" he said as he watched the smile fall her face and return to a somewhat pensive and sad expression in the mirror.

"It didn't happen, Katie was late and Ange and I… we just" She gave a sigh "It's over" Alicia said, Warrington turned her to face him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes were filled with tears, she didn't look up at him but he could see and hear how hurt she was and how she was trying hard not to break down into tears.

"You know she wrote how sorry she was and how she missed me, our friendship but it wasn't true" Alicia said rubbing her face with one hand. "Our friendship is over and was over years ago"

"You shouldn't be so hasty you two have been friends for years-" Warrington started in Angelina's defence as much as he loathed to defend the woman he knew how much she meant to Alicia. But Alicia to cut him off.

"She told me I was her responsibility! That being my friend these last few years was out of duty and guilt. She told me I was…" She drifted and shook her head. She hated how true it felt that she was bringing nothing to the relationship with Warrington. Angelina's words had struck deep within her.

"That you?" Warrington prompted.

"That I am nothing without magic or wealth. That I have nothing to give you and that I am just a possession to you" She said he saw the raw pain of whatever Angelina said as he knew Alicia had edited the bulk of it. But Alicia obviously believed there to be some truth to Angelina's words, something he was going to have to undo.

"Look at me" he told her "I won't stand to hear you say such things about yourself. Angelina is a conflicted woman who has to point out the flaws in others so she doesn't have to look closely at her own flaws and mistakes." Warrington said he inwardly wanted to throttle Angelina for whatever else she said to Alicia.

"but-" Alicia started this time he cut her off.

"No, I'm not finished." He said with a smile as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. He tilted her face up towards his and locked eyes with her. "You have plenty to give. I know in our world everything is based on magical prowess, money and power. These are things I have in abundance and I don't need you to possess them or for you to give them to me. Your lacking in those areas does not diminish your standing in my eyes in any way. In my eyes you are my equal never let anyone make you think or believe differently" He told her as he cupped her face. Tears ran down her face but they were from happiness not the anguish Angelina had caused. But from Warrington's speech, no one had ever said such words to her before she felt her emotions well up.

"I love you" she said, the words slipped out before she had a chance to stop them. She sucked in her breath as she realised what she had said and looked at Warrington in shock. Sure they talked about serious things but saying 'I love you' was like cementing those plans. She also wasn't sure how Warrington would react. He broke out in a smile.

"About time" he said.

"About time?" she asked the early moment of romance had completely evaporated at his reply.

"I wanted to hear you say it first" he told her, her jaw dropped at the comment. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or amused by his reaction. She was kind of hoping for an 'I love you' in reply but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Oh I'm so happy I could oblige you" Alicia replied caustically as she moved out of his arms. Warrington pulled her back not letting her go and when she looked up at him she saw all amusement had fled his features. Instead she saw the seriousness of his expression, the emotions he imbued to her many times before but she had been too afraid to see in case she was mistaken.

"Hey, I think I have made myself very clear on how I feel towards you" he said as he pulled her close to his body and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't escape.

"But I must have been neglectful in some respect so allow me to rectify it. Alicia, you are first in my heart and in my thoughts always and forever-"He didn't get to finish the sentence as Alicia pressed her lips against his in a deep and passionate kiss. When she released them from the kiss she didn't move as they caught their breath, their lips mere millimeters apart. "I love you" he breathed before kissing her so thoroughly she lost all concious thought and gave into him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A couple of weeks later, Alicia and Warrington were standing in the elaborate gardens of the Greengrass Estate on a beautiful sunny day. The area was set up with chairs and an aisle. People were milling around catching up and mingling before the ceremony.

Alicia stood by Warrington's side with her arm looped in his. He wore a well tailored tuxedo looking immaculate and handsome as always. Alicia wore a long beautiful jade strapless gown with a sweet heart line and soft cascading layers of chiffon. Her hair was pulled back into a French roll and she wore small gold earrings matched with gold clutch purse and heels. Her makeup was natural accentuating her beautiful features, even in the rich coloured gown she was still demure and incredibly beautiful without being gawdy like the other women in attendance like Pansy who wore a slinky olive dress with a thigh slit with makeup to the nines. He was sure it appealed to some men but not him.

Warrington couldn't take his eyes off Alicia as the colour of her dress suited her skin tone accentuating her olive complexion. He also couldn't help but notice the slight changes to her body as Alicia finally started put on weight as her health had returned to her not the pregnancy which she had yet to inform him about. He knew his mother was dying to go into 'grandmother' mode but Alicia's silence meant all of that would have to wait.

He wasn't sure why she hadn't told him yet but assumed she was waiting to pass some significant time mark. He knew she was working half days at the shop with the Weasley's doing mail orders than potion making. Something that made him relieved as Montague was already giving him lectures about prenatal care and pregnant women. Something he never thought he see or hear in his life from his oldest friend.

"Did I mention how much I love you in this dress today" he said in a low voice to her, Alicia turned and looked up at him with a salacious smile.

"Don't get used to it" she told him.

"Why not?" he asked slightly disappointed at not seeing her in green more often. He liked the colour on her, not because it was slytherin colours but because it suited her complexion and gave her a natural glow. Though that could be the fact they had made love that morning. It amused him to no end that he would put the contraceptive charm on her and she would glow and overide it. It was redundant as Alicia was pregnant but it amused him.

"Your mother told it's a social faux pas to wear the same dress twice thus it will be the only time I wear green" Alicia told him.

"I could charm your wardrobe" he said, Alicia chuckled at the thought. She and Warrington were getting along very well. She felt content with her life for the first time in a long while. She looked in the mirror and saw a healthy and happy woman looking back instead of a skinny shell. She still hadn't told Warrington she was pregnant but she was planning to tell him. She just found it incredibly hard to get the words out, it wasn't like she could just blurt it out or say it casually over dinner.

"Then I could charm your wardrobe pink" Alicia said.

"I think I would look quite smashing in hot pink. How is your magic progressing?" Warrington asked her. He asked her this every few days just to polite but he never showed any concern or disappointment when she said she couldn't do much or felt nothing. It was like that everyone once and awhile she would feel nothing and other days she would be able to perform simple spells. Levitating things and she managed to vanish something but nothing major or earth shattering.

"It's still weak but Montague said it will take a while" Alicia said, she would have to tell him that Montague was having a ball with the fact that she was pregnant to the point he made a taste testing session for prenatal vitamin and mineral potions. That Montague told her that the baby would also impede her magic for the next few weeks until the second trimester. She was already scared and barely three weeks had gone by.

"Speaking of, he's here with someone we know" Warrington commented as he looked over her shoulder and gave the tilt of his head gesturing she look herself.

"Maura?" Alicia asked as she turned and saw Montague in arm and arm with Katie Bell. Alicia hadn't seen Katie since the night they went drinking as the afternoon tea they were supposed to have had been cancelled.

She smiled as Katie and Montague joined them, Katie wore a deep red wine floor length sleeveless gown with a deep v neck collar in a silk with a soft lace overlay. Her blonde hair hung loose in soft curls around her shoulders.

"Katie!" Alicia said in greeting the two women hugged and looked over one another. "You look beautiful" Alicia told her.

"So do you! Wow you look really good" Katie told her as she gave Alicia the once over with her eyes.

"See being with a Slytherin is good for one's health" Montague said as he greeted Alicia with a kiss on the cheek and a nod to Warrington. Montague was in a tuxedo same as Warrington's.

"I'm not convinced" Katie said dryly.

"I healed you and brought you to a wedding where there will be cake and booze. Maybe if you ask really nicely I'll sleep with you" Montague told Katie. Katie rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"Please I just have to snap my fingers and you'd be all over this" Katie told him gesturing to her body.

"Did I miss something here?" Alicia asked gesturing to them as if they had started dating and Alicia hadn't been informed. Katie laughed as she knew what Alicia was saying and so did Montague as they both shook their heads at the notion.

"No, I fell off my broom at practice yesterday and he was the Healer on call" Katie said.

"I get free box tickets" Montague said as that was enough for him to do the job. "So I was kissing her boo boos better when she mentioned she hadn't seen you in a while and I thought why not bring her along to the wedding as my date instead of being a third wheel and flirting with Warrington's Mother" Montague said.

"You'll still do it anyway" Warrington said.

"But when she rejects me. I have Bell to drink with to soothe my bruised ego since you have the ever glowing Miss Spinnet" Montague said. Alicia smiled at the comment as Montague had seen her a few days ago and promptly annoyed her for an hour saying almost begging she show him how she glows in the dark and then talked about babies and her health and when she was going to tell Warrington. Most part it was amusing.

"He has it all worked out." Katie said dryly before she hugged Alicia "But I just wanted to see my girl and since I was only free today. I decided to put on a fancy dress and eat cake with my bestie and see her" Katie said, she looked to Warrington "Good to see you too Warrington. I hope you don't mind if I monopolise Alicia a little today"

"I have no objections. I would never keep Alicia from her friends" Warrington said.

"Well I for one appreciate you keeping my girl in excellent condition" Katie said with a smile as she hadn't seen Alicia look so healthy since before the war. She hated the rift between Alicia and Angelina but knew better to stay out of it and not mention it at a wedding.

"I do my best" Warrington replied.

"Where is your beautiful mother?" Montague asked looking around.

"Talking with Lucius and Narcissa" Warrington said gesturing to his mother standing with said couple. His mother was wearing a royal blue witches robes as the older generations tended to stick with traditional fashions for formal occasions. A bell sounded as a signal for people to take their seats as it was the beginning of the ceremony.

* * *

><p>"My goodness, I should have made you a bridesmaid. I feel as though you are outshining me" Astoria said when she and Draco made it to their table at the reception. The Wedding Ceremony had been beautiful and so had the reception so far which was being held in the Greengrass Ballroom. It had been a delicious three course meal and dancing, though it was traditional dances such as the Waltz, Foxtrot etc. The dancefloor was filled with couples dancing. Warrington and Alicia had indulged in a four dances before joining the others back at the table for speeches.<p>

After speeches the dances resumed and people mingled, Alicia was waiting for the cake to appear even though she was full from the three course meal she wanted the cake. Draco and Astoria were currently making the rounds.

"Please, the only eyes I have caught in this room are Warrington's. The rest are on you as you are a gorgeous bride. Thank you for inviting us" Alicia said to Astoria who was wearing beautiful white witches robes that were heavily embellished with silver embroidery and crystal beads.

"Yes it has been a lovely day" Warrington said looking at Alicia with a soft smile before looking back up at the couple as Alicia and he hadn't gotten up from their seats.

"So when are we all going to hear announcements from the house of Warrington about your upcoming nuptials?" Astoria asked.

"That is the answer we are all waiting to hear" Montague said as Maura, Katie perked at this question.

"Yeah" Katie said. Alicia and Warrington looked at one another for a moment sharing a secret smile of sorts before Warrington answered.

"In time" Warrington said cryptically though he was smiling at Alicia as she always let him take that question "We aren't in any rush" he said. The answer didn't appease the women who wanted an exact date but the men nodded.

"Don't you just like how they morphed into a 'we'?" Montague commented to Katie the two had been acted like a regular peanut gallery at the table with Maura as if Alicia and Warrington were their favourite TV show.

"Well they are always together, they have morphed into one being" Katie teased.

"It's called being love and having a partner in life. You'll only understand when you find that special woman" Maura told Montague.

"What if I found her?" Montague said looking at Maura implying she was said woman.

"That special woman is not my mother" Warrington informed him, those at the table laughed while Montague pretended to look forlorn for amusement sake. Draco and Astoria stayed for a few more minutes before they moved onto the next table.

"I have to say Alicia green is your colour" Montague said.

"You should see her in red" Katie told him.

"Yet another Gryffindor quirk of having to wear red to everything" Montague said.

"You bought me this dress. You could have bought green" Katie said the others looked at Montague with raised eyebrows as they didn't expect Montague to go to such lengths.

"Because green is not your colour. I know I have good taste in women's clothing. Try not to be shocked." he said sarcastically to the others.

"Why did you buy her a dress?" Alicia asked.

"Because she has no taste" Montague replied.

"Oh excuse me?" Katie said insulted.

"I should. That dress you wore to the last Quidditch Gala Ball was hideous" Montague informed her.

"Angelina helped me pick out that dress" Katie said Montague sat back and gave a tilt of the head.

"Why am I not surprised? The woman knows her suits but all other fashion styles elude her" Montague saidvthoughtfully.

"Oh and what makes you the authority of women's fashion" Alicia asked him.

"Stripping many women out of said fashion" Montague said smugly. The women pulled faces at him of disapproval and slight disgust as no man should discuss his conquests. "Anyway Bell, tell me you don't love the dress" he said.

"I don't love the dress" Katie deadpanned, she loved the dress. She was insulted when he showed up with the invitation to the wedding and the dress. Like she couldn't dress herself.

"Liar" Flint said from behind all turned to see Marcus Flint walk up to the table.

"Flint, didn't know you were coming today. You remember Katie Bell" Montague said gesturing to Katie, Flint and Katie looked one another over noting the changes the last few years had made them.

"Yet another Gryffindor joins the dark side" Flint said after a moment.

"The booze is better at a Slytherin Party but the music leaves something to be desired" Katie said as she took a sip of her champagne something that had not slipped anyone's attention was Alicia's untouched glass of champagne on the table. She had been drinking water all evening.

"We are more civilised" Flint mused as he held out his hand to her, Katie raised an eyebrow at him. "May have this dance?" he asked her so she knew what he was asking with no room for interpretation.

"Sure, just don't get fresh. I have no problem kicking your ass if a hand wanders in a red zone" Katie said as she placed her hand in his and got to her feet.

"I'll try to contain any amorous urges I have" Flint remarked to her as they moved to the dance floor.

"Oh snap, Flint just stole your date" Alicia said to Montague with a chuckle.

"She's like a lion cub in a den of snakes. Alicia, I would ask you to dance but I prefer to hold Maura in my arms" Montague said as he turned away from Alicia to move next to Maura who was seated beside Warrington and proceeded to shower the older woman in flattery.

Alicia turned to Warrington "I'd ask you to dance but four dances in a row would be considered scandalous" he told her with a smile.

"Oh no I'm quite happy to sit here and wait for the cake" Alicia told him, she stopped for a moment "We do get cake right?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe it will be after the next waltz" he said with a smile as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You still worried about having to call Montague 'Daddy'?" Alicia teased as she gestured to Montague was waltzing with Maura on the Dance floor. Flint and Katie looked to holding an interesting conversation as they danced.

"No my mother has better taste" he said with a chuckle as Maura adjusted Montague's hand back to her waist. Alicia turned back to face Warrington.

"I think you should meet my Grandfather" Alicia said.

"I'd like that" he said returning his attention to her.

"Good he'll be in town next week, we usually have lunch. Shall I make a reservation for 3 people?" Alicia asked.

"I'll be there" he said, slices of cake appeared at the place setting and Alicia smiled as picked up her fork. "Share?" he asked as Alicia had a slice of vanilla cake while his was chocolate. He knew Alicia like chocolate as much as he did as Alicia was eyeing his piece of cake. She nodded and picked up her plate and placed in the middle of their settings and did the same with his before she took a bite of his cake slice first.

"Mmm this is good" she said as she finished two bites one of each cake.

"I agree, so when are you going to tell me that you're pregnant?" Warrington asked as he ate a bite of the cake looking at his fork incredibly calm and casual like he asked her if she was going to the park next week or not. He was glad he waited for Alicia to swallow the cake in her mouth otherwise she would have probably choked.

"I- how did you know?" Alicia asked him trying to recover from her own shock that he knew.

"You haven't had any alcohol, you didn't eat any soft cheeses and you've lowered the amount of raw fish you eat and your caffeine intake has dropped dramatically. I also found the prenatal vitamin and mineral potion when I was looking for tooth paste" he said with a smirk. He had to dig into the cupboards deeply to find said potion and it was nowhere near where he kept the spare tooth paste but he wanted to celebrate. Though they weren't in the most ideal location, he figured he'd bring it up now as there were too many witnesses for her to create a scene.

"Well I guess I wasn't exactly hiding it very well. I wanted to tell you I've just been in a happy little bubble of disbelief with everything that's happening. I knew it would be a monkey wrench" Alicia said guiltily, she winced slightly as she expected him to react poorly. She was in for a surprise.

"It's not a monkey wrench to me but I understand. It isn't something that was planned and now is not the time for a serious conversation but I was becoming impatient waiting for you to tell me as I for one am very happy with the news" he told her before taking another bite of the cake. He watched the blank look of surprise on her features.

"You are? Even though it's my fault?" Alicia asked as she wasn't sure how he'd react but the fact he was so accepting and calm about it was reassuring, surprising and a tiny bit annoying as she was freaking out most of time. Even now she was freaking out by thinking about the future and having a kid even with everything going so well.

"It's not your fault. Not every charm is 100% effective, we both know what we want and this doesn't change anything. It just speeds up a few things." He said as he cut out another bite of cake with his fork.

"You're perfect, seriously do you have any flaws? Besides not being good at sharing with others. Leave some of the chocolate cake for me" she said as the chocolate cake slice was nearly demolished in comparison to the vanilla cake that was half eaten.

"I was wondering when you'd noticed" he said with a smile before he ate the last bite.

"I was looking forward to more than one bite" Alicia said in a mocking tone even though she didn't care.

"Well we can steal Montague's slice before he comes back from the bar" Warrington suggested.

"I like the way you think" Alicia said before she could make the switch, Warrington picked up the plate with half eaten vanilla cake slice and traded it with Montague's untouched chocolate cake slice. Those on the dance floor returned to their chairs. Alicia and Warrington shared the slice of cake waiting for Montague's return while engaging in light conversation with Maura.

Montague returned to the table and placed a fresh glass of champagne in front of Maura and took his seat beside Alicia with his scotch in hand. He looked down at his plate at the half demolished vanilla cake and frowned before looking at the couple next to them.

"You seriously think I wouldn't notice?" Montague asked lifting his plate showing the half eaten piece of cake.

"It was Cassius's idea" Alicia said after she swallowed a bite of cake..

"Sell out" Warrington said to Alicia before eating a bite of the said cake.

"If you don't want the cake I'll eat it" Alicia told Montague innocently as she had her fork ready but Montague pulled the plate away from her.

"Oh no, you can have my oldest friend but you cannot have this half consumed piece of cake. You gave it to me and I am keeping it to myself" Montague told her in an uppity manner. Alicia pouted at him to which he narrowed his eyes. "Don't bother the puppy eyes won't work on me unless it's Maura" he told her as he moved into Katie's chair and swapped the name tags and placing Katie's slice of cake in place.

"Oo cake" Katie said as she took the empty seat next to Alicia. Completely oblivious as she picked up her fork and began to eat.

"Maybe if Bell turned on her baby blues too but not you" Montague told Alicia.

"What?" Kate asked as she looked up.

"Nothing, so did Flint sweep you off your feet or step on your toes?" Montague drawled.

"He was fine, like all you men just trying to get me out of my dress. It's not going happen" Katie said before she took a bite of her cake.

"Good, you can do better than the unattached men in this room" Maura told Katie as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Harsh. I'm sitting right here" Montague said defensively.

"It's no secret you love the hunt Graham but once it's over you get bored and move on" Maura stated.

"True, I am honest about who I am and what I want, I won't apologise for it." Montague said accepting Maura's assumption of his character.

"It definitely takes you out of the running for Miss Bell" Maura told him.

"That and I'd have to kick your ass if you hurt my girl" Alicia said.

"Ok for the record Montague you're not my type" Katie said.

"Really? The tabloids say anything male with a pulse" Montague said.

"Montague!" Maura and Alicia said in unison of disapproval and disgust at his repugnant comment.

"Whoa that was creepy" Montague said.

"You honestly believe the tabloids?" Alicia asked him.

"If I did, then I would be annoyed and insulted that you didn't include me in the secret wedding that you supposedly had. I am Warrington's oldest friend I expect to be the best man at the wedding" Montague told her.

"There's a speech I can't wait hear" Katie said with a chuckle.

"Hey you know if you're the maid of honour it's customary for us to-" Montague started only to be cut off.

"Yeah not in this lifetime buddy" Katie told him.

"Well now I have something to look forward to" Montague drawled to Katie.

"It's so nice to have someone deflect his attentions" Maura said to Alicia and Warrington as Katie and Montague continued to bicker and borderline flirting.

"So how is everything going in your world?" Alicia asked Maura making conversation as they hadn't had a chance to catch up.

"Perfectly fine, been busy renovating my house" Maura told her with a serene smile.

"Again? Didn't you do that 2 months ago?" Warrington asked.

"Oh honey all I have is money and time. So I renovate my house, travel and have many-"

"Oh I don't need to know the last part" Warrington said as he knew his mother indulged in having lovers which was her business.

"You and I should have tea this week because I like hearing your stories" Alicia said.

"I'd like that dear" Maura said as Warrington squirmed at the thoughts of his mother having sex.

"I heard tea and girl talk? May I join?" Katie asked breaking away from her conversation with Montague.

"Of course" Maura said.

"Can I come too?" Montague asked.

"No" all three of women said, Warrington chuckled as Montague drank his scotch pretending once again to be put out.

* * *

><p>TBC~ Cya all next week!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank yous for the Reviews and many apologies for being late with the update! here it is Please Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Wow!" Alicia said as Warrington held her to his chest.

"Yeah" he said equally breathless.

"The glowing stopped" Alicia mused.

"Shame" Warrington drawled.

"Is it?" Alicia asked him.

"No" he said truthfully.

"I really liked that thing you did with your hips at the last moment" Alicia said as she looked up at Warrington as he chuckled at their afterglow. Both completely out of breath and sated, she nipped at his shoulder playfully.

"I thought you might" he said with a smile as she laughed in joy resting her head back on his chest. "Did Montague give you any other advice about your health and the pregnancy that I should know about?" Warrington asked after a few moments of silence lapsed between them.

"Umm lots of sex and take the prenatal vitamins. I have to find another healer to deliver the baby though" Alicia said he could feel her smile as she said 'sex' but it drifted away as she said the last bit about Montague.

"Why?"

"I don't want Montague delivering our baby"

"Why not?" Warrington asked not offended just curious.

"He'll have to look at my you know what and no, I refuse to let him see that area" Alicia said Warrington couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment and prudishness though inwardly grateful his oldest friend would not be seeing Alicia so intimately even if it was for medical reasons.

"Ok I'll find another Healer" Warrington said when he calmed down from his laughter he could feel Alicia's face burning with embarrassment.

"I can do that" Alicia mumbled.

"Oh no, you are doing enough as it is and when we tell my mother you will need all your time and energy for her. She will be a terror, I do want to ask your grandfather permission for your hand" he said as he lifted her hand in his and place a gentle kiss on her palm.

"You already got my hand" Alicia told him.

"Your hand in marriage. I'm a traditionalist in some regards"

"Well you'll get your chance this week" Alicia told him.

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

Warrington opened the door to an old run down Pub in Northern Ireland. The pub had been noisy with activity and conversation from the outside but as soon as Warrington stepped in silence fell and the occupants all turned and stared at him. He had decided to seek out Alicia's grandfather and meet him before Alicia introduced them, he also thought it would reflect better on Warrington instead of it appearing he was hiding behind Alicia.

"What will ya drink Boy-o?" The Bartender asked in a thick Irish brogue from the bar. He was an impressive man at 6 ft 3 tall and lean muscles, he was in impressive shape for a man in his late 60's. He had dark eyes and was deeply tan and weathered face with salt and pepper hair and beard all neatly trimmed. He wore tailored suit pants with dragon hide boots and leather vest over a loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows showing his tattoos and scars. The shirt had 3 buttons undone showing more tattoos yet again all of them telling of the man's travels.

"Nothing at the moment, I'm looking for Cillian O'Loughlin. Do you know where I could find him?" Warrington asked as he had already found the records of where Alicia's grandfather lived and apparently the man had bought a rundown pub on the west coast of Northern Ireland. But there was not a lot of information about the man. He did a small stint in Hogwarts before dropping out, not due to bad marks and then disappeared for nearly twenty years before reappearing on the registries for marriages. The man got married, had a daughter and then once again not much just a bar owner there was nothing nefarious it was just completely lacking the answers Warrington wanted. There weren't any photos or a brief description of what the man looked like so Warrington knew who to look for.

The other occupants slowly went back to talking but at hushed levels as they were probably listening in. Warrington had heard of such pubs but never experienced a whole room stopping at his presence.

"What business does a man your standing got with a fellow like him?" The bartender asked as he poured a pint of Dark Ale placing it in front of Warrington and a shot of fire whisky.

"That is between Mr O'Loughlin and me. I'm told he's the owner of the establishment" Warrington said as he paid for the drink knowing it would be rude not to as the bartender forced the drink. But then it wasn't like Warrington would be broke from buying a couple of drinks for information.

"Aye, he is" The man said with a nod of his head.

"Then how would one go about getting a meeting with him?" Warrington asked.

"Take a seat Boy-o, O'Loughlin won't be in for a few hours" The bartender told him before he moved to the next customer.

* * *

><p>"Alicia I love you but can't you do potions?" George asked as he sat next to Alicia who was running the accounts for the last few days.<p>

"Can't Healer's orders" Alicia told him and she knew he was only complaining for amusement sake so she didn't annoyed at him.

"Can't we just say you didn't do them but have you do them?" George asked.

"You love Potions" Alicia remarked. George did love potions he just didn't enjoy it at Hogwarts with Snape as their teacher.

"Yeah every once and awhile but 6 days a week in the back rooms get soooo boring!" George told her with a pout she missed as she didn't look up from her work.

"I can't do it" She told him frankly.

"Give me a good excuse" he said, Alicia looked up from the books and turned to face him.

"I'm pregnant" Alicia told him. George looked at her for a moment wondering whether she was serious or not and decided she was telling a joke and cracked up laughing.

"Oh that's a good one" he told her after he recovered slightly only to collapse into laughter again. Alicia didn't see what was so hilarious about her telling him the truth but then she wasn't going to correct him in saying it wasn't joke unless she had to.

"Alicia your grandfather is scaring our customers" Fred called out from the front of the shop. Alicia jumped up from her desk and rushed down the stairs into the shop.

"So I was thinking of getting a tattoo of two 'w's' one on each butt cheek and so when I spread-"Fred stopped with a grin as he was telling his 'wow' joke entirely too rude to be telling in the middle of a shop with little kids and mothers.

"Fred, you're unbelieveable" Alicia said as she reached them. Her grandfather looked thoroughly amused by Fred.

"I know" Fred said smugly.

"Grandfather what are you doing here?" She asked him as she hugged him.

"Oh you know I had a small coronary thought I'd go to St Mungos and figured I'd drop in and see how my little poppet is doing" he said casually.

"Are you serious?" Alicia asked looking at him in deep concern. He looked well enough as he smiled at her. She punched his arm as he laughed knowing she was worried about his health.

"Never, though I received a visit from a young gentleman who told me the most outlandish tales about you" he said rubbing his arm. They stepped out of the way as the only customers finished up their purchases and left. Mondays were always the quiet days which was why George had too much time on his hands.

"Who?" Alicia asked Cillian.

"Lord Warrington?" he answered. Alicia blushed lightly as she knew Warrington had gone to ask for permission for her hand. _He of course would not wait for a proper introduction_ Alicia thought as she shook her head. If he had she could have gone through the long list of warnings that came with her grandfather.

"Oh what did you do to him?" Alicia asked her Grandfather.

"Nothing, we had a few drinks-" Cillian started.

"A few in your terms or his?" Alicia asked cutting him off.

"Don't worry he's sleeping it off at the bar in Ireland" Cillian said looking thoroughly amused while Alicia groaned.

"Oh Merlin" She said covering her face with her hands and taking a deep breath.

"So is it true? That you're in the family way, that you and that pommy b…man are in love as he wants to marry ya?" Cillian asked he corrected his slur of 'bastard' to 'man' quickly but not smoothly, Alicia jaw dropped as this was not the time nor place to be having the discussion with a shop full of strangers and with Fred and George watching on.

The twins loved her Grandfather because he was a man who lived by his own set of rules who also didn't finish his Hogwarts education instead he opted to become what her grandmother called him a 'Brigand' not following the rules and getting into a lot of strife.

"Yes" Alicia said.

"Why am I only hearing about all of this today? You ever heard of an owl or jumping through a fire place?" he asked her.

"I didn't mean for it to happen" Alicia said.

"How is it your- Oh I shoulda told you about that. The glowing, he did mention it" He said with a wry smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. Alicia looked at him in surprise.

"You know about the glowing thing?!" Alicia exclaimed in a hushed tone. She wondered what else Warrington let slip under the influence of alcohol to her Grandfather.

"Told her what?" Fred asked as he and George had been watching on from the side.

"Glowing thing?" George asked, Alicia wondered when the two would transfigure a couch and make popcorn and watch them like a muggle TV show.

"You boys mind if I take my granddaughter back to the pub? She has to pick her future husband off my bar" Cillan said to them as he pulled Alicia out of the shop not waiting for an answer.

"He hasn't asked me yet. He might change his mind after knowing what his future in law is like" Alicia quipped sarcastically.

"Oh don't get yourself into a twist, It's not that bad" Cillian said.

* * *

><p>"Not that bad?" Alicia asked Cillian as she gestured to Warrington who was face down on the bar out cold. He was still breathing and steady heart beat, Alicia knew he was going to wake up with a hangover the size of Russia. They had travelled via floo to the nearest tavern and walked up to the pub as Cillian didn't believe in apparating unless it was an absolute emergency but then he was never cold sober as he liked to have a drink or two during the day so it was a hazard for him the apparate. Luckily it was a beautiful day for the walk when they reached his little tavern bar Alicia went straight to Warrington.<p>

"He'll sleep it off" Cillian said dismissively as he had moved back behind the bar. Alicia had greeted the older patrons she remembered from when she was a kid and living at the bar with her Grandfather before moving to Warrington.

"Do you have a sobering potion or at least a Hangover potion?" Alicia asked Cillian.

"You youngsters and your potion sipping habits. I for one am for living the full experience" Cillian said which was a 'no'. He gestured at the scones and tea he placed on the bar along with other pastries. "Drink, eat. We can catch up while he sleeps off the Kilkenny" he told her as he stood behind the bar.

"Shouldn't we put him in a bed?" Alicia said as she took the barstool next Warrington she really hoped when he woke up he wouldn't spew in her general direction.

"Naw he'll hurt no matter which way he's laying" Cillian said with a chuckle. Alicia gently stroked Warrington's hair.

"Grandfather, the glowing? Why was I not told earlier?" Alicia asked.

"Because you never showed a fancy to the boys I thought you were more interested in girls" Cillian said plainly.

"Oh this day just gets better" Alicia said sitting back in her chair and folding her arms in annoyance and exasperation. Why couldn't her side of the family and friends be like Warrington's? Maura didn't make Alicia drink until she was passed out on a bar and Montague didn't say anything negative about her. If anything he probably encouraged Warrington just because Alicia had a nice arse. But still far more accepting, she had to remind herself that her Grandfather was probably putting Warrington through the paces and she didn't exactly tell Warrington what her grandfather was like either.

He was probably expecting a nice short portly old wizard sipping tea and smiling about the weather not a 6ft 3 tall wizard in great physical shape covered in tattoos who misspent a lot of his youth having fun in the muggle world and it's penal system before settling down and having a family etc. to raising her and now he owned his own bar and didn't care who he associated with.

"Oh come on poppet I haven't heard from you in 3 months. You look better for someone who has been released of an evil Russian curse and now you got a fancy man and baby on the way" Cillian said covering all the bases.

"Warrington told you all of this?" Alicia asked.

"Oh and so much more, the information a man gives over a wealth of information after a few beers to a complete stranger. I should be angry at you for keeping such secrets. Why you didn't tell me any of this?" Cillian asked her.

"I didn't know I was cursed until a few weeks ago and the last few years I didn't want to burden you" Alicia said as she picked up the scone and halved it.

"You're never a burden. You're my family. If I had known you were in such dire straits I would have packed you up and brought you back home"

"I know but you've sacrificed a lot for me when I was growing up. Now is your time to do what you want instead of looking after me"

"Well I had to become an upstanding moral role model for you when you were a child. Wouldn't want your grandmother rolling in her grave and beating on me in the afterlife would you? Anyway I like looking after you. You know you look so much like your Mother" Cillian told her, Alicia felt her eyes sting with tears as she really missed him. She quickly turned her attention to the scone and smothered it with Jam and cream.

"So this glowing thing?" Alicia asked him.

"Your Grandmother used to do it too" he said.

"Oh I feel like we are getting into a conversation I don't want to know about" Alicia asked as the 'sex' conversation was not something she wanted to have with her grandfather.

"I'll keep the details of our sex life to myself but it's Old Maltese Magic when a lady reaches a certain age and hasn't had a child the magic kicks in and helps out with the conception of a child. Nullifies any charms on the body among other things, all about keeping the population up" Cillian told her with amusement, Alicia felt extremely uncomfortable with her Grandfather telling her this.

"That's great" Alicia said, it also explained why she didn't feel the magic was her own.

"Just in case you thought it was really your fault. It's not, it's just genetics. Not many Maltese leave their colony so it's not widely known. It's also why they are huge believers in marriage before sex. It's obvious why" Cillian said casually, it did make her feel better that the glowing was genetics as she didn't think she was able to perform complex magic but on the other side incredibly embarrassing.

She wasn't sure if having highly fertile magical genes that forced a body to override the charms was embarrassing or the fact her Grandfather thought he didn't have to tell because he assumed she was a lesbian without even asking her.

"Awesome" Alicia said unenthusiastically.

"Not too thrilled about the pregnancy aye?" he asked.

"Still adjusting to it. It's only been a few of weeks. I only told Warrington yesterday well he figured it out but yeah it's overwhelming with everything else that has happened" Alicia said with a sigh before she took a bite out of her scone.

"You know you don't have to marry him, you can live with me and I can look after you and the babe. I miss having a little chiseller underfoot creating chaos and being cute even if he or she will be half British. I won't hold it against them" Cillian told her, Alicia smiled at her grandfather's dislike for the British.

"I'll keep that in mind and he or she is ¼ British" Alicia corrected him as she continued to eat, she hadn't realised how hungry she was.

"Oh the other ¼?" he asked amused.

"Welsh" Alicia informed him. Alicia chuckled at Cillian who looked relieved at knowing his future great grandchild had only a small amount of British genes.

"Thank the gods! Drink more tea and eat up you're looking as skinny as a reed" he told her.

"I have more weight on me than I have in the past four years" Alicia informed him.

"And still it's not enough. Trust me a man likes something to hold onto" Cillian told her.

"Grandfather!" Alicia said blushing as he knew exactly what he was inferring to. He could give Montague a run for his money with being inappropriate.

"It's also good for the baby, food that is. Honestly never let your man get blind drunk he'll tell you just about anything you want to know" He said as Alicia felt herself go a darker shade of red.

"Tell me how your friends are taking you shacking up with a Slytherin the sworn enemies of Gryffindor house." Cillian said with a hint of humour in his eyes. He was a Slytherin before he dropped out of Hogwarts due to boredom.

"They are mostly ok with it. Angelina is definitely against it" Alicia started she told her Grandfather of everything that had happened with Angelina and her brush with the ministry. She knew he was the only person who would never judge her. She missed how much of a good listener he was, it probably helped being a bartender and in his past professions whatever they were. "So yeah it just ended there" Alicia finished.

"Well we love our friends in spite of who they are but frankly you're better off without the stress. Maybe some space from Angelina is a good thing. Can I just say if you were a trophy to him then he'd be flashing you around every photographer in the world and making grandiose public displays. Definitely would have made a production of making it known he was coming here" Cillian said in a logical manner.

"I know" Alicia said Warrington stirred in his sleep and turned his head before falling back into a deep slumber. "How much did you guys drink?" she asked.

"Oh he drank a few pints and half a bottle of fire whisky. I'm on bar duty I had an odd shot and a pint to wet the whistle but nothing more" Cillian said with a shrug. Alicia chuckled at him.

"Tell me what's been going on with you?" Alicia asked him changing the topic to save herself from shaking her head at him.

"Besides finding out I'm going to be a Great Grandfather. Not much" he said with a shrug.

"I was going to tell you soon" She said she knew he felt sore about her keeping the secrets she did. It made her wish she had told him and been done with it.

"Well don't expect me to wait every three months for another update" he told her.

"Oh?" Alicia asked.

"I want a fortnightly catch up minimum. We've been strangers for too long. I thought you were busy because you were enjoying life not because you were suffering. So Mondays are good for me, the bar is always quiet so it's the best day for me" he told her.

"Ok" Alicia said with a smile

"I'll get the fireplace upstairs connected to the floo network" he added thoughtfully.

"That would be appreciated. It'll make travel much easier" Alicia said.

"He told me you haven't been able to use magic for years. That it's slowly coming back" Cillian said.

"I can't apparate and the only magic I've performed is basic. I can't feel the magic" Alicia told him.

"It will come back, though it probably wouldn't hurt if you got a new wand either" He said as he took a sip of his own tea though his had a dash of rum in it.

"Would you take me to a wand maker here in Ireland?" Alicia asked.

"Thought you'd want one from Ollivander's" he said surprised. Alicia shook her head.

"No I want something crafted from my home country" she said knowing it would please her grandfather greatly to hear her say that. She thought it only right that her grandfather take her as he was there when she got her first wand at Ollivander's.

"Callaghan retired some years ago but I know he still does special requests. I'm sure if I send him word he'd happily make you one from scratch like he did for me" Cillian said thoughtfully.

"What happened to your wand?"

"Broke in a bar brawl" Cillian said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Sometime later,<p>

Warrington woke up to the sounds of laughter and recognised the bartender's voice and Alicia's. His mind swirled as he opened his eyes slowly to orientate himself with his surroundings. The first thing he saw was Alicia sitting on the bar stool beside him.

She looked so radiant as she talked animatedly about something the words were flying way too fast for his brain and the fact she sounded different, she was speaking with an Irish brogue something he thought he'd never hear. It was incredibly sexy he mused as he lifted his head and regretted it immediately as his head spun, he was pretty sure he was still drunk.

"Hey" Alicia said to him losing the brogue from her accent slightly.

"You never mentioned you were Irish" Warrington mumbled.

"You never asked, how's the head?" Alicia asked him.

"The room is spinning" Warrington said as he sat up he looked to the Bartender who was grinning like the evil bastard he was.

"Another drink boy-o?" he asked as Warrington swayed on his stool slightly before righting himself.

"Grandfather, he's had enough" Alicia scolded the bartender.

"Grandfather? You're Cillian O'Loughlin?" Warrington slurred still incredibly intoxicated gesturing to the man behind the bar. All this time the man he wanted to talk to was serving him drinks.

"Aye I am" Cillian told him as he placed a bowl of stew in front of Alicia who picked up a spoon and started to eat. It smelt delicious though Warrington was not inclined to eat as he was nauseated from the alcohol still working through his system.

"Well that makes some sense though I can't remember a good portion of my afternoon" Warrington said he couldn't remember the last time he woke up still drunk. He was pretty sure he made an ass of himself and admitted a few things he never would have to a complete stranger let alone now knowing it was Alicia's Grandfather. Alicia refilled her tea cup and passed to him.

"Drink some tea" Alicia told him with an amused expression.

"Thanks" Warrington said as he took slow tentative sips he knew he was going to suffer the next day as he looked out the window and saw it was dark. It was lucky he had cleared his whole afternoon for this.

* * *

><p><em>TBC~ Cya all in a few days with more!<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thank yous for all the glowing reviews and many apologies for the late update life and cold got me down but I'm back! and hopefully won't lapse again! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Katie knocked on the front door of Warrington's townhouse on the fashionable and rich side of Diagon Alley for the third time. She hadn't owled before showing up but figured since Alicia was now living with him she didn't have to hold to the strict social protocols Warrington expressed upon Katie and Angelina when Alicia was ill. She hadn't even planned on visiting except she was in the neighbourhood and figured why not call in.

She didn't have to wonder what the two were up to on a Friday afternoon but it couldn't hurt for a House elf to answer the door at least. She was about to knock again when the door swung open revealing Montague, he was wearing a navy blue well tailored suit pants and white shirt sans a tie with two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. In one hand he held a glass whisky as the other held the door. He looked Katie over making her roll her eyes as she could be wearing a potato sack and he'd still think it slutty and inviting.

"Bell, I'd say it's a surprise but only a Gryffindor would have such foul manners to knock more than once and heavy like a man" Montague drawled along with a classic lazy smile.

"My manners are fine. Where's Alicia? And why are you answering the door?" Katie asked annoyed as she hated how his comment about her 'mannish knocking' wrinkled her. Sure her knocking hadn't been dainty and lady like but then no one would hear her.

"Good Afternoon Bell, it's great to see you again. I'm well thank you so much for asking. Are you here to see Alicia?" Montague asked her mockiingly polite.

"No I'm here to see you. Of course I'm here to see Alicia" Katie snapped as Montague really knew how get under her skin and make her feel like a shrew.

"Well she and Warrington are not in residence at the moment" Montague informed her.

"Ok, then what are you doing here?" Katie asked him.

"Drinking, I thought it might be obvious" He said as he held up the glass "Though it has been a long day and your team is doing quite poorly this season. Maybe your head isn't in it, you know I could give you a free check up"

"My medical is paid by the team so of course your services are free and I'm fine and the team is fine how is running in second place doing poorly?"

"It's not first place"

"So do you always make yourself at home at your friend's place when they aren't home?" Katie asked changing the topic. As she already got slammed by sports competitors enough as it was she didn't need Montague adding to her annoyance in regards to her sport.

"Yes I've already spent a couple of hours wearing Alicia's stilettos and lacy underwear because I like how it feels against my skin. Shh don't tell her I like the thought of her wearing them and not knowing" Montague drawled sarcastically while Katie made a face of disgust.

"You are –"

"Graham, don't tell me you are trying to escape? If so you should never leave with a possession of the house-" Maura said as she appeared beside Montague. "Oh Katie! What a lovely and unexpected surprise" she said in greeting she open the door wider and pulled Katie in by the arm. "You're here just in time" Maura said with a smile as she dragged Katie upstairs.

"I am?" Katie asked as she wondered why Maura was at Alicia and Warrington's house and what Montague and Maura were doing together as she knew they weren't lovers.

"You are I need a second opinion and Montague is completely useless" Maura declared dramatically.

"Hey" Montague said voicing his displeasure at the comment as he followed them.

"Of course he was excellent at directing the house elves and the many sarcastic remarks he provides" Maura said as she pulled Katie down the hallway to where the main bedroom and one of the two guest rooms were situated.

"Thank you" Montague said.

"But sadly that's where his interior decorating skills start and finish" Maura said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm a Healer not a craftsman and I'm a man anything I say is 'good' will just be changed thirty times before it's classified 'perfect' when it is in regards to cushions and wall colours" Montague said as they stopped in front of the door opposite the main bedroom.

"Now prepared to be wowed" Maura said ignoring Montague as she made sure Katie was standing in the 'optimum' position and opened the door. Katie's jaw dropped.

"Oh wow" Katie said looking into the room, the walls were dark greyish sky blue that blended well with the ceiling that was enchanted with a skyscape showing peaceful blue skies with white fluffy clouds, on one of the walls was a large clock that had two dials one for the time and the other was more of a night and day dial as Maura walked over and turned the dial to the moon. The sky turned to night with twinkling stars as the room darkened and small lamps made the room glow just dark enough for a child to sleep but light enough that a person could walk around with ease.

There was an elegantly carved baby Appleseed Davenport crib painted white with matching chest of drawers, bookcase and changing table and all the other furniture a baby nursery came with were placed around the spacious room. There were toys and book and everything else one could need or imagine for a baby's nursery was in the room.

"This is amazing Maura but why are you making a nursery?" Katie asked.

"This is my subtle nudge" Maura said proudly. Katie looked to Montague who gave a shrug making Katie question what kind of friend Montague was if he couldn't stop his best friend's mother from overhauling a bedroom.

"No offence but you're about as subtle as bludger to the head with this room. Wouldn't you rather I don't know have them get married first?" Katie asked Maura. The woman made a face and shook her head.

"I'm more progressive though…" Maura drawled as an idea came to her.

"Oh no now you done it Bell" Montague said as they both could see the cogs turning in Maura's face as a slow smile spread across her lips.

"What?" Katie asked Montague though Maura cut in first thinking the question was for her.

"The banquet room could be transformed into a private wedding ceremony area, then we can extend the dining room to fit a large table at least 20 guests" Maura said getting very excited at the challenge.

"Hold on" Katie said as it sounded like Maura was planning the wedding when an engagement had yet to happen.

"Oh don't worry dear all Warrington's have a small intimate wedding. We are not about flashing our money around and puffing our chests out saying 'look at me'." Maura said with the roll of her eyes. Katie was speechless as she was pretty sure there was a miscommunication between what she was saying and what Maura was hearing.

"What's she's trying to say is that she's not as crass and pompous as the Malfoys" Montague said as he moved to Katie's side.

"I was getting to it. I mean really there is no need to invite over 1000 guests to witness you voicing your commitments and endearments of love like some farce. Those two are more in love with each other than themselves so their wedding suited them as it fed their egos. It was a beautiful wedding but no, that is not how we Warrington's celebrate our affairs" Maura said.

"They prefer to keep it intimate to save from kissing cheeks and pretending to care about the guests" Montague added.

"It's truly the only time we don't have to put on a face and be a family without all the bullshit of being rich and pretentious" Maura said, Katie blinked as hadn't expected Maura to swear or be so openly bitchy. She felt like she had fallen behind the scenes of Downstairs upstairs or something.

"Yes, people of a higher echelon of society do use foul language" Montague told Katie who smacked his arm in annoyance and wishing she hadn't visited. Sure she can accept Alicia and Warrington being in a relationship but babies and marriage was pushing it for her. But then what did it matter to her if the two got married if anything it meant a night of crazy partying and booze.

"I was never in doubt of that" Katie drawled sarcastically.

"Anyway Warrington is visiting Alicia's Grandfather asking For Alicia's hand. The way Alicia speaks of her Grandfather I assume he's a very gentle and lovely man" Maura said, Katie coughed to stop herself from bursting into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you feeling any better?" Alicia asked Warrington as the bar was in full swing around them Cillian had been pulled away to help his protégé with the 5 o'clock rush.<p>

"How much did I drink?" Warrington asked as he still felt drunk to his toes. Alicia had spent the last hour pouring tea into him along with food but it wasn't helping. He needed a sobering potion or something. In fact he was ready for a hearty meal and a good night's sleep.

"Apparently quite a lot" Alicia said with an amused tone as she watched him.

"Indeed, your grandfather isn't what I imagined" Warrington remarked.

"Yeah he's a great man"

"I was expecting different, the way you talk about him I was thinking he'd be a sweet, portly man"

"Well you never asked me for specifics and anyway I thought you were going to wait until after I introduce you two properly before asking him permission for my hand" Alicia told him in a tone that said 'you brought this on yourself'.

"I can't remember my thoughts on the subject" he commented which meant he couldn't remember for the life of him. Alicia chuckled. "Though I did come to ask him permission for your hand" he said.

"And?" She asked with interest. She wanted her grandfather to approve and while he said he did

"He didn't answer my question or I was too drunk to remember his answer" Warrington said as he tried to wrack his brain for the memory but the whole afternoon was a complete blur.

"Well he came to the shop and told me about you visiting him. The shock he got from all the news about me being pregnant and how my eyes were the colour of the richest dark chocolate and you just get lost in them for hours" Alicia said with a chuckle.

"Oh gods" Warrington groaned more towards the sappy words about Alicia's eyes or what else.

"Apparently you also said you could write sonnets about my luscious lips and my curvaceous ass" Alicia said before giving an evil laugh as the tables had turned in her favour to tease him ruthlessly.

"I was drunk" Warrington said defending himself. Alicia propped her head up on her elbow and smiled.

"I'm sad I missed it as you usually hold your liquor incredibly well and I'd love to see you drunk" Alicia told him.

"Mmm well you'll have to wait until another time" he said as sat back in the booth and looked at her through narrow eyes. Happy she missed it and suspicious of what exactly her grandfather told her happened.

"Deal. I should tell you my grandfather expects us to stay the night" Alicia informed him changing the topic.

"He does?" Warrington asked, he was shocked to think he was invited to stay considering he made a right ass of himself.

"Uhuh and it's storming outside so it's best we stay anyway I have no desire to catch a cold" Alicia pointed out as the windows were being pelted with hard rain and the clouds outside were dark grey.

"How long has it been like that?" Warrington asked her. She smiled again.

"The past couple of hours, it's about a 4km walk to the nearest floo network. So even when the storm let's up we'd be knee deep in mud walking to it and freezing. You are also in no condition to be apparating" Alicia told him.

"Fair call. Tell me why you don't speak like your grandfather?" Warrington asked changing the topic from himself and any further teasing.

"You mean with a thick Irish brogue?" Alicia clarified.

"Yes"

"Elocution lessons with my Grandmother but when I'm around the old man I tend to slip back into the old tongue from habit" Alicia said slipping into her Irish brogue. "My Grandmother thought it hard for the folk outside of the country to understand me and the Old man" She slipped out of her Irish brogue back into her English accent "So I was taught how to speak like this so no one had any issues with me" Alicia said.

"That's incredibly sexy" Warrington drawled as he smiled at her.

"Oh so you find the Irish brogue a turn on?" Alicia asked leaning in closer to him in a flirtatious manner.

"Only when it's rolling from your mouth" he told her.

* * *

><p>Back as Warrington's townhouse,<p>

"I'm just showing them an ideal view of what they could have to make them want it. Trust me Cassius and Alicia will love it." Maura said. Katie felt her head spin from just being in the room but then she was years away from settling down.

"This is why Warrington kept his wards up against his own mother. Fire Whisky?" Montague asked as he held out a glass to Katie who took the drink and tossed it back as she felt like she had opened a can of worms by mentioning the fact that Warrington and Alicia might want to get married first. Though the Baby nursery was amazing Katie knew Alicia was going to have a major freak out before she enjoyed the humour of Maura's 'hint'.

"Another please" Katie said as she handed the glass to him.

* * *

><p>"Well now that Alicia is off powdering her nose. I should tell you that I'm not giving you permission for my granddaughter's hand" Cillian informed him, half an hour after they had enjoyed a healthy serving of stew and bread for dinner and a pot of tea and apple rhubarb pie for dessert. Alicia had excused herself to the bathroom.<p>

"Excuse me?" Warrington said shocked but not overly surprised though he wondered how much it would cost to get Cillian's permission. He hated that he immediately felt the pinch that Cillian would want a fat cheque considering he didn't appear to be a man concerned about money. But history told him people without wealth always desired it and he wondered what Cillian's price was.

"You don't expect me to hand over my only family relation that I like to a complete stranger even if he does love her? What kind of man do you think I am Boy-o?" Cillian asked him

"I'm not entirely sure" Warrington said carefully as he would never be blunt enough to ask Cillian his price up front unless the man was already acting like a degenerate which Cillian wasn't.

"Exactly I don't know you and you have no idea of the family you want to marry into and it's not something you can learn from a few pints and couple of good meals in one day" Cillian told him.

"If I don't marry Alicia within the next three months or news of her pregnancy comes out she will be shunned by our society. While they can turn a blind eye to her being spell damaged they won't be if she is an unwed mother and our child will be treated like a bastard and no one would believe the child to be mine and think me the fool" Warrington told him.

"British magical society and all your uppity social standards I'm amazed at how backward you all are. Here in Ireland we are fair more progressive. She wouldn't be shunned here, she'd be welcomed like an old friend and the babe would grow up never short of friends or male role models. Alicia also wouldn't be short of work as there is plenty of potioneering work available. You'd be welcome to visit or even move here if you didn't wed before the three months were up" Cillian said.

"I have business and an image to maintain. I can't be as progressive as the Irish if I want to keep doing business in England and most of Europe. I have a legacy to maintain" Warrington told him.

Though part of him would happily toss the legacy over the shoulder to be tied to Alicia and their child there was another part of him that wanted to prove he could run an empire better than his father. Competition with a dead man was a fool's game as his mother kept telling him. Warrington's had an obscene amount of money but he still wanted prove he was better than his old man.

"Shouldn't have knocked boots with my Granddaughter without researching her bloodlines first that way you would of known to marry her first but that's irrelevant now. What you have is two months to convince me that you are worthy of my granddaughter's hand and of my trust"

"That is reasonable" Warrington said.

"Indeed, you should also know that there are a few things that are non negoatiable in regards to having my granddaughter's hand"

"Please clarify" Warrington said sitting back he knew the man was going to ask for money. It was the perfect opening.

"You have to have your wedding on Irish soil and your wedding rings will be supplied by me as well as Alicia's engagement ring. When I think you have proved yourself I will give you the rings" Cillian started only for Warrington to cut him off.

"Perhaps you should come to dinner next week at my London townhouse so you can meet my mother." Warrington said.

"What does your mother got to do with this?" Cillian asked.

"You both seem to have strong opinions about the wedding when all I care about is being married to the woman I love. I'd elope but my mother would kill me for denying her chance to plan said wedding. So perhaps you two can knock out an agreement that's agreeable for you both" Warrington offered diplomatically. Cillian laughed when Warrington said he'd elope as he made his mother sound like a trying person.

"Sounds like a fine arrangement." Cillian said as he took a sip of his tea, Alicia returned from the bathroom to find the table quiet.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Alicia asked as she retook her seat in the booth beside Warrington.

"Dinner next week with your grandfather and my mother" Warrington said.

"Sounds like fun" Alicia said with a smile.

"Oh aye I'm looking forward to seeing your new residence. Perhaps you should come home that day and we'll go see ol' Callaghan about getting you a new wand and then you can escort me to England so I don't get into trouble" Cillian joked, Alicia chuckled and smiled.

"I'd like that" Alicia said.

"Why don't you go to Ollivander's" Warrington asked Alicia.

"Callaghan is more than just a wand maker" She said.

"Oh?" Warrington asked out of curiousity not that he cared where Alicia bought her new wand.

"He has the ability to take your hands and figure out your magical strengths and weakness thus he moulds a wand specifically for you and your magic instead of 'allowing' the wand to choose its master" Cillian explained there was a slight bit of disdain tainting his voice.

"I assume it is better that way?" Warrington asked.

"Aye immensely better especially since her magic will have been completely altered it will be best for her to be tailor made a wand than to let some pommy wank- wand maker say 'the wand chooses the master' like a piece of wood has a mind. If a tree which is wood had a mind it'd pull it's roots out of the grounds and run from a lumberjack" Cillian said rolling his eyes while Alicia laughed at the imagery running of a tree doing exactly that.

* * *

><p>"Ok now Katie you stand there and Montague here" Maura said as she position the two at the make shift altar in the banquet room. "Now hold hands I want to see the whole picture" she said with a smile. Katie eyed Montague with disgust as the last thing she wanted to do was hold hands with him. Montague however was enjoying himself far too much as he held out his hands with a grin as he was enjoying the frivolity and Katie's reluctance.<p>

"Promise I won't bite" he teased.

"I'm not worried about that" Katie told him. She felt like a life size barbie doll but was glad Maura hadn't transfigured her clothing into a wedding dress but then she hadn't mentioned it just in case Maura did. The woman was a force to be reckoned with.

"Then take my hands" he said with a chuckle.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my night" Katie said under breath and she reluctantly took Montague's hands in hers.

"Just imagine it's our wedding day" Montague told her, Katie gave a snort of laughter and shook her head.

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Earth" Katie told him.

"Ha you say that now but we both know you'd take me" Montague said with a wink while Katie rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to ignore Montague enjoying the dark mahogany floor boards and gold patterned walls and ceiling the lighting was dimmed to make the walls give off a soft glow.

The aisle was framed with red and gold autumn leaves from the deciduous trees that had been spaced around the room charmed to give the room an autumn feel*. It was definitely beautiful and Maura definitely had way too much time on her hand as she had to have practiced the spells many times as she now performed them with comfortable ease.

"No I wouldn't" Katie assured him.

"Oh it's so glorious I can just imagine the wedding" Maura said as she flittered around the room like the happiest woman on the planet.

"Remember you started it" Montague said.

"I just stated the obvious"

"I think you did it so we could spend the night holding hands" Montague said as he swung their hands like a child and teased her further.

"Yeah you got me" Katie drawled rolling her eyes at him.

"Yet you haven't let go of my hands" Montague taunted her.

* * *

><p>"Ok fresh towels are on the bed. Bathroom is just down the hall to the left. I'll see you both in the morning" Cillian said before he kissed Alicia goodnight and gave her a hug. He turned to Warrington "I'm not kissing your ugly mug goodnight" Cillian informed him with good humour. Alicia and Warrington chuckled.<p>

"I appreciate that goodnight" Warrington said as he offered his hand and Cillian took it giving it a shake before he went back downstairs to the bar. "When does the bar close?" Warrington asked.

"When my Grandfather is tired of having company" Alicia said as she opened the door to her old bedroom. It was a medium sized room with a single bed to one side and desk with a couple of photos and wardrobe to the other. The walls were a vanilla yellow and the floorboards a rich mahogany. No decorations hung on the walls and he couldn't help but notice how old but well loved the furniture was. Overall he liked the room and could imagine Alicia loving this room as child growing up. She wasn't one for clutter.

"You'll have to resize the bed" Alicia said as she picked up the towels and moved them to the desk. She was making sure there was nothing too embarrassing on display or a journal out in the open. She closed the door to the bedroom.

"Of course, I have to say I was expecting embarrassing posters of Quidditch teams and a mountain of stuffed toys." He said as he picked up the sole toy from the bed, it was a very well loved stuffed toy version of a crup that had a button where one of the eyes should have been. He couldn't tease her about anything in the room. Everything was well loved and taken care of, much how Alicia was. It seemed that once she found something she loved she held onto it dearly.

"I played outside a lot as a kid so there wasn't a great need for heaps of toys" Alicia said as she took the toy from him. He watched how guarded she was about his comment and the way she held onto the toy, clutching it to her chest.

"Well it is beautiful outside" he commented as he pulled his wand out of coat pocket and resized the bed so it was a queen. "did you have any pets growing up?"

"No my Grandfather said he only had the patience to look after one little monster" Alicia said with a chuckle as she placed the crup on the desk and moved to the wardrobe.

"Of course" he said equally amused.

"What about you?" she asked.

"No, my father claimed to be allergic to crups and my mother is allergic to kneazles. Owls aren't exactly pets they are couriers of mail" Warrington said as he shrugged out of his coat and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Katie is pretty attached to her owl"

"I'm attached to mine but I don't consider him a pet in the way a crup or kneazle would be" Warrington said.

"So are you allergic to kneazles and crups?"

"No, I always wanted a crup but I don't have the time to train one from infancy. They are incredibly loyal animals where as kneazles are selfish and solitary creatures."

"Crups hate muggles"

"But they can be trained to not act on their impulses. Why are we having this discussion now?" he asked.

"I'm just curious" Alicia said as she changed out of her clothing into one of her night shirts she kept in her room it was just a man's flannel shirt large enough to swamp her and be comfortable. She pulled the white bed spread and doona back climbing into the bed and lying down with a sigh.

"Should I ask if you want a crup?"

"Not anytime soon" Alicia told him with another sigh and she got comfortable.

"But you're not averse to having one?" he asked as he shed the last of his clothes and slid into the bed beside her in just his boxers. He pulled the blankets up and settled onto his back enjoying the fact he was lying down. Sleeping sitting in a stool was not his idea of a good afternoon nap.

"No" Alicia said as she turned so she was lying on her side and moved into Warrington's side making herself comfortable. "but let's wait a while before we get one everything is a little hectic at the moment"

"I was just asking in general and anyway I only house trained Montague I'd hate to go through it all again" Warrington said, Alicia laughed.

"You laugh but I'm not jesting. He leaves empty glasses around the house like he's testing my house elves and my patience. He is possibly the worst house guest" Warrington told her. Alicia propped herself up so she could look at him.

"So that's why there was a glass on a coaster wedged between to books on the top shelf two days ago in the library?" Alicia asked with laugh.

"Yes, you see I trained him to put the coasters under the glass" Warrington said.

"You couldn't train him to stop depositing empty glasses everywhere?" Alicia asked with an amused smile.

"That would take far too long and anyway he's back in his own abode. It is only an issue when he visits unnounced or otherwise" Warrington said as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Alicia clicked her fingers and the lights flicked out. "You're using magic" he remarked.

"Only minor things and very rarely" Alicia said in the dark.

"It's good to practice. If I wasn't so exhausted I'd say there were other things I'd like to practice right now" Warrington drawled as he ran his hands up her upper arms and neck before he cupped the sides of her face bringing it down to his in a languid and deep kiss.

"Then why are you starting something you aren't going to finish?" Alicia asked when he broke the kiss.

"I can't help myself" he said with a chuckle as he captured her lips again and pulled her down and rolled them so he was on top making Alicia half laugh and groan in pleasure. "Shh your Grandfather might here us"

"He's in the bar and there is a silencing charm over the room" Alicia told him as she ran her hands slowly up and down his back.

"You?" he asked referring to if she was the one who performed the spell.

"No it's permanent charm my greandfather casted it keeps the noise from the bar out and the noise from inside the room in. Unless I say a few safe words then an alarm is sounded" Alicia informed him as his hands roved up her legs and flanks. the exhaustion she had felt early melted away while she wasn't energetic she was definitely awake.

"Well then I suggest you don't say those words whatever they are" Warrington said before kissing the sweet spot on her neck.

"Trust me I won't" Alicia said in a breathless tone.

* * *

><p><em>TBC~ Cya in a week hopefully if I don't get bogged down again… Also the * from earlier is there because I felt I didn't give the description justice so I changed the cover of the book so you know what I am talking about as fanfic won't let me display the address all broken to bits... :-)<br>_

_Then use your imagination and think of a smaller version of the room lol :-)_


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm back! sorry it took so long.. busted hand, graduating from bachelors degree and applying organising masters all just kept me incredibly busy but I'm back...as I really want to continue and finish the story so thank you all for being patient and sticking with me!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

A week later, Warrington woke up with a start when Alicia cried out a bone chilling scream, he was glad for the charms over the room as he was sure the scream would have woken up the whole neighbourhood. He snapped his fingers making the lamps in the room turn on, a soft glow washed over the room. He turned on his side and saw Alicia writhing on the bed next to him. She had rolled away from him in the night and thrown the blanket off at some point but it was still tangled in her legs.

Her skin was covered in a thick sheen of sweat, so much her hair was damp and so was the collar of the pyjama shirt she wore. It was his shirt but it looked a hell of lot better on her. Her head was thrown back, and her neck stretched at an extreme angle, as if she were trying to get away from something.

Horrible, wailing sounds of terror welled from her mouth, and her face was streaked with tears. Warrington sat up quickly and pulled her into his arms, covers and all, trying to wake her. He shook her and called her name, but she was too caught up in the nightmare to hear him. She pushed at him but he held her tight. He was nearly frantic as he tried to drag her back into consciousness, holding her tight while he rocked her in his lap.

"I'm here, you're safe" he murmured as he pressed his lips to her forehead holding her strongly. Something he'd done must have helped, because she started to calm down. Her harsh breathing evened out, and her body relaxed into his arms and she curled against him.

He ran his hands over her arms and down her back, hoping she was dreaming of something better. She was still bathed in sweat, and as she relaxed, he could feel her skin roughen with cold. Warrington didn't even stop to think how she'd react if she were awake. It wasn't the first nightmare she had had sleeping in their bed but was the first time she woke him screaming.

It made him angry, angry because he was helpless in trying to stop the nightmares all he could do was ride them out and hope they dissipated as Alicia recovered her magic and got a wand as she would then be able to pull the memories out and out them into a penseive.

Alicia made a noise that he couldn't discern as good or bad but decided to go with bad just in case and allowed himself to let go of the anger. He relaxed his body and hold on Alicia just enough so he could reach the blankets on her side. He untangled them and arranged them and her on the bed, pulled up the covers to her chest, and moved his body and hers down on the bed so they were lying down.

He held his body against hers to keep her warm and gave a brief smile as she wiggled closer to him, seeking his warmth.

After a few minutes, she was sleeping peacefully again.

Caleb let out a long breath and held her tight. Adrenaline subsided, leaving him shaking harder than he had since he fled the country after his last exchange of words and spells with his father.

Her head was tucked under his chin, and he could feel her breath fanning out across his neck. Her tears left cool, wet spots on his chest. The scent of her skin wafted between them, and Warrington dragged it into his lungs, praying it would calm his

frayed nerves.

She was safe. Plagued with nightmares likely caused by PTSD, but safe.

Warrington cupped the back of her head in his palm while the other hand smoothed down her delicate spine over and over. She fit against him perfectly, and the feel of her soft curves under his hands was like coming home, it made him content a feeling he truly enjoyed. He just wished he could enjoy it under better circumstances than when she was having nightmares.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps we should cancel our days and stay in bed" Warrington said late the next morning as he looked down at Alicia. He played with a stray strand of hair by her face. She looked exhausted to the bone even though she had only woken up.<p>

"I have to get a new wand made and my grandfather wouldn't be impressed if I stood him up so don't even think about sexing me into a coma" she told him with a sleepy smile as she turned into his body and draped a leg over his running her foot slowly up and down his calf of his left leg.

"It would be rather entertaining" he told her with a salacious smile on his lips. She returned th smile for a moment before becoming serious. He could see she was saddened by her thoughts as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry I've been keeping you up my nightmares" She said with a sigh as she could see he was just as wrecked as she was from the restless sleeping. It made her feel guilty as he had given her so much and he was not getting a lot of benefits as she kept him up with her nightmares.

"You don't need to apologise for something you have no control of. I'll be fine" he said she gave him a look "Perhaps a little cranky but I promise to be on good behaviour tonight" he said assuring her.

"I'm sure Maura will appreciate it" Alicia said as she ran a hand up the side of his face and through his hair.

"Hmm yes I wonder what extravagant thing she will do next" he said as he caught her hand and turned his head placing a kiss on her palm.

"I don't know about you but I love the baby's room" Alicia told him in all honestly. It was one less thing they had to do and worry about in the next few months.

"And my Banquet room?" Warrington asked her in amusement. He didn't really care what his mother did as long as he didn't touch his bedroom or the study the rest of the house was fair game. He'd mentioned the banquet room to get a reading on how she felt by the fact he hadn't proposed to her yet and was waiting for approval from her Grandfather.

"It's rather lovely" Alicia said with a soft smile.

"It's deciduous and making a mess" he said making a face as he moved his free hand slowly up and down her flank. She arched her back off the bed slightly enjoying the massage of his hand.

"You know it's a charmed illusion the falling leaves disappear in a day" Alicia told him.

"I know but still I have trees in my townhouse" he griped in a playful tone.

"Your charmed townhouse which is really like a mini mansion on the inside" She told him, Warrington stopped his half massage of her as he had never asked her how she felt about his house. She had grown up living in a room above a bar, in boarding school and then into a third bedroom of penthouse it hadn't been luxurious as his place but still he wondered if she found his wealth overwhelming. So many questions they had skipped over that for some reason now felt important as he wanted her to be comfortable.

"If you don't like it we can move or downsize it" he said.

"No, this place is perfect" She said chuckling at him.

"It's more of a bachelor's dwellings" he commented, Alicia's smile grew wide as the conversation was borderline weird.

"I've never been to a bachelor's dwelling before but I'm pretty sure they don't have a baby's room" Alicia told him.

"You make a good point" he said as he leaned down and kissed her jaw and slowly started making his way down her neck.

"Cassius" she sighed, it was like music to his ears.

"Mmm" Warrington said as he continued his assault, attacking the sweet spot on heck below her ear.

"I'm hungry" Alicia said.

"So am I"

"For food" She told him, he raised his head and looked down at the innocent expression.

"Right, I'll call for breakfast" he told her.

"Thank you, I'm going to go to the bathroom while you do that" Alicia said as she wiggled out from under him and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Could you just pretend for a couple of hours that you like being in England for me?" Alicia asked Cillian late that afternoon. The old man had been frowning ever since he stepped through the fireplace at Leaky Cauldron. They had left Ireland only seconds ago and her Grandfather was in already in a foul mood.<p>

Though technically they were both not in the best of moods after their visit with Callaghan who had given a prediction that had Alicia's stomach in knots as she tried to ignore the old man's eerie words as he nearly broke her hand in the process. Even now her hand still ached but it didn't bother her as much as the visions the old man shared with her.

It was bad enough she was having nightmares she didn't need fuel being added to the fire. Nightmares she was sure were keeping Warrington up but he would never admit to it. But she could see he was looking more exhausted than usual and she knew it wasn't from sex as that had taken a slight decline in activity but that was thanks to Master Shikai who had given them a restriction as she needed to recuperate her energy to feed her magical core.

"I don't get why you want to live in a rat's nest near the muggles when you could live in the green and grassy lands of Ireland in a nice large Irish wizarding population. The air is definitely fresher better for the sprog" Cillian commented.

"Oh please stop calling it a sprog" Alicia begged as she really didn't like hearing the word.

"Why it's what the British call their chiselers right?" Cillian said casually.

"No, they call them kids and where I live is not a rat's nest." Alicia clarified for her grandfather.

"You should be in Ireland. It'll be safer for you and the baby" he said in a tone that said 'I know better' as they continued walking.

"I thought you were going to keep an open mind about this and could you not announce to whole of Diagon alley that I'm pregnant." Alicia asked in an exasperated tone.

"Only stuffy-"

"You going to be like this at dinner?" Alicia asked cutting him off.

"Aye, you bet ya. A baby is something to be celebrated not forgotten about until you're about to pop and anyway remember what Ol' Callaghan said. He's not wrong about what he knows" He told her.

"The man is a nutter" Alicia said hoping the words would bring her comfort but they just sounded hollow.

"Hush your tongue, he has never been wrong about his predictions" Cillian said Alicia shot him with a sceptical look. "Ok once he was wrong but all the other times he got it right" Cillian admitted.

"Well I don't believe this prediction" Alicia told him.

"So you're not going to tell your fancy man about Callaghan's predictions?" Cillian asked in a light tone that was rather mocking.

"No and don't you even try to tell him either" Alicia told him as the last thing she needed was Warrington worrying about some prediction Callaghan gave out. Not all predictions came true or so she kept reminding herself as it was common knowledge millions of predictions are made in a seer's lifetime but only a handful became a reality.

"Why you said you didn't believe in it so what's the harm in sharing it?" Cillian said mockingly as he pushed Alicia's buttons further. She knew he was pushing the matter because he cared not because he was trying to be intentionally cruel.

"It's the babblings of an old eccentric man who I am sure was doing you a favour when he spouted all that stuff. He's only trying to scare me into moving back to Ireland" Alicia told him. Cillian grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"No, he was being serious. Don't be foolish about this. You can't escape your past, it shapes who you are and people who shaped you to it are still out there"

"Dolohov is dead" Alicia said in a low voice. She tried to pull of his hold but held her firmly maintaining eye contact with her.

"He had apprentices, all dark wizards do they like an audience to their work. They would want to finish their master's work" he said in a low voice to her.

"I don't care to talk about it and who I am is not predicated on one incident" Alicia told him as she didn't want to continue discussing something intimately personal about her history on the walk to Warrington's town house.

"That man put a dark insidious curse on you, one that made you suffer for years-"

"That I am free of" Alicia said cutting her Grandfather off.

"You're not free until your magical core has healed completely. Until then you are a fraction of what you are and I wondered how can you know your own mind or heart to make the right decisions when parts of you are barely whole?" he asked her she could seen the concern etched into his expression, the pain that he couldn't help her except support her the best he could.

"I know what I feel" she told him.

"Sometimes it isn't enough" Cillian told her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come home, to get away from this place and everything associated with that time"

"You want me to leave my friends, Warrington and my life for what?"

"For some perspective and I'm not asking you to give them up I'm asking for you to take time for yourself and find some peace away from all the noise. Don't you feel raw and overwhelmed by all that has happened?" he asked her, his words cut so close to the truth that tears burned her eyes.

"Yes I do but I don't want to leave. Please will you not push this further?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I will for now but only if you promise to think it over. I love you" he told her as he pulled her into his arms and held her. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and Alicia relished the moment as her grandfather always managed to make everything seem alright with a hug.

"I will, now please be on your best behaviour and remember that Maura is Warrington's Mother" Alicia told him after he released her from their embrace.

"How can I forget since you keep reminding me?" he asked, Alicia chuckled as they started walking again.

"I just don't want you doing that thing" she told him.

"What thing?" he asked incredulously as they had reached the house, Alicia walked up the steps to the door and pulled out her key.

"Turning up the Irish charm and making her melt in ways I don't want to know about" Alicia told him as she opened the door. Cillian laughed as he held the door open for Alicia and waited for her to pass through before him.

"I promise to behave myself" he told her as he followed her in.

"Alicia, you're home and this must be your Grandfather Cillian O'Loughlin" Maura said as the woman practically floated towards them in true hostess style. She wore her brown hair in beautiful waves as she wore a red wiggle dress with cap sleeves and a boat neckline the woman looked like she had stepped off a magazine cover. Making Alicia feel incredibly shabby in her black skinny jeans and grey off the shoulder knitted sweater.

"That I am and you are Lady Maura Warring-" Cillian started.

"Please Maura, I don't care for my title or last name" She told him as she held out her hand, Cillian took her hand and turned it palm down and kissed the back of hand. Alicia inwardly groaned as she knew Cillian was going to charm the pants of Maura and have her on his side of any argument for the rest of her life.

"Good, I prefer not bowing to British Gentry when we all come into the world as equals" he said as he released her hand. Maura quirked an eyebrow but her features were otherwise still maintaining a welcoming smile.

"Being a Welshwoman, I completely agree with your sentiments" Maura told him, Alicia gave an inward sigh of relief as she couldn't believe her grandfather's gall but glad that Maura let it slide. Warrington was not going to pleased about her grandfather or his mother finding common ground on embracing their different nationalities but united against the social classes of the British Wizarding World.

"Aye, Alicia told me that you have a cottage in Snowdonia"

"Yes, it's a beautiful place have you ever been there?"

"Aye, but it's been awhile since"

"Not much has change except the slow crawl of muggle development invasion but a few repelling charms have managed to keep them at bay. They have a way of ruining the beauty of the land. Please come through, Cassius is still at the office so I think we can indulge in a glass of wine and some appetizers while we wait or perhaps you'd like a beer?" Maura asked looking to Cillian.

"I'll have a drop of red" he said as they moved into the sitting room of the large townhouse.

* * *

><p>"So I think it would do Alicia some good to live in Ireland during her pregnancy and a few months after the birth" Cillian said halfway through dinner. The evening had been going relatively well even after Cillian had the tour of the house. She could see he balked at the Banquet room but then she knew his reasons, he didn't want her to get married because he felt it was too quick and that Alicia didn't know her own mind.<p>

"Wow a whole 3 hours" Alicia drawled as she placed her wine glass of water back on the table.

"Aye it's a record" he said his lips curving into a smile. Alicia darted a look to Warrington who didn't look impressed, in fact he hadn't been impressed all evening. It was probably because Cillian and Maura were getting a long too well.

"I told you not to push this" Alicia told Cillian.

"You're safer on Irish soil than you are here" Cillian told her, he had brought it up in the hopes that Alicia would tell the others of Callaghan's predictions and because he wanted his granddaughter living closer to him.

"Oh Merlin give me a break" Alicia told him.

"Callaghan-" Cillian started only to be cut off by Alicia, Warrington wondered what had happened with the Seer that she would be openly pertinent with her grandfather.

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Alicia told him and the two started arguing. The more heated they started in slipping into Gaelic with thick brogues.

"My, their brogue is rather thick isn't it" Maura commented in an amused tone as she and Warrington had front row seats to Alicia and Cillian's dispute. She couldn't comprehend what the two were saying but knew they were still arguing but surprisingly not shouting and yelling it only made her more curious as to what they were saying.

"Indeed, they are also speaking in Gaelic" Warrington told Maura.

"Really? I hadn't discerned that for myself" Maura said dryly. Warrington gave a slow exhale as he relaxed back in his chair wondering idly how long Alicia and Cillian were going to argue and if they would start picking up cutlery and glassware to throw it at one another. He thought they got along but obviously even they had their arguements. "Do you know what this is about? And who is Callaghan?" Maura asked.

"An old Irish Seer and wand craftsman. Alicia and her grandfather saw him today to get a wand made" Warrington supplied.

"Ahh I assume things did not go well" Maura said.

"I would say so" Warrington said he could see his mother was enjoying herself as she was used to disagreements being had behind closed doors not at the dinner table. That and Alicia and Cillian while didn't shout were rather flamboyant in their facial expressions and dispositions but at least they were back to speaking in English.

"My apologies for our bad table manners. Arguing isn't good for digestion but I feel rather strongly about this. I want her to rear the báibín in my home town than here in the city" Cillian told them.

"Why?" Warrington asked out of curiosity.

"Because the air is more agreeable" Maura told him. Warrington turned to his mother amazed she would agree with Cillian on this instead of being on his side. Not that he had stated his side.

"Aye that it is, you ever been to Ireland?" Cillian asked Maura.

"A few times though I prefer Wales" She told him and they both shared that look they had been sharing of competitiveness. Warrington didn't mind his mother having common ground with Cillian but he did mind if it worked against him like it appeared to be now. He looked over at Alicia who was staring down at her plate trying to reign her temper in.

"You should come to my part of it, most beautiful part of Ireland you'll ever lay eyes on" Cillian told Maura.

"Isn't that what every Irish man says about his stead?" Maura asked him in a lightly mocking manner.

"Possibly I don't speak for every Irishman. Maybe you should visit and prove me wrong though I doubt you will. I'm sure you'll find the air as you say 'quite agreeable'." He told her with a smug smile. There was also something salacious in his tone that made Warrington slightly uncomfortable.

"Hmm I'll consider your roundabout invitation" Maura told him.

"I'm still not going even if the air is 'agreeable'" Alicia said petulantly.

"You're a fireplace stop away from your friends and you'll be able to nest" Cillian told her. Alicia looked at Warrington and gave him an exhausted look, he felt for her but he also knew better than to argue with Cillian or make him agree something he didn't want. It was easier to let the old man think his way and then give a day before finding an amicable solution that made both parties involved happy.

"In the bar? I'm sure the patrons will love me when I go into labour on snooker table" Alicia said in a teasing manner. "Anyway if I'm going to nest it will be here. In this house" she told him, she loved her childhood and her grandfather but she wanted to make her home in London with Warrington. They had a lot of work to do relationship wise before the baby came into the equation.

"No, in the cottage about a ten minute leisurely walk from the pub and if you want to birth the kid on the snooker table just give some warning so the fellas can clear the balls out of the way" he told her, Alicia's jaw dropped not from his snooker table quip but because of the cottage he was talking about.

"You bought the old O'Halloran house" She said in disbelief.

"Aye though now it is just a plain old cottage. I don't like ostentatious names" Cillian said more to Maura than the table. "And I have to admit it needs a little tender loving but nothing that a few good hours of hard work and materials can't fix. I can put the bones back into it and make it liveable but only a woman could make it a home" Cillian said with a smile.

Alicia tried not to gag as her Grandfather was definitely laying it on thick for Maura who was eating it up. Alicia couldn't blame her as she had watched many women fall the charms of her grandfather. She had to keep reminding herself that her grandmother had been gone for many years and while she knew Cillian still loved her, he wasn't dead and deserved to live his life and move on and be happy again.

"Well I could help you with that" Maura offered with a smile.

"Mother" Warrington groaned as he knew Cillian laid out the nice trap of pulling his mother solely onto his side but it would be nice if his mother pretended to be on his side just for one dinner.

"What? I've got time on my hands and I'd like to see the countryside. Also I'm sorry son but I agree London is too hectic for Alicia. She's in a delicate state-"

"I'm right here and being pregnant is not a 'delicate' state millions of women do it" Alicia said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh I know but not all of them are convalescing from years of magic depletion. Your magical core has more holes in it than Swiss cheese" Maura told her.

"How-?" Alicia started but Maura cut her off.

"Did I know? Well first off there is no Gaelic word for Swiss Cheese and I had tea with Aleksandra who decided to lecture me on the unsuitability of Warrington's life choices. It was a rather long winded lecture I felt I was back in school. I of course do not agree with the old hag" Maura said to Cillian. Warrington closed his eyes and tried to find the strength to make it through the meal.

"Who is Aleksandra?" Cillian asked his dislike for anyone who disapproved of Alicia came in through in his tone.

"My Grandmother on my father's side" Warrington supplied.

"I take it she comes from the old aristocratic blood like you lot" Cillian stated, Warrington gave a nod as it was true.

"The oldest of ancient and prestigious lineage in the Wizarding Community. Something Aleksandra wanted to maintain for a few more generations" Warrington said.

"And then I ruined it all" Alicia said, Maura who had been halfway through sipping shook her head and placed her glass on the table.

"Well technically Cassius ruined it all not you" Maura clarified.

"Yes, put the blame solely on me" Warrington said dryly.

"You could have shown some restraint. You know the rules of our social class but you couldn't keep it in your pants-"

"Thank you Mother" Warrington said cutting his mother off before she could finish her sentence.

"You're welcome but really you would have done a lot worse if you married in or above your 'station'. All the pureblood families are practically inbred now. Except the Warringtons, they well Aleksandra is very exacting about whom is allowed to come into the family" Maura told him in a cheerful tone.

"And you want to marry into that?" Cillian asked Alicia incredulously.

"Oh like our family is the picture of perfection in how it conducts itself" Alicia said incredulously. They locked eyes before she gave up and indulged in rolling her eyes "I don't know why we are even arguing about this. Cassius won't propose to me unless you give your blessing to him"

"Aye as at least he respects some traditions" Cillian conceded.

"Yes so can we turn this conversation to a more pleasant topic" Alicia asked.

"I noticed you're having lovely weather here in England" Cillian said making Alicia groan as Cillian always joked about how when people were unpleasant to one another they could always revert to discussing the weather to avoid any major disagreements.

* * *

><p><em>TBC- Hopefully cya all soon :-)<em>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I don't need his blessing I want it. I also want to propose and have it mean something than it be some idle afterthought" Warrington told Alicia as he pulled the blankets back from the bed. Luckily the dinner hadn't been too painful. Maura and Cillian though hadn't made it easier with their talks about Ireland and her fixing up his new 'cottage'. Maura and Cillian had retired for the night in separate rooms down the hallway from Warrington and Alicia's room.

"So right now it doesn't mean anything?" Alicia asked confused, she hated how needy she sounded when the reality was she didn't care if they got married or not. Her reputation was dirt it couldn't get any worse than it already was. Warrington moved to her side of the bed and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Right now it feels like an obligation as we have pressure from our family to do the 'right' thing because you're pregnant that is not something I want to base a marriage on" he told her as he slid his hands to the side of her arms giving them a gentle squeeze. He didn't want to admit how much Cillian's blessing meant to him but he also wanted to propose to her and it be special not have it appear he was bending to someone's desire. Alicia gave a sardonic smile as she looked up at him.

"You know we don't have to get married. I know you've taken responsibility of me and I can never repay you for everything you've done for me but-"

"Alicia, you have nothing to repay. You're also not my responsibility or some obligation I have to endure. You are my pleasure and I'm not talking about the sex though that is very pleasurable" He said his lips kicked up into a satisfied grin for a moment before he grew serious. "I care about you very deeply. I love you but I want us to get married because it's a show of our love and commitment, Ok?" he asked her.

"Yes" She said took a shaky breath and gave a nod. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he got to the question he had been waiting all night.

"Will you tell me why your grandfather wants you to move to Ireland and what Callaghan said?" Warrington asked, Alicia took a fortifying breath before looking at him.

"It's nothing" she said dismissively.

"It's not nothing, tell me before I think the worst" Warrington pleaded he couldn't imagine two people arguing over nothing so passionately as Alicia and Cillian did.

"Remember he's very old and not all visions are set in stone-" Alicia started.

"Alicia" he said cutting her off and making it known he was not going to let it drop as he looked at her to continue. She ducked her head and gave a shake of her head as she looked incredibly reluctant to share.

"I was dead" She told him in a matter of factorial tone.

"I don't understand" He said. She held out her hands in front of her, palms up and looked down at them. He saw the tears fill her eyes but she blinked to stop them from falling as she tried to contain her emotions.

"He held my hands and read the lines trying to decipher the best type of materials to forge my wand when he had a vision. He said I was lying dead on the floor of a dungeon cell that my back was bare and I had scratching on my spine, blood everywhere" She said he saw her hands shaking and caught them in his.

"Like before" he stated in a calm voice as he felt a cold chill ran down his spine. She gave a nod but didn't look at him.

"Yes, but this time in this vision I was dead" she said in a quivering voice.

"It could have been just an old memory where you looked dead, many powerful seers have been noted to have the ability to read minds" He said, Alicia shook her head and the tears slowly slid down her face.

"It wasn't that. I was pregnant in the vision" Alicia said looking away, she pulled her hands from his and wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned her back to him as she felt like her nightmares just kept coming and wondered when it would all turn good and she got to live life like everyone else.

"Do you know how far along?" Warrington asked her. She could hear the fear in his tone and wished she had answers for him but she only knew what she saw and had no reference or time frame.

"No, I've never been pregnant before I wouldn't be able to tell how far along I was and anyway it's a stupid vision" Alicia told him she kept her back to him as she didn't want to see his reaction or to know what he was thinking. She didn't want to be blamed for bringing such pain and drama into his life even if he did begin it by trying to blackmail her. She held herself tightly and tried vainly to dismiss the visions she felt if she didn't believe in it then it wouldn't happen. She heard Warrington take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

"Ok, well perhaps we should talk about some extra precautions" he suggested.

"I barely leave the house as it is" Alicia told him, she had been incredibly fatigued and thus George and Fred allowed her to do the accounts from home. She of course had taken over the desk in the library to do her work as she didn't like Montague annoying her in the study when he randomly dropped by with pregnancy tips and him having a drink waiting to have a word with Warrington or to flirt with Maura.

"I'm not saying that you should lock yourself in the house." Warrington said to her as he moved in close behind her.

"Then what are you saying? Do you want me to go to Ireland?" Alicia asked him in a low voice.

"I want you to do what will make you the safest and most comfortable. If that is in Ireland then we will go" Warrington said, Alicia turned to face him as she couldn't believe he had said that.

"We? You have a business to run here in London" She told him.

"I can apparate in two legs to work or travel by floo it will only be a greater distance nothing more and I would not leave you alone in Ireland. We are having a child together and I don't want to miss any of it" he told her.

"I can't ask that of you, this is all too much to think about right now. I'm just too tired" Alicia said the whole day had been overwhelming and now he was saying he would add extra stress to his life so she would be 'safe' not that she was sure she would feel safer in Ireland than she did in England but right now she wanted easy. She wanted to just get better and not be so incredibly dependant on others.

"Then how about I take your mind off of everything and we can discuss it in the morning over breakfast" he asked her.

"With my grandfather and your mother at the table?" She asked with a smile as she loved him for dropping the subject.

"Perhaps we'll discuss it before breakfast" Warrington said as he didn't need Cillian or his mother weighing in on the subject.

"My Grandfather will be up at 6am" She told him, they usually woke up around 7am. She wrapped her arms around his middle. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile.

"Then we should definitely go to bed now" he said, he kissed her for a long pleasurable moment before he broke the kiss briefly "For sleep" he added before he continued to kiss her. Alicia groaned at him.

"Afraid my Grandfather might come in and catch us" Alicia asked pulling her lips away from his.

"No but I do not want to know his thoughts on our sex life if we look a little worse for wear at the breakfast table" Warrington told her.

"So I can't even convince you for a quickie?" she asked innocently.

"You should know by now I don't do anything quickly" he drawled in a husky tone, Alicia smiled and gave a chuckle.

"Hmm I think I need to be reminded on a regular basis" she teased him.

"You will be but not tonight, you're too tired to appreciate my ministrations and I'm exhausted" he told her, she made a grumbling noise as he moved them to her side of the bed but not letting her go.

"Oh not even married and you're already giving me the 'I'm tired and have a headache' excuse" Alicia grumbled as she looked up at him stubbornly holding him to her body.

"It should be your line" he told her with a wry smile.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the Apparation point?" Alicia asked Cillian for the third time that morning. They had shared an amicable breakfast while Maura and Cillian discussed the house he had bought and Maura telling him her experience of renovating and her house in Wales. It had been a good breakfast and then an hour after breakfast Cillian announced England was giving him a rash and he needed to go home.<p>

"Geez woman I'm not a hundred with an addled brain. I know where to go, you have to be off your feet. I love you and will be back in a few days to visit" Cillian said as he hugged her again, he couldn't help but worry about her as she was incredibly thin in his opinion and she looked incredibly exhausted. She assured him she was fine and Maura assured him she would look after his grand daughter. It made him wish he didn't have a bar to run but he needed to get back.

"You mean to check in and see if I have changed my mind and need help packing" Alicia asked him with a cheeky smile.

"Aye that too" he said with a smile. He turned to Warrington.

"Sir, it was a pleasure and feel free to drop by anytime you wish" he said holding out his hand.

"Thanks, now you keep an eye on her and other out for trouble" Cillian told him as he firmly shook Warrington's hand.

"Will do" Warrington said. Cillian released his hand and turned to Maura.

"Maura, it was a pleasure to meet you and feel free to come to Ireland to work your magic on my house" he said with a smile, Alicia smiled while Warrington maintained a neutral face as Cillian's tone suggested there was a lot more than just his house that he'd like his mother to work on. But then he was used to it, his mother was too youthful and good looking for her own sake.

"Of course, I'll keep the gracious offer in mind. Take care and travel safely" Maura told him,

"Aye will do, later now" he said and with a salute of his hat he turned and started down the street whistling a tune and looking like a man without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>"He's a charmer, I can family events will forever be entertaining from now on" Maura said with a satisfied sigh and a smile before turning back into the house. Warrington and Alicia shared a look before Alicia moved back into the house and Warrington closed the door putting the wards and locking the door.<p>

"Yes, welcome my half of the family to the table. Just for the record there are no wards that he can't break" Alicia told Warrington in a low voice.

"I wouldn't dream of warding my house against your grandfather. It would be bad manners though I should ward the house against my grandmother" Warrington said he also thought of a good list of his associates who could go on that list as he didn't want to risk Alicia's safety. Obviously she didn't want to take the visions that Callaghan had seriously but he was definitely going to visit the old seer and find out exactly what was in the vision.

"No offence but I could do without her visits." Alicia said with a smile as she and Warrington went to his study as he needed to pick up a file for work before leaving.

"What are your plans today?" Warrington asked her.

"Maura wants to go shopping and then sleep" she said, last night she hadn't had a nightmare which was pleasant but she was still exhausted from all the stress and travel from the day before.

"Sounds like a good plan" he said as they walked into the study.

"I need my rest which reminds me. Thursday night we will be having drinks with my friends" She told him.

"Do we have to?" he asked.

"I've sat through all your events with your friends and business associates-"

"But I had to blackmail you into going" he said cutting her off.

"Well if you don't go I'll be very disappointed" She told him, he looked at her in odd amusement "I'm sorry, I'm not good with blackmailing and I haven't got anything to black mail you with" she said with a shrug.

"You could withhold your body" he told her.

"You turn me down more than I do you. I'm beginning to think you're bored of me" Alicia said with a smile as she knew he was anything but bored with her.

"Never, if anything I still have many things I'd like to share with you" he said in a low voice by her ear, she shivered in pleasure as his hands moved slowly up and down her back. "But it will have to wait until after work" he told her before he placed a kiss on the side of her neck, Alicia groaned as he was always good at riling her.

"Slytherin, you're all talk and no play" Alicia drawled.

"I'll prove you wrong and you will suffer great pleasure under my ministrations for your impudent tongue" he told her in a mockingly strict tone.

"I'll believe it when I see it" She said she smiled cheekily as she stood back from him. He shook his head at her. "And anyway tonight we are going to that charity auction tonight" Alicia reminded him.

"Of course, it slipped my mind I'll come home early to change. Black tie?" he asked as he stepped away from her to his desk.

"Yes, your tux is hanging in the wardrobe and ready to go." she informed her, he smiled and picked up the file he needed to take to work and moved back to her side and kissed her.

"Thank you, I'll be home around half three. I'll see you then and try to make sure my mother behaves" he told her before he apparated to work.

* * *

><p>Cillian whistled a bright tune as he walked the main street back to Diagon Alley, he didn't miss the fact he was being followed nor did he miss the spy outside Warrington's house keeping an eye on the house. He wondered if Warrington knew he was being watched, he didn't seem like the kind of man to pay someone to watch him or Alicia.<p>

Sure the man had designs and marked his Daughter but Cillian knew the man was not his father. He didn't dabble in the dark arts and he had withdrawn a lot of business from the dark arts industries and black markets. He was cleaning up the business with considerable losses but then the Warrington fortune was so vast the loss was nothing but a grain of sand lost from a desert.

It made Cillian wonder who had the nerve to follow him. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to feel the eyes of whoever it was boring into his shoulder blades as he moved. He made it to Diagon Alley and slowed in the busy street perusing the windows and using it as an excuse to see who was following him. He spotted his stalker and kept walking before giving the man the slip. He waited in a side alley and seconds later his stalker stepped infront of the opening looking for him.

Cillian pulled the stalker by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Aye aren't you a looker" Cillian said as he took a better look at his stalker who looked to be no older than his granddaughter. He wore common street clothes nothing that earmarked notoriety or riches. A mere boy considering his lanky build and malnourished look.

"Let me go" he said as he tried to fight Cillian's hold but he was no match for Cillian's strength.

"You were following me and to be honest the only people I like following me are pretty ladies with a few years on them. Now you tell me why you were following me" Cillian told him.

"I swear I wasn't following you" the young man said.

"And I'm Mary Queen of Scots" Cillian said mockingly.

"who?" the young man asked. Cillian fought the urge to roll his eyes as he needed the boy to fear him. So he pulled the card guaranteed to get the young man's attention.

"My name is Cillian O'Loughlin and if that doesn't put the fear of Merlin in you then allow me to enlighten you. If you attempt to fool me boy, I can't promise you'll retain full use of any of your limbs after I'm done with ya. You hear me?" Cillian asked him in a cold tone, he saw recognition of his name followed by fear flash in the young man's eyes.

"Yes" he said in a panicked voice.

"Good, now why are you following me?" Cillian asked him.

"I was paid to, not just you but me and my boys were paid to follow the toff and his tart"

"That's my granddaughter you're speaking so foully of" Cillian said, the young man's eyes went wide.

"Sorry, I didn't know I'm sorry" he stuttered but Cillian stopped him with a cold look.

"Who paid you and what do you report?" he demanded.

"We report their movements that's it, nothing else I swear and he pays us well" he said.

"Who is he?" Cillian growled.

"Some toff"

"I want a name"

"I can't tell you I took an oath, I cannot reveal his name or location"

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't allow your eyes to linger on what is not yours" Lucius said quietly to Theodore Nott. Narcissa was the first to point out to Lucius Theo's wandering eye that followed Miss Spinnet around the room. He was amazed his wife was even paying attention as she usually was too busy admiring and bidding on the items at the Charity Auction to care but she had noticed and put him to task.<p>

Lucius didn't blame the young man for being attracted to the woman in question as she was radiant with her hair side swept to the side in deep waves, she was dressed in a soft coral strapless mermaid style dress with a modest sweetheart bodice it clung to her curves in a way that made a man weak in the knees. It was certainly a winner in the eyes of socialites as Alicia held herself with elegance, grace and style that made her stand out from those in her age group who felt that rich coloured and low cut tops with cleavage for miles and thigh high slits was fashionable and glamorous when really to the older crowd made them appear loose and too eager to please.

Miss Spinnet was also not hard to miss considering the fact she wore an expensive arrangement of diamonds around her delicate neck or the fact that she and Warrington practically captivated the room's attention whenever they stood next to one another. They exuded power with ease and grace without the feel that they were entitled to it. It was probably why they had become a public favourite with little effort which irked Lucius as he wanted Astoria and Draco to be more powerful than them. They had had a chance to be more powerful couple when Warrington was single. He hadn't fought in the war and only to come back to clean up the image of his father's company and take over. It was nothing to sneeze at but it was something that didn't win hearts as society loved a good war story. Now that he took up with Miss Spinnet they were now remarked as the new example of unity in the Wizarding realm as two people from different houses and blood lines united together showed that love conquered all that is how the Daily Prophet prattled on about it. Apparently it was more news worthy than the union between the houses of Malfoy and Greengrass.

Lucius wanted to help boost Draco's public image and thus help the boy in his Political aspirations but it was had for him to get public recognition when Warrington was taking up the lime light which was why Lucius felt it best to keep the Malfoy's in the spotlight with the couple. Their name attached to the Warrington's meant power from association.

Lucius also knew when Narcissa pointed Theo out he would have to have words with the man as he could ascertain his level of interest in the girl and inform Warrington of it. Lucius knew he could play both sides, and when Warrington offered a reward for his loyalty Lucius would then have him publically back his son when he started campaigning for office.

"I can look wherever I please and if that is in Miss Spinnet's direction then so be it." Theo told Lucius in a light tone, as he watched Alicia talking with Warrington smiling up at him before laughing about something. He saw Warrington's hand stray down her waist to the side of her hip. She was like a breath of fresh air in the room and all he wanted to do was possess her and crush the spirit out of her as revenge for sending his master to prison to die.

"Don't be smug boy" Lucius told him.

"Why do you care if I look at her. She's not your daughter or a familial relation" Theo said.

"She is Warrington's woman earmarked to be his wife-"

"I know to cross him would ruin me not only financially but socially though what exactly is my social standing here? I'm always on the outside yet still in the room" Theo remarked looking to Lucius. It was so well known that the Nott Family were not of the same gentry as the other households in the upperclass and were forever on the outside. They were too rich to be commoners but never rich enough to rub shoulders with the upper echelon of elite wizards.

"Because you like your father have no understanding of conduct yourself in society. You think money gives you the right to be treated as one of a higher standing but really it is the alliances you forged in this room and also what you bring to this room." Lucius told him.

"That's rich coming from you, and how is it that Warrington who by all means should be touted a turncoat for not fighting in the war and taking up with a tart who has a taste for potions get to be at the top of chain. Tell me what do they bring to the room?" Theo sneered before taking a swig of his whisky.

"Warrington has power thanks to him taking over his father's company and estates while Alicia brings her air of grace and elegance. She adds to his respectability as she is a war veteran like all of us and she also deems respect because even with the infirmities she suffers daily with she still holds herself proudly."

"She wasn't so proud when she was caught by the Aurors" Theo said.

"Really? I thought they were rumours" Lucius said raising an eyebrow in surprise when he really wasn't. He was one of very few people who did know about Alicia's case. He also knew it was never taken trial due to a lack of substantial evidence.

"Yes, well they couldn't hold her because Warrington has too many influential people in his pockets" Theo said, Lucius highly doubted that, so he decided he'd play into Theo's game.

"Mm, or it could be that she is the progeny of Cillian O'Loughlin. He is rather well known by the Wizengamot perhaps they knew better than to charge her until they had a solid case?" Lucius offered to Theo, he smothered a smug smile as Theo paled at the name. It was common knowledge that Cillian was a blackguard and a very dangerous and powerful Irish Wizard.

"I doubt that, she is nothing like him. I could take her" Theo said.

"I would not try if you care for your life" Lucius told him.

"She can't even use magic-"

"No, but her grandfather can and it's common knowledge that the Irish hold blood feuds more savagely than the British. Do yourself a favour and keep your eyes firmly off Miss Spinnet and find a interest elsewhere. In fact I would consider Warrington and his future bride are firmly untouchable" Lucius told Theo.

"I consider myself warned" Theo said as he downed his drink and placed it on the tray of a server passing by. "If you'll excuse me your lord I will be taking my leave" Theo said, he gave a bow and moved to where Draco and Astoria were standing talking with their other guests.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Please go to Chapter 22 because that is where the update starts... Also many thank yous for the reviews as they make me smile :-)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

"Tell me you have placed a bid on it. I've seen your eyes lingering on the Kimono" Maura said in regards to the Kimono that hung on the fall wall. It was a magicked replication of an 8 foot tall Art Kimono by the Japanese Artist Itchiko Kubota. It was titled 'San' as it was inspired by the Siberian sunsets the artist witnessed when he was in a P.O.W. Camp. The original Kimono was hand dyed beautiful and the replication was just as beautiful but well out of Alicia's price range.

"No, I couldn't" Alicia said shaking her head feeling her cheeks warm up from embarassment, she could dress and act as rich and polite as the others in the room but her pockets were considerably shallow compared to those in the room. In fact everything besides her underwear was bought for her like the coral mermaid dress and her hair and make up done by a stylist that Maura paid for or lent to her like the cascading drop necklace with multiple diamonds that she wore around her neck. It was a family heirloom from Maura's family. Maura had insisted on doting on Alicia as she always wanted to have a daughter to dote on.

"Why not? It's beautiful" Maura told her.

"Because I have nowhere to put it" Alicia said hoping the excuse would fly as she also didn't have anywhere near the asking amount for the piece of art. She also didn't feel right asking for something so extravagant or placing a bid thinking just because she and Warrington loved each other and shared a bed he'd just cough up the galleons.

"Make the space, it's time you put your own touch into the house" Maura told her as she gave a flick of her hair, she wore her hair out in loose chignon style and looked stunning in a navy long sleeve gown with a deep v-neck line,cutout back, and a silver sequin deco pattern going around the entire waist.

"I and even so it's incredibly expensive" Alicia said in a low voice as she was sure it would be a faux pas to say it loudly as it seemed to be a competition with who could spend the most.

"You are entirely too frugal think of all the unfortunate- who are we supporting with our frivolous spending tonight Cassius?" Maura asked as Warrington came towards them with refreshments. Alicia felt her heart do flip flops at how handsome Warrington looked in a tux, he and Maura just had a gift for looking like they stepped out of a magazine advertisement for a haute couture company with little no effort.

"Apparently Orphaned children" Warrington supplied as he joined the ladies, he handed two glasses of champagne to the women. Maura accepted the glass with a thanks as did Alicia before he picked up his own off the server's tray that passed by them. They had split up to cover more ground and because Warrington got caught up talking to other men about business.

"Exactly, orphaned children just think of how poor they shall be because you want to keep your purse strings tight" Maura cooed at Alicia in a mocking manner. Alicia shook her head as she pretended to take a sip of her champagne, Warrington moved to her side and slid his hand around her lower back before resting his hand on her hip.

"What are you guilted Alicia into, mother?" Warrington asked before he took a sip of his own champagne.

"The Kimono over there, it's not an original but a beautifully magicked replica but your future wife refuses to donate money" Maura teased. Warrington looked to Alicia with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't refuse to donate money, I bid on a lovely pocket watch" Alicia said, she left out the part where she was heartily relieved when some older wizard outbid her five minutes later as she would have cried giving up her life savings even if it was to orphan children. There was just no way of competing when it came to money.

"So what is wrong with the Kimono?" Warrington asked as he looked over at the Kimono in question. He had seen Alicia eyeballing the piece ever since they walked into the Charity event hence why he had placed a bid on it. He was looking forward to surprising her with it. But now he just had to keep up the facade that he didn't care if she bid on it or not, so she wouldn't catch on that he was buying it for her.

"We don't have anywhere to put it" Alicia told him.

"I'm sure we could put it up in the library with a few extensions made to the room" Warrington said.

"Problem solved" Maura said excitedly.

"I'll bid on later" Alicia said in a tone that said she was going to anything but bid on it. She looked up at Warrington "I noticed you walking around before. What did you bid on?" she asked him.

"12 bottles of 200 year old La Motte Cab Sav. It's a good vintage" Warrington remarked with a smug smile.

"Funny, that's what Maura said" Alicia said. Warrington looked to his mother and they both locked eyes for a moment as if sizing one another up. Alicia watched on with amusement as Maura broke their eye lock first and put on a face.

"You wouldn't compete your mother now would you darling?" Maura asked him in a mockingly sweet and motherly manner. Alicia smothered her smile as she looked to Warrington to see his reaction and how he would reply. He of course smiled smugly at his mother.

"For the sake of the orphan children I think a little healthy competition wouldn't hurt you Mother" Warrington drawled.

* * *

><p>The Charity Auction Event finished with Warrington losing the wine to his mother but winning the Kimono and a couple of other pieces he had bid on. They returned home and after a light supper and tea before they retired to their rooms.<p>

"Are you going to tell them you are pregnant?" Warrington asked Alicia hours later as he traced his fingers slowly up and down Alicia's naked back as she half laid on top of him with her head on his chest. Their legs were tangled as the bed sheet draped across their hips and the lower half of their bodies as they cooled down from a slow session of love making.

"No, let them figure it out on their own or at least until there's something to show off. I told George I was pregnant but he thought it was just a joke and laughed" Alicia said with a smile, entirely too sated to move a muscle and enjoying the intimacy they were sharing in just lying in bed together naked.

"Did you try to correct him?" Warrington asked with a smile as only her friends would laugh off her news of being pregnant than take her secretly.

"No, my grandfather showed up and we'll he hasn't gotten bored of Potions again to bug me to do them so yeah" She said with a exhausted sigh.

"You ok?" Warrington asked her.

"Tired"

"Then sleep"

"Not yet" She told him, she didn't want to sleep in case she slipped into her nightmares again. She knew it would happen but wanted to prolong it and just enjoy the sense of relaxation she had now.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmares?" He asked Alicia stiffened slightly at his words as Warringtonhad an uncanny way of knowing what was going on in her mind and always asking.

"No, but you do" She told him.

"Of course I do, you cry out in your sleep-" Warrington started but Alicia cut him off only because she knew he would not give up asking until he knew and because she knew it was better he knew now and got it out of the way. She also felt he deserved to know why he was being woken up with a start.

"I don't remember how long I was imprisoned. There weren't any windows and the candles were always lit. I just keep dreaming I'm there hanging in chains, the pain as my back oozed blood and -" she gave a sharp inhale as she tried to remain calm but it all felt so fresh and raw even after four years. Warrington could feel her heart racing and he knew she remembered everything with clarity but would never admit to him or anyone, he knew it was better to accept what she told him. "No matter how little I moved or breathed my body just burned with pain I can't describe." she told him, he listened as she continued to tell him not in a graphic manner but just peppered details of what she remembered.

All the while he kept trailing his fingers up and down her back in a gentle motion. He knew what she told him were just cold notes but still chilled him to the bone that he associated with people who allowed this to happen. It was completely medieval in his opinion but he knew better than to say so. A silence lapsed between them and he felt her hot tears against his shoulder and looked down saw she was keeping it together.

He slipped down on the bed so they were face to face. He cupped her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't" she told him as she move her hands to wipe the tears and his hands away but he didn't budge. "I can't have your pity" she told him as she tried to push him away but her movements were sluggish from fatigue but he held strong. He knew she was proud, sometimes too proud for her own good. After a few seconds she gave up her fight but didn't look at him.

"Do I look like I pity you?" he asked as he looked at her in the low lighting. She bit her quivering bottom lip and looked anywhere but at him. "It would help if you looked at me" he teased her lightly.

She took a shaky breath and looked him in the eyes. He gave her a smile and kept his quips that Gryffindors are supposed to be brave to himself as he could see Alicia was tender emotionally.

"I thank you for telling me, I know it's not easy for you to share it. So I won't lie and say what you told me doesn't affect me. If anything it makes me angry that you had to endure it but I do not pity you." he told her as he wiped the tears that continued to fall.

"How can you not?" She told him in a low and accusatory tone as she never had to tell her friends what happened and they looked at her with pity.

"Because you don't ask me to. You never once wanted me to look at you for anything than what you are and you are not a victim or a pithy survivor claiming rewards for your sufferance. I treat you as you ask me to and more so" He told her with a quirk of the lips, not even she could resist smiling as he spoiled her, something she had to admit wasn't hard.

"Like the Kimono" She said dryly as he had bid on it at the auction and paid a small fortune for just because she showed interest in it. In fact she loved it but she had learned from a young age that one didn't get everything they wanted and there was no shame in not possessing a lot of possession so it had been something special for him to buy it. To be gifted with something of such luxury was overwhelming to her.

"You love it and it will look beautiful in the library unless you want it in here" he said feeling the tension in the room from the previous conversation evaporate as the conversation was going to slightly safer waters.

"No the library, I like this room the way it is" Alicia told him.

"Perhaps you could add something to this room so it is ours" he suggested he didn't want to come out and say it but he felt like she was just a guest in his house when he wanted her to make a mark in his house as she did in his life. Making it all feel more real and grounded than transient.

"I don't have anything to add" she said with a shrug as Warrington moved in closer.

"Then we shall buy something. I can't believe I'll have to teach a woman how to spend money frivolously. I thought you were all born with a genetic disposition for it" he told her as he pressed his lips to her forehead and then making a trail down the side of her face.

"Mmm I'll try but I can't make any promises" Alicia said closing her eyes as Warrington continued to pepper her jaw line with kisses.

"Well then perhaps I should be the frivolous one while you spend you days trying to curb my spending" he teased as he kissed the sweet spot below her ear.

"You already are the frivolous one. That necklace was extravagant" She told him.

"Technically I didn't buy that. It was a family heirloom from my mother's side of the family. Anyway you think everything I buy you is extravagant" he said as he lifted his head and propped it up with his elbow to look down at her.

"You know my background and I've learned to live without such extravagance. You don't have to show me affection with jewellery and expensive gifts. Just spoil me with your time and this" Alicia said as she wrapped her arms around his torso and snaked a leg around his hips to pull him on top of her.

"Sex?" he asked innocently, he rolled on top of her careful to keep most of his weight off her as he used his arms to keep his upper body off her.

"Affection" She told him as she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled his hips flush against hers.

"So time, affection and sex" he said with a satisfied smile as he could feel she was as hot and ready for him as he was for her.

"and lots of it" Alicia told him.

"That I can do, but don't expect me to stop lavishing you with extravagant gifts" he told her before he lowered his head and kissed her deeply.

* * *

><p>"Hey Boy-o, what you doing in my neck of the woods without my granddaughter?" Cillian called out from behind his bar a few days later when Warrington walked in. He finished polishing the glass he had in his hand when Warrington sidled up to the bar next to him.<p>

"I was wondering if we could have a quiet word." Warrington said. Cillian inclined his head and pointed to an empty table in the corner. Warrington nodded and moved to the table. Once Cillian handed the bar over to his employee before moving to the table and having a seat opposite the man. He couldn't help but notice the man looked like the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"She tell you about the visions" Cillian said taking a punt. Warrington nodded as he leaned back in the chair and looked at Cillian. He had been thinking of nothing else the last few days when he was by himself but couldn't share his concerns with Montague or his mother as he already knew what they would say. Maura would want him to pack up Alicia and take her to Ireland while Montague would tell him to put no stock in a seer's visions even though the literature and research about the validity of a seer's were conflicted.

"Yes, but I feel she is withholding information I'd like to meet with the seer and hear about the vision myself but I have no person of contact except you" Warrington told him. Cillian quirked an eyebrow but show no significant reaction to his words.

"I can arrange a meet between you two. Tell me, did you know you and Alicia are being watched?" Cillian asked casually. He had put out feelers to find out who was after his Granddaughter and the reasons behind him. He even put out feelers to find out who she was involved with during the war and her imprisonment. He wanted to know every gruesome detail and who touched her life as he knew it would lead to whoever wanted her dead. So far no one had come back to him yet but he wasn't concerned as it took time to find people willing to talk let alone make them talk. His contacts would turn up something soon.

"No" Warrington said.

"I didn't think so. Apparently some toff, the little git took an oath protecting the man's identity. I do know he's one of your folk but I'm waiting for confirmation" Cillian said.

"I believe I already know who it is" Warrington said as he knew it was Theodore Nott. It looked like his warning had been forgotten which meant Warrington would have to find something to hold above the man's head to make him leave the country.

"Who?" Cillian demanded.

"I will deal with the matter myself, I brought Alicia into my world unknowingly putting her at risk. I will protect her." Warrington said he didn't have to know what Cillian would do but the thing was that the laws were stricter and it was safer for him to deal with Theodore than have Cillian deal with it. He was sure Cillian's way would be far more deserving for Theo but it would also mean Cillian being thrown in Azkaban which would Warrington did not want for Alicia's sake.

"Even protecting her means returning Alicia to her home country and into in my care?" Cillian asked in a light tone. Warrington knew this question would come up he just wished Cillian didn't make it sound like he just wanted to dump Alicia and run back to his life. He wondered how low Cillian thought of him but then didn't in case his vie for Cillian's blessing for marriage went from being possible to impossible.

"I will go where Alicia goes. I would prefer to remain in London as it's convenient for my business dealings but I'm willing to live here temporarily until the danger has past. I do not shirk my responsibilities" Warrington told the man.

"What if she wants to stay permanently?" Cillian asked sitting back in his chair folding his arms.

"Then Alicia and I will discuss it together when it arises until then its speculation. Respectfully do not push it further" Warrington said with a warning edge to his tone. "Tell me, where were you during the war? I'm not accusing you of anything I'm just curious" Warrington said as he did wonder how a heavy handed old man missed four years of Alicia scraping by.

"I was fighting here, for my brethren. I repeatedly tried to make her come home but she refused to, told me her home was in Britain and so I foolishly allowed her to stay and be her own woman. I should have pried more into her life" Cillian confessed, Warrington could see where Alicia got her pride from as he could see it pained Cillian to admit what he had.

"I don't pretend to know Alicia as you do but I know she does not like be weak or be perceived as weak." Warrington said carefully as he didn't want to offend Cillian.

"Aye she gets that from me" Cillian said with a soft smile.

"Along with her stubbornness to accept gifts?" Warrington asked dryly. Cillian smiled.

"You have to earn your way and she won't be coerced with sparkling jewels and money. She knows they only make life comfortable but won't make her happy" Cillian said proudly.

"I can't argue that logic" Warrington said as he felt the same.

"So you want to meet with ol' Callaghan. Does Alicia know you're here?"

"No, she doesn't and I will tell her I was here I just didn't want to hear her arguments about-"

"How he is a crazy old coot?" Cillian supplied.

"Yes I prefer to know for myself" Warrington said.

"Well it won't be today, but I'll send word and arrange the meeting and then let you know"

"Ok" Warrington said as he had expected as much but knew Cillian would have been insulted if he wrote a letter instead of coming in person. Silence lapsed between them before Cillian became uncomfortable.

"Well you got more to say or would you like a pint?" he asked.

"I was going to ask if I could help with the restoration of the cottage" Warrington said.

"Really? A toff like you knows hard work?" Cillian said before laughing, he was pretty sure Warrington wouldn't know the first thing about restoring an old house as it required more than wand waving.

"I can learn" Warrington said annoyed that Cillian was not giving him any ground as he kept assuming Warrington was a 'silverspoon' kid who didn't know his ass from his elbow. While yes Warrington did have a relatively luxurious upbringing it didn't mean he had to live that way or didn't want to roll up his sleeves and do some hard labour.

"Why would you care?" Cillian asked him.

"I'm thinking of Alicia and my child's future, if these visions are telling and she would be safer here then I want to know she will be safe and in the best of comforts. We will also need a place to stay when we visit from time to time" Warrington said, he was hoping the old man would warm up to him even if it was by one degree.

"I ain't as grand as your house" Cillian told him frankly.

"Do not assume to know me. I may come from money but that does not mean I want the same for my child. I know the difference between opulent living and living comfortably but also modestly. I honestly prefer to live modestly" Warrington told him.

"You call your London home living modestly?" Cillian asked mockingly.

"No, I think of them as bachelor living quarters for a Gentleman of my standing. I'm trying to convince Alicia that I would like to downsize it and change the interiors to make it more of a family home but she tells me she likes it the way it is or perhaps she expects me to not commit to her and thus does not want to leave her mark" Warrington remarked thoughtfully.

Cillian looked the man over actually feeling sorry for the man as it was clear Warrington was in love with his granddaughter and that he was doing his best to woo Alicia. But even when she was being handed the world on a platter she was still scared of losing it what little she had instead of seeing the gains.

"If you want the changes then make 'em yourself and as for the cottage leave your mother and I to do that. I want to know the woman who raised you without you around to censure her" Cillian told him. Warrington chuckled.

"Trying to censure my mother is impossible she only pauses in her words briefly and then says what is on her mind which you'll find out" Warrington told him.

* * *

><p>"You're home early, I thought we were meeting at the pub" Alicia said with a smile as she finished brushing her hair in front of the mirror in the bathroom, she was already changed mocha brown skinny jeans with welt zipper pockets tucked into black baggy calf high boots. She had a white v neck t-shirt with a pocket and a green motorcycle style jacket in silk cupro with 34 sleeves. She left her hair loose around her shoulders.

"I had a meeting finish early so I thought I would come home and we could walk together" Warrington said with a smile as he had put aside more than than he thought he needed to see Cillian and the travel to and from Ireland.

"Do you want to get changed?" Alicia asked as she walked to where he stood in the doorway and stood in front of him.

"No, I'm fine" Warrington told her, Alicia smiled as pulled him by the tie down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, enjoying the kiss. Alicia undid his tie and pulled it off throwing it over her shoulder. He broke the kiss and looked at her as she undid the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Better" she told him with a smile.

"Really?" He asked her in a mocking manner.

"Yes, you look incredibly sexy" she drawled in husky tone as she moved her hands up and down the front of his shirt and taking a deep inhale enjoying the scent of his cologne and his own scent of sweat and masculinity. She was ready to strip him naked and have her way but restrained herself as they still have to go out and she needed all the energy she had to deal with her friends who she knew were going to drive her crazy.

"I'd say let's cancel and stay in but I would rather we get this over with" he told her as he moved his hands down to her ass holding her close letting her know he was not averse to where her current thoughts were but also knew he'd rather get the first meeting of Alicia's friends as the 'new' boyfriend out of the way.

"How open minded of you" Alicia drawled sarcastically.

"I'm a snake soon to be surrounded by a bunch of fluffy little lion cubs nipping my ankles wanting attention" he said baiting her, she shot him a censuring look.

"You'll keep" she told him.

* * *

><p><em>TBC- Cya all soon :-)<br>_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I wanted you all to meet and play nice with Warrington. My fancy gentleman as my Grandfather would say" Alicia told the group as she and Warrington placed the first pitchers of butterbeer on the table. Everyone was there except for Angelina who apparently begged out with an excuse of too much work. Part of Alicia was sad but also grateful Angelina wouldn't be there pouting the whole time or making snarky comments.

"Really? We all read the Daily Prophet, tell us something new" Oliver said as he picked up a pitcher and started pouring the beers, Warrington sat down next to Alicia on one side of the table while Katie and Oliver too the ends with Lee, Fred and George sat opposite them at the table.

Warrington inwardly smiled as he thought of the earlier comment Alicia made about it not being a job interview. When that was exactly how it felt at least he wasn't the only one in a suit if one called a lime coloured double breasted monstrosity Fred wore a suit. George was no better in a neon purple suit at least they wore white collared shirts that tamed their look by just a fraction. Lee wore a grey pinstripe suit looking like the only man besides Warrington with some fashion sense. Meanwhile Oliver wore a leather jacket with a tshirt and jeans. Katie wore jeans and a blue off the shoulder top, her blonde hair half up half down.

"I'm not a lesbian" Alicia told him dryly. Oliver, Fred and George did a double take as if they were genuinely shocked to hear the news before returning back to acting relatively normal.

"We did wonder" George said thoughtfully, Alicia rolled her eyes and gave a sigh as it was the running joke of their group that she was a lesbian just because she didn't have a small army of exes like Katie. It was that or she was a nun, either way it was an annoying joke because she preferred that they didn't pick on her inadequacies.

"Yeah, here I thought you would tell us you and Katie are lesbians and Warrington here is your fag hag and to just go with it" Fred said, Katie choked on her first sip of beer while the others looked at Fred stunned for a moment.

"Fag hag?" Alicia asked in amazement, she looked to Warrington who looked rather amused but did nothing more than take a pull of his beer. They had already discussed that he would drink most of the beer and switch glasses with her so she didn't have to consume any alcohol. She had a feeling she would have to carry him home later but she was grateful as she found the idea of drinking unappealing.

"It's-" Fred started to explain as he mistook her question for that she didn't know the colloqualism but she cut him off.

"Oh I know what it means I'm wondering how you know it" Alicia said as she looked to Katie who was still recovering from her choking episode. The blonde gave the thumbs up before Alicia turned her attention to Fred.

"I was reading a trashy celebrity magazine when I was on the bog in Angelina's bathroom this morning" Fred explained with a shrug. The table all smiled at him as only Fred would learn something on the toilet and share it with them all.

"Ok well no, Katie and I aren't lovers" Alicia said shaking her head at him.

"Yet" Katie said in a stirring manner as she had regained her voice. She even looked at Alicia in a flirtatious manner and winked at her.

"Good luck with that Bell" Warrington said as he sat back in his chair and draped an arm around Alicia's shoulders.

"She'll get bored of you and when she does she'll come back to me" Katie told him.

"We'll see" Warrington said in a smug tone before he picked up his glass of beer and took a pull of the drink. Alicia looked at the butter beer infront of her and while desperately wanted the alcohol buzz but at the same time she wished it was a glass of wine and not beer.

"Oh no, he's marked his territory already" Fred joked.

"He's a Wizard not a crup" Alicia told him dryly as her nerves started riling at her friends' baiting her. She wasn't used to being the centre of the attention as she was usually the one with nothing going on in her life.

"Same, same in my opinion" Katie commented with a shrug and a mocking smile as the boys at the table didn't like being equated with a crup. So to get off the topic George did what he and Fred were best at; being dramatic.

"Whatever Kates, you lie with the crups and completely off topic. This rogue has despoiled our dear sweet innocent Alicia" George said in a dramatic and aristocratic tone, Alicia felt her her cheeks burn as he had said it loud enough for the room to hear.

"Taken flowers from her secret gard-" Fred's voice was silenced and he grabbed his throat and continued to move his lips but no sound came out.

"Oh my, Freddie someone has silenced you" Katie said with giggle, they all exchanged looks and laughed as everyone gave the 'It wasn't me' shrug. Fred narrowed his eyes and looked at them all while George pressed two fingers to his temple.

"Being his twin, I can tell you that we are telepathetically linked. And yes, I meant Telepathetically not telepathically. He demands for his voice to come back Warrington" George said pointing at Warrington.

"It wasn't me" Warrington said calmly but he knew it was Alicia as she did have outbursts of magic here and there. Obviously no one else at the table knew about it as they didn't even look to her as the culprit. How they couldn't feel the magic crackling in the air around her was beyond him as even now he could sense her magic.

"You're the only one at the table who would silence him and no one will believe the old 'I don't know wandless magic' excuse" George told Warrington.

"I do know wandless magic but it does require one to wave their hand or some movement." Warrington said as he moved his hand to the back of Alicia's neck giving her a soft massage in the hopes of relaxing her before she managed to blow something or someone up. Alicia took a deep breath beside him and leaned more towards him.

"Well it looks like we have another situation besides Alicia being despoiled by a Slytherin. Fred's been cursed into silence" Oliver said with a smile.

"I for one am grateful as he is way too vocal" Katie said in a teasing tone. Fred folding his arms across his chest looking annoyed as he couldn't make any retorts or even reply to their continued mocking of his quiet nature.

"My Brother says we should get back to the problem at hand of our despoiled Alicia and how we will salvage her reputation" George said.

"Stop saying I'm despoiled or better yet stop talking about my love life. I haven't seen you guys in a while and I'd like to hear about your lives" Alicia told the others as she knew they were all waiting with their own joke or jibe about her love life and Warrington.

"Then why did you bring him here to meet us?" Oliver said.

"Because I wanted to meet you all, as my intentions towards Alicia are rather serious" Warrington said before Alicia could answer. He moved his hand away from her neck and moved it to her hand under the table and intertwined their fingers.

"Rather Serious" George repeated in poor imitation of Warrington's voice and accent.

"Does this mean you guys are getting married?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Then they'll have kids and then we'll never see Alicia again" George said which made Alicia and Katie frown as they both didn't understand how having kids and being married meant she was going to disappear. Warrington must of sensed her shift in emotioncal state as he squeezed her hand and she turned to look at him and he gave a soft look with a closed lip smile. Her world melted as she found comfort in his presence and the look he was giving her.

"We don't approve of this" Fred said, he smiled as his voice had returned. He smiled and pointed to his mouth and laughed as sound came out of him.

"I don't need your approval and I'm not cutting Alicia off from you all. I would prefer we all be on good terms" Warrington said a little perturbed.

"I don't see anything wrong with that" Lee said speaking up for the first time.

"You're siding with him?" George said looking at Lee like he was a traitor but they all knew their conversation was superficial and no one was taking it seriously enough to end friendships or create rifts even if Alicia was feeling incredibly riled and wished they would try some semblance of being polite company.

"I'm supporting Alicia, our friend for over a decade." Lee said as if he were reminding everyone at the table. "I don't see why Alicia would disappear when she has children and settles down. She will always be our friend" Lee told them. Warrington knew Lee liked to keep the peace and in saying he supported Alicia meant he supported the also knew that Lee wasn't held into the same interhouse rivalry that the others loved playing into but then he did work with Marcus Flint.

"You do realise once he knocks her up, she can't drink. She has to rest more-" George started.

"Then she gets like the side of house-" Fred continued.

"Which means any chances of hooking up in this bar with her all pregnant and bloaty are considerably lower-" George was going to finish his sentence but Warrington cut him off.

"Lower than what they are now?" he asked in a mocking tone, while they didn't know Alicia was pregnant he knew she was incredibly sensitive and he didn't want her friends unintentionally hurting her.

"Hey, don't make it sound like we don't pull tail in here" Oliver said defensively.

"Because we do" George told Warrington who turned his head and surveyed the crowd he couldn't spot any woman in their age group or attractive enough to warrant special attention but then it was a quiet night.

"I highly doubt that unless the witch happens to be colour blind" Warrington said making a point to look at George's colourful suit.

"Whoa he's mocking my wardrobe. I tell you this suit is the height of fashion" George said with a smile as he puffed his chest out and held the lapels.

"For a Muggle Mardi Gras?" Warrington asked with a mocking smile, Alicia, Katie and Lee chuckled while the reference was lost on the twins and Oliver.

"Katie, you're single. if we never met before and you spotted me in the bar you'd throw a leg over me right?" George asked her, Katie placed her beer on the table and looked George over while the table watched on waiting for an answer.

"No" She said.

"Is it the suit?" George asked her.

"No, I'm just not into Redheads" Katie said with a shrug.

"Fair call, I asked the wrong girl" George said not admitting defeat.

"So when will you and he be making babies?" Fred asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Alicia asked.

"Well ee need to know when this transition is going to happen so we can be prepared becuase once you guys make the leap the pressure is going be on Fred and Ange considering they've been together longer and all" George said.

"I don't know, Alicia when do you think would be a good time to have babies?" Warrington asked Alicia looking to her, he knew she wasn't going to tell them and wondered how she was going to wriggle out the question.

"Hey, do twins run in your family?" Fred asked.

"No" Warrington answered, he was pretty sure these were the kinds of questions people should ask when they were on far more intimate terms that Warrington was with Alicia's friends.

"Shame, twins are the best" George said. Fred nodded in agreement while Alicia paled slightly at the thought. She was excited about having a child but having more than one at time sounded a little frightening.

"I think starting with one will be enough and then have maybe a two year break before the next one. I like the idea of a boy and two girls" Warrington said in a serious manner but if he were honest he didn't care about the sex of the child as long as he or she were healthy and happy.

"I'm not sure if you're being serious or not" Oliver said looking at Warrington but then Warrington knew that like most men his age they weren't interested in settling down.

"Can we talk about something else?" Alicia asked as she was reaching her limits.

"Ok How's the sex?" Katie asked, Alicia groaned.

"Please can we talk about something that isn't incredibly intimate in a public place?" Alicia asked through gritted teeth as Warrington kept a straight face even though he was inwardly amused watching Alicia squirm from embarrassment from her friend's brashness. It was obvious Alicia drifted in the group's interest as she was gettinf flustered by their intense curiosity.

"I agree, I would prefer not to discuss my sex life in the Leaky Cauldron. the way you all carry on I'd think you were spies for the Daily Profit" Warrington said.

* * *

><p>A few hours later,<p>

"Oh never have I been so happy to be home as I am now." Alicia groaned in relief as she flopped back onto the bed but with her feet still on the floor as she wasn't changed for bed even though her body was ready for it. "What?" Alicia asked as she noticed Warrington looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"I was just thinking that's the first time you've said this place was home before" he said he didn't know why but the words made him warm with contentment.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I've said it before. Anyway I'm sorry about my friends, if we do that again hopefully they'll ease up on us as the novelty will wear off" she said looking completely exhausted. Her friends had ribbed him in the last four hours about his house mates and lifestyle nothing about him had been left un-mocked. Though he didn't sit back and let it roll off him instead he mocked them in return which he was sure didn't help Alicia who spent most of the night feeling flustered and embarrassed.

"Well I quite liked hearing about your past boyfriends" Warrington said with a smile as he took off his coat and placed it over the wing chair in the room, he had learned a lot about Alicia's life listening to her friends talk about her.

"Talk about the shortest topic at the table" Alicia said covering her eyes with an arm. Warrington moved to the dresser and took off his cufflings.

"Hmm trust me that isn't a bad thing" he told her as he liked knowing that he was the one of the very few men she had dabbled with in the sexual sense and something he had missed entirely was that he had been her first compatible lover and not just from enjoyment but genetically as Montague had laughed at him for a full ten minutes when he accidently let it slip that Alicia was part Maltese. Of course only Montague would know obscure Wizarding mating blood traits to ensure.

"So you're not put off that I'm inexperienced?" Alicia asked tentatively. Warrington moved to the bed and leaned down placing his hands on each side of her, caging her in as he leaned in close, so close their noses nearly touched.

"You well and truly make up for it with imagination and enthusiasm" he told her before he covered her mouth with his and kissed her deeply and thoroughly. He drew back after a few blissful moments and looked down at her. "We should get changed for bed or would you like to have a bath?" he asked.

"Depends you joining me?" she asked as she ran her hands up his shirt and began undoing the buttons.

"Someone has to make sure you don't drown yourself" he told her. Alicia smiled and Warrington took hold of her hands pulling her to her feet. He lifted her up into his arms bridal style and moved to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later,<p>

"Why is my Grandfather writing to you?" Alicia asked as she had been sifting through the stack of mail and found a letter addressed to Warrington in her Grandfather's hand writing. Though it didn't say Warrington it was addressed to 'Alicia's Fancy Man'.

The weeks had passed in a blur as Alicia continued to work from home in the library, doing the books for the twins. It didn't keep her busy so she spent a good amount of time admiring the Kimono in the Library hanging on the wall or sitting in the Baby room. She didn't know why but she enjoyed sitting in the rocking chair looking up at the ceiling at the clouds drifting by in the magicked artwork. She liked it as she didn't have to leave the sanctuary of the house and she didn't think about Callaghan and his visions.

She wasn't out and about as she had been as Katie was in full season training mode and thus she and Oliver both fell off the map. She did drop by the shop once a week as she, Lee and the tiwns had lunch together to be social and to catch up other than that she was usually at the house. She and Warrington had fallen into a pattern of living together and sharing breakfast and dinner in a new room an open kitchen/dining space Warrington had magicked into the back of the house with the help of his elf Hetty.

It was a comfortable sized room with a French Provencal feel and white wash walls that made the room light and bright contrasting well with the greenery outside the windows. It had a spacious Kitchen and table that sat six people but there was room to expand the room if necessary. They were currently sitting at the table on opposite sides with a large spread of food between, they hadn' even changed from their bed clothing as Alicia wore his cotton pyjamas while he wore the bottoms.

"I asked him to arrange a meeting with the seer" Warrington said as he tried to take the missive from Alicia's hand but she pulled it back out of his reach and eyed him suspiciously.

"Why? I told you what he saw what more is there to know?" she asked him.

"I trust what you told me but I want to see for myself if he is a crackpot like Professor Trelawney or an actual true seer for myself" Warrington answered. He had hoped that he would have intersected the letter before Alicia did so she would never had found out. Apparently Cillian didn't see any point in keeping Warrington's business with Callaghan between them. He wondered if Cillian had gone after Theodore Nott as well but then all of Warrington's associates said Theo was laying low. He wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not. As for the people stalking him and Alicia he had them found and gave them an ultimatum to work for him or go to Azkaban. He didn't need them to break their bond of secrecy in telling him who hired them and of course the youth grabbed for legal employment and housing as it meant they would become respectable citizens. He did have provisos in place so they didn't think they were getting off easy.

"Can't you just ask around?" Alicia asked a little annoyed at Warrington for going around her and seeing her Grandfather to make the meeting with Callaghan when he could have included her.

"I have, he's not well known but then most seers aren't. They are handled by Unspeakables or remain in isolation. I'd say he's one of the latter. Now may I read my missive?" he asked her politely as he held out his hand.

"Depends" She teased as she held the letter in front of her face.

"On?" he asked.

"Well it's addressed to 'Alicia's fancy man'. Are you my fancy man?" She asked with chuckle as Warrington was doing his best not to roll his eyes.

"Apparently I am though I would prefer a different title." He remarked as Alicia handed the letter to him. He opened the seal and unfolded the parchment reading the three lines scrawled on the page. Cillian was not one to wax on lyrically in fact he didn't even address the letter or sign it.

It just said a time and place with a brief message to Alicia of his love and that he missed her. Warrington folded the letter up and looked to Alicia who was waiting for him to tell her what was in the letter.

"He sends his love and misses you also wants to know if you're well" Warrington told her.

"Well it has been a few days" Alicia said, Cillian made a habit of dropping by their house unannouced at least once a week. She knew she should hate it but after years of keeping people at a distance she was glad to have them back in her life.

"He must be spending too much time with my mother" Warrington commented as Cillian had announced that Maura was currently staying in Ireland working on the Halloran House.

"Maybe it's a love connection. Can you imagine if they got married that would make you my – well I don't know what relation that would make you to me" Alicia asked in a tongue in cheek manner as she opened a missive and started reading it.

"I would be your Uncle by marriage and please don't joke about that" Warrington said as he really didn't want their family to be intermarried in that fashion. It wanted just Alicia and all relations from her side of the family via their marriage. Alicia laughed at his aversion to the idea.

"Relax, my Grandfather hasn't remarried since my Grandmother and while I'm sure he has some lady friends he has never gotten serious with any of them" Alicia said as she looked up briefly from her letter to smile at him.

"I would prefer not to think of my Mother as a sexually active person especially with your Grandfather" he told her.

"Well when are you going to Ireland?" Alicia asked him as she placed the letter down and to eat the remaining french toast and fruit on her plate.

"Today" he said.

"I'll come with you" she said as she took another bite of her food.

"I'd prefer to go alone" he said. Alicia gave a tilt of the head and he knew his words came out the wrong way but she didn't look angry or upset as she swallowed her food and had a sip of tea.

"Actually your mother invited me to come today and see her progress on the Halloran House" Alicia said picking up the letter she had been reading.

"And not me?" He asked shocked.

"Well I think in her mind we are a couple thus when she invites me it's an invitation for both of us unless stated otherwise. She says she loves Ireland" Alicia said.

"Oh dear, has she changed citizenship yet?" Warrington asked dryly.

"I haven't gotten that far yet but apparently my Grandfather has been very accommodating" Alicia said with a cheeky smile.

"Not what I want to hear" he told her.

"So what time should we leave?" Alicia asked.

"I am not meeting with Callaghan until after noon. We can have lunch with my Mother and your Grandfather beforehand" Warrington suggested.

"Sounds good, I read that it's not raining so we won't have to worry about traipsing through the mud. I should get changed" Alicia said as she took up from the dining table. She had barely made it one step when Warrington spoke up.

"Ah not so fast you haven't finished breakfast" he said.

"You expect me to lick the plate?" She asked as she had eaten more than her usual fill but then she and Warrington had burned a lot of energy the previous evening. They had attended a charity benefit before coming home and enjoying one on one time with one another.

"You forgot your potion" He said holding up the light blue vial of Prenatal vitamins and minerals enriched potion.

"It's a little disgusting to have something so sweet after breakfast" Alicia said, Warrington remained silent on the fact that she had chosen the flavour and could only blame herself as it was easier not to argue.

"But you have to" he told her.

"You know I don't even feel pregnant. Maybe Montague is horrible at that diagnostics spell and I'm not pregnant"

"My Mother also did the spell. She confirmed you were pregnant. Would you like me to test you? or perhaps you'd like to do one of the muggle tests where you pee onto a stick and let's not forget all the unprotected sex you and I have shared these past weeks since our firt time together. You are pregnant" he told her as he dangled the vial in the air.

"Just give me the stupid vial" Alicia said stepping forward and taking it from him. She uncorked it and downed the content, handing the empty vial back to him. "Happy?" she asked.

"Ecstatic" he told her with a smile, he caught her hand and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Now kiss me" he told her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Oh dear, don't you look awful. Cassius, how could you make Alicia come all the way out here when she is obviously ill?" Maura said chastising Warrington as they stood on the doorstep of the new O'Loughlin House in Ireland. She was dressed in grey suit paints and a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

She once again made Alicia feel incredibly under dressed in her grey skinny cargo pants, a loose white singlet top, black leather jacket with black knee high boots. She felt tired and seedy as she leaned heavily on Warrington, who was dressed down from his usual business suit as he was in black cotton jacket a grey t shirt and cargo pants with worn in hiking boots. Alicia had nearly fallen over herself when he had changed as she had thought he had been joking about owning clothing that wasn't a suit. She wondered if she would end up gaining their skill for looking incredibly attractive all the time via osmosis.

"Actually it was the floo travel that made her ill" Warrington told his mother in a slightly defensive manner.

"Only confirmation of a grandchild!" Maura said smiling brightly, Warrington half expecting his mother to break out clapping and perhaps dance for joy but she restrained her enthusiasm.

"I'm so glad you're thrilled but could we all go inside?" Alicia asked dryly as her stomach rolled. She swayed on the spot not enjoying how her world felt like it was swirling. She just needed to lie down. Maura chuckled and opened the door wider ushering them into the attractive 19th century, detached one and a half storey, three bay, stone-built house.

It looked more well loved than Alicia had ever seen it but then the Halloran's had a bad habit of ending up in the bottle and losing money in gambling hells. So they hadn't taken care of the property but with Maura at the helm of the renovations.

"Of course. Come on, I have a lovely modular lounge in the back room" Maura told her.

The place was immaculate if somewhat empty of furniture in the front rooms of the house and a bathroom beautifully renovated. They walked down the main hallway until it opened into a large open room with modern kitchen, dining and living room all combined in the open space and two sets of stair cases on each side leading up to the 2nd story of the house.

The living area a dark grey 6 seater modular lounge with a sofa chaise ending all covered in many colourful pillows and throw blankets, practically begging for Alicia to lie down on. A beautiful mahogany coffee table on a antique rug, it was a beautiful mix of modern and vintage decor in the room from the kitchen to the dining and living areas.

"It looks lovely" Alicia said to Maura as she leaned heavily on Warrington and drank in the room enjoying the walls were a dark turquoise with chocolate brown trim and light taupe cabinents. The bench tops and floorboards were natural wood with just vanish showing the richness of the materials and the patterns of the grain.

"Thank you, this is my favourite room. It's also the only complete room besides the bathroom, the rest I've only finished the bare bones with your Grandfather's help. Now all that's left is choosing colour themes and getting in the appropriate furniture. I thought you might like to help me" Maura said.

"I don't know much about decorating" Alicia said and the idea of decorating in her current state didn't appeal to her.

"I can teach you and really it's about your personal preferences and getting your grandfather's approval" Maura said she threw a look of aggravation as if to suggest her Grandfather was a pain in her ass when it came to the renovations and getting her way. But Alicia knew better, her Grandfather was happy step back and let others do the work.

"I'm sure that's not too hard" Alicia teased more for Warrington that Maura's sake. Warrington helped her take off her boots and then laid her down on the dark grey plush lounge at the end that was more like a day bed. She gave a sigh as her body was welcomed by the lounge as it cushioned her in all the right places.

"He is very obstinate in keeping everything a certain style. I'm going to make some tea for you, would you like something to eat like Ginger biscuits?" Maura asked as she looked down at Alicia. Alicia's stomach rolled at the thought of food and shook her head. She heard Maura moved into the kitchen area and start pottering around making the tea.

"Oh I think I'll just have the tea for now but thank you for offering" Alicia said as Warrington laid a soft blanket over her legs to keep her warm as she shifted to sit up in the chair for the tea.

"Are you ok?" he asked her as he sat on the arm rest of the lounge.

"Still nauseous but I'm fine, I'm sorry about spewing on your shoes" she told him. She had fallen out of the fireplace in the post office disoriented and fell flat onto her face. If that wasn't incredibly embarrassing when Warrington pulled her off the floor, her stomach decided the Floo travel was too much and upended itself onto the floor and his shoes.

"Luckily I'm a wizard and anyway you are not the first person upend their stomach on my shoes" He said with a smile as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear while surreptitiously feeling her for a temperature, she felt a little clammy and warm but not so hot that it was note worthy.

Alicia gave a smile even though she was mortified; she had never exited a fireplace in such a fashion. She was sure that she had made a good laugh for everyone who had witnessed it. Warrington of course scourgified the sick from the floor and his shoes while helping her to a place to sit. A bucket was given to her by the old man who owned the Post office which was lucky as she had only started it took a few more good retches before she was finished.

"Was it Montague?" Alicia asked.

"His 20th Birthday, it was not pretty" Warrington said wearing an amused smile.

"I don't want to know" Alicia said as she really didn't want to be sick again and still felt too delicate to hear such a story.

"Good I don't really want to share" Warrington said.

"Here we go, I brought some biscuits with the tea just in case you change your mind but you should eat something" Maura said reappearing with a tea tray laden with two pots, three cups and plate laden with biscuits. Warrington took the tray and placed it on the coffee table for his mother.

"I will but later, so where is my Grandfather?" Alicia asked as Maura poured out the tea.

"He's at the bar, he won't be here for lunch but he will be here later to take Cassius to the Seer and then we'll have dinner together" Maura said as she passed a cup only half filled into Alicia's shaky hands.

"Ok" Alicia said as she smelt the tea noting it was a Ginger Peppermint tea.

"So Mother, how are you?" Warrington asked as he sat on the end of the lounge at Alicia's feet. He declined the tea she offeres, Maura smiled and made her tea to her liking and sat on the lounge with Alicia but with some space between them.

"I'm well, I heard you've been making changes to the townhouse. I hope you haven't touched my beautiful work" Maura said with a serious expression.

"No, I just combined the Kitchen and Dining into one open room at the back with large windows to let in the light and the greenery of the gardens" Warrington explained.

"How lovely" Maura said impressed with him for taking an active role in making the townhouse more of a home.

"I love it" Alicia said as she picked up her cup of tea with s shaky hand while holding the saucer with the other. She took a couple of tentative sip of the tea she gave a soft sigh as the tea slid down her through with easy and warmed her insides.

"What other changes are you going to make?" Maura asked.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of downsizing the house to a 5 bedrooms in the top floor and keep the downstairs for living and recreation" Warrington said.

"As long as you don't ruin me hard work" Maura repeated.

"I promise I won't, Montague told me all about the hours you made him stand at the altar with Katie" Warrington said with a smile, as Montague said he had lived Warrington's wedding without the honeymoon and that he owed Montague for the hours he lost with his mother using him like a living doll.

* * *

><p>"So tell me how is she?" Maura asked Warrington as they stood in a large room that was going to be a library and playroom in one or at least that's what Maura told him. Alicia was currently asleep on the plump chaise lounge in the living area, they had eaten a light lunch before making Alicia lie down again as she needed the rest.<p>

"She has been more fatigued of late but it's end of month for the shop there is a lot paperwork that needs to be sorted." Warrington remarked.

"She's also in the early stages of her pregnancy, if you're lucky fatigue will be the worst and I recommend Alicia stay for at least three days before returning to London" Maura told him, it reminded him that he should pick up a couple of books on Pregnancy so he would be well informed for the coming months with Alicia.

"I agree" Warrington said reluctantly agreeing even though he didn't want to be separated from her. He was used to Alicia being a presence in his life but he had to admit the trip over had been taxing on Alicia.

"It will also give you some time to connect your fireplace to the one here so you both don't have to travel back forth from the main network" Maura said.

"Of course Mother" he said.

"Also tell me what you're doing about Theo" Maura said.

"How-" he started to ask but she cut him off.

"Cillian told me, he also told me about the visions this seer had and I agree with him that Alicia should stay here" Maura said folding her arms it was a stance he knew well as it meant his mother had made her mind up and was not changing it for anyone.

"Ah I see he's won you over but I am not going to force Alicia to stay where she doesn't want to" Warrington told him.

"Perhaps you should convince her-"

"I told her I would gladly go where she goes as long as I have access to the Floo Network"

"Which you do here" She told him.

"I am not the one you have to convince Mother" Warrington said.

"Ok, then tell me what are you going to do about Theo?" Maura said.

"I have people watching him, other than that I can't do anything legally speaking because he has done nothing wrong" Warrington said with a shake of his head as there was nothing he could do and he'd rather not be his father.

"Yet" Maura said.

"Dolohov's dagger was destroyed, he can't enact the curse again" Warrington said, Maura made aderisive noise and rolled her eyes.

"Please all he needs is the dagger of his own family with the crest on the handle. Perhaps the reason Alicia dies is that he attempts to curse her and kills her by accident. Pregnant women are not as physically strong, they have to share resources with their child. It's draining but there is one upside" she said thoughtfully as something came to her mind that she hadn't previously thought.

"There is?" Warrington asked.

"A mother and her child share their magic, if she is able to recover half of her magical core and learns to control her magic before she is taken she has a better survival rate than she does right now. Of course it depends on how far along she is when she is taken" Maura said.

"I'm lost as to what you are getting at" Warrington said as he had no clue what his mother was talking about.

"A pregnant witch is stronger magically than she is physically because the child and mother work together to protect themselves. When I was pregnant with you, Graham's father tried to get handsy with me and he barely touched my curves before he was burned for his unwanted advance" Maura said smiling at the memory.

"You burned Montague's father" Warrington said.

"I told him not to touch my-" Maura started but Warrington cut her off.

"I believe we are digressing" he said as he didn't want to know what Montague's father was trying to touch.

"The point being was that any person I didn't want touching me got burned, I'm sure in the next few weeks you'll see Alicia manifesting such traits and perform accidental magic. Especially since you and her are quite powerful it will mean your child will be equally as powerful. So if she is taken and she is conscious and strong she will be able to protect herself giving us time to find and rescue her." Maura said.

"That's somewhat comforting" Warrington said.

"But she needs to rest and restore her health" Maura said she had been about to continued but the front door opening stopped her. A second later, Cillian walked into the room.

"Afternoon Maura, Boy and where is my Granddaughter?" Cillian asked, he wore boots, brown pants and matching vest with a white shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"She's resting in the living area. Floo travel was taxing on her" Maura told him.

"Aye, I heard she painted your shoes and the floor of the post office from Thomas. He said you did a fine job of scourgifying his floors and your shoes" Cillian said smiling at Warrington.

"Yes" Warrington said confirming that it was true.

"Well, let me go take a look at my granddaughter and then we will hit the road." Cillian said, Warrington gave a nod and Cillian left them disappearing down the hallway. Warrington turned back to his mother.

"I wanted ask if you had spoken to Grandmother about the ring" Warrington said, he tried contacting his grandmother but she hadn't been taking his calls or letters since he returned to London and took over the company.

"She won't give you a family heirloom" Maura lied, the truth was that she had asked her mother to withhold the ring as Cillian had told her that he wanted Warrington to give Alicia his wife's engagement ring. She loved the idea of Alicia recieving her own family heirlooms as they seemed more precious in comparison to the bounty her family and the Warrington's owned in the vaults. Now she just had to lie to her son so then he could earn Cillian's approval and get a ring Maura felt was better suited for Alicia.

"Why not?" Warrington asked.

"She doesn't approve of you keeping Warrington Industries running. She's an old hat who believes you will walk the same steps as your father" Maura half lied as her mother of course didn't approve at all of Warrington taking over the company.

"that's nonsense" Warrington said.

"I know, she'll come around but until then why don't you focus on earning Cillian's approval" Maura said she grasped her son's upper arm giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok, I'm good to go boy" Cillian said breaking the moment between Warrington and Maura.

* * *

><p>"So where's the suit, tie and fancy shoes?" Cillian asked Warrington as they had been walking in silence for the past hour in the forest on the outskirts of the town where Cillian lived.<p>

"It's the weekend" Warrington offered as he enjoyed the exercise and being outdoors in the fresh air. He had to admit he loved nature and being out in the fresh air more than he did the city but he was raised to run an empire or so his father told him. It was what he trained for and now did for a living.

"Well I am impressed that you're wearing appropriate shoes as I didn't want to be pulling you out of the mud" Cillian said as he was impressed he had half expected the man to show up in dragon hide boots and a trench coat but instead he dressed appropiately.

"This is not the first time I've gone walking in the country. May I ask you a question?" Warrington asked as they continued to walk.

"I don't know what's stopping you" Cilliand said.

"Why do you call me 'boy'?"

"Because that's what you are"

"I have a name"

"I know, you were named after your father"

"Did you know my father?"

"I knew him but whether you are your father's son remains to be seen. So tell me how you did you woo my Granddaughter?" Cillian asked as he didn't like to talk about his associates in the dark arts.

"I saw her at her worst and didn't pity her, she is considered spell damaged and thus majority of the community treat her like an invalid and a drain on society's resources." Warrington said, he didn't want to say he saw her as weak and easy to manipulate due to her spell damamged condition and lack of resources to medicate herself. He knew it wouldn't help him win the man's approval if anything it would probably give him a shallow grave in the forest they were walking in.

"But you didn't?" Cillian said taking Warrington's interpretation.

"Why should I? She has a stable job and living within her means. She doesn't complain or beg for compensation, she just wants to live and be happy" Warrington said speaking truthfully.

"And you think you make her happy?" Cillian asked as they continued to walk.

"Most days, I do my best but I'm not stupid to think I won't upset or annoy her sometimes and vice versa" Warrington said,

"So, how are you going to rectify the situation with Mr Nott?" Cillian asked, Warrington didn't have to wonder how Cillian found out it was Theo who was the main suspect on Warrington's list for stalking Alicia as the man had more contacts in the darker parts of their society than he did.

"How do you know it was he who had Alicia and I followed?" Warrington asked out of curiousity.

"Because I know more people with favours than you" Cillian said.

"Right, well for now I can't do anything. I have an image to maintain and I already warned him to stay away once to do it twice could have me up on charges" Warrington said.

"So you're going to do nothing" Cillian scoffed.

"What would have me do? I could ruin him financially and exile him to the continent but I don't think that will benefit either of us as Theo holds grudges and I won't give him more motivation than what he may have. So I currently have people looking into his past and Dolohov's. I've been told there were a few fans of Dolohov's any one of them could be involved or the perpetrator.

"It's not enough" Cillian said. Warrington gave a low sigh as he felt he was doing the best he could in the circumstances as he could have Theo held in custody for something he might do or just because he didn't like the man and how he looked at Alicia.

"You want me to move Alicia here" he stated knowing it was exactly what Cillian wanted.

"Aye" Cillian said.

"Alicia doesn't want to move, though a couple more Floo trips might change her mind" Warrington said with an amused smile. Cillian gave a laugh at the comment before they lapsed into silence.

They continued to walk in silence and half an hour later they reached a small clearing in the forest. In the clearing there was old stone cottage with thatch roof and a chimey that was piping smoke. They barely reached the front door when it opened by itself a portly old man with skinny arm and legs, no taller than 5'6 walked out onto the porch naked bare his feet in socks. He stretched up his arms and Warrington averted his eyes as the old man's beard didn't quite keep the mystery of what old age did to a wizard's jewels a secret. That and Warrington just didn't want to know.

"Oh you're here" the old man said not stopping in his morning stretches without a care in the world that it was below twenty degrees and he was naked.

"Hey Callaghan, you forget something this morning?" Cillian asked with a chuckle as he hadn't missed Warrington averting his eyes.

"Huh?" The old man looked down at his nakedness and then looked up the men completely unfazed. He lifted his beard up and looked down and even gave a little shake of his hips. "Nope, everything is where it should be if not hanging a little lower than it did yesterday" he commented dropping his beard back into place. Warrington tried to not look fazed by the man's crude behaviour but could Cillian didn't care in fact the old man thought it was hilarious as a twinkle of amusement was there in his eyes even though he didn't laugh.

"I'll tell the boys at the bar. Callaghan, this is the boy I was telling you about." Cillian said jutting a thumb at Warrington, Callaghan stepped down from the front steps and moved to Warrington narrowing his eyes and scrutinising the boy.

"Ahh little Alicia's boy, he reeks of Britain aristocracy" Callaghan said as he even leaned in to sniff Warrington and scrunching his nose in disgust. Warrington remained still and quirked an eyebrow at the behaviour as it was probably the first time he had ever been sniffed and disapproved of.

"Aye" Cillian said in agreement with a laugh.

"She could do better" Callaghan said.

"Aye, but she loves him" Cillian said he gave a 'what can you do' shrug which Callaghan did himself.

"Well you love who you love in spite of who they are as my wife used to tell me. Come on in. You want some tea?" Callaghan asked as they walked into his cottage. It was one medium sized room with a fire place in the middle of the room. To one side was a small bench space with a book case underneath filled with dusty tomes and to the other was a small table with chairs for four people. A cot was propped up against wall opposite the door.

Callaghan snapped his fingers and a dark green robe appeared over his body for which Warrington was grateful as the old man bent over to stoke the fire wood and Warrington was sure he had had his fill of seeing the man naked for his lifetime. "Sit down at the Table, get comfortable" Callaghan said waving a hand at them.

Cillian moved to the table and took a seat as did Warrington and they watched as Callaghan moved and pottered making things just appear from thin air. It was the kind of magic Warrington had never seen before and wondered how the wizard had learned to them.

"He's stealing everything that appears" Cillian said as if he had read Warrington's mind and decided to answer the question.

"I don't steal, I temporarily borrow" Callaghan said defensively.

"Semantics old man and I'm still waiting for that 300 yr old bottle of whiskey to return to my stores" Cillian said with a smile.

"Ah that is why I'm making that wand for your granddaughter without charging ya or complaining." Callaghan said as he moved to the table and took a seat. "Her magical core incredibly brittle not to mention with child, obviously your fault" he said looking at Warrington who remained silent as he knew better than to take the bait. Three clean mugs appeared on the table and the kettle that Callaghan boiled in the fireplace and set to steep for a few minutes, floated in the air pouring tea into their cups

"He had genetics against him. Alicia is a quarter Maltese" Cillian said, Callaghan chuckled.

"She's a fire cracker and there are interesting times ahead for her." Callaghan pointed at Warrington "That's why you're here but I'll tell you what I told her. The future is not set in stone and your fate lies in your own hands. Just because I glimpse your future it's one possible outcome." Callaghan said holding up one finger to emphasise his point.

"Ok" Warrington said.

"Which means that changing your ways will not necessarily save a life or stop one from being extinguished. The vision I showed her"

"Wait you showed her" Warrington said in disbelief as he had never heard of a seer beign able to share their vision in sugh a fashion.

"Aye, you think I just see them then relate with words?"

"I did" Warrington said. Callaghan shook his head as he took a sip of tea.

"It's easier to show than use my words Boy and I also can't show you that vision" he told him.

"Why not?" Warrington asked.

"It doesn't work like that, if I touch you all you'll see is a vision of a possible future for yourself" He said.

"If I can't change the vision or as you say there is no point in changing then why did you tell her it was imperative to move?"

"I didn't say it was 'imperative'. I told her that in this enclave she is safer than she is in England. We are a smaller community and thus notice strangers and odd behaviours. We protect our own and we have magic that can protect her that you do not possess and wealth cannot buy" Callaghan told him. Warrington sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest and considered what Callaghan was telling him.

"There is the other fact that she needs her magical core to regenerate itself and be able to control her magic before the babe is born. Something she has to focus on now" Cillian said.

"Hmm women with weak magical cores never survive labour" Callaghan said in agreement. Warrington unfolded his arms and placed a hand on the table near his mug of tea.

"You'll excuse me if I reserve my opinion until I've spoken with a qualified Healer" Warrington said as he was feeling like they were going to bully him into feeling guilty about letting Alicia live her life as she chose to do.

"Of course you can but there's something I want to show you" Callaghan said, he grabbed Warrington's hand. The room darkened like he had closed his eyes.

_Warrington opened his eyes and looked around he was in a cold and sterile room he looked to his left and saw the bars of the wall and knew he was in prison. It was dark except for the soft glow of a lantern outside the cell. The room was small and cramped with a cot and toilet with a sink and that was it. It was incredibly cold with floor to ceiling in black shiny pebble tiles, the air so chilled he could see his breath as he exhaled. He heard a door outside the cell open and the sound of a baby giving a high pitched squeal of laughter._

_He pushed off the cot he had been laying on and moved to the bars, he gripped the bars as he felt anger and pleasure rise in him as he saw Alicia come towards him with a baby boy who looked no older than a year. The little boy was in a onesie snow suit and his cheeks were rosy red, he had same Hazel eyes as Warrington but the same dark hair colour and olive skin tone that Alicia had.  
><em>

_"Da!" the baby boy said pointing a pudgy finger at Warrington through the bars of the cell._

_"Yeah that's right, little fella" Alicia said kissing the side of the baby boy's face and smiling brightly. The baby smiled and giggled in delight as Alicia squeezed him a little and peppered him with affection. Warrington felt himself brighten from the gloom of the prison cell watching them. It eased the ache he felt deep inside of him at seeing them. He ached at the life he was missing but also grateful for these small glimpses of them both alive and happy as it was all worth it. His son and Alicia thriving, she stopped playing with the baby and looked at him with a soft look of love in her eyes._

_"Remember that I love you and our son deserves to see his father. So don't be mad with me now" She said in a soft pleading manner as she hoisted the boy on her hip. She moved in close to the bars that he could smell the light scent of her and the baby.  
><em>

_"I'm not, I-" he said shaking his head as tears burned his eyes he reached through the bars and touched the head of the boy who was still pointing at him saying 'Da' looking chuffed about being right. Warrington smiled as he moved his hand and cupped the side of her face as he did, she turned her face into his palm. She pressed a soft kiss into his palm and closed her eyes relishing the contact."Thank you" he told her.  
><em>

"Merlin" Warrington said the vision ended and his awareness was jerked back into the room with Callaghan and Cillian. He jerked away from Callaghan's hand and spilt his tea but didn't care. He was overwhelmed by what he had seen, felt and currently feeling as the emotions he was feeling in the vision had transferred into his current moment. He fought to suppress what he felt and as it was incredibly powerful and painful all at once.

"What you see boy?" Cillian asked.

"How is that possible?" Warrington asked Callaghan in a demanding tone.

"I told you no fate or our future is set in stone, I see visions that contradict one another all the time. How can I see the same woman young and dead in one vision but alive and aged in another?" Callaghan asked him.

* * *

><p><em>TBC-Thank you for thr reviews and Cya all soon!<em>


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"What are you going to do about the visions?" Cillian asked Warrington as they were walking back to the house. Warrington was still sorting through all his thoughts and emotions on the subject.

He wasn't sure how much weight he should put on the visions but then it was better to be safe than sorry. He may have wanted to use Alicia and dispose of in the start of their relationship but now things were different he loved her with every fibre of his being and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, raising a family. Something he would have balked at only a few months ago sounded like heaven to him. The heaven sadly was being threatened by reality.

"I know its Theodore Nott, he ran in Dolohov's circles with a few other members. He also tried to attack Alicia as brunch we were attending. He now keeps his distance as he wants to save face. How long that lasts now is anyone's guess" Warrington said, he hated sharing the information with Cillian as he knew it would not help in getting Cillian's approval to marry Alicia. It was as if he was bringing Alicia into dangerous circles when the reality was that their society was small it would have only been a matter of time before Theo seeked her out and she hadn't exactly been hiding herself either.

"If he is like his father he won't give up, he was a man of many addictions. Once he got a taste of something he didn't give it up. Just like your father it's a nasty Slytherin trait" Cillian remarked.

"One I don't share in" Warrington said feeling the need to defend himself from being lotted with his father. Cillian looked at him coldly as they stopped walking and faced one another. Cillian folded his arms across his chest and sized him, Warrington kept his arms by his side as he didn't want to look as though he was challenging Cillian.

"You say that but you found a liking for my Granddaughter-"

"My affection for Alicia is nothing like Theo's or Dolohov's" Warrington told him.

"We all become like our fathers" Cillian said.

"Only out of choice. I am not nor will I ever be like my father." Warrington said in a firm tone. He refused to be compared to his father in any way or form.

"Oh aye, you chose to run away instead of picking a side then you come back and pick up the first broken bird you could find-" Cillian started but Warrington cut him off.

"For the love of Merlin, why does it always come back to the war? If you want me to pick a side I would have fought for the light but like the witches and wizards would have believed my convictions? I was the son of one of the highest ranking Death Eaters, a Slytherin. We are apparently Dark wizards who can never be trusted. So yes my mother asked me to leave to continue my studies and I left, yes it was cowardice but I chose to live than be made an example of, you know what happened to pure blood children with Death Eater for parents during the first and second war." Warrington said.

"I do" Cillian said. It was common knowledge that the children took on the dark mark of Voldermort's and swore their allegiance or they were brutally killed as an example to make the other children fall into line.

"So either way I would have died brutally and in my opinion for nothing. But right now, here I can finally make a difference and be the man I want to be thanks to the sacrifices of others. I honour the lives lost by making restitutions to their families to the communities around them. I'm making my legacy now so that when I pass onto the next world Alicia and my progeny are proud of their name." Warrington said trying to prove he was more than his father, he was better.

"I don't need your resume of good quialities" Cillian told him.

"Apparently you do because you don't approve of me for whatever reason. Sir, I love your Granddaughter like I have never loved anyone before. I will spend the rest of my life with her even if you never give me permission to marry her. I want to marry her to legitimise our relationship in the eyes of the law and for my child. So that if something were to happen to me I would know she and my child were taken care of for life without having to worry about anything. I want you permission to marry her but I feel as though 6 weeks will not be enough for you and I don't know how to convince that marrying your granddaughter is not out of vanity or to boost my public profile" Warrington told him.

A silence fell between them, Cillian looked at him thoughtfully for what seemed like an hour to Warrington but in reality was probably two minutes when Cillian finally spoke.

"You talk a lot" Cillian remarked before he turned on his feet and started walking again. Warrington closed his eyes for a moment and knew where Alicia got her stubbornness from. He was hoping in some small way Cillian would give him some kind of sign that he was making some progress in getting his approval.

* * *

><p>"I really love this room" Alicia said as she and Maura returned to the large living area with the kitchen, dining and lounge in one large room. Maura had given her a tour of the whole house and her ideas for the house and rooms she had designated solely for Alicia and Warrington decorate. Including their own bedroom that was partially furnished and too white for Alicia's tastes. After the tour they returned to the back room and reclined on the lounge with a fresh pot of tea and scones.<p>

"I'm glad, may I be blunt with you?" Maura asked Alicia who took a sip of thetea. She was already rugged up with a blanket as her body was still goosebumped and shivering from sickness.

"Sure" Alicia said as she was pretty sure Maura was always blunt with her when it came to asking questions. She placed the tes down just case Maura was going to shock her.

"I want you and Warrington to stay here with Cillian and I" Maura said.

"Maura-"

"I know you want to stay in England with your friends and Cassius but he can floo travel to work. This house is large enough that we wouldn't be on top of each other or getting in the way. I tell you this because I'm concerned for your health and I feel you are too distracted in England and you haven't got a healthy balance of work and life. I think with Cillian and I here to guide you you might be able to find that balance" Maura said with a warm smile.

"I'm doing the best I can. I eat more now than I have before, I'm resting-"

"I know but all I'm asking is that you take the next three days to seriously think about staying here. I also know your grandfather would love it if you stayed. I would like us all to be closer as a family, to be here for you while you're with child and I think it would help if Cillian got to know Cassius here in the home environment than the occasional visit. " Maura said.

"So staying here would make not only you but my Grandfather happy." Alicia said. Maura gave her an understanding smile.

"Alicia, you have been hiding yourself away from your friends and family because you were ill. You have been for years and now you're going to recover but at the same time grow a child within you. It's going to a frightening and joyful experience. It's something you should be around your family for to support you and guide you in the next few months" Maura told her. Alicia knew what Maura was saying held a note of truth as Alicia was used to hiding and now she was getting better it was like she was waking up for the first time in years. It was incredibly frightening and disheartening because she felt she had missed a great deal of her youth in those four years she would never be able to make up for.

"I-" Alicia didn't get to start her sentence when the front door opened and Cillian's voice travelled into the room.

"So you agree with me?" he asked as he came into the room followed by Warrington who turned around and looked at him.

"I'm not agreeing or disagreeing with you" Warrington to her Grandfather.

"Merlin on crutches you're so bloody neutral about everything it's annoying" Cillian told him.

"Actually I'm not I just know when to keep my mouth shut on certain subjects" Warrington said with a smirk as he walked over to where Alicia was. "You don't look like you have moved since I left" he remarked as he leaned over and kissed her in greeting.

"I did, Maura took me for the tour of the house and is currently feeding me a large afternoon tea" Alicia said gesturing to the spread on the table. Warrington sat down next to her on the lounge while Cillian mumbled under his breath while he moved around the kitchen behind them. Alicia wondered what the two were disagreeing on this time.

"She has to fatten up there's nothing on her bones for the baby to eat" Maura said cheekily as she pushed the plate of large scones towards Alicia.

"You make it sound like the baby is a parasite that will eat me alive" Alicia said with a chuckle as Warrington picked up a scone earning a dark look from his mother as he was not the one she wanted to offer a scone to.

"Cassius definitely was when I carried him" Maura told Alicia.

"I don't doubt that" Cillian said from the kitchen.

"Thank you Mother, I feel really loved" he drawled sarcastically as he carved the scone in half and smothered it with jam and cream.

"Well it's an alien experience, everybody gushes about how you're supposed to feel loved and content and somehow the world gains this new perspective when pregnant blah blah but I never got it. Now when you were born and held you was more special to me then those nine months. So small and precious" Maura said with a soft smile as she reminisced.

"Then he grew up tall and ugly" Alicia quipped before she picked up the other half of Warrington's scone and dressed with half the amount of jam and cream Warrington had.

"I always knew you were with me for my brains" Warrington said adding to Alicia joke. Maura pursed her lips as her reminiscing moment was ruined while Alicia and Warrington enjoyed the moment.

"Well anyway enough about that. Tell me what did Callaghan say? Was he dressed this time?" Maura asked changing the subject.

"No" Warrington said between bites of the delicious scone.

"Which reminds me that he took the left over lamb stew in the fridge" Maura said to Cillian, the old man gave a smile as it seemed a lot of their leftovers disappeared into Callaghan's stomach at least he made the dishes reappear clean on the bench.

"Callaghan explained to me why it was best Alicia and I stay here for the time being" Warrington said before he took another bite.

"You want to stay? And commute to London every day?" Alicia asked incredulously, she had found floo travel over long distances incredibly nauseating not too mention tiring.

"You make it sound like I have to travel 12 hours by train when really all I'll be doing is travelling by floo an extra three minutes" He said to her with a smile.

"It would get tiring" Alicia told him. Warrington had a feeling Alicia wanted to argue it out and he didn't want an audience of his mother and Cillian watching them and adding their 10 cents into the arguement when it was really between him and Alicia.

"Would you two mind if I stole Alicia away for some privacy?" Warrington asked, he finished his scone and rose from the lounge and turning to look down at Alicia.

"Dinner is at six" Maura told him as Warrington pulled Alicia to her feet.

* * *

><p>"I see my mother hasn't made it far into this room" Warrington said as he closed the door to their room that Alicia directed him to. The room was on the second floor of the house and had long windows that allowed a large volume of light into the room. All white washed walls and mahogany floorboards. The bed was king size and dressed in luxurious white linen. His mother was never one to scrimp on anything. It was covered in an inordinate amount of useless pillow but other than that the room was bare. It didn't have a wardrobe or side tables for the bed, a dresser and vanity were also missing.<p>

"Maura wants us to make the room our own. So you wanted to talk to me in private" Alicia said, she had been about to fold her arms across her chest and get snippy with him but he was quicker and moved toward her with his usual grace and pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth in a powerful kiss, a penetrating kiss embuing every emotion he felt that afternoon into it.

He lifted his lips just a fraction off hers. "I love you" he told her.

"Wow what was that kiss about?" Alicia asked incredibly dazed by the kiss and his close proximity her arms had uncrossed themselves in the kiss and were holding onto his jacket for dear life as he held her close.

"I think we should stay here" he told her, he looked at her with emotions she couldn't name but was mesmerised to say the least.

"I know, what exactly did Callaghan tell you?" Alicia asked him.

"More like showed me" he said with a soft smile on his lips, his hands slid slowly up and down her back.

"If seeing me dead on the floor makes you kiss me like that we seriously need to talk" Alicia said she attempted to withdraw herself from his arms but he held her tight and smiled.

"No, something else entirely different" He assured her.

"What?" she asked out of curiosity.

"You were alive with our son" he told her.

"Son? You think we are having a boy?" Alicia asked him, she couldn't help but amused but also a little suckered into his world and feel a sense of warmth grow at the knowledge even if the source was less than reliable.

"Yes, with my eyes and your smile" He said.

"What else?" She asked him.

"That was it." he said as he kissed her again before she could ask him any further questions. She melted in his arms enjoying the pleasure for a few moments before he drew back and looked down at her again.

"Ok but what about this business about staying here?" Alicia asked.

"Temporarily moving here for the time being is smart" he said.

"smart?" she asked as it didn't make any sense to her.

"For your health-"

"Oh don't start with that malarkey Callaghan spewed about my blood being connected to the earth-"

"I was going to say here you have clean air, sunshine and my mother and Cillian to fatten you up" he told her.

"You want me fat?" She asked him raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, with a healthy child. I also want us four to establish proper bonds as a family before he comes into our lives. Something that can only made when we all see one another on a daily basis, so when our son is born we are a close and warm family"

"Really? You have some high hopes. You and my grandfather are going to be close and warm, hugging and crying in this scenario?" Alicia asked with a chuckle as that would definitely be a sight. Warrington made a face at her comment about hugging Cillian.

"We won't hug each other but I do think we can manage a friendship of sorts. I want this child to grow up with all of us around like one big dysfunctional family" he said, he left out the part where he really wanted powerful and highly skilled protection his mother and Cillian could provide for Alicia. He was not so smug to think he could keep Alicia safe all by himself.

"Dysfunctional we can do, but do you really want to be here permanently in my Grandfather's house?" Alicia asked.

"Well we can have two homes, the one in London and this one here can't we?" he asked.

"Living part time between London and here" Alicia said not convinced that he was into making the hallmark family life.

"Callaghan said that we are all connected to our homelands, that you will recover more quickly on Irish soil connecting with the Eart-"

"Oh shut up, I don't believe in that woo woo talk" Alicia told him she squirmed in his arms trying to escape as she really didn't want to hear about Callaghan and his theories of people being connected to the earth's energy and wherever they were born and grew up was the focal point of their access to that power.

"Fine, I still want to try this. Living here half the year and half the year in London but for the pregnancy we stay here. I would feel better if you weren't completely left alone" he told her, not letting her go as he

"I'm not alone in London" Alicia told him. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at her.

"Please let me have this" he said as he ran a hand through her hair before cupping her face. She leaned her face into his palm and gave a nod as she closed her eyes.

"Ok this time, but can we not have a white bedroom?" She asked, Warrington laughed and pulled out his wand.

"That I can fix, what colour would you like?" he asked.

"Dark teal walls, keep the architraves and ceiling white please" She told him, he gave a flick of his wand and the walls darkened to a rich teal colour. Alicia smiled at how it changed the tone of the room before she looked to Warrington. "Perfect" she said.

"Yes, I am" he said, Alicia playfully smacked his chest.

"Don't be smug, you only waved a wand around" she told him.

"I'm very good with my wand but you're right I should take care of you, you should really be lying down. Preferably naked with me" he told her. Alicia laughed as he moved them towards the bed.

* * *

><p>"I want Theo's head on a platter" Warrington told Montague two days later, he had returned to London for work leaving Alicia back in Ireland with his mother and Cillian. He and Montague were sharing lunch where he was sharing what he knew in regards to Alicia's visions and his own. Not to mention his suppositions and what Callaghan had told him.<p>

"How medieval, so two different visions and you believe cloistering Alicia away in Ireland and going after her would be killer will save her but also put you in prison. You sure you're a Slytherin? Because this sounds stupid and reeks of Gryffindorishness" Montague said his nose scrunching at the notion.

"That is not a real word" Warrington told him.

"It applies as it seems Alicia is rubbing her Gryff-"

"Finish that sentence and you will be very sorry" Warrington warned him.

"Sore spot discovered and marked off limits. Did you ever consider that Theo isn't the one who will try to come after her? Dolohov had a lot of fan boys back in the day and Alicia is quite a woman" Montague commented.

"And you would remember who those fan boys were?" Warrington asked ignoring his comment about Alicia. He and Montague never talked too much about the war days, Montague had taken the mark and become a spy for the Death Eaters luckily where he had been posted never yielded any real information as he was in the healer program.

"Warrington think about this. You can't make a few men disappear" Montague told him.

"I was going to deter them from their course of action" Warrington said, he didn't think of making them 'disappear' but maybe relocate them far away from Alicia in a very dangerous part of the world never to be seen again.

"Well from what I recall Dolohov had 6 fanboys, 4 of which are serving life sentences in Azkaban. The other two… well one is Theo and the other was some guy from Ravenclaw can't remember his name" Montague said.

"Theo will" Warrington said.

"You sure you want to do this?" Montague asked him.

"Theo is a small man with little power in our world and when I find him I'll remind him of that fact" Warrington said.

"Haven't you got someone following him?" Montague asked.

"I did, but apparently Theo eluded him somewhere in eastern Europe. But they'll find him again" Warrington said, he looked at his pocket watch noting the time and that he would have to go home in Ireland in half an hour to make it home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Paris, Aleksandra Warrington sat in her lush drawing room in her townhouse enjoying her perusal of the local papers as she like to do when a house elf knocked and came into the room bowing his head.<p>

"Your Ladyship, that young gentleman is back again and refuses to take no for an answer" the elf said in an aristocratic voice. She preferred her house elves to appear well educated and behave properly instead of speaking like small children and looking like kicked puppies.

"Then toss him out" Aleksandra said not looking up from her pages.

"He said that he wished to discuss a woman named 'Alicia Spinnet' and her association with your grandson's future nuptials and family" the elf said. She knew the man must have harangued her elves for a long time to have the elf come and tell her this. She sat back in her chair and looked to the elf as she wondered why anyone would want to discuss her Grandson's affliation with some lowerclass gold digger. But then since she had worn out her welcome with Cassius any news about was worth listening to.

"Fine, see him in and bring a tea tray" She told the elf. The elf bobbed his head.

"Yes your ladyship" he said before he disappeared a moment later he came back into the room with a man in his late twenties. Her eyes roved over him taking in every detail from his suit to his haircut. He looked like a gentleman but his shoes were just a little too scuffed for her liking. He also looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place him until the elf announced him.

"Mr Theodore Nott" the elf said. Aleksandra kept a neutral face but inwardly frowned as she recalled his family and how they were social climbers and also had poor taste in their habits.

"Your lady ship" The man said with a bow.

"Yes, yes, say what you have to and then be gone. I have better things to do with my time that have to deal with your impertinence at not following social strictures" She told him impatiently as she knew whatever he wanted to tell her would be irrelevant and meant to stir her into parting with money.

"Yes, you must be busy with the preparations of your grandson's upcoming nuptials" Theo said as he took a seat in an arm chair opposite her.

"We both know my Grandson has made no announcement of that. So you said it to get my attention as it is commonly known in our circles that I disapprove of his dallying with that woman of ill breeding" Aleksandra told him.

"Though it is only a matter of time which is why I am here, I wish to offer my services in removing the woman of ill breeding from your grandson's grasp" Theo said, Aleksandra looked to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh dear you want her as a chew toy as well?" She drawled sarcastically she wondered what was so special about the woman as there were many beautiful women in the world of better breeding than Alicia Spinnet.

"Chew toy, no. But I do want her for other reasons, I just lack resources" Theo said.

"Interesting, why do you want her?" Aleksandra asked.

"Does it matter? I will be taking her away from your grandson and he will be free to be matched with a more suited partner. One of your choosing, if you don't help then imagine the future of the Warrington bloodlines being tainted. All those years of selective breeding wasted-"

"Right, so you want resources to take her for your own. How do I know if I help you she won't just come back and ensnare my grandson again?" Aleksandra asked playing with the idea of maybe ridding Alicia from her life before she polluted the Warrington bloodlines with a mongrel child.

"She won't, I'm very committed to possessing her for the long term" Theo told her. Aleksandra eyed him for a moment knowing she would not get any further information.

"I see, well I will consider your offer and let you know. You can go now" She said dismissively. Theo nodded and rose from his chair, he pulled out a business card and placed it on the table beside his chair.

"My card so that you can contact me when you become interested in my proposition. Thank you for your time" he said and with that he left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"I don't have anything to give in the way of a dowry" Cillian told Warrington a few days later. They were in the main room of the bar, it was quiet but then it was the morning. Alicia were a few tables away talking about her pregnancy and health and from Alicia's expression and Montague's it was easy to tell she was suffering from Montague contantly baiting her and her patience was running low.

"I don't need nor want a Dowry. I only want your permission and blessing. Nothing more" Warrington said looking to Cillian as it was rare for the two of them to talk one on one as they had Alicia and Maura as a buffer between them.

"Well you'll have to settle for this" Cillian said as he placed a velvet square box on the table. Warrington opened the case and inside there were three rings. Two plain rings made from precious metal with Celtic saying engraved on the inside and an engagement ring. It was of a beautiful Celtic design with two brilliant cut diamonds sitting on the sides of a 7mm oval Emerald. The cut and clarity of the jewels were exceptional for their age.

"Is tú mo rogha. You are my chosen one" Cillian translated for him. "This wedding set has been in my family for generations the only possession we never parted with no matter how hungry we were. Now I know traditionally the wedding set comes from the groom's side but these hold great sentimental value and history. I was going to give them to my son but he died in second war before he had a chance to settle. I want you and Alicia to have them with my blessing" Cillian told him.

"I'm honoured to accept them" Warrington said, he thought the rings were beautiful and understated elegance much like Alicia. They would suit well and he preferred the plain cut of the wedding rings as all the Warrington Wedding sets were garnished with jewels and heavy designs.

"Be warned these are charmed rings. It's also of the reasons I'm giving you my blessing now"

"What kind of charms?" Warrington asked.

"Oh the usual fidelity charms but there are some special charms in place. It's old magic but strong, it will protect you both." he told him.

"How?" Warrington asked.

"I honestly don't know but I know that I don't want to bury my granddaughter. I've buried enough of my family in one lifetime, the next one in the ground will be me" he said gruffly. Warrington could tell it bothered Cillian greatly to be the oldest and only family Alicia had. He couldn't imagine having to bury anyone he loved as his family had the good luck of surviving. Well the females did, the men on the other hand were cursed to die relatively young at the age of 60. He hoped that he would survive longer due to his healthier lifestyle.

"Well hopefully we won't have to bury you for a few years" Warrington said.

"Awwh you growing sweet on me boy?" Cillian said.

"I feel there is no right answer to that question" Warrington said, Cillian laughed out loud at his comment.

"Well, now that's out of the way we should go over before my grandaughter makes something explode. I have very expensive stock on the shelves" Cillian said as he looked over to Montague and Alicia who now looked ready to murder him.

"Not a bad idea, Montague and Alicia are like oil and water" Warrington said, he pocketed the velvet box and rose from his chair.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling? I know I did a quick diagnostics test and everything is fine but we're talking mentally and emotionally" Montague asked Alicia. She moved onve on the bench she was sitting at to make space for Warrington.<p>

"I'm fine" Alicia told Montague.

"Liar, you can tell me. I have served as confidante to many of my pregnant patients and they are never fine. They are usually freaking out about something" He said casually as he took a sip of single malt.

"I'm not lying. I'm fine" Alicia said through gritted teeth.

"Geez calm down Spinnet, I'm not interested in knowing how short your fuse is" Montague told her as the crackled around them. He felt sympathy for Warrington as he was sure if air cracked on a minor annoyance he could only imagine what kind of magic a full blown rage could produce.

"Yeah well I'm very close to hitting the reset button on you." She told Montague as Warrington sat down beside her and ran a hand down her back. the frustration she had with Montague lessened as she relaxed towards Warrington she didn't know how he managed it but he had the magic touch.

"Sounds dirty, where is my reset button?" Montague asked, Cillian who walked over to the table to join them heard the conversation smacked Montague up the back of the head. Montague looked shocked but otherwise amused as he smoothed the back of his head. Alicia smirked as her grandfather sat down at the table.

"Thank you for enlightening me" Montague said dryly as he hadn't expected to get clipped over the head.

"You shouldn't be so flippant. Now tell me what you're doing here" Cillian told him.

"Yes Sir, I'm here to check up on Spinnet. See how she's doing and make sure everything is going well as we are at week 7" Montague said.

"Why do I feel like you have me scrawled in your diary keeping track?" Alicia asked as she placed her hands on the table and leaned forward slightly.

"I have a secretary who is quite proficient at her job" Montague told her.

"Right" Alicia said.

"No, you're right. I sit up at night and scrawl your name next to mine in a note book along with baby names because we shouldn't have to hide our love. I know the baby is mine" Montague said in mocking fashion as he placed a hand on top of hers, but yanked his hand back hissing in pain as his fingers glowed red. "No need to burn me, I was jesting" he told Alicia.

"I didn't do it on purpose" Alicia said defensively, Warrington smothered a smile as he remembered his mother complaining about Montague's father being a flirt with her when she was pregnant and how she would electrocute the man. He wondered idly if it was just the Montague men who would suffer. It was comforting to know Alicia had some self defensive measures protecting her.

"You call yourself a healer and yet you know nothing of pregnant witches" Cillian scoffed.

"All of my pregnant patients want my advice and presence unlike Alicia here who doesn't want me anywhere near her lady bits" Montague said with a chuckle as he continued to touch her hand and purposefully burning himself and examining his fingers.

"Will you stop touching me?" Alicia snapped at him as she could see he was a mix of curious and amused something that irked her especially since she was the subject of interest. Warrington smothered a laugh as the two acted like bickering siblings.

"Sorry, it's rather amusing. Kind of like being told a plate is hot and not to touch it. But you end up with the overwhelming curiosity to see if that person is telling the truth" Montague said.

"I'll break your hands if you don't stop." Cillian told him, that stopped Montague in his tracks as he was sure Cillian would keep his word.

"Curiosity satisfied, tell me have you been purposefully using your magic?" Montague asked as he sat back in his chair and picked up his drink.

"No" Alicia told him.

"Accidental magic?" he asked.

"Some but just turning lights on and off"

"And burning me which means you'll have to find a healer from Gryffindor House or International school. You need a healer you can trust"

"I-"

"I'm not offended Spinnet, you don't know each other well enough to trust me in something as intimate as your pregnancy. In time you will hopefully let your guard down but for now and during the pregnancy you need to do what is best for you. As such I suggest Dr Kessell, she works internationally as a concierge healer, I catch up with her regularly. I'll send word to her and see if she has an opening for you, if you'd like?" Montague said.

"Uh sure, thank you" Alicia said she was momentarily stunned at seeing such an understanding and empathetic side of Montague.

"No problem, I'll let you know either way and if she can't take you on I'll make a list of other healers I believe would be suitable" Montague told her.

"Ok" she said with a nod.

"Look, your next healer will go through all the details you need to know about the pregnancy but I do recommend that you gain some weight you know a couple kilos just to round out the backside and get a nice rack going-OW!" Montague said as Alicia had stood up when he said backside and poked him in the forehead with her finger burning him making him curse in pain. She smiled satisfied with herself and sat back in her chair.

"I was wondering if it was both ways" Alicia said with a chuckle. The old Montague was back with full force but now she had a weapon to use against him.

"Seriously? Warrington control your woman" Montague said as he rubbed his forehead, there was a faint red spot were she had touched him.

"You deserved it" Warrington told him with a chuckle as he wrapped an around Alicia's shoulders, apparently his traits were starting to rub off onto her as he would have done the same to Montague if he were in her shoes. Cillian found it hilarious as he was laughing at Montague's burn.

"I was giving sound medical advice" Montague said defensively as he rubbed his forehead.

"Telling me to round out my ass and get a rack with a couple of kilos is not sound advice it's being a pig." Alicia told Montague.

"Same diff, but you do need to up your kilo joule intake as you'll need the energy for both you and baby, it doesn't give you a license to eat cake and other sugary crap. Just more fruit, veg and lean meats. Also more yoga ok?" Montague told her.

"Right" Alicia said.

"It's a good form of exercise that isn't taxing on your energy and will keep you lean. I have many beautiful and flexible pregnant women who said yoga helped them a lot during the pregnancy and the labour" he told her, he even moved back slightly as if to save himself from being burned by her.

"I'll keep that in mind" Alicia told him.

"Good, now as much as I'd love to stay and chat but I'm on call in London so I have to get back" Montague remarked as he checked his pocket watch.

"Thanks for coming out" Alicia said.

"Anytime, seriously just send an owl and I'll drop by. Take it easy Spinnet. Mr O'Loughlin. Warrington" he said bidding them farewell with a tilt of his head, Cillian nodded in return.

"I'll walk with you to the post office" Warrington said.

"Alright" Montague said, Warrington gave Alicia a brief kiss goodbye and rose from his seat and walked Montague out. Cillian continued to chuckle and shake his head.

"you should of slapped him" Cillian said.

"Next time" Alicia said, Cillian reached across the table and held her hand smiling at her.

"I'm glad you decided to stay, I've missed you" Cillian said to her.

"It's a trial period" she told him as she didn't want him to get attached to her being around permanently and also to remind herself that she and Warrington were just trying it out. She had been reticent in staying but now she was in Ireland, she found a certain amount of contentment had settled into her being.

It probably helped that she had Maura and Cillian around when Warrington was working, Cillian popped in for meals and Maura was a constant but comforting presence. She was still working for the twins via owl but luckily the paperwork was broken up by Maura taking her away for a walk or to do something with the renovations of the house.

"Still I'm glad you're here. Now would you like a slice of cake and tea?" he asked.

"In a moment" Alicia said.

"Ok" Cillian told her.

"Grandfather, why won't you give Warrington and I your blessing to get married?" Alicia asked him.

"Why is it so important to you both?" Cillian asked her.

"It's not to me but it means a lot to Cassius. Can't you see he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me? he could have any woman but he wants me-"

"And that child" Cillian told her.

"He also has been trying very hard to get along with you. So what is holding you back?" Alicia asked as she wondered what was making her Grandfather hold back in giving his blessing.

"Nothing, I'm just not ready yet" he told her. It was true he wasn't ready to let her go but he couldn't hold her back from what she wanted.

"Will you be ready soon?" Alicia asked he chuckled at the hope in her expression.

"Why are you so eager to marry?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I just love him and I can't wait, I also want what's best for my child. My parents were married when I was born-" Alicia started but Cillian cut her off.

"That was different" he told her.

"The only difference is that we put the cart before the horse. I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. Will you please give us your blessing?" Alicia asked him.

"When I'm ready, now do you want that cake and tea?" Cillian told her, he wasn't going to tell her he already gave his blessing as he'd rather let Warrington surprise her and for it to be special. If the boy failed he would have Cillian to answer to.

"Sure" Alicia said, Cilian smiled as he gave her kiss on the forehead and got up to get the tea and cake.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later, Warrington rubbed a hand slowly down Alicia's flank and to her slightly swollen lower abdomen as she slept on her side. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he was finding her pregnancy an incredible turn on even though she was only 9 weeks. He found the thought of her growing with their child beautiful which was a real turnaround from his previous school of thought. But then he wrote it off to the vision he saw and felt, the emotional attachments that he now yearned for and wanted in the future. Feeling that sense of contentment, love was enough to sustain him.<p>

He just wished he knew the crime that landed him in Gaol. Somehow he knew it had to be connected to Alicia. He had the power to stop her death but it meant sacrificing his freedom. It was a small price to pay and as such it meant he would have to cherish every moment he had with Alicia until then.

He was glad he had Cillian's permission to wed Alicia so that when Warrington was locked away their son would be a legitimate heir to Warrington Industries. It was important that Alicia and their boy would be set up for life. His boy, he still remembered every small and precious detail of his face. Now all he had to do was find the best way to propose. He figured once they were alone away from his mother and Cillian. He wanted it to be private and special which meant tonight as they would be alone in their London town house. They had floo travelled two days ago to London as they had to attend a charity event being held by the Malfoys, the whole of upper society were expected to be in attendance. To not show up would feed rumours that were true but Warrington and Alicia didn't want confirmed yet.

Alicia gave a throaty sigh as she shifted in her sleep and turned to face him. She moved her hands on to his chest he felt her right leg slowly come up to rest on his hip. Even asleep she was propositioning him with sex. The temptation was incredibly hard to resist as he slowly moved a hand to her right leg and slowly moved it up her thigh, enjoying the softness of her skin.

He watched her face as she slowly woke up with a smile curving her beautiful lips. "That hand better mean business" she said in a low and husky tone. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him with a sleepy gaze.

"Good Morning" he said to her as he pulled her hips close to his, making her very aware of his desire.

"Morning, so are you going to be a tease this morning?" Alicia asked him.

"Maybe, I do enjoy watching you squirm." He said as Alicia's breath quickened slightly as he moved his hand slowly and tantalizing trail up her inner thigh and slowly drawing back before moving forward again.

"You're a cruel man" she told him.

"Oh yes I'm very cruel, now kiss me" he told her as he rolled his hips making them both moan from the contact but it wasn't enough. The pyjamas and Alicia's knickers an annoying barrier between them that would have to go.

"Bossy too" Alicia told him before she kissed him in a slow and languid manner as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Warrington groaned in pleasure from the contact as it was incredibly intoxicating but before he could enjoy it Alicia pulled out of his grasp and ran to the ensuite. He winced as he heard Alicia upending her stomach, it definitely killed his libido and concern took over as he was finding it hard to cope with her morning sickness which was really all day sickness as she was sick on and off during the days and parts of the night.

He got up and out of bed and walked into the bathroom and pulled Alicia's hair away from her face. Luckily for him, it seemed that she hadn't been able to bring anything up yet but unlucky for Alicia as her body kept dry retching against her will. He rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Oh why can't I be a glowing pregnant glamazon of a woman with no symptoms?" she groaned as her body slumped from its effort giving her a minor reprieve.

"because you didn't start this pregnancy completely healthy. I've read that most women suffer nausea and many other unpleasant symptoms in the first thirteen weeks. Some suffer it the entire pregnancy" he told her. Alicia's eyes went wide at the sheer thought of suffering longer than thirteen weeks.

"Oh no, that's not on" she told him.

"I don't think you get a choice, there's also a lot of talk that baby boys make the mother more nauseous due to the extra testosterone-"

"That utter bull" Alicia told him, her eyes glazed over and Warrington held her hair again as she turned to the commode. She paled and took slow breaths for a few minutes it was almost like a countdown before colour filled her cheeks. "False alarm" she said slightly relieved as she sat back on her feet.

"Think you're ready to go back to bed for a rest while I rustle up a light breakfast?" he asked her.

"I won't say no" she said, Warrington held out his hands to her and she gratefully took them. He lifted her up off the floor.

"We don't have to be ready until ten as Dr Kessell is coming directly to us. You can relax" Warrington told her.

"Is Montague coming along?" Alicia asked.

"No, he's busy with Quidditch season." Warrington said.

"that and he's afraid I'll burn him for his rude comments" Alicia said as Warrington helped her back into bed.

"It is rather amusing to watch you and Montague quibble over inane subjects before you burn him for taking it too far. You know he is still sporting a hand print on his face" Warrington said with a chuckle as he found out the mark took three days to disappear and Montague had to use muggle make up to cover it as no spell would cover it.

"That's what he gets for calling me flat butt" Alicia grumbled, her mission of putting on weight was not going well with the morning sickness kicking her butt. In fact she was incredibly disheartened by the fact she couldn't put on weight but Maura assured her the weight would come as soon as she learned to relax and take things as they came.

She was glad that Maura was around as she had experience being pregnant and as a mother that she shared with Alicia. Information and tips Alicia would have gotten from her own mother if she were alive. She tried not to think about the fact her parents weren't around, it made her feel a deep sense of loss as she missed them for not being around to see her grow up but also missing her future. She knew it was not their fault they died but it made her sad to think of them. Instead she focussed on what she had in her life. She had Warrington that if someone told her months ago would happen she would have told them to check her into St Mungo's for a head check. But he was turning out to be one of the best people to walk into her life.

He had turned her life around for the better, gave her everything she needed and wanted. Maura was a godsend for her as she seemed to be able to calm Alicia from her crazy moments and they gave her a chance to reconnect with her Grandfather. She loved the family they had formed even if Cillian was good at riling Warrington and still hadn't given his blessing. Something that frustrated Alicia as she knew it meant a lot to Warrington as it meant Cillian accepted him into their side of family. Maura of course was automatically accepted and well loved by Cillian as he kept showering her with compliments and charm. The two had become good friends and quite the team in riling Warrington for amusement sake.

"I couldn't agree more" he said.

"You don't think my ass is flat?" Alicia asked him as he tucked her into the bed.

"Your ass is fine and I would love it no matter what size it is" he told her.

"Good answer" She told him. Warrington chuckled.

"I'll be back with breakfast" he told her.

* * *

><p><em>TBC-Hopefully cya all soon and thank you for all the reviews! :-D<em>


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I know, I'm horrible at this but I do greatly appreciate your reviews and patience.. if you're still reading this story, please enjoy! :-)

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Warrington sat down beside Alicia on the lounge in the library and interlaced his fingers with hers. He was dressed for work and she comfortably dressed in loose yoga pants and a grey t-shirt. He squeezed her hand gently, a sign that he was giving her support as he could see Healer Kessell's bedside manner was not sitting well with Alicia. Dr Kessell who sat in an arm chair opposite them seemed quite oblivious to Alicia's tense demeanour as she looked over Alicia's medical records for the fifth time since arriving.

"Healer Montague brought me up to speed on your case and Alicia; your medical history. Now I have to say I'm quite surprised that the pregnancy is taking" Dr Kessell said, she was a woman in her late thirties with severely quaffed hair and a matching suit. She was not what Alicia imagined as for a woman in Obstetrics and gynocology. She kind of expected a mother of the earth type of woman not this cold and detached woman who made Alicia feel like she was a meat puzzle.

"Why?" Alicia asked her.

"Most people cursed over a long period of time end up with permanent health complications that would interfere with fertility among other functions. But all the diagnostic spells have shown that your blood is clean, your organs are slowly regenerating to a healthy state. The pregnancy is progressing well-"

"So I'm good?" Alicia asked impatiently as she wanted the woman to leave. Dr Kessell looked up and gave her a closed lipped smile.

"Yes but you do need to increase your food intake and take the anti-nausea potions. They are tailored for pregnant women so it's safe to consume but no more than two vials a day. One in the morning and the other at night until the second trimester by then your hormones will have balanced out and you won't need them" Dr Kessell told her.

"That would be great, I'm not a fan of throwing my food back up" Alicia said in a smart arse manner.

"No one is, now that is all the information I have for you today. Do you two have any questions?" Dr Kessell asked.

"Ah yeah is there a charm that we can use to cover up the bump?" Alicia asked, she was only 9 weeks but she had a noticeable bump, Warrington told her it wasn't that big but to her lithe frame it was enough to get her attention and her jeans were getting snug. Kessell gave her a look that made Alicia feel like she was being a Diva for not wanting to show off the fact she was pregnant.

"No, I wouldn't recommend you performing any spells or charms to yourself. Your magic is currently intertwined with the baby's. It will give you a boost in powers but it can also make your magic in general quite volatile especially in the first trimester." Dr Kessell told her.

"What about him casting it on me?" Alicia said gesturing to Warrington. The woman frowned and shook her head.

"No, I still wouldn't recommend it and anyway you're just beginning, no one will know they'll just think you've put on some weight. Say it's part and parcel of your recovery" Dr Kessell assured her.

"Nice" Alicia said dryly as she wasn't sure what was better. Having everyone think she was pregnant or that she was getting fat. Probably the latter as it would give her a reprieve from all the Slytherin Gryffindor mating jokes that the twins would come up with.

"Or the comforts of being in a relationship" Warrington said trying to inject some levity into the conversation as Alicia wore a grim expression.

"Yeah well you don't seem to be getting soft around the middle" Alicia told him.

"I'm not growing another person inside of me" he said with an amused smile.

"Any other questions?" Dr Kessell asked.

"No" Warrington said.

"Ok, well I also want you both to know that I'm going to make you a high risk patient on my client list. As such you will be able to contact me 24/7 and a hospital bed at your nearest medical facility will be reserved-" Dr Kessell started but Alicia cut her off.

"Whoa, wait. I thought everything was fine" Alicia said, concern filling her as she wondered what Dr Kessell was keeping from her.

"And it is but I prefer to err on the side of caution. I just wanted you to be aware and to give you peace of mind. Now since that is all, I will be on my way" Dr Kessell said, she rose from her chair and picked up her briefcase, sliding Alicia's medical file inside.

"I'll see you out" Warrington said as he released Alicia's hand and rose from the chair. He gestured towards the door and Dr Kessell took his cue leaving the room. Alicia stayed as she was on the lounge and waited as she really didn't feel like being chatty with Dr Kessell and pretending that she found the woman agreeable. After a few minutes, Warrington returned to the library and sat down beside her again.

"So, your thoughts?" he asked as he placed his arm around her shoulder and leaned back on the lounge comfortably.

"She's very professional" Alicia remarked carefully. She had to admit she preferred Montague's smart ass attitude and jokes to Dr Kessell distant and professional attitude.

"Yes, nothing like Montague" Warrington remarked.

"She kind of scared me with the whole high risk thing" Alicia said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be" He said pressing his lips to her forehead. She took a deep breath enjoying the scent of him.

"I'm not having a boy" She told him. Warrington laughed as they had this argument a lot and it had become incredibly amusing game between them.

"How do you know?" Warrington asked her.

"Because Seers are notoriously wrong" Alicia told her.

"Ok maybe the sex of the child is wrong but you still have a healthy child" He pointed out to her, he knew she was worried about O'Callaghan's visions of her death and wondered if she was worried about the baby bump because it was like a countdown to her demise.

"And you go to Gaol in that little scenario" She said poking his side, he could hear the smile on her face.

"Won't happen just like your vision of your demise" he promised her.

"Let's not talk about this" Alicia said as she sat up and looked at him. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Ok, well sadly I have to go to work" He said, he rose off the lounge and Alicia laid back onto the lounge making herself comfortable as she knew he would tell her to lie down. She was just saving time.

"Hmm fine leave me to my own devices" She teased.

"I will be back in the afternoon. You take care of yourself and our child" He told her, he leaned over her and she prepared for him to kiss her but instead he moved his head down to her lower abdomen and lifted the hem of her t-shirt up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm kissing our child goodbye" he said as placed a gentle kiss just below her navel.

"And it starts" She said ominiously. Warrington smiled as he moved back up to her body to her face.

"And you love it" he said before he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"O'Loughlin, there's a kid to see you about an owl" Cillian's bartender said.<p>

Cillian draped the tea towel he had been using over his shoulder and looked to the grubby looking kid standing at the open door of his pub. He walked around the bar and over to the door.

"Hey Boy, what you have for me" Cillian asked the kid.

"I got a message from the Bowman for you sir" The kid told him.

"Aye, go ahead" Cillian said folding his arms looking down at him. The kid pulled a piece of paper out of his shabby coat.

"The toff, 'is name is Theodore Knott and he'd be seen with the other toffs on this here paper. That's all he could get" The kid told him, he held out the piece of paper to Cillian who took it from him.

"You can tell Bowman that if this pans out I'll consider his debt repaid. Now begone" Cillian said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes Sir" The boy said, he turned on his feet and started walking away as quickly as he could. Cillian found the boy's innate fear of him but then Cillian was used to intimidating people especially children.

"Wait" He called the boy stopped and Cillian tossed the boy a sickle "For your trouble kid" he said as the kid caught the coin.

* * *

><p>"Sign here" Mr Fraser said to Warrington, Mr Fraser was the company's solicitor and they had spent the better part of the morning going over Warrington's will as he felt the need to update it, he also had an appointment at Gringotts to open two accounts. An account for Alicia and a trust fund for their child, just incase the worst happened he wanted to be prepared.<p>

He was halfway through signing the document when the door to his office slammed open. He looked up to see Aleksandra stroll in with Samia his sectary three steps behind demanding she return to the waiting room.

"Cassius Warrington the third, what is the meaning of this?" Aleksandra said, she held up a long parchment in her hand and threw it on the desk it was a magicked copy of the will he was currently signing. He placed his pen down and waved at Samia to leave them. The secretary did and closed the door behind her.

"I thought you were intelligent but how mistaken I was in that assumption. Changing your will to include that trollop and-"

"You're fired" Warrington said calmly to the solicitor, he tore up the document he had been halfway through signing and the copy on the desk tore itself up. He couldn't believe the lack of privacy in his own company.

"What?" Fraser said baffled.

"You heard me, I pay your bills and yet you've broken client confidentiality. Expect a call from my new solicitor, I'll be suing you for breach of contract. In fact the whole legal department can go with you. HR will sort out the rest. Have a good day Mr Fraser" Warrington said coldly. Fraser rose from his chair ashened and left the room while Warrington looked at his grandmother through narrowed eyes.

"Please, it isn't necess-" Aleksandra started to say but Warrington cut her off. To say he was angry would be an understatement but he kept calm on the outside.

"It is, I run the company now, when I make my will it should be between myself, the solicitor and whomever I make my executor which is not you. And while I know you own a small percentage of the company and it's stock holding it does not give you the rights to insider information" Warrington told Aleksandra.

"How dare you, Warrington Industries wouldn't be half the company it is without me" Aleksandra said.

"Actually Warrington Industries wouldn't be the company it is if it were for all of the people we pay to do their jobs effectively and efficiently. But if you want to lay claim to the fortunes then by all means publically take credit for the illegal practices that started the capital for company. My hands are clean and I'm young enough that I can start from scratch again" Warrington told her.

"Your insolences is unnecessary" Aleksandra said petulantly.

"My Insolence? I was not the one who barged in here acting like a child over decisions that do not involve you"

"How dare you speak to me like that! Your decisions do affect me"

"Actually it affects my mother as she was going to inherit my holdings and estate but now in the unlikely event may I die before either of you. A suitable amount will go to Alicia and any offspring we may produce." Warrington said.

"You won't produce anything with that sickly woman" Aleksandra said scathingly. Warrington felt the strongest desire to tell her she was wrong but felt better to keep it to himself.

"Her health has improved or have you not seen our picture in the Daily Prophet? I feel sometimes that they are stalking us" Warrington remarked idly. He rose from his chair and buttoned his coat.

"I don't read such drivel" Aleksandra said.

"Well, her health is much improved and we will be getting married quite soon. You of course will not be invited as I don't want to give you an excuse to make a scene. Now, I have work to do so I'd appreciate it if you left" Warrington said, he moved to the door and opened it for her. Aleksandra looked outraged at being dismissed but left none the same.

* * *

><p>Aleksandra apparated to her london townhouse and dismissed her elf as she moved into her study. Her Grandson was an idiot and ruining the company. she had thought he would be better but she was wrong.<p>

She pulled a piece of parchment from the desk and penned a note to an old friend, she was growing tired of cleaning up after the Warrington men and their indiscretions. But at least this one would be fairly easy to take care of as far as she knew Alicia had no family to miss her. She knew that her friend would make the girl disappear and then show up months later dead with a plausible story for her demise.

She smiled as she finished the note and folded up the parchment. She sealed the letter and snapped her fingers for an elf.

* * *

><p>"Warrington, what brings you to my offices?" Marcus asked, when his secretary told him Warrington was in his office he had thought it a joke but he was wrong as Warrington came into his office and took the guest chair opposite his desk.<p>

"I'm in need of new legal counsel, how big is your firm?" Warrington asked. Marcus sat back in his chair.

"Small, but we are expanding. I assure you that as our largest source of revenue I will adapt to your company's need. We will also give you preferential treatment over our other clients. Why are you changing up?" Marcus asked him.

"My last Solicitor told my Grandmother about changes I was making to my will pertaining to Warrington Industries etc. To be honest I don't know what else he has leaked or to whom. I figured since you offered your business to me previously I'd come by and see if the offer was still on the table" Warrington said.

"It is and you should know that breach of the privacy act if proven can lead to your solicitor being disbarred. I can have someone look into it" Marcus said, Warrington nodded.

"Please do, my solicitor is over 90 years old. I don't have to tell you the things he could use to bury my company" Warrington said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Marcus asked. It was common knowledge that Warrington had been reluctant to pick up the reigns after his father had died.

"I may not like the company but it does employ a lot of people with families. Why should they suffer for my predecessors' sins?" Warrington asked him.

"Point taken, as to your will what were you changing that got the old bat upset?" Marcus asked out of curiosity.

"I am making provisions in the will to include Alicia and our future offspring. Quite substantial provisions including a high percentage of stock in Warrington industries" Warrington said, Marcus rose his eyebrows in surprise as he knew Warrington and Alicia were an item but he didn't think Warrington would be stupid enough to give part of his company to Alicia unless he was planning on marrying the woman.

"Usually one would change their will after they are married. Not before, you planning on doing something stupid?" Marcus asked.

"Do I look like I am?"

"No, I was just curious as to why you're not waiting until after vows are exchanged. What's the rush? You knock her up?"

"there is no rush, I just wanted to get ahead of things. You know me, I like everything to be prepared in advance."

"Right, well perhaps tomorrow we could sit down and talk about your will? And a possible Prenup agreement?" Marcas said as he opened his diary on the desk and looked at his schedule.

"Pre-nup won't be necessary, we're having an Irish Celtic Ceremony" Warrington said, Marcus looked at him as if he grew another head.

"I'm not sure whether that is incredibly stupid or brave of you" Marcus said wryly. Warrington's lips quirked up into a smile as he rose from his chair.

"I leave you to ponder over it. See you at the Malfoys tonight?" Warrington asked.

"Until then" Marcus said.

* * *

><p>That evening, Alicia stood in front of the long mirror in their bedroom. She wore a long silver dress that had capped sleeves and a scandalously deep v- neck that opened to her waist. The back of the dress mirrored the front with the same deep v that met a small placard belt at the waist giving her body definition, not that it needed it as she looked like she was poured into dress. Her long hair was pulled back into a loose chignon with tendrils of slightly curled hair framing her face. Her makeup was flawless as always with natural lips and dark eyeliner emphasising the colour of her eyes. She wore the diamond drop earrings Warrington gave her months ago, the only jewellery she wore, that is until he gave her the engagement ring.<p>

"You look lovely" he said as he came up behind her, watching as she smoothed over her lower abdomen. He wasn't sure if she was selfconscious of the slight rounding or enjoying it as much as he was. There was something deeply satisfying about knowing she was pregnant with his child and it did not get old.

"You sure, it's not too daring?" she asked him as he circled his arms around her waist.

"Possibly, but it's ok as I will be the lucky one going home with you tonight and act out all my deliciously sinful thoughts" he said as he nuzzled her ear. Alicia gave a chuckle and a light blush graced her cheeks. He smiled as he stopped and looked at them in the reflection of the mirror I have something for you to wear with that dress" Warrington said as he came up behind her.

"Mmm I might be changing the dress"

"It will suit whatever you choose to wear" he said, he lowered his head into her neck and took a slow inhale enjoying the scent of the light perfume oils Dr Kessell had recommended for her to wear.

It was a delicious mix of mandarin, lavender, neroli, blood orange and ylang ylang that apparently helped pregnant women with nausea and uplifted their general being. Warrington doubted that it would work but he kept quiet as the smell was definitely not offensive and if Alicia was happy that was all that mattered.

"I swear you better not be giving more jewellery. Otherwise I'll think you're stepping out on me" Alicia teased.

"Trust me, I'm thoroughly satisfied with the delights of your body but I do have more jewellery" he said as he pressed a kiss behind her ear. She gave a smile at him through the reflection on the mirror.

"Well one should never refuse a gift" Alicia said, Warrington smiled and pulled out a long rectangle velvet box. Alicia took the box from him and carefully opened it, he watched as her eyes went wide in surprise. He knew she had been expecting a bracelet but instead there in the box laid the engagement ring from the set. She turned in his arms and looked up at him and then at the ring again.

"Is this?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes" he said a smile spreading across his lips as he enjoyed her reaction.

"So he?" Alicia started to ask but Warrington cut in with the answer.

"Yes" Warrington answered as he took the box from her hands and pulled the ring out. Alicia gave him a beautiful smile.

"Yes" she said and Warrington chuckled.

"I haven't even gotten on one knee and asked the question" he said.

"You don't have to. My answer is yes" Alicia said, she wrapped her arms around his neck and then pressed her lips against his in a long and passionate kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Warrington, Spinnet welcome to our home" Draco said warmly. It was incredibly unnerving when people Alicia went to school with who came from Slytherin house were nice to her after years of them being assholes. They had arrived just outside the main ballroom of Draco and Astoria's home. It was a lavishly decorated Mansion and the Ballroom was just as impressive. It looked like Draco and Astoria had not spared a galleon in the presentation as it all bespoke of old world charms and money.

Draco and Astoria even took up the old custom of standing out the entrance welcoming their guests into the Ballroom.

"Alicia, you look lovely this evening." Astoria said in a gracious manner as she stood beside Draco in a very demure gown, it paled in comparison to Alicia's silver dress. Alicia knew it had to annoy Astoria as she loved being the centre of attention.

"Thank you, you look gorgeous yourself" Alicia said in a genuine manner as she was sure Astoria could wear a hessian bag and still look fabulous. It was a Slytherin thing, like they had some secret etiquette school in the dungeons that taught them to dress a certain way and act the way that they did.

"Thank you and Cassius, it's always a pleasure" Astoria said to Warrington, she gave him a warm smile.

"Indeed it is" Warrington remarked.

"We're so glad you could make it to our little soiree. Please enjoy the evening we'll talk later" Draco said as he directed them to the room.

Alicia held onto Warrington's arm as he escorted her into the Ballroom, it was a large room filled with people of all houses and classes of society dressed in their finest.

"It's a really good mix of houses in here" Alicia remarked as it felt more like what she would imagine a Hogwarts Reunion would look like. She could already spot out the major political players in the Ministry, the golden trio were there and to Alicia's surprise many other familiar faces she would never imagine Astoria and Draco would ever rub shoulders with.

"Malfoy wants to be the Minister of Magic one day" Warrington said in her ear.

"Good luck to him" Alicia scoffed.

"Yes, indeed" Warrington said in an amused tone.

"So are you sure about this dress?" She asked, she was really double checking that she didn't look 'pregnant'. She was used to being a stick figure she had forgotten what it felt like to have curves.

"You look beautiful" He assured her.

"But you can't tell?" she asked.

"the dress isn't that fitted and if they suspect, well then let them. I do not care" he said as he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled and was about to say something but was cut off by Montague who rushed up to them.

"Warrington, Spinnet" Montague said in a rushed greeting, Alicia smiled as Katie moved to her side and smiled.

"Montague, Bell" Warrington said in greeting, he was about to make a comment about Katie's red gown when Montague cut him off.

"It's about time you two stopped shagging and showed up. You won't believe who is here on Weasley's arm" Montague said to him, his lips curled up in disgust.

"Which Weasley are you referring to? There are many of them" Warrington remarked ignoring Montague's comment about he and Alicia shagging.

"Bell, what's his name. The redheaded one" Montague asked, Alicia looked to Katie who wore an amused smile.

"The red one really narrows it down" Alicia said dryly before she chuckled with Katie, it was incredibly rare for Montague to be in such a perturbed manner.

"Charlie" Katie supplied before Montague could make a snide comment. He had tracked her down and demanded she tell him where Warrington was, she had never seen him with his knickers in such a twist.

"Charlie's here?" Alicia asked Katie, she had seen a couple of redheads around and assumed Fred and Ron were here but not Charlie. He was rarely in the UK and she could not imagine him coming to an event like this.

"Yeah nearly the whole Weasley clan is here" Katie told her. The information surprised Alicia as it was well known the Malfoys hated the Weasleys. Obviously Draco's want for a political position outweighed his hatred of the Weasleys

"Probably here for the food" Montague muttered as he downed his drink.

"That's what I'm here for" Alicia said with a smile as she wasn't sure she liked the hard tone in his voice. His usually jovial manner and light jokes now had a definite bite to them.

"Of course you would. A daring wardrobe choice tonight don't you feel it's a little showy?" Montague asked his eyes lowered to her abdomen. Alicia had been about to say something when Katie smacked him upside the head.

"Geez Montague, don't be a little bitch just because Charlie snagged a woman you want" Katie said, she snagged a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by and took a sip while Montague paled and looked like he was going to be ill.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth" Montague said.

"Who is it?" Alicia asked curiously as she had never known Montague to reject a woman.

"I can't say" Montague said stubbornly, he looked at Warrington and tilted his head to their left and Warrington searched the faces to see who had his friend in a twist.

"Oh for Merlin's sake why not?" Alicia asked frustrated.

"Because it's his sister" Warrington said as he spotted Clara Montague to their left a few people away talking with Kingsley and Charlie Weasley. He hadn't seen her in over a decade but knew it was the person in the world that would make Montague turn sour and the one person he could not acknowledge because of their societial rules.

"You have a sister?" Alicia asked Montague in disbelief. She had always thought Montague was an only child.

"Poor woman" Katie drawled before she took another sip of her champagne.

"Why didn't you just say it was your sister and why do we not know that you had one?" Alicia asked.

"She was disowned, it's common practice in our circles not to acknowledge disowned family members" Warrington explained to her as Montague was not allowed to talk directly about his sister.

"By our circles he means the Slytherin house" Montague added as if it was necessary to clarify.

"You acknowledged her" Katie pointed out to Warrington.

"He's breaking tradition by slumming it with you-ow" Montague said as Katie stamped his foot hard with her stiletto heel.

"Katie!" Alicia exclaimed as she couldn't believe Katie had attacked Montague with so many witnesses.

"He deserved it" Katie said to Alicia.

"I second that" Warrington said.

"So what's the deal? You going to be bitch to everyone because she's here? and speaking of where is she? And does she have a name?" Katie asked, she started scanning the faces in the room.

"Oh good point" Alicia said as she joined the search.

"I can't say. Warrington what the hell was Draco smoking when he invited that?" Montague said as Warrington surreptitiously pointed Clara out to Alicia and Katie so they would stop being so obvious in their search.

"Her" Alicia corrected as she saw the woman with Charlie, laughing about something with the group. She had the same dark brown eyes and dirty blonde hair as Montague but hers was longer to just below her bust and hung in soft waves framing her face nicely. She had almond shaped eyes, cupid lips and straight edged nose. She wore a white cotton silk loose v-neck top and a tan long skirt with turquoise jewellery. She was beautiful which really didn't surprise Alicia as Montague was a very good looking man naturally his sister would be a knock out.

"Wow, she is hot" Katie commented speaking the words Alicia was thinking.

"Keep your pants zipped Bell" Montague told her.

"I'm wearing a dress" Katie told him in a smart ass manner. Montague gave her an agitated look.

"I need a drink" Montague said throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm going to the bar" he added before he walked away.

"Is he going to be ok?" Alicia asked Warrington.

"Should be, I'll keep an eye on him just in case" Warrington said to her. He knew Montague's past and understood why the man became unhinged around his sister. But he wasn't going to share with Katie and Alicia as it wasn't his story to share.

"So why was she disowned and why are we only finding out about it now?" Katie asked. Warrington smiled at her amused that she had no tact in just leaving it alone.

"Because it was before your time in Hogwarts and it's none of your business" Warrington told them.

"Oh we have been told" Katie said in a teasing manner to Alicia.

"Indeed we have" Alicia said to Katie.

"Warrington"

Warrington and Alicia turned to the voice that called his name. It was Terence Higgs, he had changed since his quidditch days, he was 5ft 9 and lanky, his thin nature made his face angular and in Alicia's opinion made him unattractive. Finally she had found a Slytherin who didn't look like he had stepped off a magazine cover.

"Higgs, been a while. What have you been up to?" Warrington asked with a smile as he offered the man his hand. Higgs smiled and shook his hand.

"This and that, been on the continent. So what's this I hear about you and a certain Gryffindor?" Higgs said, he gestured his finger between Alicia and Warrington and Warrington placed his hand possesively on Alicia's lower back.

"You remember Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell" Warrrington said as he reintroduced the women to Higgs.

"Yes, I do. You two clean up well" Higgs said admiring the view as Katie drained a glass of champagne. Alicia frowned at how fast her friend was doing the champagne and made a mental note to talk to her later to see if she was ok.

"Alicia is my fiance" Warrington said to Higgs.

"What?!" Katie exclaimed.

"He asked me tonight" Alicia said to Katie.

"Congratulations! Let me see the ring!" Katie demanded. Alicia offered her left hand to Katie so she could see the ring.

"Yes, congratulations" Higgs said in a less than enthused manner but it was out of indifference than anything else.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Katie said to Alicia.

"It's an Heirloom from my Grandfather's family" Alicia said,

"Nice, when's the wedding?" Katie asked.

"Not sure, soon" Alicia said she looked to Warrington for back up.

"You'd have to talk to my Mother, I'm sure she and Alicia's grandfather have already set out a date and a location" Warrington said to Katie.

"What about the honeymoon?" Higgs asked in an amused manner.

"It's going to be a surprise" Warrington said. He already knew that he wanted to be in Ireland and relax for a few days without his mother and Cillian coming over all the time. While it didn't sound overly romantic or fantastic as a tropical holiday or going to Paris; it would suit them. Also in Warrington's opinion Alicia wasn't ready to travel long distances or playing tourist. They both needed to relax and a holiday away could wait until Alicia was past her morning sickness that way she could enjoy it.

"I think that will be my favourite part" Alicia said with a smile. Higgs and Warrington laughed while Katie made a face.

"Ew. Warrington I'm stealing your woman to tell our group of her biggest mistake yet. We need to have an intervention. Got a problem with that?" she asked with a mocking smile.

"None whatsoever" He said, he leaned over and gave Alicia a brief kiss. "I'll save you later"

"I'll be waiting" Alicia said in good humour before Katie dragged her away.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Alicia stood near the bar waiting for the waiter to bring her a cup of tea. Warrington was a few people away talking business with Flint and her usual group of friends were all mingling around the room. She was grateful for the reprieve as the twins were giving her hell about her engagement to Warrington.<p>

Not that she didn't expect it but she'd hope they give her a 24 hour window where they congratulated her and not make some joke about how their children would turn out or how George was still free. Angelina had looked like she had sucked on a sour lemon at the news but then their relationship wasn't exactly copacetic anymore. Lee was the most calm of them all but then she knew he would be the most 'normal' reaction of her group.

So now she stood near the bar waiting. It was amazing her how long it was taking for a simple cup of tea to be made. She was beginning to wonder if they were bleeding the water from a rock as it was taking so long.

"Alicia" someone said from behind her, Alicia turned and smiled as she looked to Bill.

"Bill, wow it's been a long time" Alicia said as she looked to him with a bright smile. He wore a muggle tux like Warrington's and looked good, his hair was just below his chin with a long side fringe to partially cover the scars on the left side of his face where Fenrir Greyback had attacked him.

"You look amazing, George told me that you were cursed and it has been lifted" he said with a smile on his lips. Alicia felt he had the kindest, and most handsome smile as it made the receiver feel like they were on equal setting with him no matter their circumstances.

"Yes, it has. I'm still healing but my magic is coming back" Alicia told him. They were connected through her friendship with the twins and a two week internship at Gringott's that she never finished.

"That's excellent, and Congratulations" Bill said.

"If I had a knut for every time someone said that to me tonight. It's so good to see you, it's been a long time" She said to him.

"Yeah it has and I heard about the engagement. You and Warrington are definitely cutting it close" Bill said with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Alicia asked a little confused as she thought his congratulations was about her engagement..

"The nose knows" he said tapping to his nose. It dawned on her that he could smell her pregnancy. A smile spread across her lips.

"Ah you know sometimes I forget you have those heightened senses" Alicia said, she had tried her hand at an internship at Gringotts. Of course she didn't last more than a few days before the goblins found her lack of magical abilities and good health an inconvenience. It was the first and last time she tried her hand at trying to live in the Wizarding world trying to push past her own limits before taking up her current position the twins offered. If it weren't for them she had no idea where she'd be. The Weasleys were truly the best people she knew as they always tried to help everyone.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me but tell me you're not marrying him for that reason" Bill said making a face.

They weren't exactly close friends but they shared common ground as she was friends with the twins and they both had been survivors of the war who bore visible scars, both pitied and/or shunned by certain circles of society because they had been 'damaged' and no longer really considered entirely normal like everyone else. The only difference was that Bill's curse enhanced his senses, made him stronger while her curse weakened her completely. Either way they got along amicably and she never felt like a charity case around him and he never treated her as anything less than he would someone else. It was one of things she admired about him the most.

"No, I marrying him because he is a great shag" Alicia joked casually. Bill gave a smile at her crude joke before looking at her with a more serious manner.

"Just don't rush into a marriage, it isn't easy for people like us to be in relationships with people like Fleur and Warrington. No matter how hard we try we will always be seen as subpar" Bill told her.

"I understand what you're saying" Alicia said, and she truly did because while she knew the curse had been lifted from her, it didn't necessarily mean she was cured. She worried about what long term effects of being cursed did to her body and her magic. She knew she would recover but it wasn't going to happen in a snap of her fingers. She also knew to take Bill's advice as he rarely offered it which meant when he did, it meant something. This subject was one he had more experience in as well.

"I'm not saying don't get married, by all means do it but be completely sure that it's something you two want and not because of societal pressures" Bill advised, she nodded and wondered if everything was alright with his marriage but didn't ask. They weren't close enough as friends for her to stick her nose into his business.

"Of course, you know my Grandfather shares your opinion but he has already set up a new home for me in Ireland and has set up this fantasy that I'll take over his bar" Alicia said, Bill laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Warrington's eyes drifted to where Alicia stood talking with Bill Weasley. The two were laughing about something and Alicia smiled and touched his arm. She looked so utterly relaxed in Bill's company. He squashed a slight stab of jealousy as he hadn't seen Alicia so free with another person, not even her friends. She was always guarded with them.

He excused himself from the conversation he had been partaking in and walked over to them as he felt the need to stake his claim.

"Alicia, Bill" Warrington said as he sidled up to them. Alicia looked him a twinkle in her eyes and a bright smile. She moved to his side and he felt comforted

"Cassius" Bill said warmly, they of course had past dealing as Warrington Industries accounts were held at Gringotts. Bill held out his hand and Warrington shook it in greeting.

"You call him by his first name" Alicia said surprised as she hadn't heard anyone call Warrington by his first name besides herself and Warrington's mother.

"It's his name. Alicia and I were talking about you" Bill said in an amused manner, Warrington looked to Alicia.

"Of course you were, I hope it was all good" Warrington said teasingly as he placed a possessive hand on Alicia's hip.

"Yes, I don't speak poorly of people in public places. I save that for behind closed doors" Alicia replied. A waiter appeared by them with a tray and Alicia smiled as the man handed her the cup of tea she had ordered. She thanked him taking the tea cup by the saucer before turning to the men.

"So how do you two know one another?" Warrington asked.

"Alicia interned at Gringotts in my department a couple of years back. A real shame that her 'spell damaged' state held her back, she had the smarts but Goblins aren't very understanding creatures. Though now that she has her magic back. I'm sure she could become the best in the banking business"

"I doubt that but thank you for the compliment" Alicia said as she could tell the tea was scorching hot.

"Self deprecating as always. A little training and you'll be great. Tell me when are you going to get your status changed back now that you're no longer 'spell damaged'?" Bill asked.

"When I'm fully recovered" Alicia said.

"You look and feel well enough to me" Bill said lightly teasing Alicia.

"What exactly have you two been doing?" Warrington asked Alicia elbowed him in the ribs and he gave a groan. He smiled none the less.

"Bill has a few extra senses due to his brush with death" Alicia said, she brushed her fingers across her own face as she inferred Bill's encounter with Fenrir. She was one of the few people Bill didn't mind referring to his scars.

"Of course, I had forgotten you inherited some extra traits" Warrington said.

"That's a polite way of putting it" Bill said wryly as he smiled to Alicia for a moment before looking to Warrington again. "Tell me how did you manage to tie her down?"

"Through coercion and blackmail" Warrington replied.

"Sounds about right for a Slytherin" Bill quipped.

"Yes, she wasn't charmed by my bank account or my good looks so you work with what you have" Warrington said with a shrug.

"So very true" Bill said in good humour.

Alicia shook her head and picked up the tea cup as she was sure it was ready to drink when she felt happened immediately: Alicia felt as though a hook just behind her navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. The room and Warrington disappeared as she seeming fell into darkness. Wind howled around her as she knew it was a portkey after a few seconds her feet slammed into the ground and she lost balance and fell onto the ground.

The cup rolled away in the darkness and Alicia heard the sound of something moving. Seconds later she felt vines circle her forearms, wrists and lower legs. She was yanked off ground and into the air.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Warrington like the others around him felt the cold shift in the air and he watched horrified as Alicia disappeared before him. He stepped forward to where she had been and looked at the space where only a shattered saucer laid.

The room was incredibly quiet for a moment before Warrington heard Kingsley's voice.

"Lockdown the ballroom immediately!" he boomed. The doors to the room slammed shut and the occupants looked on shocked that someone had been taken from the room from right before their eyes. "And everyone stay as you are and remain calm." He added. Warrington looked around to Kingsley who had stepped forward along with Clara, Harry Potter and three other men he didn't recognise. Kingsley looked to Clara and gave her a nod in Warrington's direction, she moved towards him with Harry Potter at her side while the men started herding the crowd away from the area. Clara looked annoyed as she whispered something to Harry, the young man shot her his own look of annoyance as he stepped behind her.

"Mr Weasley, please stay as you are" Clara said to Bill who hadn't moved since Alicia's disappearance.

"Clara?" Bill said in disbelief. Warrington normally would question what connection Clara had with Bill Weasley but not today.

"Long time, I know and we'll catch up in a second." Clara said to Bill before she turned to Warrington "Lord Warrington, I am Auror and you of course recognise Harry Potter. He is an intern, purely here to observe nothing more. Please tell me what you saw" she said in an official manner.

"She picked up her tea cup and then vanished. It was obviously an illegal port key" Warrington said.

"Obviously, anyone in the room could feel that if they hadn't of witnessed it. Who is 'She'?" Clara asked.

"Alicia Spinnet, my fiancé" Warrington answered.

"Congratulations" Clara said, she as she hitched her skirt up slightly so she could kneel on the floor. She inspected the broken saucer and the ground where Alicia had been standing.

"What are you doing?" Warrington asked her.

"I'm investigating" Clara said, she stood up from the ground and dusted her hands out of habit not because the floor was dirty.

"I know who has my fiancé" Warrington said the words slipping from his mouth before he could censor himself. He should have kept his mouth shut as he needed to find Alicia but something about Clara's reappearance and her quiet confidence made him want to talk.

"You do?" she asked stepping towards him.

"But I prefer to discuss it in private" Warrington said, Clara looked over her shoulder at Harry Potter who seemed a little too eager in his observing and had also moved in close. "Potter, do you mind?" she asked him, the man stepped back a couple of steps to stand with Bill who was waiting patiently for his statement to be taken. She pulled out her wand and casted a muffliato charm.

"Go ahead, what you say will be kept in the strictest confidentiality. If doesn't comfort you I will take an unbreakable vow" Clara said.

"No, a vow will not be necessary" Warrington said.

"Good and a word of advice keep your head turned away from Potter. He can read lips" Clara said shaking her head disapprovingly. Warrington turned his back to Potter and Bill.

"Theodore Nott, he used to run with Antonin Dolohov. Alicia had a history with him, Theo has it in his head that he and Alicia also have unfinished business" Warrington said to her.

"What kind of unfinished business?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Theo yourself or Lucius Malfoy. What I do know is that I need to recover my fiance as soon as possible"

"Cassius, a whole ballroom witnessed your fiance taken away by an illegal portkey in the home of a Malfoy, there are members of the press. I can't protect you, if you do something stupid. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, but I can't sit by and wait for the Aurors to find her. She doesn't have that time"

"Why not? I need full disclosure"

"Alicia is pregnant" he said, Clara cursed under her breath.

"Ok, it doesn't change anything. I will find her but for now, I need you to order your thoughts of the last few moments you saw Alicia here. I want a pensieve record so that the other Aurors can trace the Portkey's origin."

"That is acceptable, I assume you know how to remove your emotions and inner thoughts?"

"Of course"

"Do it now. My department isn't known for keeping secrets well and the last thing we need is this kind of information splashing over the media" Clara said, she looked over her shoulder to see Kingsley motioning to her. She deactivated the Muffliato charm.

"Velasquez, a moment please" Kingsley said, Clara stepped away from Warrington and walked over to where Kingsley was. "Updates" he said.

"Sir, a woman named Alicia Spinnet was taken via an illegal Portkey. I think it best we take pensieve records from Lord Warrington and those closest so we can identify the waitstaff that served the tea, find out about the staff and backtrack the origin of the portkey" she said.

"I'll put Williams onto it, Anything more?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, Lord Warrington is under the impression Theodore Nott has taken her. Something to do with an old association with Antonin Dolohov. I'd like the discretion to look into it" Clara said carefully.

"By all means" Kingsley said.

"Sir, if I am to do this by discretion I'll need Potter reassigned. He's a little too green to understand that I work in a grey area" Clara said as she looked at Potter with annoyance.

"We've been over this" Kingsley said.

"I know, I allowed leeway as long as I'm not caught but my street contacts are going to flip their lids if I take the kid with me and not in the good way." Clara told him, she knew she should feel honored working with Potter but it was really an annoyance as it impeded her work.

"He understands and I want him to learn from the best, and you're the best. End of Discussion. Now go on with your business and keep me posted" Kingsley told her.

"Yes, Sir" Clara said knowing it was better to placate Kingsley than argue with him.

* * *

><p>Alicia pulled on her restraints and groaned in frustration as the vines tightened their hold on her, digging into the flesh of her arms and legs. She could barely make out the room. Panic gripped within her as the darkness suffocated her, being trapped, not sure of anything. The only thing that did feel sure was that she was restrained and underground as she smelt the dank smell of mildew and dirt.<p>

"Don't fight it" a gruff unrecognisable voice said from the darkness. She could only just make out his figure. He was a short stocky man "They will only tighten" he further informed her.

"Who are you?"

"It's unimportant" he said, he move towards her and her body stiffened, her breathing increased as she was afraid of what he was going to do. The air around her sizzled and started glow it illuminated a hand that reached out from the darkness trying to touch her. She watched horrified as the skin of the hand burned as it tried to touch her. After a few second the hand disappeared and the glow dissipated and Alicia was surrounded in darkness again. The smell of burning flesh rent the air, she swallowed her nausea and tried to calm down. "What is important is that you should understand is that this magic won't protect you for very long" he told her.

* * *

><p>"What happened to her? The Aurors said she was taken by a Port key" Katie said. She and the twins had come directly to Warrington's house after the Aurors had taken their statements and dismissed them. Maura had greeted them and allowed them entrance into the house and to the kitchen where they now congregated.<p>

"Listen, I would love to tell you all but I have no idea what is going on." Maura said to Katie and the twins. Warrington came into the kitchen and saw the little meeting. Maura looked to him with relief "Ah, Darling please tell me you have news" she said.

"No, I don't. The Aurors are looking into it." Warrington said as he pulled off his tie and undid the top three buttons of his shirt. It had been over three hours and in that time he had been grilled by Aurors and had no progress reports on if they knew where Alicia was.

"Hey if you need us let us know. We could get Oliver to track her down but he's currently in Switzerland training-" Fred started but Cillian appeared at the kitchen doorway and cut him off.

"That won't be necessary" Cillian said interrupting Fred.

"Cillian, when did you get here?" Maura asked surprised.

"Only a moment ago, I got your missive Boy" Cillian said looking to Warrington.

"We have to go to Theo" Warrington said.

"Hold on, you told those Aurors about him" Cillian said, as Warrington had written out the entire evening's events so Cillian knew what was going on. If Cillian was honest he'd rather had been notified three hours ago but decided not to push it.

"I did but-" Warrington started but Cillian interrupted him.

"Which means they will be crawling all over his ass. You think they'll appreciate you mixing in their business? Go get changed into street clothes, we're going to go see a man about a dog" Cillian told him.

"What about us?" Katie asked.

"You should all go home. While we appreciate the support, this is a family matter. We will let you know when we recover Alicia that she is alive and well. Maura, a word?" Cillian asked after he dismissed the young adults in the room.

"Of course" Maura said, she followed Cillian to the far side of the kitchen while the twins and Katie left the house.

"I need you to get that smart ass healer with the floppy hair" Cillian told her.

"Graham?" Maura asked.

"If that's his name then yes. We're going to need him" Cillian told her.

"Ok I will but what do you have planned?" Maura asked.

"Something that will secure my Granddaughter's safety in less than hour" Cillian told her.

* * *

><p>"Kid, pick up the pace" Clara said, half an hour later. She had transfigured her maxi skirt back into dark grey skinny jeans, her sandals into boots. Living on a budget was much easier with magic. She kept her hands in the pockets of her black trenchcoat as she walked. Her long legs gave her a wider gait to Harry so he was forever keeping up with her pace as they walked down Diagon Alley.<p>

"I'm not a kid" Harry told her as he had gone home to change into street clothes. He had met her outside of Theodore Nott's house. They had a long conversation with the man but came up empty. Clara would normally try her hand a persuasive magic to get him to talk but she couldn't with Harry Potter in the room. He asked too many questions and she had a feeling he was too green to understand how she worked, how she blurred the lines.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that" she muttered.

"Why do you hate me?" Potter asked. Clara stopped and looked at him.

"I don't know you. How could I even hate you? but I do despise working with you" She said being honest with him.

If she were truly honest with him, she didn't like the hype of the media around him or the image that he held like he were the only one who fought the war. Yes, he did bring down Voldermort but there were many people who worked hard, died fighting in that war and their efforts were completely forgotten. It might not have been Potter's want but it's how it turned out and having him work with her as an intern just raised her hackles and impeded her work because she worked with less than savoury characters many of whom did not like the way the war turned out. Potter was too recognisable to just blend in, to stay in the background while she did her work. He was not respected by the upperclass and lower classes either revered him or despised his success.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you slow me down. Your face is the most recognisable face in our world. I work on the premise of blending in and using resources of the street." Clara stopped as she saw a street kid signal her. Harry looked to where she had but the kid had slipped out of sight. So Potter missed what she had seen and looked back at her. "You know what I'm wasting my breath trying to explain it to you. So why don't you both do us a favour and go get yourself a drink" she told him, she gestured to the pub that was three shops away.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Go, have a beer in that pub." she told him.

"Alicia Spinnet is missing and you want me to go have a beer?" Potter asked incredulously.

"Yes because I have to go talk to a man about a dog. So stop delaying me and go" she told him.

"Fine" he said, after a month he was starting to learn not to question her when he told him to leave. He went into the pub and she smiled waiting a few seconds before she went over to the street kid. She tossed him a sickle before she entered the alley way.

She walked down the Alleyway a few feet and stopped as Cillian and Warrington walked towards her.

"Clara" Cillian said a slow smile spreading across his lips.

"What the hell are you two doing out here?" She asked them in an annoyed hushed tone.

"You're looking for my Granddaughter. Do you think I'd sit back and do nothing?" Cillian asked her.

"I was hoping you'd allow me to do my job" Clara told him.

"And after three hours what's your progress?" he asked.

"Nothing so far. We've spoken with Theo. He gave us nothing but we put it under surveillance but honestly I think this is out of his league. Illegal portkeys are rare and do not come cheap-"

"That's irrelevant, we need to recover my girl. I need you to stop wasting time. When we both know all you have to do is perform a Teneo curse" Cillian told her.

"Teneo Curse?" Warrington asked speaking up for the first time. But Clara and Cillian ignored him.

"The last time I did that the person we were trying to save died. I nearly died, did it occur to you that I could kill your granddaughter and your great grandchild? Not to mention-"

"I know but we don't have a choice and you're one of the very few in this world who has successfully performed the curse" Cillian told her. "This is my granddaughter. She's all I have. I wouldn't ask-"

"What are you asking her to do?" Warrington asked annoyed that he was still being ignored when he wanted answers.

"The details are not important boy." Cillian snapped at Warrington. "Clara, you told me once that you owed me a debt. I'm calling in that debt now" Cillian said.

"I- " Clara started but she heard a wolf whistle a signal they were going to get company "Merlin, you guys have to get out here now" She told them as she spotted Harry Potter at the end of the Alley way, Cillian turned his head and saw the boy. Cillian pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to her.

"Come to this address as soon as you can. I'll prepare the space" Cillian said not leaving her any choice in the matter. He grabbed Warrington by the elbow and apparated them out of the alley way leaving Clara to glare at Harry Potter.

"Who was that?" Potter asked.

"Utilised a valuable asset in the field. We have a missing person, if I can recover her from his intel then the means justify the ends" Clara said casually as she quickly read the note. It was an address and thanks to her intimate knowledge of the area she would be able to apparate there with ease. She pocketed the note and looked to Potter.

"But he's a criminal" Potter said.

"Oh and you know that how?" Clara asked casually as she started walking out of the Alleyway.

"Why else would you meet in a dark alley. If-" he started but Clara cut him off.

"Also you've only been on an intern for a week. So you'll learn that some people don't like to been seen with the Aurors. Their reasons are their own and I respect them. It does not mean that they are criminals" Clara told him.

"I do know that but-"

"but nothing Potter. We could argue until we're blue in the face about this. If you want to tell Kingsley about my little tête-à-têtes with strange men in dark alleys then be my guest. I'm going to follow a lead" Clara said brusquely as she walked out of the Alley.

"What lead?" Potter asked.

"Sorry kid but your face will only spook mooks" Clara said mockingly before she apparated away before he could make a retort and she reappeared three streets away from the address Cillian had given her.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do? How do you know Clara?" Warrington asked as he shucked his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his grey linen shirt. They had apparated back to his townhouse and were now in the Library where Cillian was currently sizing up the room.<p>

"O'Callaghan predicted that our paths would crossed, that I would help her become the person she is. And it happened. End of story. How do you know her?" Cillian asked as he paced the room measuring the space, it met the standards they needed but the furniture would have to be moved. Warrington knew there was more to that story and it bugged him that Cillian had resources that Warrington didn't. That the whole evening filled him with questions that were utterly irrelevant to saving Alicia and his unborn child but he needed to know what world Cillian was dragging him into.

"She's related to Montague. I don't really know her personally, I only know she was disowned because she wouldn't follow their family's traditions. Montague is quite tight lipped about it" Warrington said as if he were the Devil; Montague arrived via the fireplace.

"Why am I here?" Montague asked as he dusted the ash off of his jacket. The front door opened and a second later Clara came into the room.

"I need you to be here" Clara told him. She looked to Cillian and the two exchange a look before she too started moving furniture.

"Warrington-" Montague started but Clara cut him off.

"Grow up already. I need a healer, what I'm about to do is not exactly healthy and if it works then Alicia will need your medical skills." Clara told Montague.

"What is she going to be doing?" Montague demanded directing his question to Warrington. Clara rolled her eyes as she and Cillian magicked more furniture to the walls creating a large space in the room.

"Something called the 'Teneo' curse" Warrington said to him, he had never heard of it.

"What exactly does this curse do?" Montague asked looking as lost as Warrington. Neither of them had heard of such a curse but then there were so many spells and curses in their world that it was impossible to remember them all.

"It allows my consciousness leave my body and possess another body in this case your fiance Alicia's body. Her consciousness will take a back seat. The Teneo curse is the bastard sibling of the Imperius Curse" Clara explained.

"Why haven't we ever heard of it?" Montague asked forgetting that he wasn't supposed to engage with her directly.

"Because there are millions of curses out there and Teneo curse is not a very popular curse as it leaves the possessor's body vulnerable and it is notoriously difficult to perform" Cillian told them.

"Don't forget the side effects" Clara said to Cillian.

"Such as?" Warrington asked.

"Memory transference, Memory loss, Confusion" Clara gave a shrug "there are more but those are the major side effects well besides death" Clara offered in a mockingly casual tone.

"Death?" Montague asked.

"Well I'll be honest, I've never done this with a pregnant woman. So it's not like this will be easy nor am I making any promises that everything will be fine or that I'll be able to reach her. I could die, or worse I may kill her or the child if I do this wrong" Clara said, she silently hoped someone would object to her performing this curse.

"And if you do this right?" Warrington asked.

"I'll be able to look around and see where she is, maybe decipher her location so we can go save her. Do you have a pensieve?" Clara asked Warrington.

"No" Warrington said.

"We will need one and as many empty vials you can get on short notice" Clara said.

"I have one at my home, I'll go get it" Montague said, he went to the fireplace and disappeared into the floo network before Clara could thank him.

"Ok, enough space?" Cillian asked Clara.

"Yeah plenty, ok some ground rules. No matter what you hear or see, do not touch me or try to help me. Are we clear?" Clara told Warrington.

"Yes" Warrington said.

"Good, Cillian" Clara said, Cillian nodded and they moved to the centre of the cleared space. The stood face to face and Clara monkey gripped Cillian's left hand and arm. She lifted her wand and mumbled under breath, Warrington tried to pick up the words she spoke but she was speaking too low for him to hear.

He watched as Clara and Cillian locked eyes, staring intensely at one another as Clara continued her incantation. Wisps of dark tea coloured smoke started to pour out of Clara's wand tip, the wisps glowed as they swam slow trails around Clara and Cillian's hands and slowly around Cillian before it went around Clara, she kept speaking.

He was mesmerised by the magic in the room, the power that was generated from two. Clara slowly inhaled the smoke, her head dropped back and her wand fell to the floor. Warrington stepped forward as he was sure Clara was going to collapse but Cillian shot him a look that made him step back. Cillian released his grip on Clara and her body leaned back haphazardly but didn't fall to the ground.

Her head snapped back up, her eyes were wide and pitch black. Her body straightened and then as if she were a puppet on strings, her arms lifted above her head. Her feet slowly lifted off the ground and she looked like she was restrained, dark welts imprinted into the skin of her forearms. Her breathing became erratic, but after a few moments calmed and she spoke.

"I know it hurts but I need you to calm down, take slow easy breaths. The pain will subside, just embrace the moment" she said in a reassuring and hypnotic manner.

"What is go-" Warrington started to say but Cillian cut him off.

"Shut up, she's not talking to you. She's talking with Alicia" Cillian told him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC- Thank you for reading and there will be more coming in the future<strong>_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Alicia felt the invasion in her mind, it was like having a hot knife slice through her head. Memories that weren't her own invaded her mind and her own memories ones that she had long since buried deep resurfaced violently and mixed with the foriegn memories. She wanted to scream out in pain but found she couldn't control her body. It was like she had become a backseat driver in her own body. A voice spoke to her, telling her to calm down.

"It's ok, I'm here to help you. My name is Clara Velasquez, I am a friend of your Grandfather's. Please relax it will be easier for me to occupy you." the voice said, it was rich feminine voice that spoke in soothing melodic manner.

"Occupy?" Alicia asked, it was unnerving to talk but not feel her mouth move, or the words vocalize out loud.

"It's complicated, damn these vines hurt, has it always been this dark?" Clara asked, Alicia felt nauseous as the new controller of her body whipped her head around so quickly, so many memories, thoughts blurred through her mind.

"Yes" Alicia answered. Memories flitted through her mind like a movie on a screen and it played the moments of when the man tried to touch her and how the shield of magic that saved her from being touched by her captor.

"Except for those little moments. Interesting, I've never seen a pregnant woman do that" Clara murmured.

"How?" Alicia asked wanting to know how the woman in her head was able to sort through the dog's breakfast of memories. She wondered how a woman she did not know could occupy her body so easily.

"It's complicated"Clara said answering Alicia's silent thoughts of what was happening "I'll explain later but know I'm here with your family and I can feel the child, he or she is very strong. We will save you" Clara told her firmly, the confidence of the presence in her mind gave Alicia hope.

"When?" Alicia asked, she felt like she had been in this place for at least a day.

"Only three hours but it is enough time for anyone. If I could just have more light I could ascertain where you are. But for now I really need you to conserve your energy. You also need to relax, if you do the vines will loosen. They will not free you but it will be easier if you don't resist-" Clara stopped talking as the door opened and Alicia's head lowered and eyes closed. She heard footsteps coming towards her and voices.

"She is awake" her captor said, she wondered who he was talking to but she still had no control of her body. Though she did feel a sense of recognition wave through her, it was strange sharing her body with another person. Obviously, Clara recognised the man and that gave her even more hope than before.

"Alicia, Darling"

Alicia's skin crawled at the endearment as she recognised the voice. It was Theo, her possessor lifted her head up and opened her eyes and she looked straight into Theo's face.

"Theo. Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Clara said using Alicia's body, the feeling was incredibly uncomfortable and Alicia tried to accept that Clara was in control. To feel her mouth move and know it wasn't her speaking.

"Well, I would have come earlier but I had the messy business of dealing with Aurors about your disappearance. Luckily I was able to make it worthwhile to look at other suspects. It also helped that I had an alibi and a very generous benefactor to help me obtain you" Theo said he tried to touch her but stopped as he must have known if he tried he would be burned.

"Who?" Clara asked, a question Alicia would also like the answer of. Theo made a 'tsk-tsk' noise and shook his head.

"No, no she asked for anonymity" Theo told her.

"I'm going to die right? So why not let me take your secrets to my grave" Clara drawled casually.

"Please, I'm not going to kill you." Theo said as his eyes roved her face like she were a masterpiece. Alicia's body pulled back and the vines restraining her tightened.

"Then what do you want?" she asked it was a question Alicia already knew the answer to.

"I thought that was obvious I want you, I want to own you, to possess you every sense of the word. Something Warrington's offspring is interfering with" Theo said, he stepped back and pulled out his wand and conjured a silver bowl.

"I guess you'll just have to wait 7 months" Clara said mockingly, Alicia appreciated the strength the woman was showing through her body as it gave Alicia confidence to swallow her fears. Theo smiled at her and pulled a vial from his jacket.

"Please like I'd let you give birth to another man's child. No, that would be unacceptable. Don't worry we'll purge you of it" he told her. Cold dread drenched through her body, Alicia wondered what Clara knew that she didn't.

"Theo think carefully about this. Warrington won't give me up and-" Clara started but Theo cut her off. Alicia's body reared back and the vines tightened to hold her in place.

"He will once you've divested yourself of his child and enjoyed my company" Theo told her. A leery smile playing across his lips and Alicia felt her face contort into a cold expression, anger flared inside her.

"I will kill you before you can even get the pleasure of touching Alicia's skin" Clara sneered, Alicia felt the anger boil within her. It overpowered her own fear and she knew it was Clara's anger not her own as she was petrified. Theo looked confused for a moment but then laughed at her and tried to touch her but she was still protected by a shield of energy.

He stepped away to the table and uncorked the vial. He summoned a bowl and poured the contents into. Steam rose from the bowl and he smiled at her.

_Alicia, I need you to focus. I need you to remember to not inhale in the vapours. No matter what and I am sorry_… Clara said inside her head before Alicia could question her; immense pain ripped through her mind and body, she pulled on the restraints out of reflex and cried out as the vines strangled her limbs but the pain was nothing in comparison to the pain of Clara's presence ripping itself out of her.

It wasn't just the pain but the jumbled mess of memories in her head, they were hers and others were not and it was hard for her brain to sort them out. But one thing was constant she could still hear an echo of Clara's voice telling her to not to breathe in the vapours. She looked to Theo who was watching her with amusement. She focused on her breathing and as he moved toward her she sucked in her breath and held it. She would not breathe in the vapours coming off the bowl he was holding.

* * *

><p>"Can someone please tell me what is going on?!" Warrington asked, Clara had been suspended in the air having a one sided conversation when she screamed out in agony and then dropped to the floor in loud thump. Cillian had rushed forward to her side and unfolded her so she was lying flat on her back. Maura rushed to the other side of Clara to offer assistance.<p>

"Something has gone wrong" Cillian said clearly stating the obvious but not explaining himself as he turned his attention to Clara.

"Clara, can you hear me?" Cillian said as he gently tapped Clara's face trying to get her to wake up on her own accord.

"Did it work?" Montague asked as he had just returned from his home with two large transport boxes, one for the pensieve and the other filled with empty vials. He placed it on the floor and Maura moved away so that he could access Clara. He quickly knelt down on the other side of Clara and inspected her physical condition for himself.

"She's unconscious" Montague said aloud to no one in particular.

"Yes, I can see that. She came back too quickly" Cillian said, he pulled out his wand and looked at them all. "I'm going to revive her. Prepare yourselves, she will not be herself" Cillian said before Montague could argue against such actions, Cillian mumbled the spell and Clara's eyes snapped open, she let out a loud gasp and snapped upright. She looked around wild eyed and disorientated.

"Clara" Cillian said carefully. Clara swivelled her head around to Cillian and glared at him.

"You! you son of bitch, I'll tear you apart" she said in a dark and angry manner, Warrington and Montague took a step back while Cillian held his ground. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes blazed with heady emotions as she looked at Cillian like he were a blight on their world that needed to be removed.

"Clara" Cillian said carefully but before he could say another word she came at him with her fists. It was an unusual practice of violence considering she was magical like the rest of them but Cillian was prepared. He blocked her punch and caught her arm and turned her around so her back was facing his chest. He pulled her tightly into his arms using them to restrain her. She struggled violently and growled viciously.

"You bastard" she said scathingly and then it was like the anger drained from her body. She grew limp in Cillian's arms and he released her. She dropped to the floor kneeling with her head on the floor. She gave a cry of anguish as her hands clutched her head.

Warrington looked to the others in the room, Montague looked as confused as he while Maura showed deep concern and sympathy. He wondered what his mother knew that he didn't but there was no time to ask as Alicia was the reason for all of this. Warrington looked to Cillian and saw the man was coldly indifferent to Clara who had started to cry.

"Where am I? Why are you keeping me here? I didn't do anything wrong, I just want to go home" She said in a small and desperate voice as if she were a scared child. "I just want to go home" she weeped, Cillian moved to her side and grabbed her hands pulling them from her head. He then cupped her face forcibly between his hands and made her look at him. Tears streamed down her face and she looked so completely lost.

"Look at me! Your name is Clara. Do you hear me? Say your name" Cillian demanded. Clara looked at him like he were a complete stranger for a moment before it clicked.

"Clara" She said it sounded like she were asking a question as if she were confused about who she was.

"Yes, you're Clara-" Cillian spoke in rapid Gaelic to her and somehow she understood as the more he spoke the more Clara became cognizant of herself and where she was. "Tell me you know where Alicia is" he demanded switching back to English. Clara nodded slowly.

"I do know where she is, I can take you" Clara said she pushed onto her knees and tried to stand up but was too weak.

"Whoa, you're not any condition to be going anywhere" Montague said but Clara pushed him away.

"Leave me be, I've wasted enough time and she won't last long if we don't go now" Clara said as she managed to get to her feet with Cillian's help.

"Warrington, I need you to come here and lower the anti-apparation wards on the house. Now!" Cillian said, Warrington moved to Cillian and Clara so as to localise the arear where he would lower the wards. He pulled out his wand and murmured the spells. He barely finished the lowering the wards before Clara clutched his arm and apparated himself and Cillian out of the house.

* * *

><p>"I'm told it will be painless, just let go and breathe" Theo said as he held the bowl near her face, the steam wrapped around her face and she held her breath. Silently begging for help and her call was answered as a small pop sounded in the room behind Alicia.<p>

"Take her home boy" she heard Cillian say, relief flooded through her as she felt strong arms wrap around her and the world snap out as she was apparated out of the dungeon.

The next second she was in the library at Warrington's London townhouse. She coughed and gasped for air knowing instinctually it was now safe to breathe. The instantaneous travel had been incredibly disorientating. She turned to Warrington and wrapped her arms around him ignoring the pain she felt, she held onto him like he were her anchor.

"Alicia, it's ok. I've got you" Warrington said as he held her tightly in his arms. The familiar scent of him and his body warmth brought her comfort.

"I was told not to breathe in the vapours" Alicia said once her mind unjumbled itself for a brief moment. Memories not her own confused her. Memories of a life she didn't live, relationships, friendships with people she knew but not to that degree and the immense grief and heartache of lost loved ones. All of it swirled in her brain at a nauseating rate that she had difficulties remembering if she was Alicia or Clara. She did however know that she was safe.

"Why?" Warrington asked, when Alicia didn't answer he pulled back from her and cupped her face. She wore a faraway look, one he recognised Clara wearing earlier like she were lost in her memories. Tears streaked down her face and he quickly brushed them away with the pads of his thumbs. "Alicia, focus on me" he said to her.

"I'm so confused" She said her face crumpled as tears fell down her face.

"Why were you told not to breathe in the vapours?" Warrington asked her. Alicia shook her head but he could see she was extremely confused. Montague had moved in and started running diagnostic spells on Alicia. Warrington looked to Montague who finished a quick diagnostics scan, he showed no sign that Alicia was in dire straits physically so Warrington turned his attention back to Alicia. "Alicia" he prompted.

"No, I don't know, I tried not to" Alicia said unsure of herself. She could not think clearly, tears streamed down her face as she had no idea what was going on and why she couldn't remember clearly. Warrington pulled her close again not able to stand her anguish. Montague sat back on his haunches giving Alicia and Warrington the space and time they needed.

"It'll be ok" Warrington told her as Alicia broke down in tears. He held her tightly and rocked her gently in his arms while Montague and Maura looked on with concern.

"Where's Cillian and Clara?" Maura asked in a low voice.

"They stayed behind" Warrington said over Alicia's head to his Mother.

* * *

><p>"It's too late old man" Theo said scathingly as he readied his wand.<p>

"You're right, it's definitely too late for you" Cillian said as he stalked over to the young man, he grabbed Theo by his shirt front and in one swift move yanked the man off balance and wrapped his arms around Theo's neck and snapped it. He dropped Theo's lifeless body to the ground and turned to the door where it had opened. The Mediator looked at him with fear.

"O'Loughlin" he said recognising him.

"You took my Granddaughter to give to this filth" Cillian said gesturing to Theo's lifeless corpse. Clara laid on the ground behind him unconscious.

"If I had known. I-I would never-" he stuttered.

"Please, you work for a price and decided to test my mettle. See if I am still a man of my word. Congratulations" Cillian said he mockingly clapped his hands as the man looked at him with fear.

"Please, I-" he started but Cillian talked over his begging as he knew it was an act.

"Don't think I'm stupid to show you mercy. You want to live then you tell me who paid for your services and make this boy look like he couldn't live with himself and ended it." Cillian told him.

"I can fix the young man but I can't-"

"Is this person you're wanting to protect worth your life? Because you know I will not let you die as quickly as the boy. You will be a message for my enemies to remind them to leave me and my family in peace. You decide your fate" Cillian told him.

* * *

><p>"There we go, you're all healed up. I've done multiple diagnostic spells, that kid is completely fine and is showing no signs of distress or any indication that he or she wants to leave your 'special place' as you like to call it. You on the other hand need to relax" Montague said to Alicia, the library furniture had been righted and she had regained some control of herself but her mind kept slipping. Memories floated through her mind, some her own and others not but some of them captured her and she felt herself withdraw from the world. She wasn't sure of emotions or herself, it was disconcerting, upsetting.<p>

"I'm doing my best" Alicia told him, tears streaked down her face of their own volition, Warrington who sat beside her pulled the blanket that had been wrapped around her a little tighter so as to offer her warmth and comfort. Something she desperately needed.

Montague rose from the lounge and moved away to his medical bag, he pulled out a vial of calming draught.

"Perhaps a spot of tea and a proper lie down" Maura suggested. Alicia shook her head.

"Not until my grandfather is back" Alicia said obstinately. She needed to know her grandfather was alright. Maura moved to the space beside Alicia on the lounge and gently touched her arm.

"Well at least take this. For the sake of your child" Montague told Alicia as he held out the calming draught.

"No" Alicia said. It wasn't that she didn't trust Montague it was that she didn't want to lose her senses.

"Alicia, you will not know peace of mind on your own and your agitated state is not healthy." Maura said in a gentle manner, Montague held out the vial and Alicia realised they would keep cajoling her until she took the calming draught.

"Fine" Alicia snapped she took the vial and uncorked it. She swallowed the draught in one go and handed the empty vial back to him. "Happy?" she asked, Montague gave a bow of his head and a look of gratitude as he took the vial. Alicia felt a wash of calm roll over her, her emotions neutralised to the point she just felt deeply relaxed and nothing else.

"Immensely" Montague said as he walked away.

"I think Alicia you should lie down and I'll have an elf to bring you something to eat and drink. Rest for a spell. I'll let you know when Cillian has returned" Maura assured her.

"I agree, come" Warrington said to Alicia, he lifted her up into his arms bridal not even giving her a choice. But Alicia didn't fight him, she wrapped her arms around his neck to secure herself as he walked them out of the library.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to set up the guest bedroom for Clara" Maura said after Alicia and Warrington left the room. She was deeply concerned for Alicia, the woman mind was deeply distressed and rightly so. They had no idea what Alicia had endured in short captivity and what memories had been brought to the surface but it was not good. There was also the matter of Cillian and his connection to Clara.<p>

"Why?" Montague asked as he moved to the bar and poured himself a drink. He moved back to the armchair and sat down again.

"Graham, don't be a child. You're better than that" Maura said, Montague looked down at firewhisky for a moment as she was right. "You're a member of a different generation. A generation that has cut it's own path through our rigid social attitudes. You do not have to follow old traditions." Maura added.

"She abandoned me" Montague said as he took a small sip of whisky.

"She was disowned because of your mother's vanity. Your mother couldn't love a child that outshined her in every aspect. Why do you think she is so proud of you? You give her something to bemoan about" Maura said, she knew it was not the entire truth but then it was impolite to openly discuss another's life especially the childhood that Clara and Montague had endured under their mother.

"You believe that I'm a failure?" Montague asked idly.

"You seem to think lowly of yourself."

"I do not"

"You drink to excess and use humour to deflect people's attention so they do not realise how unhappy you are. All because your mother abused you from birth telling you that you would never amount to anything. But you've proved her wrong in so many respects. You did well in school, you now have a successful career and you have been a loyal friend to my son. You may have your faults but no one is perfect and for what it is worth, I am proud of you and Clara for not letting that foul woman ruin you" Maura said.

Montague paused mid sip of his whisky, it was the first time Maura had even voiced such sentiments to him out loud. He felt a sense of accomplishment in having Maura praise him. His lips curved into a faint smile as it was rare he ever felt accomplished even in his profession and life.

"Well, Clara looks well for someone who was disowned" Montague said turning his attention back to his sister. She was supposed to be on the Continent and yet here she was in England and an Auror living right under his nose. It was also the first time in over a decade he had openly discussed his sister and said her name. It felt foriegn. Maura shook her head at him.

"My dear boy, you know nothing of her life. She has not had an easy life" Maura told him.

"How would you know?" Montague asked, he knew Maura liked to bend the social rules but to socialise with the shunned daughter of a family friend was not a rule to be broken.

"I've meet up with her a few times over the years" Maura said idly, the truth was that she had only seen Clara in the last five years and only in passing. They exchanged polite words but nothing more.

"You have?" Montague asked.

"I'm hardly a conventional woman in our society. Yes, but our meetings were brief and polite."

"Then what would you know of her life?" Montague asked.

"I've deduced that from poor Alicia who is suffering the befuddlement of the curse. You would think if Clara's life were easy Alicia would not be so broken" Maura said, she also felt Clara's affiliation with Cillian was something of note but she didn't know what to make of it.

"Alicia was broken long before tonight's events" Montague scoffed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Allow me" Warrington said as he turned back to Alicia after turning on the shower. Alicia dropped the blanket and turned to her side giving him access to the zipper on the dress. He unzipped the side and helped her out of her dress and underwear. The calming draught had Alicia in a daze. He was not sure a shower was such a great idea as Alicia looked ready to fall asleep but she was adamant that she wanted a shower.

"You know I can take a shower without you supervising me" Alicia told him in a despondent tone. Warrington gave a nod, he didn't want to push her as she was in an incredibly delicate state.

"I'll leave the bathroom door open. If you need me, just call out" Warrington said.

"I will" Alicia told him, she watched as he reluctantly left the room. Alicia turned to the shower and stepped into the stall. She moved under the stream of hot water and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on the tiles in front of her bracing herself as memories flooded through her. She tried to push the memories away as some were horrifying but some made her curious as some were of her Grandfather, Bill Weasley and his brother Charlie. She didn't know Charlie all that well. It made her wondered how Clara had become associated with them but the memories were a mess as were the emotions attached to them.

Warrington leaned against the wall outside the bathroom listening, waiting for Alicia to call out for him or to finish her shower. He mulled over the evening's events, how and why Clara was indebted to Cillian. What had Alicia endured before they arrived, his main concern was for her as he had wanted to save her but had been utterly useless. Now was his chance to make up for his earlier lack of herioism. He would take care of her, at least he knew he could excell at that. He would excell at it as he could not bear the sight of Alicia being so broken.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later,<p>

"Well, that was a waste of time" Cillian said after he apparated himself and Clara to the front stoop of Warrington's townhouse. He was practically holding the woman up as they slowly walked up the front steps. She had gone above and beyond for him, something he would not forget. In a way he felt he now owed her.

"You'll have to return to Ireland immediately, I think Mr Potter will have told Kingsley you're here" Clara said in a sluggish manner, her body ached, her voice was raw. All she wanted was a hot shower and a long sleep but she still had to report in that Alicia had been recovered and give her account of events minus all of the less than legal methods she had used to help recover Alicia.

"You think?" Cillian asked in a wry manner.

"Yeah he's the 'chosen' one. He wouldn't want that marred with bad behaviour" Clara said in a mocking manner.

"You going to be alright?" Cillian asked, she knew he wasn't referring to her physical state but her actual job. But she decided to be obtuse with her answer as she wasn't sure what was going to happen to her. Like any of it matter now. It was too late to change the past.

"Yes, I'll be fine after I need to empty my head, your granddaughter will need to do the same. Then we'll talk about what the story will be. I'd prefer to keep my job" Clara said, it was the only thing she had left in her life to keep her going without it she was idle and she couldn't afford such a luxury.

"Aye and if they kick you to the curb you can come work for me. I also have a list of people you should check out. It's in relation to Antonin Dolohov" Cillian said as he knocked on the front door. Clara didn't get to reply to his comment before the door opened and Maura looked at them with a mixture of concern and relief.

"Oh dear me, come on in." Maura said, as she stepped out of the way. "I have a guest room made up for you Clara" she said. Clara gave the woman a grateful smile. Maura was one of the few people who showed her kindness, something that was a rare commodity in the world.

"Thank you Mrs Warrington but it won't be necessary. I won't be staying, what I need is to speak with Miss Spinnet. Is the Pensieve and vials set up?" Clara asked as they went into the house. Maura closed the door behind them and raised the wards.

"Yes in the master bedroom, I'm afraid Alicia has been quite disturbed from the experience" Maura said.

"She will recover." Clara said pragmatically, if she could recover from it then in her mind anyone else could.

"Yes, she will and it is thanks to you two. I'll go up ahead and let Cassius know you're here" Maura said.

* * *

><p>Warrington closed the bedroom door after speaking with his mother. Clara and Cillian were back. Maura had also told him to wake up Alicia as Clara needed to talk with her privately. He moved back to the bed and crawled over to Alicia's sleeping form, she was curled up like a ball as if trying to protect herself by becoming smaller.<p>

"Alicia, you need to wake up" Warrington said gently, he kissed her temple. After her shower, Alicia had been so out of it; he had dressed her into one of pyjama shirts, then given her food and then laid her down in bed. She had fallen asleep quickly and the draught had worn off, he knew because her sleep had become fitful and tears streamed down her face. He had laid down beside her and held her close to his body, vainly hoping his presence would soothe her as it has in the past with her nightmares. It had helped a little but enough to assuage his despair over being a helpful comfort.

He laid down behind her back and turned on his side so he could look at her. She looked anything but restful, he leaned over and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Alicia, come on. I know you're awake" he murmured in a comforting manner. He watched as she frowned and slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Mmm why?" Alicia asked, she gave a groan as she unfurled her body and moved into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and welcomed the warmth and strength of his body against hers as she felt incredibly weak and needed it. It didn't help that she had a headache, she felt dehydrated and sick like she had fitful sleep and cried for hours. She just wanted it all the grief and confusion to subside.

"You need to talk with Clara, I promise after you can sleep as long as you like." Warrington said.

"Can't it wait?" Alicia asked, desperation tainted her voice. Warrington pulled away from her and cupped her face so they were at eye level with one another.

"No, I'm afraid not" he told her, tears filled Alicia's eyes and Warrington shook his head. "Hey, it will be ok. Clara will be able to help you." he said, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips he would have pressed for more but found Alicia didn't respond well to their intimacy. He knew she was comfortable when he held her but when it came to mare he could feel her withdrawing from him. It didn't help that she looked guilty about it either.

"I'm sorry, I feel horrible" Alicia confessed and she was not speaking just her physical condition but also her emotional state. She lifted a hand to her face and covered her eyes. How could she explain her predicament without sounding like a madwoman. She wanted to feel lost in him but felt a sense of betrayal from her own emotions and then it begged the question of if they were her emotions or Clara's.

"As in sick? I can get Montague" Warrington said deeply concerned.

"No, I just can't stop crying and I just feel-"

"Horrible" he finished, he pulled her into his arms and held her. "It's going to be ok. You're alive, the baby is alive" he said before placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"Would you still want me if I wasn't pregnant? If I lost the baby?" Alicia asked, Warrington pulled back from their embraced and looked her in the eyes.

"Of course, I would still want you. My love for you is unconditional." He told her firmly.

Warrington heard a soft knock at the door, he gave Alicia a quick kiss and disentangled himself from her body and went to the door. He opened it to find Clara alone. She looked drained, her eyes had dark circles under them and she leaned on the door frame for support.

"Warrington" Clara said in greeting to him.

"Please Clara, come in" he said, he stepped forward to offer her assistance but backed away as Clara shot him a dark look. As if he want to help her was an insult to her. Alicia sat up in bed and watched as Clara slowly walked into the room. Alicia looked at Clara like she were a ghost, her eyes wide and confused.

"Alicia, this is-" Warrington started but Clara placed a hand on his arm that made him stop.

"There's no need for a formal introduction. We are already intimately acquainted" Clara said with a warm smile at Alicia.

"I'll leave you two" Warrington said.

"Thank you" Clara said, Alicia watched as Warrington left the room closing the door behind him. She moved to one of the armchairs in the room and sat down with the sigh of bone deep exhaustion.

"You were the voice in my head, you took control of my body" Alicia said, she got out of the bed and moved to the arm chair opposite Clara's. It had been moved to that position and in the middle was a table with a large silver dish with three trays that had empty vials.

"Yes, it's dark magic. I took possession of your mind and body. I apologise for the invasion but it was necessary. The side effect is that we have an open house on lives with one another. It was not exactly pain-free on either side. Know that your grandfather and your fiancé were desperate to find you" Clara said implorong Alicia to forgive her.

"I felt like my head was ripped open" Alicia said dully. Clara gave her an understanding smile.

"I know, I had to separate from you quickly. It was necessary to save you but the end result is that I left some of my memories behind and tore some your memories out of you. So, Maura has kindly brought us a pensieve and some vials." Clara said gesturing to the contents on the table between them.

"Ok" Alicia said not sure of what Clara was getting at.

"I know it's incredibly upsetting and confusing but once we have siphoned all of my memories from your head. You'll feel a sense of levity, you will vaguely remember my memories but in time they will fade and disappear as your mind will deem them irrelevant" Clara told her.

"I saw and felt your whole life like it were my own" Alicia said.

"And I had the same experience. We are now in each other's secret keepers" Clara said, she ran a hand through her messy hair and gave a sigh. Alicia was jealous of how together the woman appeared even with her excessive fatigue.

"Who creates that kind of curse?" Alicia asked. She would of asked how Clara managed to stay sane with Alicia's memories running in her head but Alicia already knew the answer. Clara had performed the curse before, she knew what to expect and how to cope.

"It is an undesirable side effect of the curse, it's why it was never used but it was recorded. But it has it does have it's benefits, it enable us to save you" Clara said.

"For which I am grateful for. So these memories-" Alicia started to ask but Clara cut her off.

"Once they are siphoned there will be what I call 'echoes'. You need to understand that you can never completely remove a memory. Well, that's a lie. You can have your memories obliviated but you tend to lose more than what you desired to forget. But with a pensieve you're able to remove most of the undesired memory without losing yourself. I'm sorry I'm not very good at explaining this" Clara said, she winced seeing Alicia's blank look.

"And not relevant" Clara added.

"I'd rather have them obliviated" Alicia said tears running down her face. Clara understood her completely as they both carried painful pasts and dark emotions as a result. The depression, the guilt and the grief were like heavy weights on their minds. Clara was only able to handle it slightly better as she knew once the memories were siphoned out then she would feel that burden of emotions lessen. Alicia however had no concept of what was happening and was completely lost.

"When you are oblivated the memories are locked away in your mind. The only way to ever retrieve them is through extremely painful methods and like I said you may forget more than just the undesired memories. You could forget Warrington, happy moments of your life. Trust me, extracting the memories and storing them with a pensieve is a much healthier solution. It will give you time to sort through your emotions and then when you are ready you can review your memories with a greater clarity. So do you have your wand yet?" Clara asked, Alicia shook her head as she remembered that this woman was only asking her out of habit as she fully knew Alicia didn't have a wand.

"It's ok, you can use my wand" Clara said, she pulled out her wand and offered to Alicia.

"I haven't practised magic in over four years and it's your wand, I could damage it or you" Alicia said.

"It's stronger than it appears" Clara said as she passed her wand over to Alicia.

"I don't know what to do" Alicia said as she took the wand, it was an old wand as it was a gnarled stick with an intricately designed handle not anything like the rods that wand-makers produced. She looked to Clara for direction.

"Focus on a memory that you know isn't yours. Just one memory-" Clara continued to describe the process which equated to Alicia imagining a lasso extend from the wand tip through her temple roping the memory "-then slowly drag it out and then place it in the vial and that's how it's done" Clara told her.

"How do I know what is my memory and what is yours?"

"Anything that is in pure Gaelic or Portugese is mine. They will be easily to pull out. Then anything where you see my face in what should be your reflection. We will review each memory after we've both rested properly. If you or I make a mistake, it can be quickly resolved. For now we have to empty your mind before your mind twists the memories and you start to believe they are yours. Ok?" Clara said.

"Yes" Alicia said before she took a deep breath fortifying herself.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Maura asked Warrington. He had joined her in the Kitchen after leaving Clara and Alicia. He sat down at the dining table next to her while Cillian sat at the head of the table and Montague opposite them. It had been a long night he had no desire to repeat.<p>

"Confused, deeply upset. She was crying in her sleep and when I woke her-" Warrington started but was cut off by Cillian.

"Don't be too concerned, she'll be fine once she clears out Clara's memories" Cillian said before he took a sip of his tea. Warrington poured himself a cup of tea before picking up a side plate placing a scone on it. Warrington felt annoyance at Cillian casual manner, he knew it was just a facade but it didn't stop Warrington from being perturbed.

"What the hell was that curse?" Warrington asked, his tone sharp. He couldn't help it as he hadn't slept and his concern for Alicia ran deep.

"It a possessive curse-" Cillian started but Warrington cut him off.

"No, what did it do to them? They both came out completely messed up" Warrington said.

"It merged their minds and memories. They shared every moment of their lives-" Cillian started again only for Warrington to cut him off.

"But-"

"Dear Merlin will you let me finish my bloody sentence" Cillian snapped. Warrington sat back his hands up in mock surrender.

"Go ahead" Warrington said.

"No,I can't be bothered now" Cillian said in a petulant manner. He took a sip of his tea.

"Cillian, he needs to understand" Maura told him in a calm and controlled manner. She was the only one who had managed to remain composed out of them all. It was rather comforting that someone kept their head.

"Fine, it's a possessive curse. Clara merged her mind with Alicia's and overtook her body as the controlling entity. A side effect of the curse is that they share every moment of their lives with one another. Every memory, every emotion, every thought was shared. You can see why it's an undesirable curse to perform with your enemies" Cillian said.

"So is that why Alicia has become disturb? It's because of Clara's memories?" Warrington asked.

"Perhaps, I've only experienced the curse once. It's odd, you can become lost in your memories and your possessor's memories." Cilian said in a reminscent manner.

"Is that what happened when you revived Clara?" Warrington asked.

"Boy aren't you two full of questions?" Cillian drawled sarcastically, Warrington realised he had put the old man in a bad mood as he was now being referred to as 'boy'.

"Cillian" Maura said in a chastising manner.

"Can't a man finish his tea in peace?" Cillian grouched.

"Not in this house" Montague said sardonically it earned him a dark look from all the occupants at the table. Cillian gave a sigh and placed his cup of tea back on the table and looked to Warrington in a serious manner.

"Clara had to disconnect from Alicia quickly. She didn't do it as cleanly and as a result it was more traumatic or so I guess" Cillian offered.

"So Clara and Alicia know everything there is to know about one anothe?r" Warrington asked for clarification.

"Yes, for better or worse but once the memories are siphoned out it will help" Maura assured her son, she placed a hand on his upper arm and gave it a gentle squeeze but Warrington found no comfort in it.

"So who were you possessed by?" Warrington asked Cillian.

"None of your business Boy" Cillian grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me we're done" Alicia said as she wiped the tears from her face, on the table sat numerous vials filled with thoughts, emotions and memories that she vaguely deciphered to not be hers. She placed Clara's wand on the table, exhausted and sick from the past hour of reliving nearly every memory in her head.<p>

"I don't know what I left inside your head. So you tell me is there anything left in there that doesn't belong?" Clara asked, the woman had been incredibly patient and understanding as she helped Alicia mull through her mind. Alicia had known she was not the only one in the world with a painful past but she couldn't believe how Clara had survived hers.

"I'm not sure" Alicia admitted.

"Well how do you feel?" Clara asked her.

"Better than I was before but I still-" Alicia was about to say that she still remembered every part of Clara's life the only difference was now there was a distance between Alicia's mind and the memories like it was a movie she had watched. The strong emotions were still present just not as present as they were an hour ago.

"The emotions and the raw edge will fade in a few hours and like I said before if there is any memories we missed they should be good memories and if not just borrow Cassius's wand. I'm sure he won't mind. Your control over your magic is quite impressive" Clara remarked with a smile that said she approved.

"Thank you, I think" Alicia said as she pulled her knees upto her chest and hugged them.

"Look once you've rested it'll be easier for you to decipher what are your happy memories and what are mine. For now you really need to rest, it's been a long night" Clara said as she stole a look at the clock.

"Ok, and what about my memories in you?" Alicia asked.

"I'll empty them out, you should know I have some of your darker memories. I think you should work with Lady Warrington, there is a way of removing the darker tones from one's memories. But I would not recommend it until after your child is at least 12 months old" Clara advised her.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"You deserve to enjoy this next phase of your life without those memories pressing on you and you'll need the sleep. Kids are exhausting but the best kind of exhaustion and never doubt yourself. You will be a wonderful mother" Clara told her. Alicia smiled, feeling the warmth that had been missing before she siphoned the memories out return.

"Thank you" Alicia said, somehow it meant a lot coming from Clara. She guessed it was that the women she barely met in the real world but knew all of her darkest hours made her appreciate the reassurance. "Thank you for everything" Alicia added.

"You're most welcome, I'm just glad we could save you in time. Now, I will leave you to rest" Clara said as she rose from her chair.

"Clara?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know when I will see you again but you should stop running and go to him" Alicia said, Clara's breath hitched as Alicia's words had shaken her.

"I should leave you to your rest" Clara told her and left the room. Alicia bit her bottom lip wondering if she had said the right thing but she felt it had to be said. Clara had saved her and Alicia had decided that she was indebt to the woman for the risks she took. They knew each other's lives intimately and as such Alicia decided once she was recovered she would befriend the woman and help her in any way she could. But right now she needed to rest and as such she was no use to anyone. She dropped her head to her knees and gave an exhausted sigh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC- Thank you for the lovely reviews Sabrina Weasley and Etoile Black! and Cya all in the nearish future<strong>_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After leaving Alicia to rest, Clara went downstairs and to the kitchen where she heard the men and Maura talking. When she entered the room, the men stood up from their seats at the dining table out of habit to acknowledge her presence.

"Sit down, please" she said. The men retook their seats. She moved to an empty chair and sank down into like she were 160 instead of 29. Her entire being ached, Alicia's memories plagued her mind. She stifled them into a box in her mind but her skill at compartmentalising memories was slipping the more tired she grew. She would soon go home and empty her head of them as best she could and put them into her vault for safekeeping until Alicia was ready to receive them again.

"How is Alicia?" Warrington asked, a soft smile played on her lips at his concern.

"She will be fine." She assured him "I left her to rest and I need to go home. But first I need your reassurances that what happened here will not be related to the Aurors when they come to take your statements" Clara told them, she gave a nod to Maura who silently offered her a cup of tea.

"Won't you be the one taking our statements?" Warrington asked her, Clara shook her head.

"No, I'll be telling them how I recovered Miss Spinnet. They will consider my abilities tainted. So they want you tell your series of events. Please make sure your memories and stories are in order, no words should be uttered that I was here. As far as you are all concerned, I recovered Miss Spinnet with Cillian's assistance and you know nothing more nor do you wish to" Clara said before she took a sip of tea.

"On that note I should go and say goodbye to Alicia" Cillian said rising from his chair.

"You're not staying?" Warrington asked. Cillian threw a look at Clara and it was if the two had a conversation with one look before Cillian spoke.

"I'm not exactly on friendly terms with the British ministry of magic" Cillian said with a wry smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" Maura asked in a mocking manner.

"I would like to take Alicia with me back to Ireland" Cillian said. Warrington opened his mouth to object but Clara beat him to it.

"I recommend doing so after the inquiry is closed unless it is dire then I would suggest you seek a solicitor to act as a proxy for Miss Spinnet" Clara said looking between Warrington and Cillian, she did not envy the power struggle that was currently happening between the two men.

"I think it would be best for Alicia to rest a couple of days before travelling anywhere" Montague said. Warrington looked to Montague glad the man had spoken up as Warrington didn't want Cillian to take Alicia from him. He wanted her close, he wanted to be the one to comfort and care for her. Know that she was safe. Cillian gave a nod of acceptance at Montague's advice.

"Ok, well I shall go and see Alicia now. Clara, take care of yourself" Cillian said looking at Clara with a fondness Warrington had only see the man display towards Alicia. He quelled his curiosity knowing it was best to stay focused on Alicia. Whatever Cillian and Clara's relationship was it wasn't any of his business.

"I always do" Clara said rather grimly as she took a sip of her tea. Cillian smiled and left the room to head upstairs to Alicia.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Maura asked Clara. The young woman nodded.

"Yes, I have to go report in but I would be incredibly grateful for a pepper up potion for the road" Clara said in a warm manner to Maura.

"Of course" Maura said, she moved into the kitchen and opened a cabinet to the far left of the room and pulled out a potion vial with a dose of pepper up. She moved back to the table and handed it Clara.

"Thank you" Clara said, she downed the potion and made a face as she despised the taste of the potion. She appreciated the concern Maura was showing her, especially considering it was bad form to associate with a 'shunned' member of their class even in private.

"You're welcome. Now do you need anything else my dear?" Maura asked. Clara nodded but she looked to her brother.

"Yes, Lord Montague. I will require all of the evidence you have removed from Miss Spinnet's person" Clara said addressing him with his title and formally as she wondered if he would be steadfast in his resolve to not acknowledge her.

"I'll save you time and put it in myself." Montague said, he didn't look at her. It was better than nothing or so Clara told herself to console herself. Even after all these years it hurt to be so coldly treated by him but it was expected. She looked from Maura to Warrington who gave her looks of sympathy. She nodded acknowledging their silent support.

"Ok, then I shall be off" Clara said, she rose from her seat and bowed her head to Warrington and Montague. "Gentlemen" she said.

"I'll see you out" Maura said following Clara.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Warrington asked as he gently rubbed Alicia's back. She was curled up on the bed in the fetal position with the blanket over her. When he had come back up with food for her, he found her on the bed in her current position, just staring into space.<p>

"Tired" Alicia said breaking her stare to look up at him.

"But better?" he asked, he watched a small smile play on her lips. It was incredibly encouraging for him to see as he was afraid she would slip into a morose state for months or longer. He brushed his hand up to her face.

"Yes" she answered, she turned her face into his palm closing her eyes enjoying the tactile feel of his hand against her skin. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Lie with me" she said.

Warrington kicked off his shoes and Alicia straightened her body out and shuffled over to his side of the bed giving him space. He lifted the covers and slid under them. Alicia moved into his welcoming embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You appear to be somewhat unburdened" he remarked.

"I am not going to tell you what I was burdened with" Alicia told him.

"I would not ask you to share the intimate details of Clara's life with me but Montague may ask" Warrington said.

"I thought he didn't care for her" Alicia said as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. It gave her immeasurable comfort to be held in his arms, to feel his strength.

"He does but he won't allow himself to show it" Warrington told her, he kissed the top of her head. Glad to have her in his arms pressed against him.

"I don't understand your Slytherin customs. They are archaic and brutal" Alicia said with a sigh as she snuggled closer to him.

"I do agree with you on that" Warrington said, he had grown up in the strict social practises of his and Montague's social class. It was not an easy childhood and one Alicia would not recognise or approve of for their child. Something he was glad of as he wanted his child's younger years to be filled with more joy than his had been.

"You know what I don't get?" Alicia asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why me? Why am I so important now? I wasn't hiding myself from the world. Knott could have found me anytime he wanted. If I were so much of an obsession to him why not find me four years ago?" Alicia asked. She lifted her head and looked at him.

Warrington frowned as it was a question he asked himself as well. He didn't understand Theo's obsession but at that moment it clicked in his mind and he knew who would've helped him. His Grandmother, her dislike for Alicia and her bloodlines was enough for her to help Theo. Why it hadn't come to him sooner astonished him.

"What is it?" Alicia asked him as he wore a pensive expression. He looked at her and gave a slight smile as if to reassure her.

"Nothing, it also has me curious" he told her, he didn't want to cause her worry when it wasn't necessary. Alicia frowned and looked down for a moment.

"I'm never going be safe am I? Dolohov had many fans, what if they are going to come after me?" Alicia asked him.

"I will protect you, I know I did a lousy job but I promise you there will not be a next time" he promised her.

"And how will you prevent it?" She asked, he tried not to feel offended by the question but she was right in asking him.

"We will get married as soon as possible. Our wedding rings and our vows will give you extra protection and we will reside in Ireland where we have a lovely home that has been fortified by two of the most powerful people I know. You will be more protected than the Queen of England. What?" he asked as Alicia was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"You just sound so gung-ho about marrying me." Alicia said a smile playing on her lips.

"That is what you're focussed on? I'm setting out my plan to protect you and you have an issue with the fact that I want you to carry my last name and love for the rest of my days?" he asked her incredulously.

"It's not an issue and I could torture you for the rest of your days" Alicia teased.

"You're a Gryffindor, it's not in you to do anything but bravely love me" Warrington scoffed. Alicia gave a short laugh and shook her head.

"I think you've got Gryffindor mixed up with Hufflepuff" Alicia said tongue in cheek, he smiled at her levity. Glad that she was teasing him and smiling for the moment. She gave a yelp as he rolled on top of her. He caught her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers and brought them above her head. Alicia gave a murmur of pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"No, definitely not. You're just more rough than a Hufflepuff would be and I like it rough" he told her. Alicia groaned at his insinuation and rolled her eyes.

"Oh now you're being ridiculous. I think you need a nap more than me" She told him.

"I will sleep when I'm assured that you have confidence in me to protect you" he said as he looked down at her, she saw his uncertainty, his fear that she didn't trust him. He released her hands and kept his upper body propped off her and she moved her hands to cup his face.

"I do, what happened tonight could not be predicted and I was saved from a very horrible fate" she told him.

"But you were not saved by me" he said it made Alicia want to laugh as he was being petulant at not being the hero of the day but she didn't laugh.

"Maybe not this time but you saved me a long time ago" she told him. She pulled his head down to hers and pressed her lips to his in a slow kiss.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Clara sat at her desk finishing up her reports and paperwork that needed to be finished and filed into the system. She had gone home for a quick shower and change of clothes before she returned to work. No rest for the wicked but then a glamour spell covered up the truth of her exhaustion.<p>

Once she had sat down at her desk she had immediately sent Kingsley a note reporting the return of Alicia Spinnet. She had also sent a note to Warrington informing her of her report and for him to retain legal counsel with him for the day. She knew he could afford it and frankly she had a feeling he would need it considering the looks she had been receiving since she arrived.

"Auror Velasquez"

Clara looked up from her desk to see Kingsley standing at the open door of his office.

"Sir" she said acknowledging his presence. He made a motion at her to come into his office.

"A word in my office" he said, Clara rose from her chair and walked across the room and entered his office. She closed the door behind her and turned to Kingsley who sat behind his desk. His calm façade did nothing to hide the anger he obviously felt as he glared at her.

"Take a seat" he said, Clara did and he pulled out a photo from his desk. "I know we have an understanding that you sometimes cross into a grey area to get your work done but in saying that it was also understood that you would be discreet about it. Care to explain this?" he asked, he turned the photo to face her and she saw herself and Cillian walking up to the front steps of Warrington's townhouse. She remained silent.

"Mr Potter informed me that you dismissed him from your services and when he followed you. He witnessed you speaking with this man and Lord Warrington. Cillian O'Loughlin" Kingsley said, he pointed to Cillian in the picture.

"Yes, he was one of my resources in locating Miss Spinnet" Clara said casually.

"He's one of the four fathers-"

"Sir, that is just legend and we all know its bullshit" Clara said in annoyance only because it wasn't bullshit and her affliation with Cillian made her character questionable which was why they did their best not to be seen together. She hadn't been informed that they were investigating Warrington and watching his dwellings. If she had then they would not be having this conversation.

"Do we?" Kingsley asked.

"I've known the man for over a decade. Sure he has connections with unsavoury people but who doesn't these days? Trust me, I think I would know if I was dealing with one of the four notorious Warlords of Ireland" Clara scoffed, it was what the British Ministry of Magic had called them but in reality there were 12 men and women not four men and they acted like Village protectors and elders for the pocket magical communities in Ireland that revolted against being under the ruling of the British Ministry of Magic.

"Internal Affairs and they are taking issue with it. As you know they are breaking down on Auror corruption." Kingsley told her, Clara sat down in the chair and rolled her eyes at the mention of Internal Affairs as they were useless at their job but excellent at making a lot of noise.

"Then send them to look at Adler" Clara said.

"Adler has been in the force longer than you and while; yes, he gets into scuffs. He doesn't openly socialise with the underworld. Not too mention with someone of the likes of Cillian O'Loughlin who has a rap sheet longer than Diagon Alley" Kingsley said.

"Yeah in the muggle system not ours or Ireland's" Clara said, she didn't want to mention that the Irish Ministry of Magic was more concerned about maintaining their own identity and preserving the old magic ways that they worked in unison with Cillian and the other men.

"Ireland has loose definition of moral legality and just because he hasn't been caught does not mean he is innocent" Kingsley said.

"Fine, but I do not see how one photo with one man constitutes as corruption on my part" Clara said in an exasperated manner.

"It raises questions, questions that mean I have to suspend you until you're cleared" Kingsley said.

"This is insane, I find our missing person in less than 24 hours and I'm being suspended because I use questionable resources?" Clara asked watching Kingsley closely, she felt he was grasping at straws to suspend her from active service.

"Tell me have you found the person who kidnapped her?" Kingsley asked, Clara shook her head.

"No, she was alone when we found her. I took Cillian O'Loughlin as my back up and because he knew the location and he wouldn't share it with anyone besides me" Clara answered.

"Are you willing to testify under veriterserum to that?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course and I wished to continue the search for the kidnapper and their benefactor as I believe Miss Spinnet is still in danger" Clara told him.

"How do you know if it is one person and if they have a benefactor?" Kinglsey asked.

"I originally believed it was Theodore Knott. He had motive but he has no means to procure an illegal port key. Not many people do, I planned to check into Antonin Dolohov's associations today. I think they may have bandied together about the idea of having this woman." Clara said speculating at best of course.

"How do you know?" Kingsley asked.

"It's a gut feeling. Antonin had a fan club, one of them might have a infatuation in possessing Miss Spinnet as she was Dolohov's victim." Clara said, she winced as she knew the words barely covered the true extent of Dolohov's obsession with Alicia. Even though she had removed majority of the memories, the emotions attached to them still remained.

"Well, you'll have to pass the information onto another Auror as I still have to suspend you from active duty" Kingsley said with a reluctant sigh.

"This is wrong. Can't you give me a reprieve to finish this case, then I'll go on suspension with grace" Clara bargained but Kingsley shook his head.

"I can't and I won't. Pass on your case work to Gillings and Potter" he told her, Clara looked at him incredulously.

"You're putting a kid on my case work with Gillings? The man can't find his way out of paper bag. Please let me wrap up Miss Spinnet's case first" Clara begged, frankly it wasn't beneath her to try as she knew Gillings was useless. Potter was too new to their profession to make ground.

"Not possible, hand over your workload to Gillings. You're on suspension until further notice. You're Dismissed" he told her. Clara rose from the chair and gave a nod as she knew there was no point in arguing. Kingsley had made his decision there was nothing more she could do but walk away.

* * *

><p>"Warrington, while appreciate your business is there a reason that I am here at such an ungodly hour?" Flint asked as Warrington let him into the house. Warrington closed the door behind him and gestured for Flint to enter the study. Warrington couldn't help but notice that Marcus Flint was immaculately dressed and looking fresh as the proverbial daisy for a man who complained that it was an 'ungodly' hour.<p>

"Yes, Alicia was recovered early this morning and is safely ensconced away" Warrington said, he had slept only a few hours before he was woken by Hetti his house elf with an urgent message from Clara. As much as he hated leaving Alicia's side he had to get up and deal with mess that was about happen from the fallout of Alicia's kidnapping and safe recovery.

He had been given the early Daily Prophet and read the news of Alicia's disappearance. Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria had managed to use the media to their disposal giving interviews about the 'event' and their heartfelt hopes for Alicia to be saved. He didn't mind them using the kidnapping to boost their public profile as a couple who cared deeply about their society but he did take offence at Alicia's past being written about like it were fodder for masses.

The reporter had anonymous sources who gave great detail to Alicia's days of being a P.O.W. something only one of Dolohov's followers would know or the Malfoys. If it were the Malfoy Family, Warrington would withdraw his investments from their company. His public shunning of their family would definitely mar any chance Draco had of making it into Politics.

"That was quick, I'm amazed it didn't hit the Daily Prophet morning edition" Flint remarked as he took a seat in one of the two guest chairs opposite Warrington's desk.

"That's because we haven't told anyone. Have you read this morning's paper?" Warrington asked him as he sat behind his desk.

"I may have glanced the front cover, usually I get up at a more respectable time and take my breakfast and read paper." Flint told him. Warrington fought the urge to roll his eyes and picked up his copy of the newspaper and held it out to Flint. The man rose from his chair and took the paper before sitting back and opening it.

"You should because I want to know their sources, who told them this information" Warrington said. Flint opened the paper and skimmed the articles quickly. His eyebrows rose in surprise at the information printed before him.

"What difference will it make? The Prophet will not retract it and if they do it's too late" Flint said closing the paper and looking at Warrington.

"I realise the damage has been done and I'm not looking for a retraction but I do want to know if the anonymous sources are the Malfoys" Warrington said.

"And if it is?" Flint asked out of curiosity.

"I gladly allow the Malfoy's to use our association to bolster their station in society but I will not have this kind of publicity. Alicia is to be my wife and yes like many she has a tragic life story. I will not condone my associates to use it as fodder for the masses or to boost their public profile" Warrington said darkly.

"Should have chosen someone with a cleaner reputation" Flint said, Warrington glared at him and Flint gave an amused smile. "I will have someone look into it and as for the media I think you should have a press release where you announce Miss Spinnet's safe return and appreciate if the media keep their distance and respect Spinnet's right to privacy in regards to her past or something along those lines. Now is there anything else?" Flint asked.

"Yes, the methods of how I procured Alicia's safety were less than legal. I received a note from the Auror on my case alerting me to call my counsel immediately. Hence the reason I called you" Warrington said settling back into his chair in a lazy fashion.

"Ok tell me what you have done and with whom" Flint said mirroring Warrington but he wore an excited smile.

"The whom are Clara Velasquez and Cillian O'Loughlin-" Warrington started to explain but at the mention of Cillian's name Flint's smile disappeared and the man sat up straighter in his seat.

"Cillian O'Loughlin? What in Merlin's name are you doing associating with such a man?" Flint asked in a careful tone.

"He is Alicia's Grandfather" Warrington said wondering why the man was looking so concerned.

"And he was here on British soil?" Flint asked. Cillian O'Loughlin was well known in the criminal arena and it surprised him that Warrington had no clue.

"He's visited a couple of times. Why?" Warrington asked, he frowned wondering what the man was having issues with.

"He's supposedly one of the Four Fathers"

"Should I be aware of this?" Warrington asked. Flint laughed.

"Dear Merlin, did you not research the woman's family before you became entangled with her?"

"Of course, it didn't bare anything nefarious"

"Obviously you weren't looking in the right places or asking the right people" Flint said. Warrington frowned at him not enjoying the fact that everyone around him seemed to be one up on him.

"Then enlighten me to my follies" Warrington said.

"Ireland is a small but strong magical community. They have elders or in this case 'Fathers' very patriarchal society. Lovely country and the Guinness" Flint started but Warrington cut him off.

"Flint, cliff note it" Warrington told him sharply.

"Ok, there are pockets of magical communities in Ireland and these father figures are like village leaders. They help magical folk out and protect the village from unwanted influences. Apparently when Voldermort sent many emissaries to conscript them to his side of the war the Irish sent back body parts. Pretty medieval and from what I heard it got right up his nose but by then he was more focussed on Scarhead" Flint said with a shrug.

"That's comforting to know. How do you know any of this?" Warrington asked, he felt he should fired someone for being inept but could only blame himself. Over 5 years out of the country and obviously his sources were outdated or worse had taken him for a fool. Either way he would have to rectify the situation along with the situation of talking to his grandmother.

"Well, I was involved a minor incident in Ireland. One that meant I could never return to their country but I found my travels quite illuminating while I was there" Flint remarked casually, while his smile was one of smug pleasure.

"Of course" Warrington said dryly.

"And what has Montague's sister have to do with this?" Marcus asked.

"She's the Auror"

"Yes, I know she's an Auror. I've worked in conjunction with her for years and I saw her last night at the party. I was amazed she bothered to socialise in our circles" Flint said, Warrington raised an eyebrow at him.

"You knew she was in town all this time?" Warrington asked.

"This isn't news and yes, honestly man you really need to catch up. She's been back in London for the last 4 years for what reason I do not care to be privy of. The only thing I do appreciate is that she does her job well unlike the others in her department" Flint said.

"She blurred the lines last night."

"Obviously if she was seen cavorting with Cillian O'Loughlin" Flint scoffed.

"They know one another, I'm not privy to the extent of their relationship though" Warrington added.

"Fantastic" Flint said dryly.

"How so?" Warrington asked as Flint's expression was grim.

"I.A. is coming down on Corruption. I hope for your sake-" Flint stopped talking when the door to the study opened and Hetti his house elf came in.

"Master Warrington, pardon the intrusion. There are Aurors at the door insisting entrance into the house" Hetti said.

"Was Auror Velasquez with them?" Warrington asked.

"No Sir" The elf replied.

"Thank you Hetti, I will deal with them myself" Warrington said, the elf bowed her head and then apparated out of the room.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Warrington walked to the front door and opened it with a yank, he was impatient and wondered why Clara was not here as an intermediary to Harry Potter and the man who stood beside him. They both wore their uniforms in an immaculate fashion but their posture and hairstyle bespoke of a lazy attitude to Warrington.

"Sir-" The man started but Warrington cut him off.

"It is Lord Warrington and you are not the Auror assigned to my case" Warrington said with a sharp tone of disapproval. He was putting on airs because he didn't appreciate their unannounced visit especially from two low ranking officers. Though Harry Potter didn't count as he remembered Clara saying he was an intern.

"Warringto-" Harry Potter started but Warrington cut him off too.

"Mr Potter, I do not remember giving you such familiarity with my name. As I said before you shall address me by my title. Now what are you two doing here disrupting the peace of my home at such an early hour?" Warrington demanded.

"Lord Warrington. I am Auror Gillings. We were informed you recovered Alicia Spinnet. We need to take her statement while the memories are still fresh" Gillings said, he bobbed his head as he spoke and it annoyed Warrington immeasurably as this was not how he expected events to play out.

"You still haven't answered my first question. Where is Auror Velasquez?" Warrington demanded. Marcus Flint stood beside Warrington watching on, at the ready to jump in when needed.

"She has been suspended pending formal investigation" Gillings said in an uncomfortable manner.

"Her charges?" Flint asked casually, making his presence known to the men. Gillings shifted on his feet in a peculiar manner, one Warrington could only interpret as a nervous twitch.

"I'm not at Liberty to say." Gillings replied.

"As her counsel you cannot claim such a liberty" Flint told him.

"What he means to say is that we don't know" Harry said, Warrington and Flint exchanged looks of mutual agreement that Potter would make the worst Auror as he had no poker face and understanding of keeping secrets by covering them with a plausible lie.

"But sufficed to say I have been brought up to speed on Miss Spinnet's case and I'm grateful you have found your woman but we need to close this case which requires statements and evidence alike" Gillings said with a smile hoping it would smooth everything over.

"Miss Spinnet at the moment is resting, if you wish you may go and disturb Montague as he treated her injuries and as for evidence I believe he took that to your labs for processing" Flint remarked coolly, Gillings pulled a notepad from his back pocket flipped through the pages and nodded while Warrington fought the urge to roll his eyes at the man's inept nature.

"Indeed but I still need to speak with the lady and also search the property for Cillian O'Loughlin" Gillings said.

"Who?" Warrington asked looking at them blankly.

"Cillian O'Loughlin" Gillings said louder and more slowly as if Warrington were the one who was dim witted. Warrington took a deep breath to control his annoyance as it was slowly turning to anger.

"I heard you the first time but I do not know to who you are referring to and his relation to the events that have passed" Warrington said in an exasperated manner.

"This man, he was seen entering the premises early this morning with Auror Velasquez" Potter said he produced a photo of Clara and Cillian coming into his house. Suddenly it made sense as to why Warrington would require legal counsel as well as Clara.

"Ah, yes. That is Alicia's Grandfather. Forgive me if I didn't know his full name and may I ask why you had my house under surveillance?" Warrington asked the two men.

"You may ask sir but we're under no obligation to answer. Did you know that Theodore Knott has been found dead?" Gillings asked. Warrington found that tidbit of news not surprising in the least but feigned the emotion for the Aurors' benefit.

"No and why is his demise any interest of mine?" Warrington said with an air of indifference.

"He is your friend and played quidditch at Hogwarts" Harry said, Warrington and Flint looked at one another with a smile and laughed at assumption he had made. Harry flushed at the insulting behaviour.

"I don't find anything about this amusing" Harry said tartly as he felt like he and Gillings were being treated like children. Warrington and Flint stopped laughing and looked at him, their expressions cold.

"Neither do we but allow me Mr Potter to give you some insight about the upper echelons that you poorly lack. Associations with lower class are rarely about mutual affections. It's more a mutual benefit relationship of wealth. Yes, Mr Knott and I shared many acquaintances in common in Business and a history of playing quidditch in Hogwarts but I would not count him as a friend." Warrington said with pure disdain, he was going to play his uppercrust card to such a point that Potter would call him a snob.

"Well, we believe he was connected with the Lady's kidnapping" Gillings said.

"Yes, I know it was a connection I told Auror Velasquez about last night. Now, I grow tiresome of talking on the front steps of my home while you two talk of suspicions and ambiguous connections than actually performing your duties in finding out whom is responsible for the kidnapping of my fiance and bringing them to justice." Warrington said finally reaching the end of his patience.

"Sir-" Gillings started but Warrington cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"No, I wash my hands of you and leave you to my solicitor" Warrington said, he stepped back and walked away leaving Flint to do his job. Glad that Clara had given him a heads up for the visit. He went into his study and left the door open.

* * *

><p>After Warrington stepped into his study, Flint gave a smug smile and looked to Harry and Gillings.<p>

"Well gentleman. Let's get down to business. If you wish to trespass on Warrington's property, then you will require a search warrant. And in regards to Miss Spinnet; you will have to write a letter asking permission to speak with my client, at it will be at a location and time of our choosing. We've had issues with your department before and so you'll understand that we will want records of all the proceedings. So thank you and good day" Flint said, he stepped back and closed the door in the men's faces. He preferred to not waste time with pleasantries. He went into the study and looked to Warrington who stood by the window.

"That should be enough paperwork to keep them busy for the next five hours" Flint said smugly.

"And until then?" Warrington asked.

"I would assume you casted some borderline illegal magic?" Flint asked.

"Perhaps" Warrington said.

"Then you should get your elf to scrub the room and a few others just in case. Where is Mr O'Loughlin?" Flint asked.

"Back in Ireland" Warrington said.

"Good, make sure he stays there. What did you all do to get Spinnet back that warrants this much effort?" Flint asked, he liked to know what he was going to muddying his business and name with. Not that he cared for his reputation but he was curious. Warrington turned to face him and opened his mouth to answer but Alicia spoke first.

"Who was at the door?" Alicia asked, Flint turned around and saw Alicia standing at the doorway looking pale and drawn. She wore an oversized shirt with short shorts. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to her elbows, obviously it was Warrington's shirt. Her long hair was bedraggled, Flint could appreciate Warrington's desire to wrapped in the woman obviously her being a Gryffindor didn't affect their relationship too badly.

"Alicia, you should be resting" Warrington said as he walked over to Alicia who had moved into the room. He cupped her face and she gave him a drowsy smile.

"I needed a change of scenery." She told him, she looked to Flint "Flint, what are you doing here?" she asked with a frown.

"Saving your future husband from gaol" Flint replied as he allowed himself the pleasure of looking at Alicia's form, especially her long legs.

"He's kidding" Warrington said assuring Alicia, who lost what colour was left in her face. Warrington wrapped an arm around her waist as she started to waver on the spot.

"I think I should go back to bed" Alicia said pressing a hand to her forehead as it was a bit too much for her to handle.

"I shall help you" Warrington said.

"No, stay. I feel you need to attend to some important to" Alicia said as she turned and placed her forehead on his chest taking a moment to regains some strength. Warrington wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Flint turned his back to them feeling uncomfortable with the display of affection between Warrington and Alicia.

"Alicia, everything will be fine" he assured her.

"I believe you" She mumbled.

"I feel a 'but' coming up" Warrington remarked.

"I'd like to go to Ireland today if possible" Alicia said with a sigh.

"Montague recommended that you rest for a couple of days" Warrington said.

"I know but-" Alicia started Warrington cut her off as he'd rather not have her exhaust herself in explaining what she wanted when he could give it to her.

"It's ok, I'll make the arrangements and my mother will escort you but first write your friends and tell that you are well but in need of rest and privacy. I'm sure they are very concerned" Warrington told her. A knock sounded at the door much to Flint's relief as it gave him an excuse to leave the couple.

"That's probably one of them now" Flint said leaving the room, he went to the front door and pulled it open. He smiled and leaned against the doorframe as Katie Bell stood on the doorstep. The woman was clad in muggle street wear.

"Bell" he said.

"Flint, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him of all people answering Warrington's door. Flint pulled on his tie and flattened it all the while looking incredibly smug.

"Well, I knew you were keen on me but to source out my residence and stand at my doorstep begging-" Flint started but Katie folded her arms and glared at him.

"Shut up, I'm not that blonde and I would never beg at your feet. I also know this is Warrington's place and I'm here to see Alicia" Katie told him in a tart manner. Flint who had been smiling slowly frowned at her in suspicion.

"How did you find out about Spinnet being recovered?" Flint asked narrowing his eyes at her. Katie pulled a piece of parchment from her jacket pocket and held it in the air.

"Maura sent me a missive, now will you let me in. We're being watched and the last thing I want is my name attached to yours" Katie said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I think you would find being attached to me quite pleasurable." Flint said in a suggestive manner, Katie rolled her eyes and decided an invitation into the house would not be on offer. So she stepped up and pushed him out of the way.

"You're such a sleaze" she said as she pushed past him.

"A player, Bell. I'm a player and the game is about numbers. The more you ask the more likely you are to score. You should know that" he said as he closed the door. How he did enjoy baiting the woman.

"Go away" Katie said as she checked the rooms until she reached the study. She saw Alicia talking to Warrington, her friend looking pale and exhausted.

"Oh Alicia" Katie said, Alicia turned her attention to Katie who went to her and hugged her in a tight hold. Alicia tensed under the embrace as it was painful, her body was still sore from her imprisonment.

"Bell, ease up will you." Flint said as he could see Alicia's pain grimacing in pain. Katie released Alicia immediately and grabbed her by the arms.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just so glad you're alive and well. You are aren't you?" Katie asked Alicia ignoring the men in the room.

"Yeah" Alicia said with a nod. Katie could see her friend was uninjured but completely exhausted and ready for bed. She knew the signs well after seeing Alicia in a continuous fatigued state.

"You look dreadful, what happened to you?" Katie asked.

"Bell, you have no tact" Flint said as he idly picked nonexistent fluff off his suit.

"Katie, I'm fine. Just tired and I don't want to talk about what happened" Alicia cut in before Katie could swap barbs with Flint. She exhausted and she wanted to go lie down before packing to leave for Ireland.

"Of course how insensitive of me" Katie said.

"No kidding" Flint stated. Katie glared daggers at the man.

"Bell, why don't you take Alicia upstairs and help her pack" Warrington suggested speaking for the first time since Katie came into the room.

"Pack?" Katie asked confused as to why Alicia would be packing.

"I'm going away until the threat is gone" Alicia said to Katie.

"What threat? Didn't they catch the guy?" Katie asked she looked to Warrington.

"The Aurors are working on the case quite diligently" Warrington drawled in a dry tone which meant he didn't have any faith in the Aurors at all. Katie looked back at Alicia.

"I want to leave, I don't feel safe in England and Cassius has arranged a safe place for me to stay" Alicia said feeling the need to explain herself to Katie. Her friend made a face.

"But surely-"

"Katie, I won't be gone forever just a few months and we will see one another" Alicia assured her.

"A few months?!" Katie exclaimed in shock.

"I need to recuperate" Alicia said lamely as she didn't want to get into her situation right now.

"Who told you needed a few months? and can't the Aurors catch whoever tried to kidnap you?"

"Who knows and honestly I want a few months away"

"Why?" Katie asked, her questions though innocent grated Alicia's patience.

"What does it matter?" Alicia asked.

"Something is wrong, just tell me what it is" Katie said. Alicia gave a groan as all patience left her in the snap of the fingers.

"Merlin, I'm pregnant and I want to be safe. Is that ok with you?" Alicia snapped at her friend, as she felt badgered. Katie froze and looked stunned by the news.

"Pregnant? How?" Katie stuttered out.

"Obviously sex education is rather lacking in the house of Gryffindor" Flint remarked, Katie flipped him the one finger salute. Warrington watched on with concern for Alicia.

"You're pregnant? Are you sure?" Katie asked her, Alicia glowered at her.

"No, I just like being dramatic. Of course, I'm sure!" Alicia said to Katie she then pointed at Flint before he could say a word "and Shut up Flint or so help me I will hurt you" Alicia told him as she could just feel he was going to say something smarmy and it made her angry.

So angry the air crackled around them. She wished for once that there could be some joy had from her friends, genuine joy that didn't come with a backhanded compliment or smart arse jokes. She was sick of the negativity in her life, she just wanted it to go away. Her emotions boiled within her and the air started to spark, Katie's eyes went wide in pure shock and Flint took a casual step back as if he were bored by it all.

Warrington moved between Alicia and Katie and placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Alicia, look at me" he said in a soothing tone. Alicia did as he asked and he moved a hand to her face. "I need you to calm down" he told her.

"I'm calm" Alicia bit out. But a spark lit up a piece of parchment on his desk. Flint calmly walked over and snuffed out the small flame before it grew.

"Alicia, I don't want to patronise you but you're being emotional and I'd prefer you not burn down my house just because Bell hasn't the intelligence to give the right response to our news." He told her in a light manner. Alicia opened her mouth to say something but an overwhelming exhaustion rolled over her. Warrington seeing the signs quickly wrapped her in his arms before her legs gave way.

"I'm sorry" Alicia said to him.

"There is nothing to apologise for" Warrington said to her as he lifted her up into his arms bridal style. He didn't even bother explaining himself or talking to the others as Alicia was his main concern, so he left the room and headed back to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey-" Katie started but Flint caught her arm and stopped her from trying to follow Warrington and Alicia.<p>

"Don't go after them Bell" Flint said in a patronizing manner.

"Get your hand off me" Katie told him.

"I'm only stopping you from making a fool of yourself or worse having Spinnet burn down a perfectly good townhouse" Flint said as he removed his hand from her arm.

"I was going to congratulate her" Katie told him, he made a derisive noise.

"Liar, you're shocked and years of conditioning to despise Slytherins made you think that this situation is incredibly disastrous or whatever adjective you'd like to insert to describe your opinion on the matter" Flint said.

"I don-"

"Please, spare me Bell. You Gryffindorks are the least open minded people in our society"

"Oh really?" Katie asked.

"Yes, that is my opinion but I will admit there are a few people who are open minded that come from your glorious house" Flint said sarcastically. Katie's hands clenched into fists as she really wanted to deck Flint.

"But it doesn't apply to me" She said through gritted teeth. Flint smiled at how easily he had gotten under Katie's skin.

"Exactly, I'm so glad we are finally understanding one another" he told her.

"You're such an asshole" She told him.

"From you that's a compliment" Flint said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with me? Why can't I retain even one of my closest friends?" Alicia said when placed her feet on the floor of their bedroom. She stood in his embrace feeling like the biggest fool for becoming over emotional.<p>

"It will be ok, you've had a rough 24 hours. Of course you will lash out, Katie was just the unfortunate one to provoke you first" Warrington said.

"I'm an idiot, I over reacted" she told him.

"Stop berating yourself. It's undeserved and you need to rest and be relaxed. It's not good for you to be like this" He told her.

"Can we just hide up here?" she asked, she looked up at him and knew the answer was 'no' as he looked rather grim.

"I'd love to but I fear leaving Bell and Flint in the same room for too long could be dangerous. I'll let Bell know that you're just hormonal and pregnant and once you've rested and cleared your head. You'll be more receptive to her views about our relationship and child. I think she would have positive views but the shock was too great for her" Warrington told her.

"Yeah right" Alicia said dropping her head down. Warrington brought his hand to her chin and guided it upwards so they were looking at one another.

"Hey, chin up. I want you to rest. My mother will help you pack and take you to Ireland. I have to stay here to tie up loose ends and then I will join you. Ok?" he said, she nodded as he smiled.

"Good, I love you. Both of you. Now let me kiss you both" he said and Alicia waited for him to kiss her but he had dropped to his knees in front of her and pushed the shirt up.

"Kissing my abdomen is not kissing our child" She told him, she couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness of it all.

"It's close enough for now" He told her as he placed a kiss just below her navel before he rose to give her a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Clara sat at the bar in The Leaky Cauldron, she downed a shot of firewhisky and chased it with some ale. Three hours ago, she had spent a good two hours going over her case work with Gillings and the man still had no clue. At least Potter proved to be switched on. After that she sent off a few more messages by Owl before she retired to the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

She drank under the pretence that she was suspended from duty which was true but she hadn't given up the case. She just decided to go at it without Kingsley's approval and now she was intimately acquainted with Alicia and the vision O'Callaghan had given her, Clara felt a need to save her. She felt Alicia deserved a happy ending to all the bad that had happened to her.

So she waited at the Leaky Cauldron for a reply and drank. The booze was definitely mellowing her out and helping her general disposition.

"Barkeep, another round"

"What are you doing here?" Clara asked as Montague sat on the barstool next to hers. Tom poured a couple of Ales and two shots of firewhisky and placed them on the bar.

"I'm here to mend bridges something that is long overdue" Montague said.

"I daresay are you feeling well?" Clara asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm very well, my best friend is happily ensconced with his fiance who is alive and well because of you and I've had a long time to dwell over my life-

"Oh dear, perhaps you should go home and get some sleep you're sounding utterly ridiculous" Clara said before she took a long pull of her beer.

"It has come to my attention that some old traditions ought to be broken. I despise majority of our family but you I do not know well enough to despise you" Montague said casually.

"Yet" Clara added.

"Indeed, perhaps I should see if you're worth the displeasure of our parents' disapproval" Montague said mockingly.

"Your parents, they disowned me remember?" Clara said as she took a pull of her ale.

"Only because you outshone mother" Montague told her, Clara shot him an incredulous look.

"That's what you think but there was more to it than that" Clara told him.

"Then enlighten me" Montague said, he never knew the truth of the situation and never asked as it was forbidden to talk about.

"Why bother? I don't need nor want your sympathy about something I'd rather forget" Clara said going back to looking at the bar wall in front of them.

"You know I tried to find you before with no luck. You disappeared and it didn't help that you changed your last name" Montague said making conversation.

"A woman tends to adopt her partner's last name when they get married." Clara told him.

"So you're married?" Montague said, he felt like he'd have better luck convincing Alicia to allow him to deliver her child than getting his own sister to talk. She was incredibly closeted like she carried many secrets that weighed heavily on her.

"I was" Clara said she motioned to the bartender for another round of shots.

"Divorced?" Montague asked as the bartender placed the drinks on the bar. Clara shook her head.

"Widowed and I would prefer if you not ask me further questions" Clara told him, she down the shot like it was water.

"Do you not care to ask about my life?" Montague asked.

"I already know all about you Graham. I've kept tabs on you" She said as she took a pull of her Ale.

"Really? You kept tabs on me?" Montague asked completely thrown as she never once tried to contact him or acknowledge their connection. She looked at him and swallowed her ale before she spoke.

"You think I could just walk away and never look back? That I stopped caring about you little brother?" she asked in a wry tone. Montague opened his mouth to reply but was stopped as a small boy in worn street clothes rushed into the bar.

"Hey Miss, a message for you" he said as he held out a piece of paper to her. Clara pulled a sickle out of her pocket and gave it to the kid for his troubles as she took the message.

"Thank you" She said to the boy. The boy smiled at the money and disappeared as a waitressed shooed him out the door.

"What is it?" Montague asked as he watched her sister read the note. She threw the note in the air and it burst into flames and disappeared.

"Something that you shouldn't worry your pretty little head over" She told him, she rose from her stool and downed the rest of her beer.

"Perhaps we could socialise another day?" he asked as he knew she was leaving. Clara pulled on her black trench coat and tossed a couple of Galleons on the bar to pay for the drinks and tips.

"Yeah I'll check my schedule and get back to you" she said in a sarcastic manner before she left the bar.

* * *

><p><em>TBC- Thank yous for the reviews and See you all soon!<em>


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Mother, I've left Alicia upstairs. She would like to go to Cillian's, would it be a bother if you helped her pack and journeyed with her?" Warrington asked as he met his mother at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the bedrooms.

"Not a bother at all, tell me is everything alright with her?" Maura asked him in an innocent manner.

"Of course" Warrington said. Maura raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips an expression wore when she knew he was hiding something.

"Oh so this strange scorch mark I have on my dress-" Maura started to say as she turned to show a burn on the back of her dress on the shoulder. Warrington frowned as he saw the mark and cut her off quickly.

"Is rather interesting. If you've taken up smoking tobacco again which I should remind you is a muggle behaviour and frowned upon in both magical and muggle society" Warrington remarked casually as he saw there were a couple more small scorchmarks on his mothers cream dress but he wasn't going to point them out.

"Please it was fashionable to smoke, even sexy back then" Maura said slapping his arm playfully. "Now tell me what is going on" Maura said, Warrington smiled for a moment before becoming serious.

"Alicia… how do I put this delicately? She is oversensitive and when Bell's reaction was pure shock with no hint of Joy. Alicia didn't take it so well. I'm not sure if she is traumatized or if it's her current state" Warrington said, Maura looked at him with understanding.

"I apologise, I sent the letter informing Alicia's friends that she was safe and sound. I did not intend for it to be an invitation for them to come here. If I had known. I would have expressed them not to come over" Maura said disapprovingly. Warrington gave a closed lip smile and touched her shoulder.

"It's quite alright mother, if anything it solidifies my belief that Alicia should be taken to Ireland. It seems her magic fractious and rather dangerous here" Warrington said as he noted a several scorch marks on the carpet and the walls. He had thought her magic was confined to the study but apparently he was wrong. He made a mental note to be careful not to upset Alicia.

"Well, I shall go upstairs and get her packed up. Would you be so kind to send word to Cillian for me?" Maura asked him as she moved towards the stair case.

"of course and out of curiosity were there any other fires in the house?" Warrington asked, Maura smiled at him.

"Not that I am aware of but I'm sure Hetti put them out in time" she told him.

"Great" Warrington said dryly, Maura chuckled and proceeded up the stairs to Alicia.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,<p>

"I was suspended because of our Association among other reasons. I think my days as an Auror are numbered" Clara said she toed a loose pebble in the foot path. They stood on an old country foot path just outside a small Irish wizarding population on the border of Northern Ireland.

"Well, you have to admit that you only took the job for one purpose which you've already met. Why you stayed this long is beyond me" Cillian said as he kept his eyes peeled for trouble. He highly doubted that would be any but old habits were hard to kick.

"Because I despise being idle." Clara told him. He nodded in understanding, Clara was barely 24 hours into her suspension and he could see she was restless and he could smell the alcohol on her. A moment of silence passed between them before he spoke.

"So, the case" Cillian prompted referring to the message he had sent her asking if she had made any leeway with Alicia's case. Clara ran a hand over her face and nodded.

"I perused Alicia's memories of before storing them away. There are many familiar faces. Luckily half of them are dead, the other inhabit a high tier of society. We can't exactly go at them head on and for most part they appear to have moved on with their lives" Clara told him.

"How do you know?" Cillian asked.

"Because they are on a watch list" Clara said, the Ministry kept a watch list of people who had sided with Voldermort; those that they didn't have enough evidence to convict and those who were known supporters just in case they decided to go back to their old ways.

"The same one Theodore Knott was on?" Cillian asked disdain dripping from his tone. A smile curled at the corner of Clara's lips. She could give him a million excuses but the truth was that while they had a list they didn't have the resources to monitor every individual.

"Yes but he was a lower echelon of society. The others are frequently in the papers. They would not jeopardize their images to slack their less than savoury desires with Miss Spinnet. Anyway I think we need to look closer to home for who is responsible. Illegal Portkeys and your friend do not come cheap" Clara said as she folded her arms across her chest. She hated speculating on a case that had little to no physical evidence to back up her suppositions.

"Who are you thinking?" Cillian asked. He knew she wouldn't have mentioned it unless she had a good idea of who it might be.

"Well, I think that it's rather odd that after four years of not garnering attention that right now after she's with Warrington that she's suddenly a target" Clara said looking at him.

"Aye but then he's in everything but a bath" Cillian said, Clara chuckled.

"Yes, well I think perhaps his Grandmother is playing a hand in this" Clara told Cillian, the old man raised an eyebrow at her.

"How so?" Cillian asked.

"It's common knowledge that Warrington family breeds like one would breed crups for a competition. Only the best bloodlines are mixed with the Warrington's."Clara said.

"And his Grandmother chooses the blood lines that get mixed into theirs" Cillian said drawing the conclusions for himself.

"Yes and no offence to Alicia and yourself but your bloodlines aren't exactly stellar" Clara told him.

"We breed well" Cillian said with mocking smile, even Clara couldn't resist smiling at the comment.

"That is beside the point, I think she is the benefactor and I wouldn't be surprised if she tried again" Clara said.

"Well then I guess we know what we have to do" Cillian said, it was Clara's turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You can't make her disappear, she's a figurehead for the medical community and her absence will be noticed" Clara told him, she knew how Cillian operated and hell she was no better. Cillian lived by the old credo that if you have an enemy you go on the offence and take them down before they can get you. Any relatives or friends who felt slighted by the death would be warned not to pursue revenge otherwise they would meet the same end.

"I was thinking a nice chat" Cillian told her in an innocent manner and Clara made a derisive noise.

"You don't do nice chats" Clara said dryly.

"I do too" he said defensively.

"The last 'nice' chat you had with someone included breaking three fingers and a mild concussion" Clara said reminding him.

"Not my fault he was clumsy and before I forget what you doing the next couple of days?" Cillian asked her.

"Oh you know not much since I'm suspended and under investigation. Why?" Clara asked.

"Alicia is marrying the boy. I want you there" Cillian told her.

"I thought it was customary for the bride and groom to choose their guests" Clara said.

"Oh aye didn't I mention Alicia will want you there?" Cillian asked with a smile.

"No" she said flatly. She preferred to stay out of people's lives, she didn't like to have attachments to anyone especially those she had possessed via the Teneo curse.

"Well she will" Cillian told her, she grimaced as she knew he trying to pull her back into his world or what he liked to call 'the land of the living'.

"You know how I feel about interfering with past host-" She started but Cillian cut her off.

"It's not interfering. It's becoming involved in life again, you were at that fancy party last night" Cillian said in an uppity manner, Clara narrowed her eyes at him as she knew he was refering to her going as Charlie Weasley's plus one and she only went with him because his date had backed out and he didn't want to show up stag.

"That was a favour to an old friend" Clara told him, she felt like she was doing a lot of favours for her friends of late.

"It's about time you started living again" Cillian told her.

"I am living my life the way I choose and you know I prefer not to be around people I shared consciousness with until they forget my memories and vice versa. I will help you neutralise any threat against Alicia and her child but I will not socialise with them. It's nothing against her personally-"

"Alright" Cillian said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"If you want to have a 'nice' chat with Warrington's Grandmother I suggest you go with Warrington" Clara told him.

"I will and I think I'll enjoy it but for now I have to go. Alicia is coming home today" Cillian said with a smile.

"Send her my congratulations on their wedded bliss and all that" Clara said.

"I will and take care of yourself" he said before apparated away.

* * *

><p>Cillian made it back to the house in Ireland just in time to catch Alicia as she stumbled out of the fireplace. He smiled as he loved having his granddaughter home on Irish soil even if the circumstances weren't ideal. He had 4 years of being lapse his duty of protecting her to make up.<p>

"Hey chicken legs" Cillian said as he righted Alicia so she was standing up. She looked so incredibly pale and fragile, he felt her muscles quiver under his arms.

"Hi" she said with a wan smile.

"You going to throw your crumpets?" he asked as she looked like she was going be sick.

"I'm hoping not" Alicia said as her head swooned and nausea rolled over her. Cillian kept a steady hold on her so she wouldn't fall.

"Why don't I take you upstairs for a lie down?" Cillian offered but Alicia shook her head.

"Can I just stay here on the lounge?"Alicia asked, she just wanted to lie down and the lounge was the closest and most comfortable spot.

"Of course" he said, he helped her to the lounge and carefully laid her down before pulling the blanket up to her neck. "Here we go, all tucked up like a bug in a rug" he told her. Alicia smiled and shook her head.

"You're making me feel like I'm five" Alicia grumbled as she pulled an arm out and put it on top of the blanket.

"I miss those days" he told her. She smiled as she missed them too. It seemed like it was a hell of lot easier to be a kid.

"Well you'll be able to relive them with your great grandchild" Alicia told him, her smile grew wide as she loved the idea of her grandfather holding her child and telling her or him wild stories. Cillian smiled and touched the side of her face as a loving gesture.

"I look forward to it. Now, you need anything else you just holler ok?" he told her.

"Yeah, I will" she said.

"Rest easy" he told her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and rose from the lounge leaving her to rest.

* * *

><p>"We're back and this time with a warrant" Gillings said whe Warrington opened the door. Warrington plucked the folded piece of parchment Gillings had shoved in his face.<p>

"May I?" Flint asked, Warrington handed the parchement to Flint who broke the seal and opened it up. He perused the document for a few moments while Warrington looked at the five men standing behind Gillings as well as Harry Potter ready to execute a search of his property. He was glad that Gillings had taken so long to get his warrant as it had given hetti enough time to clean up any remanents of illegal magic and for Alicia and his mother to leave for Ireland.

"Well, well Gillings did Mr Potter do your work for you?" Flint asked, he looked up with a mocking smile.

"No" Gillings said in annoyed manner. Flint looked to Warrington.

"Step aside Warrington, they have a right to search the premises" Flint said. Warrington stepped out of the way and watched as the Aurors came into the townhouse and spread out. Warrington frowned as one of the Aurors nearly knocked an expensive vase off it's pedestal in the hallway.

"If anything is damaged, I'll send the repair bill to the ministry" Warrington said as a warning. He looked to Gillings and Potter who were apparently going to stay with him and Flint.

"Also this is an order of the Wizengammot for Alicia Spinnet to appear in the Aurors office" Gillings said as he pulled out another piece of paper; handing it to Flint.

"An order? On what grounds?" Flint asked in a professional manner though Warrington could tell the man was annoyed. He unfolded the parchment and looked it over.

"Theodore Knott was found dead in his home this morning." Gillings said.

"Yes, my associate informed of that unfortunate news" Flint said dryly, Warrington kept his expression impassive as he knew Flint was lying through his teeth but he was incredibly believable. An Auror came to the front of the house and stopped at Gillings.

"Sir, there is no sign of Miss Spinnet or Cillian O'Loughlin" He informed Gillings.

"Where is Miss Spinnet?" Gillings asked Warrington.

"I thinkg she went home but then who knows. She may be my fiance but I'm hardly her keeper" Warrington said.

"Then call her here" Gillings told him, Warrington's lips curled into a cold smile.

"And do your job for you? I think not Mr Gillings" Warrington told him.

"Lord Warrington to refuse the orde-" Gillings started but Flint cut him off.

"Gentlemen, let us remain calm. Gillings, you have an order for Miss Spinnet to appear before the Wizengammotin the next 30 days. So why don't you focus on your business involving Lord Warrington" Flint said to them he looked to Warrington "I will address the Wizengamot and have this order rescinded." Flint looked to Gillings "I can't wait to read the court transcripts on how you managed to nab this one boys" Flint said with an amused smile.

* * *

><p>"We travelled too soon" Maura said in a low voice as she stood in the Kitchen area with Cillian. Alicia was sound asleep on the lounge. Cillian was waiting until Alicia was in a deep sleep before he moved her upstairs to her bedroom so she could sleep without being disturbed.<p>

"She'll be fine" Cillian said before he took a sip of his tea. "Tell me, how does your Mother in Law feel about this union between my Granddaughter and your son again?" he asked, Maura frowned at the question.

"She was not impressed but I don't believe she would go as far to help Theo abscond her. If that is what you're thinking" Maura said.

"Why not? She has the motive and means" Cillian said, Maura for a moment wondered if she should be defending her mother in law.

"Aleksandra would never risk the scandal" she said feeling for a moment to just play devil's advocate but then it wasn't hard to imagine Aleksandra trying to remove Alicia out of the picture.

"Would you like to know for certain?" Cillian asked.

"You want to go speak with my Mother in law?" she asked.

"Aye" Cillian said, he was taking Clara's advice; he was taking a Warrington with him and he needed Maura to come with him as it'd get him easy access into Aleksandra's house. Maura looked him for a moment before she nodded.

"Ok, but we won't leave until my son is here to watch over Alicia. I feel it is best if we do not leave her alone in the house" Maura said.

"I agree, the Teneo curse can be quite devastating on the mind" Cillian said as he knew first hand what it was like to suffer the aftereffects. It was why he had wanted Clara to come to Ireland. He didn't want her to be alone.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me I am able to leave" Warrington said to Flint and Lee who had just walked into his study. The two men had been at the Ministry while Warrington had stayed at home vainly trying to work but finding it futile as all he wanted to do was go to Ireland and be with Alicia.<p>

"Yes, you are. It appears that when Auror Gillings dropped the bread crumbs about Theo's death were just to throw us off course." Flint said.

"Why?" Warrington asked.

"Auror Velasquez in under investigation of Corruption, colluding with undesirables, to be honest the Internal Affairs office are trying to make a name for themselves again. It also helps that they have firm evidence of an association between Auror Velasquez and Mr O'Loughlin." Flint said as he took a seat in one of the two guest chairs while Lee took the other. Warrington couldn't help but still feel surprised that Lee Jordan worked with Flint.

"One photo" Warrington said taking his seat and looking to Flint wondering why the Aurors were trying to tie everything up on Clara and Alicia.

"No, they have a photo and a witness placing them in each other's company and it seems they have found a few more in the Azkaban system willing to testify for a shorter sentence" Flint said.

"When did a criminal's testimony become credible source of information?" Warrington asked.

"Well, the first witness is Harry Potter." Lee said.

"I'm amazed they aren't knotting the noose as we speak" Flint said in a mocking manner, Lee rolled his eyes not rising to the bait to defend Harry Potter as he knew better.

"It also appears the search of your property was to find more evidence to indict Velasquez sounds like they've been sniffing around her heels for a while. It's not looking good" Lee said casually like they were talking about the weather.

"I'll cover her legal expenses, keep her out of Azkaban" Warrington told them.

"Of course, though I do believe she would be one of the few people who would thrive in that environment" Flint remarked.

"I'll take your word for it. Now back to Alicia's situation" Warrington said as he didn't know Clara to agree with his statement.

"Right, it's been closed. Apparently Theo left a letter about how he planned and kidnapped Alicia but soon realised his mistake and knew he could not survive in Azkaban and thus ended his life. He contacted a street kid to pass word to Cillian to retrieve his Granddaughter. Since they feel the culprit has confessed and died there is no need for any further investigation" Lee said.

"Sounds like it was a rather convenient and informative letter" Warrington mused.

"Indeed, though I can't say I'm sad that he is gone." Flint said sarcastically.

"You had a dislike for Knott?" Lee asked Flint in a dry manner.

"I was indifferent to the man. The only redeeming quality I can the man carried was that he could play Quidditch really well" Flint said with a shrug to Lee.

"Right, well if I am no longer required. I think I will join my fiance" Warrington said.

"By all means. I'll keep you posted on Velasquez's case" Flint said.

"Until then" Warrington said, he gestured to the door and the men rose from their chairs to leave. Warrington saw them out and after they left he gave instructions to Hetti to keep the house in order in his absence before he packed a duffel bag and went to Ireland.

* * *

><p>After he stepped through the fireplace of their house in Ireland he exchanged a few quick words his mother and Cillian left as Maura needed to go to her home in wales and pick up some clothes and Cillian had his bar to tend with. Warrington didn't mind them leaving as it gave him time to spend with Alicia alone. He made up a plate of banana bread, fruit and biscuits with a pot of tea before upstairs to his and Alicia's bedroom. He opened the door and went inside. Alicia laid on the bed fast asleep. He placed the tray of food and drinks on the coffee table in the room before he moved to her side and sat down on the edge of the bed. He gently brushed a hand down the side of her face. He felt a deep satisfaction as she softly smiled and opened her eyes, she looked up at him.<p>

"Time to wake up" he told her.

"Tired" She murmured, she pressed her face into his hand.

"I know but you need to eat something" he told her in a gentle manner.

"I'll eat later" Alicia murmured as she closed her eyes.

"No, you'll eat now. You must be starving" he said as if on cue her stomach rumble protesting against her unwillingness to eat. Warrington gave a smile and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut up" she told him. he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"My son doesn't appreciate you starving him" he whispered in her ear not heeding her last comment at all.

"Your son could be a girl" Alicia told him as she turned her head so their faces were millimeters from one another. She lifted her head and gave him a soft yet teasing kiss.

"Nonsense, all firstborns in the Warrington clan have been boys. Thus tradition dictates that you will bear me a healthy son" Warrington said before he kissed her back.

"Well guess what I'm breaking with tradition." she told him a smug smile curving her lips, he chuckled.

"Please do" he told her.

* * *

><p>TBC- Thank you for the reviews and cya all soon :-)<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Aleksandra walked through the main entrance of her home, her feet were sore from standing for long hours talking about the latest medical advancements in magic while sharing brandy with fellow peers. It was a delightful way to spend the evening and she did enjoy the attention. She slipped off her evening gloves and placed them on the side table in the hallway as she knew her house elves would pick up after her.

She moved into the study to have a final nightcap before going to bed for the night. She was halfway to bar when the desk lamp flickered on. The desk lamp made a soft glow in the room and it was then she drew her wand and turned on her feet to face her attacker but when she did she stopped. Will most of the room remained dark it illuminate the desk and Maura.

"Maura" Aleksandra said in surprise as Maura sat in one of the two guest chairs opposite the desk. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a polite manner as she tucked her wand back into her sleeve and turned to the bar to pour herself a drink.

"I'm here to discuss the dreadful event of Alicia's kidnapping. I was hoping that you might be able to help me, help your grandson" Maura said.

"Why would I help search for that unfortunate slip of a girl?" Aleksandra asked in a snide manner.

"Because she is to be a part of our Family" Maura said. Aleksandra made a derisive noise and shook her head.

"Not my family" Aleksandra told her and never would be if Aleksandra had her way.

"So are Cassius and I to be disowned?" Maura asked idly. Aleksandra shot an exasperated look as she didn't appreciate Maura's dramatic statement. She always disliked Maura but then her bloodlines were impeccible despite her behavioural issues.

"Please, as far as I understand it there is no hope of the chit surviving. Perhaps we should count our blessings" Aleksandra said.

"It has only been a short amount of time. How can you be certain she is lost?" Maura asked.

"I'm only hoping" "Oh don't be like that, you know my views on Miss Spinnet. She is not the female I would choose for Cassius. Her blood is impure and her genetics are mongrel their offspring would have been inferior. Just because she has had the cursed removed and gotten with child means that child will be defective at best" Aleksandra said.

"How did you know Alicia is pregnant?" Maura asked sitting up a little straighter in her seat as she knew that Alicia's pregnancy was not common knowledge.

"I could tell from the photo in the Daily Prophet this morning" Aleksandra said dismissively.

"She is barely showing and I know I didn't tell you" Maura said narrowing her eyes at Aleksandra.

"Fine, I knew from other sources whom I shall not reveal" Aleksandra said in an uppity manner. Maura looked disappointed in her.

"Oh Aleksandra tell me you didn't play a part in her disappearance" Maura said sitting back in her chair realising that Cillian was right in his assumptions. She could only imagine how Cillian was going to react but the man had remained silent in the shadows.

"No, of course not but I was approached by Mr Knott about her and I declined his offer" Aleksandra half lied., Maura pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"When?" Maura asked her in an exhausted tone. She didn't want Cillian to be right but he was and she could feel the anger rolling off of him in the shadows.

"I don't recall and how is any of this important?" Aleksandra asked.

"All of it is important and to frank with you Aleksandra, I think you played a hand in Alicia's disappearance and if I am correct then I suggest you remove yourself to Russia indefinitely and forget you know my son and Alicia" Maura told her, Aleksandra looked outraged at being told what to do.

"Please-" Aleksandra started but Maura cut her off.

"No, Alicia comes from the O'Loughlin Clan. Do you think when her Grandfather finds out about this that you will be safe? The Irish tend to destroy bloodlines for something like this" Maura told her. Aleksandra raised an eyebrow as she had hear of the name but it was a common name and while there were many a wizard with dark connections who bore the name she never made the connection to the girl.

"And if you think she's lying let me assure you. I'd take great pleasure in making sure the future of my granddaughter and her offspring is secure from you" Cillian said stepping out of the shadows. Aleksandra paled slightly as she hadn't counted on a stranger in her home.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Aleksandra demanded of the man, she slowly pulled her wand from the folds of her robe sleeve readying to defend herself.

"I brought him here. He is soon to be family" Maura told Aleksandra.

"Aye, my name is Cillian O'Loughlin and I appreciate your daughter in law's warning but-"

"No, I will defend myself" Aleksandra said as she rose her wand at him, he gave a light chuckle and looked at her as if she were a small child, weak and defenseless.

"You could try but I would retire you before you could say your spells. So I suggest you cease and desist in your efforts against my granddaughter. Leave this country tomorrow and never return otherwise I'll make good on Maura's warning. Do we have an agreement?" Cillian asked in a chilling tone.

"You think you can scare me?" Aleksandra asked him, she had faced many wizards all as chilling as Cillian but she would not be scared by him.

"Oh aye and you can write letters and call in as many favours as you like with the underworld but they will not reply or do your tender. I made sure to send a clear message that to cross me is to ask for a slow agonising death. So do we have an accord?" he asked her, Aleksandra locked eyes with him and sizing him wondering if he was a man true to his word. He didn't waver in his stance or demeanour and but it shook Aleksandra as she was usually the one who made other people quake in their shoes. He was supposed to back down but he held his stance. He was so confidant he didn't even hold a wand in his hand. If he were from the darker cesspools of the O'Loughlin Clan then she knew he was indeed powerful more powerful than she. The queston was if it was worth testing.

She gave an indignant sniff and lowered her wand, deciding it was safer to not test him for her own sake. "Years of hardwork wasted.. I daresay your son's offspring will be magicless and mongrel but if that is how you wish it then so be it but I will not bear witness to it" Aleksandra said.

"Mmm indeed which is why I think it's best this scandal not be aired as it would besmirch your reputation and the reputation of the Warrington name. You may not survive it and that would indeed be quite sad" Maura said accepting Aleksandra's surrender. "Cillian, could you please escort me home?" Maura asked looking to Cillian.

"Of course" Cillian said he held out his arm to Maura and she took it gladly. They walked out of the house and Maura smiled because for the first time in over 30 years she was now completely free of Aleksandra and sure she would be damned for it but it felt good.

* * *

><p>The next morning,<p>

Warrington came downstairs to get Alicia some breakfast and tea. He had planned to visit his Grandmother later in the morning after he knew Alicia would not be alone. He filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove when Cillian and Maura came through the fireplace. He looked at them wondering what the two were getting up to. They looked happy but it was different from their usual mirth.

"Where have you two been?" he asked suspicious of what the two were upto.

"Your Grandma's" Cillian said as he dusted himself off. Warrington looked surprised as they looked happy it was not how one felt after a meeting with Aleksandra. It reminded him that he had to send a note to talk to her and remind her of her place. He was the head of the family and he would not have his Grandmother trying to kill his bride and unborn child.

"Aleksandra's, your Grandmother sends her best wishes for your marriage and offspring but has decided to return to Russia indefinitely" Maura informed Warrington as she walked into the kitchen and picked up the kettle to fill it up with water to make some tea. Warrington looked at her incredulously as he realised Cillian had usurped him again in his affairs regarding Alicia.

"Will anyone allow to sort out my affairs on my own?" Warrington asked, he knew it was petulant but he felt like a child having his parents do everythig for him when he wanted to do them himself. Cillian and Maura exchanged looks and smiled.

"Awwh ain't that precious? the boy wanted to play hero" Cillian said mockingly. Maura smiled and moved to Warrington and cupped his cheek in a patronising manner.

"Darling, you are my hero" Maura said before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't patronise me Mother" Warrington said making a face as he knew how petulant he sounded.

"Ok then I will be frank with you boy. I think it would be naïve to think that Alicia is safe. It will take a few days for the message to be spread that Alicia and her future offspring are to be left in piece. Your Grandma has been put in her place and trust me, she won't be coming around Alicia or her child again" Cillian said.

"Our future children, our child" Warrington corrected Cillian "You make it sound like I will not be around" he added disliking how Cillian talked as if Warrington was going to get bored and leave Alicia and their child to the wilds.

"Well a man can hope" Cillian said in good humour as he sat down at the dining table.

"Cillian, you have to learn that our families are linked forever and my son isn't one to flout his responsibilities" Maura said as she started pottering around the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Aye I know but excuse me for having a little fun" Cillian said in a mocking manner.

"Right" Warrington said dryly.

"Now have you and Alicia had breakfast yet?" Maura asked Warrington changing the topic.

"No, not yet. I was just about to make some" Warrington said. Cillian looked at Warrington with disbelief and Warrington was about snap that he knew how to make breakfast and he wasn't completely silver spooned as Cillian like to be believe when Maura cut in before him.

"Then you will bring her down we'll have a family breakfast, we have plans to discuss" Maura ordered him.

"Yes, Mother" Warrington said leaving the kitchen to retrieve Alicia.

"He has no sense of humour" Cillian said once Warrington was gone.

"He does too, it's just buried under the concern he holds for-"

"His vanity" Cillian supplied, Maura shot him a chastising look.

"and Alicia, now get up and help me make some breakfast and tea. We need discuss the wedding plans today" Maura told him, Cillian looked like she had just told him he was being sentenced to death and she made a derisive noise. But he rose from the chair and moved into the kitchen to help her none the less.

"You know, we could discuss the political climate in Britain as it sounds just as exciting" Cillian said in a droll tone, it earned him a smack in the arm from Maura who shook her head disapprovingly.

* * *

><p>Alicia looked out the window at the front yard of the house. Memories of a small boy running around the yard with toy airplane above his head played in her mind. Even after removing many of Clara's old memories some still came to the surface. Some were so painfully sweet and incredibly private, she really had to learn to forget them as they weren't hers.<p>

"Alicia"

"Hmm?"

"What are you looking at?" Warrington asked as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She had been looking out the window with a look like she was remembering something bittersweet.

"Nothing in particular" Alicia said turning in his arms.

"You sure, you look like you're thinking about something rather sad." he said carefully, she smiled.

"Not even close" she told him.

"Good, I was going to bring breakfast up to you but Mother would like to make a family meal of it." He told her.

"Is that your way of inviting me downstairs?" Alicia asked him.

"Yes, and be forewarned I think my mother is rather excited about our rushed nuptials."

"Please you're just as excited at the prospect of marrying me" Alicia told him. She really couldn't believe he was happy to get tied to her, especially when he could have any woman he wanted. Sometimes it just made her spin at how fast everything had changed.

"Well, you Miss Spinnet are quite a catch and I need to shackle myself to you before you change your mind. Unless you are having second thoughts?" he asked her.

"No, of course not" she said but even she could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Your confidence is-"

"Forgive me for being unstable in everything but less than 5 months ago I was slurping potions like lolly water and knut pinching to save my life. Now I'm-"

"Much improved and rather shell shocked from all the radical changes?" he offered.

"Yes" she said exasperated as she felt he was mocking her slightly.

"And now I'm planning to alter them permanently" He said.

"Yes, so excuse me for having some last minute jitters here" she said a little breathlessly.

"I'm not concerned, it's only natural" he told her in a frank manner.

"Your arrogance is breathtaking" She scoffed.

"I would have thought it would be reassuring" he said with a playful frown.

"Let's go downstairs" She said as she knew she wasn't going to get a serious conversations out of him. She slipped out of his arms and moved to the dresser and pulled out a long sleeve jersey dress and black tights.

"Whoa hold on" he said as followed her and then he grabbed her arm and turned her face him.

"What?" she asked.

"Are we ok? If you don't want to get married then say so" he said.

"No, I want to get married. I'm just nervous at how fast everything is moving" she said as she pulled off the pj shirt she had slept in. Warrington looked down at her frame taking in the subtle changes of her body. The soft curves and shook his head as he became distracted. He looked at her with a serious expression.

"You trust me?" he asked her.

"With my life" she replied and it was true, he had earned it.

"Then please go downstairs with me and save me from my mother" he said, she made a strangled noise in her throat as she had thought he was going to say something profound. He chuckled as she punched his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"Nevermind" she told him as she quickly changed.

* * *

><p>"Alicia, how are you feeling?" Maura asked in a cheerful manner when Alicia came into the living area. Alicia looked at the table and saw it was laden with enough food to feed 8 people. Her grandfather sat at the table with a cup of tea in hand smiling at her.<p>

"Better thank you" Alicia said to Maura, the aroma of the pancakes, fresh fruit and bacon was incredibly delicious.

"Good, come here" Cillian said as held out his arms. Alicia walked over into his embrace, he hugged her tightly and she smiled enjoying the comfort and safety it brought her.

"You here to save me from Maura?" Cillian asked her in a low voice as he released her just enough to look at her face.

"I heard that" Maura said as she sat down at the table, Warrington sat down next to her opposite Alicia.

"Of course what is she torturing you with now?" Alicia asked in a teasing manner.

"Wedding plans" Cillian said rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Really?" Alicia asked in mock surprise as she moved to her sit beside him.

"Yes, now you're here I might make some progress. Your Grandfather is solidifying my belief that men are fundamentally useless" Maura said with a sigh as she poured out tea and then started to fill her plate with food.

"Unless you want babies and good tumble in the grass" Cillian said teasingly as he made his own plate of food and started to eat.

"Grandfather" Alicia said as put a pancake and some bacon on her plate, Maura pretended to look scandalized by his comment.

"What? It's true" Cillian said defensively. Warrington smiled but kept quiet as he ate his own breakfast.

"So my dear, I know we will be having an Irish Ceremony today at Twilight." Maura said.

"Today" Alicia said even though she already knew it was happening today it still felt incredibly quick.

"Aye, sooner the better. Safer for you and my grandkid. I've spoken with O'Callaghan about what is required, he demands to officiate the ceremony and will give you your wand as a wedding gift." Cillian said to her before he ate a bite of his breakfast.

"My wedding is being held hostage by a crazy old goat who lives in the woods" Alicia said feeling a little lightheaded by it all. She doused the pancakes and bacon in maple syrup.

"Aye" Cillian said while he continued to eat.

"Anyway, he's says you two could've picked a better time of year to be wedded. So all we have to do is organise the food and wardrobe. Also how many guests we shall have" Maura said before she took a sip of her tea.

"Isn't-" Alicia started, she had wanted to ask if it was too dangerous for her to be out in the open. But Cillian seemed to already have the answer.

"We will hold the Ceremony out at the cliffs, then the reception back at the pub. No one will know where you two retire to. You will be safe" He assured her.

"I'd like to be married in Mum's wedding robes" Alicia said to him. Cillian smiled softly at her.

"I was hoping you would say that, I have it all set out in your old room at the pub" he told her.

"Do you think they will fit?" Alicia asked, she had seen photos of her parent's wedding but the images were so vague in her memory.

"Of course they will, you're spitting image of her and your grandma. The robes fit them, they'll fit you. Now if you all will excuse me I have a business to attend to." Cillian said as he stood up from the table. He kissed Alicia on the forehead in farewell.

"Of course, we'll see you later" Maura said to him.

* * *

><p>"Marcus Flint, for what curse has befallen me that I have you darkening my doorstep" Clara asked, it was late afternoon and she was already in her cups and keeping up the appearances of Auror who hated being suspended. It wasn't a hard act for her but she did despise her peace being disturbed especially by Marcus Flint and Lee Jordan. Solicitors and Aurors were like chalk and cheese.<p>

"If you call this a doorstep" Marcus said as he looked at the cottage where Clara resided. It was a run down cottage and the door step was just a broken peice of stone on the ground. Clara could have fixed the place up, she had the money but then that would mean she wanted to entertain and welcome people to her home. Something she definitely didn't want to encourage. All she wanted was a quiet place with that kept her warm in winter and cool in the summer and a roof that didn't leak.

"Well being an Auror doesn't pay well" Clara said as she leaned heavily on the door frame. She was good and drunk. She planned to spend the rest of freedom in a perpetual drunken state until the Aurors dragged her off to central processing to await her trial.

"Bullshit, you choose to live in squalor. You remember Lee Jordan" Marcus said gesturing to Lee who stood beside. Clara gave a nod to the man, they had a mutually beneficial friendship of sorts.

"Of course, now what are you doing here?" Clara said looking back to Marcus.

"I'm your legal counsel" He told her. Clara gave a chuckle like he told her a joke.

"I didn't hire you" Clara told him, she wished she had brought her glass of firewhisky with her to the door as she was starting to get thirsty.

"Lord Warrington did, only so we can keep you out of Azkaban" Marcus told her.

"Delightful" Clara replied in a dry tone.

"I told him not to waste his Galleons as you'd thrive in such an environment" Marcus said, Clara's lips quirked into a smile.

"That's true, I would thrive. So then why are you wasting your time here?" she asked him.

"Because he pays the bills and so I do as he asks"

"So when he says 'Jump'?" Clara asked mockingly. Marcus smiled smugly not looking the slightest bit annoyed at her unveiled insult.

"I ask how high. I know which way my bread is buttered. So what I need to know everything about you that the government will try and use against you" Marcus told her, Clara shook her head at him.

"Forget it, the government will bury me in court and then toss me in Azkaban. Kingsley allowed me to exist in a grey area from the start of my employment" Clara told him.

"A grey area?" Marcus asked as it sounded like a muggle term to him. Clara looked to Lee who knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You tell him, I can't be bothered." She told Lee. "Now if that is all, I'm going to enjoy a 300 year old bottle of fire whisky and my freedom until the Aurors come for me" Clara said she didn't bother to wait for an answer. She moved to the close the door but Marcus shot a hand out to stop the door. Clara raised an eyebrow at him wondering for a moment if he were brave or exceedingly stupid.

"Fine make it difficult for me but do me a kindness and take my calling card. Let me know when they take you, I like a hopeless case, keeps me on my toes and it's already paid for" he said as he held the card to her. She reluctantly took the card and Marcus stepped back allowing her to close the door.

"Well that went well" Lee remarked to Marcus in a sarcastic manner.

"Explain this Grey area business" Marcus said as they walked away from the cottage towards the nearest pub.

"Means she blurred the lines, did something that could be misconstrued as illegal. You're the Solicitor with the fancy law degree, reckon you can get her off?" Lee asked.

"Depends on how messy she has been. You tied up in her business?" Marcus asked, he was wondering if he was going to have to defend his own business partner in court. The man shrugged.

"I listen to people, I don't get involved unless I have to" Lee said cryptically.

"Right, well let's go to the pub. I don't want to be late in getting to Ireland" Marcus said, Lee looked at him confused.

"I thought you were banished from Ireland after-" Lee started but Marcus shot him a look of censure.

"Hey, no repeating of the story and apparently I'm getting a 12 hour reprieve to be on Irish soil. Also would it hurt for you to wear a tie?" Marcus asked.

"Yes." Lee told him with a smug smile.

* * *

><p>Clara closed the door and tossed the card on the table by the door. She moved to the well worn wing chair in the living room and sunk into it. She held her hand out and the tumbler of whisky floated up from the floor into her hand. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip savouring the burn of the alcohol as it slid down her throat.<p>

Cillian had sent her a note saying that she was no longer needed. With no work on to do she was left idle, something she did not enjoy. It gave her too much time to reminisce. The amazing part she found was even one removed a memory out of their mind parts still remained and majority of the time the brain could piece those parts together to make an interpretation of said removed memory. Sometimes it was vague like a dream and other times it was like she had never removed the memory to begin with.

Alicia's last words haunted her. "You should see him" words that verbalised one of Clara's strongest desires. She gave a sardonic laugh at how innocent and romantic Alicia was. It was amazing she even had the ability to be naive after everything she had been through. Something Clara wished she could be but she lost the capability a long time ago.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"I'm glad you all could make it this afternoon at such short notice. So let me get underway and tell you why you're here. Alicia and I decided after a little bit of thought and negotiations between our families, to get married." Warrington announced.

He stood at the head of a long table with Alicia by his side, she was still in her knee length dress with a scoop neck and ¾ sleeves and black tights from the morning, she wore an apron over the top of it and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She still looked a little fatigued but otherwise in good spirits considering Cillian and Maura had decided to pull out nearly all the stops on traditions in regards to their wedding. Luckily for Warrington and Alicia there was no superstitions about seeing the bride before the wedding otherwise they would have been getting off the wrong foot entirely from the start.

Down the left side of table sat Montague, Marcus and lee and on the right; Katie, Fred and George. His Mother and Cillian would be sitting at the opposite ends but they were currently occupied in the kitchen and the bar area.

"We knew that already, I was nearly blinded by the rock on her finger when you two arrived at Malfoy's shindig" Fred said, he like George had received a written invite from Warrington's mother stating they were urgently needed. Expecting the worst they had left the shop in Verity's hands and left immediately only to arrive in the pub and be handed a ale and told to sit down and shut up by Cillian.

Fred and George were never people to complain so they followed Cillian's orders and took the ales and went to the table. Soon after their arrival, Katie and Montague appeared followed by Lee and Marcus. They all sat around having a pint and generally swapping barbs until Warrington and Alicia had appeared.

"Yes, well what you don't know is that the wedding will be in exactly three hours" Warrington said as he looked at his watch.

"Merlin, why the rush?" Fred asked looking at the couple genuinely surprised.

"because we're having a child" Warrington said, George who had been taking a drink of ale started to choke and after a few seconds of Katie pounding his back he managed to breathe again.

"You haven't even had your honeymoon yet" George wheezed.

"Wow" Fred said completely shocked and everyone looked at Fred like he was an idiot as he hadn't enunciated his 'W' and it sounded like he said 'how'.

"He looked at me sideways" Alicia said dryly.

"Hopefully the kid will inherit Spinnet's looks and not her temperament" Flint commented as he took a pull of his ale. He smiled like a Cheshire cat as enjoyed the taste of the drink and Alicia's sarcasm.

"Flint, you're always a charmer" Katie said from across the table.

"So when are you expecting this joyous birth?" Flint said ignoring Katie's comment and looking Alicia's frame over trying to see if he could tell she was pregnant. Luckily she was wearing an apron and a dress that did nothing to help his search.

"Let's not get bogged down in the details." Warrington said as he didn't want an argument to arise out of it.

"You know this kid is going to be a Slytherin and he'll be one hell of a quidditch player considering his parents" Montague said smugly.

"Really? A 'he'?" Alicia asked looking at Montague. He smiled and gave a playful shrug.

"Hold on, how do you know about this before us?" George asked Montague, he looked at the others on that side of the table. He had noticed that none of them were surprised.

"Because it was foretold by a seer" Montague said mockingly.

"He's Alicia's physician" Warrington explained to George. Fred, George and Katie looked at Alicia in shock.

"You let him be your healer?" Katie asked Alicia in disbelief.

"He's your healer too" Alicia said defensively.

"For my job and it's not a choice for me whereas yours is" Katie said making a face that was a mixture of disgust and disapproval.

"Hey Bell, you can't be all high and mighty when only last week you were purring like a kitten under me" Montague drawled in a laviscious manner, inferring that they had a sexual interlude with one another.

"Katie?" Alicia asked in a mocking manner as the blond blushed.

"It wasn't like that, he was- No, I know whatever I say will be misconstrued into something deviant and sexual" Katie said embarrassed as she had been putty in his hands when he massaged her. It wasn't her fault that she enjoyed a good rub down but she knew how everyone was mistaking it.

"Which is exactly how you like it right?" Montague asked in an innocent manner to her, Katie opened her mouth to argue the point but before she could speak Fred cut in first.

"Merlin, you bunch complain more than muggles. Where's the congratulations? And the joyous nature among you? Our friend couldn't keep her legs closed" Fred said changing the topic back to Alicia. It was Alicia's turn to blush.

"I'm going to deck you" Alicia told Fred. He immediately held his hands up in surrender and chuckles came from the table as Warrington placed a hand onto Alicia's hip as if to stop her.

"Ok I'll reword it." Fred said, he gave a sheepish smile and lowered his hands before looking at the table "This is a joyous occasion.. Our friend is going to spawn" Fred paused for a moment and Alicia wondered if it was for dramatic effect or to choose the right words. "What I'm sure will be a beautiful little baby, and I'm honoured that when they get around to choosing god parents that I'll be up for nomination as God mother" he finished with a smile.

They all looked at him for a moment and Fred took a sip of his ale relishing the moments that passed as he could just hear the cogs in their brains moving.

"You mean God Father" Flint corrected.

"No, he means God Mother" Lee said to Flint before he took a pull of his ale. Flint and Montague sat back and looked a little off put by Fred's sense of humour while Fred spoke again.

"Yeah, I meant God Mother because I have fantastic calves and great fashion sense. That kid is going to be one snazzy dressed boy or girl thanks to me and I don't mind the odd tea party with cake" Fred said with a smug smile.

"And you're in a relationship with Johnson or is she just your beard?" Montague asked out of curiosity. The conversation continued and Alicia looked up at Warrington who wore a bemused smile as their friends argued who would make a better god parent to their child.

"You wanted our friends to get together" Alicia said to Warrington in a low voice.

"It had to happen eventually" Warrington remarked to her, he pressed a gently kiss to her temple before George caught their attention with a question.

"Alicia, I didn't think you were into Seers and Divination, all a bit woo woo?" He asked making wild hand gestures.

"Seer is a friend of my family" Alicia told George.

"Ah is this seer reliable?" Lee asked her.

"Are any Seer reliable?" Alicia shot back.

"True, so what did the Seer say?" Lee asked.

"We're having a boy" Warrington said smugly.

"He's going to Gaol" Alicia added with a smug smile.

"If you retain my council I'm sure that sentence is will be incredibly short like a brief holiday from the hell your life will become from being married to a Gryffindor" Flint said Warrington.

"Well, then maybe we should be looking forward to a girl. That way Warrington can suffer" Katie said scathingly as she didn't like Flint's comment. The man just smiled at her and she shook her head as Flint and Montague were impossible.

"Bell, it's going to be a boy and he is already a Slytherin" Montague told her adamantly.

"I agree he's already shown ambition in being created and he's sly and cunning to instigate the wedded bliss between Spinnet and Warrington-" Flint said but was cut off by Alicia.

"Or you could argue that our friends are just two passionate people who got caught up in the heat of the moment and forgot a simple spell" Katie retorted.

"It's was longer than a moment. I assure you" Warrington told her.

"Cassius" Alicia said chiding him but Warrington was unrepented. She looked at the table at their friends who definitely enjoying themselves "Anyway, it's barely a baby yet, and you can't tell the sex for another 7 weeks" Alicia told the table.

"how far along are you?" Flint asked finally getting the answer they were all curious to know.

"11?" Alicia offered she wasn't exactly keeping count.

"13 weeks, which means 3 weeks and we'll know" Montague said. Katie looked at him weirdly "What? I'm her healer. I would be a poor physcian if I didn't know" he said, he was half way tempted to tell her that he knew when Katie would get her monthly's but decided not too.

"Slytherin all the way" Flint said before he and Montague clinked glasses. Only they could be smug about Alicia's pregnancy.

"Will you stop with the pissing match? This kid is going to be Ravenclaw" Alicia told them, and everyone stopped and looked at her like she had grown a second head. "What?" she asked.

"Ravenclaw? You want her to be a nerd?" Katie asked in disbelief it was shared by all the occupants at the table. Alicia gave an exasperated sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, I do so then all of you will shut up about the house he or she will be in because it won't Gryffindor or Slytherin. I'm going back to the kitchen" Alicia said exasperated more with herself for being pulled into the conversation.

"Where a good woman belongs" Flint said goading Alicia for a response.

"Ignore him he is baiting you." Warrington said to Alicia.

"No? you think?" Alicia asked in a mocking manner, they exchanged a brief kiss before she left the room. Warrington took his seat and looked at the others. "Now the gender of child aside, today we're honouring to Alicia's Irish heritage at twilight Alicia and I will be exchanging vows, we do hope you'll join us. If not please leave as that will mean more roasted goose for me" he told them.

"I'm a little lost" Katie said.

"A feast is eaten before the ceremony. The bride roasts the groom a goose. Something about plucking feathers and getting advice from her family about what married life will be like" Montague explained.

"You know Irish marriage vows are incredibly old fashioned and strict. They take the 'til death do we part' is taken very literally among its many other vows. Are you sure about this?" Flint asked.

"Yes, we are" Warrington said looking content with his lot in life.

"We should ask Alicia-" Katie started but was cut off by Montague.

"Please, Spinnet is definitely sure. She's killed, gutted and defeathered a bird by hand for the man. If that isn't love, I don't know what it" Montague said with a chuckle.

"That's disgusting" Katie told him.

"Anyway being with a Slytherin agrees with her. You saw her Gryffindork, has she ever looked so good?" Montague asked.

"A woman is beautiful when she is loved and only then" Flint remarked.

"So you're saying because I don't have a partner I'm ugly" Katie said dryly to Flint.

"It would be hard for you to be ugly Bell considering how many partners you've been reported to have and been loved by" Montague quipped. Katie threw her napkin at his head but he caught it before it hit him and then he placed it on the table.

"Well at least your vows will save you legal fees in a Prenup and any subsequent divorce" Flint said bringing the conversation back to the wedding.

"How do you know so much about Irish Ceremonies?" Fred asked.

"I make it business to know a little something about everything" Flint said.

"We also attended an Irish Wedding last year" Montague said.

"Together?" Katie asked inferring that Flint and Montague had gone as a couple.

"If that is your delight Bell then far be it for us to deny you the pleasure of both my and Montague's company" Flint drawled in a salacious manner.

"Not in this lifetime" Katie said blushing as Montague and Flint gave her heated looks. It was making her uncomfortable.

"Who knew you'd be such a prude?" Flint said.

"I'm- that's a trap, you two are baiting me" Katie said, she had started to defend herself but stopped as she could see they were just teasing her.

"She's catching on Montague" Flint said while the table watched on amused.

"Anyway, I say we salute our friends on their upcoming nuptials and their forward thinking in getting a head start on the new population laws" Flint said raising his glass.

"Wait. What new population laws?" George asked.

"Well due to the war and the last few years of census results that the wizarding culture needs a population boost" Flint explained.

"It hasn't been decided yet. The Wizengamot are still arguing over it and have been for the past six months" Lee said.

"Ah but it will happen with the declining magical population" Montague said, he had read the numbers of the study that had been cinducted over the last four years.

"Seriously?" Fred asked.

"Yes, apparently there will be incredible tax benefits for getting married and producing 2 or more magical children" Flint said with a smile.

"That disgusting" Katie said.

"I know, I image the Weasley's here will end up never having to pay tax if they are prolific in breeding as their parents" Montague said.

"I'm not sure whether that is a compliment or an insult" Fred said to George.

"Either way, Cheers to the happy couple" George said, they raised their glasses and clinked them together.

* * *

><p>Hours later,<p>

Clara woke up abruptly when she heard footfalls inside her cottage. She had no idea what day it was or the time. Only that it was dark. She sat up in the arm chair and the world swam around her. The booze she drank had earlier still affecting her, she pulled out her wand at the ready.

She vainly pushed to her feet and stumbled towards the front door knowing a retreat was better than trying to fight who would come into her home as she was too drunk to perform any magic. She looked around the dark front room and moved into the hallway, too drunk for her senses to be keen she missed sight of movement in the hallway and before she knew it she was slammed against the wall face first.

Pain exploded throughout her body, sobering her slightly to her situation as the person who grabbed her turned her around and slammed her against the wall again. He pressed his body hard against hers squeezing the air from between them as he pressed his forearm against her neck.

"Velasquez" he said in a low voice. Clara recognised the voice well as she choked for air. "Drinking to excess is very unladylike" he said in a taunting manner.

"How did you find me?" Clara choked out as she vainly tried think of a way to escape his hold.

"How do you think? Now tell me where the memories are" he said in a commanding voice.

"They are gone" She rasped, he growled in anger and pulled her off the wall and threw her into the opposite wall. Clara dropped to the floor, her senses jarred from the impact for a moment before she stood up and attacked him. First with a roundhouse kick, he stumbled from the hit and stepped forward and grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him off balance and kneed him in the chest as as he fell elbowed him in the back.

He dropped to the floor and rolled away to his feet then came at her. First with a right hook, she ducked and then he threw a punch with his left arm that she blocked. She parried the next and stepped in close delivering her own strikes to his chest and sternum. She grabbed his shirt as leverage and head butted him. He crooned in pain as she released his jacket and turned in a swift movement striking her elbow into his face.

She turned to face him to pull him down to strike him in the chest with her knee when he returned the favour. His elbow connected with her right cheek. Her grip loosened enough that he was able to wrench her hands off him. He turned her in his arms and pulled her left arm behind her in a full shoulder lock. He held her there, their breathing erratic. He pushed her locked arm and Clara expelled a groan of pain.

"Look the more you try to impede my efforts the more painful it will be for you. Tell me where they are. Are they in your head or did you hide them away?" He demanded. He pushed the shoulder again threatening to dislocate it.

"Screw you" She told him, she wrenched in his grip and purposefully dislocated her arm. She cried out in pain as her shoulder tore from its joint. He released her arm in shock from her manoeuvre and it gave her a window. She gripped her dislocated arm dizzy from the pain and the booze and came at him with a kick to chest, and then a second one to his flank. He was pushed back but as she moved in to punch him, he deflected her punch and hit her with his own punch to her flank.

He then punched her in the stomach and then hit her in the back of her head. She dropped the floor in a heap, black spots and stars sparked across her vision. He walked around her, waiting for her to recover as she rolled onto her back, out of breath and in unfathomable pain.

"Velasquez" he said in a chastising manner. "You kept the memories, I know you did and I want them. Don't think that I am above destroying your body and mind to get them" he told her. Clara gripped her arm and pushed herself to her feet. She was barely standing but it didn't dim the spirit in her eyes.

"Go ahead. Try me" she said, he laughed and she took the moment to kick him but he caught her leg in one swift movement brought his elbow down hard on her knee cap. Clara screamed out in agony, he swept her standing leg out from under her and released her leg. She dropped to the floor.

"Stop wasting my time" he growled, Clara laid on the floor and trying to stay conscious while pain tore through her senses. He moved over and pushed her legs out of the way and straddled her. She tried to fight him with her one workable arm but he caught it in his grip and broke her elbow. The pain intensified to the point that Clara blacked out.

It didn't last long as he revived her with magic, like a bucket of cold water on her senses. He loomed over. "No rest for the wicked" he told her. Clara was powerless to stop him.

He pointed the wand at her "_Legilimens_" he said. Clara screamed out in agony as he tore through her mind.

* * *

><p>Alicia laughed as she danced with her grandfather a spirited dance with the live dance. The wedding had been beautiful, amazing in her opinion and amusing thanks to O'Callaghan's antics and his views on marriage.<p>

She wore her mother's wedding robes, white full length robes with a high mandarin collar and long bell sleeve, the dress was embroidered in ice blue and silver thread in a beautiful calligraphy of Irish blessings, other patterns of flora and fauna all interwoven with one another. It was tradition that the robes be worn from the start of the ceremony until her husband stripped them off her for their first night as a married couple. She had stood opposite Warrington and had her hands tied to his, during Twilight as the sun had set and it was not entirely dark.

She had never felt a stronger sense of love and security until the moment of when the vows were said and the magic formed around them. It felt like she had finally come home. A sense peace washed through her and any doubts she had disappeared completely. The past 24 hours of pain and suffering were a distant memory as all she saw was her future with Warrington.

After the ceremony they retired to the pub for food and drinks and revelling. Cillian opened the pub to the locals people Alicia knew from her childhood. They all came and celebrated drinking, singing and dancing. It was very different to the wedding the Malfoys had. In fact, Alicia was surprised at how fast their small party grew and how well Maura and Warrington were letting go of their upper eschelon strictures and were enjoying themselves.

She linked arms with Cillian again and danced in a circle before switching arms. On the second round, Alicia felt as though the world slowed for her. The room spun. She felt Cillian grab hold of her, looking at her with concern.

"Alicia?" he asked but he spoke slowly, she frowned as her vision clouded and for a moment she thought she was lying on the ground with fire around her. But as soon as the vision came to her, it snapped away and she found herself being held in Cillian's arms. The music had paused and everyone was looking at her.

"Alicia?" Warrington said, he had seen her stumble in her dance with Cillian and crumple into his arms. He placed his tankard of Ale down and rushed to her side where he was now gently cradling her face. Searching her eyes for answers as they went from being glassy to normal again. "Alicia speak to me" he said.

"I don't know, I don't feel so good" Alicia said as if proving her point, her pallor turned slightly green.

"Boy why don't you take Alicia to a chair by the door for some fresh air" Cillian suggested as he handed Alicia to him. Warrington wrapped and arm around Alicia waist and helped her off the dancefloor.

"Too much exuberance on the dance floor, let's get the music playing" Cillian said to the room. The room murmured sympathy and laughed before the music started up again and the party continued.

"Are you ok?" Warrington asked her.

"I will be" Alicia said as he sat her down at the 'bridal' table.

"Here have some water" Maura said handing Alicia a cup of water, Alicia accepted with glee as she needed to wash away the nausea and what she assumed to be a memory that flashed through her mind.

"Thank you" Alicia said as she took a sip.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look shaken" Warrington told her, he noted the cup trembling in her hands and placed his hands on top of them to steady her hold.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" Alicia assured him, giving him her best smile but he wasn't fooled.

* * *

><p>The man cursed his bad luck as he watched the cottage burn. The flames licked through the small building and a loud crack sounded as the roof caved in. He had made sure of it as he didn't need any presence of his DNA to be found in the cottage. He had scoured through Clara's head to find nothing of use. After discovering nothing useful to him inside of her mind he searched her cottage. There was nothing and now he was in a predicament. The woman was lying on the floor entirely useless to him, her body broken and near death. He had to clean up the mess he had made as no could ever know he was here or his life that he had protected for so long would come to ruin.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think it is time we left and retired to our honeymoon" Warrington murmured in Alicia's ear before nuzzling her neck. They had remained seated since her moment of lightheadedness on the dancefloor and watched the celebration that was in their honor.<p>

"Oi get a room!" George and Fred shouted from the bar. Cillian had allowed the boys to take over bar duty because they wanted to try their hand at bartending and it gave the staff a break to enjoy. Katie was on the dancefloor dancing with some man from the villiage. Lee was at the bar talking with O'Callaghan and Cillian while Montague and Flint were speaking with Maura.

"By honeymoon you mean sleep right?" Alicia asked ignoring the commentary from their friends.

"Do I bore you already?" Warrington asked with a smile, he could see Alicia was completely exhausted. It had been a long two days.

"Take me home" She begged too tired to flirt with her husband.

"I think we should slip away quietly" Warrington said.

"I'm in complete agreement. If that is possible" Alicia said in relief as the people in the room were completely inebriated and she did not want to go through the send off from their group of highly inebriated friends.

"Here's what we'll do, you go upstairs and I'll follow you in a few moments." Warrington said, they wouldn't be fooling anyone but he didn't care as he was more than glad to go home and curl up with his wife in his arms. _Wife_ he thought did like how it sounded, his possessive nature relished in their newly made nuptials as Alicia was now forever his.

"Ok" Alicia said, Warrington pulled her into a deep kiss and the room erupted into more wolf whistles and cat calls from the drunken crowd. When he released her lips from his, he wore wide smile as Alicia blushed and shook her head at the antics of the room.

"I'm going now" Alicia told him more to calm her jangled nerves of being the centre of attention than anything else. She rose from her chair and Warrington pinched her ass making her jump. She turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're going to pay for that" she told him.

"I look forward to it Mrs Warrington" he replied with a smug smile, he watched her walk through the crowd to Maura. The two women spoke and then hugged, Alicia then moved to Cillian and O'Callaghan obviously saying her farewells before she went upstairs. He looked at his watch and noted the time before he reclined back to wait for his own window to escape.

* * *

><p><em>TBC- cya all soon<em>


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"My apologies, Montague waylaid me" Warrington said after he pulled Alicia through the fireplace of their house after leaving their reception. He wrapped his arms around Alicia drawing her close, enjoying the renewed pleasure of knowing she was firmly and completely his.

"Oh? Is everything ok" Alicia asked in good humour, she rested her head on his chest and gave a sigh of relaxation as they were finally alone.

"Yes, he felt compelled to give me the talk" Warrington said in a grim and serious manner. Alicia frowned and lifted her head and looked at him.

"What talk?" she asked, Warrington took a fortifying breath as he needed it to just get over Drunken Montague's speech to him.

"The talk about what happens between a man and woman on their wedding night" Warrington said, Alicia's eyes went wide for a moment before she laughed and pressed her forehead against his chest as he tightened his arms around her. He lowered his lips to her ear. "He was very deep in his cups but very serious about telling me all the ins and outs of sexual intercourse" he added smiling as Alicia's shoulder continued to shake with mirth.

"Shall I go into detail?" he asked her. Alicia laughed and shook her head as she tried to calm down. She could only imagine Montague's words but they would have been funny.

"No, I'd rather we talk less about Montague and focussed more about us" Alicia said as she looked up and saw the heat in his eyes.

"Thank Merlin" Warrington said as he released only to pick her up in his arms bridal style.

"You know I can walk"

"But this is more charming" He said as he climbed the stairs to their room. He carried her over the threshold and placed her onto her feet before he closed the door and locked it.

"Expecting someone or afraid I'll bolt?" Alicia asked wryly.

"Making sure we do not get interrupted" he told her as he moved towards her with purpose. "You know I've been waiting for this moment all day" Warrington told her as he reached out and slowly unhooked the eyelets holding the front of her robe closed.

"I don't know how you can be excited about something you get see all the time" Alicia said as she felt a shiver of anticipation ran through her as she reached up and started undoing his robes. But Warrington was defter with his fingers than her and finished unhooking enough eyelets that he caught her hands and stopped her for a moment. Just to let it sink in for a moment.

"Ah but tonight it's new because you're my wife" Warrington said a possessive smile played on his lips. Alicia rolled her eyes and his expression darkened. "You dare to roll your eyes at me?" he asked teasingly as slowly pushed the robe off her shoulders. He gave a groan as it fell to the floor, revealing she was completely naked underneath.

"Yeah I do, a last name change and few vows doesn't change anything" she assured him as she relished the power she held over him as his eyes roved her body. It was definitely a good ego boost as she saw that he definitely liked what he saw.

"Trust me it changes a lot" he told her before Alicia could be irreverent he pulled her close and claimed her lips, sweeping his tongue deeply inside of her sweet mouth, his heart pounding crazily.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, I'm coming. Stop your knocking" Cillian said, the party had broken up a few hours ago and Cillian had put Katie in Alicia's old bedroom to sleep off. The twins were passed out at the bar and the other three had managed to occupy three of the four spare rooms upstairs. Maura had retired for the night and he had been ready to go to sleep himself when the hammering at the door started. He swung the door open and frowned as O'Callaghan stood at the door dressed in an old muggle suit with a cotton Henley shirt underneath and carrying an old suit case.<p>

"I'm packed and ready to go" O'Callaghan said with a smile as he held up a suit case, Cillian frowned at him.

"Go where?" Cillian asked, O'Callaghan gave him a look of annoyance as if they had discussed something and made a plan that Cillian should remember but obviously it all had occurred in the old man's head.

"My little Phoenix has been reborn." O'Callaghan said in annoyed manner as if Cillian was being flippant with him.

"Your little Phoenix?" Cillian asked.

"Aye, she's a cottage by the sea with the men who are related to those Weasel boys who were here tonight" O'Callaghan said pointing to the twins. Cillian had no idea of whom O'Callaghan was talking about or what it had to do with the Weasleys.

"You mean the Weasley boys?" Cillian asked O'Callaghan.

"I heard our name" Fred slurred as he lifted his head up from the bar. He nudged George who fell off his seat onto the floor.

"What? the party still going?" George asked he pushed to his feet, he had a glazed look as he was still drunk. "Let's go another round for the bride groom" he said in an exhausted yet excited tone, he even managed a weird dance to go with it before his eyes rolled up into his head and fell to the floor, promptly passing out.

"Oi Fred, you have a brother who lives by the sea?" Cillian asked, Fred closed his eyes dozing for a moment before he opened them again.

"Sorry what?" Fred asked.

"Brother, cottage by the sea" Cillian prompted.

"Oh you're talking about my brother" Fred said surprised before he frowned "Which one though, I have 5 and a sister. She's a real spitfire" Fred said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"The brother who has the markings of a wolf" O'Callaghan said, he made a gesture to the left side of his face and dragged his hand down in the imitation of it being clawed at. Fred's eyes lit up as he understood.

"Oh Bill! You're talking bout Bill. You know, it's really rude to comment on the" Fred hiccupped and pointed his face "Scars; Mum gets tetchy about it" he said as if he were dispensing invaluable advice.

"Where does he live?" Cillian asked.

"Shell cottage" Fred said before his eyes lit up. "Hey you wanna go there?" he asked in an excited manner.

"Aye, come on" Cillian said as he helped Fred off the stool and kept him upright. They needed Fred to pass through the wards and keep them open for himself and O'Callaghan.

* * *

><p>Alicia lifted her arms to encircle his neck. Her bare belly touched the belt at his waist, but he didn't seem to notice. His grass green eyes were riveted on her face. A hint of dull color highlighted his cheekbones. She stroked one hand into the dark brown waves of his hair and pulled his head down to kiss him.<p>

She moaned in pleasure as their mouths merged and their tongues twined, she felt the tremor in his hands as he lifted them to caress the length of her spine told her plainly that he wanted all of her but surprised her as he usually touched her firmly and with confidence.

_Apparently getting married did make things different for him..._ Alicia mused to herself silently, the thought soon fled as the kiss deepened and gained momentum, he gently cupped her full breasts, bent his head, and reverently kissed them. Alicia reached for the buttons of his dress robes, undoing them with less and less efficiency as he continued to explore her body, stroking her hips, her thighs, with hands that were amazingly gentle.

She craved his touch, wanting more, but his clothes remained between them and she was struggling to keep her own hands steady but then Warrington always had that effect on her.

After a few moments of drowning in the pleasure of his mouth, Warrington stepped back to unbutton the rest of his wizarding robes, shaking it off impatiently. The crisp white T-shirt he wore underneath was quick to follow, disappearing in one fluid movement.

Alicia tackled his belt, loving the way his flat abdomen clenched as she brushed his hot skin. He wriggled out of his dress pants and kicked off his shoes and socks and then finally, he was as naked as she was.

He nuzzled her neck and stroked a hand over their unborn baby, a tenderness that brought moisture to her eyes.

"You're so damn beautiful, Alicia," he rasped in her ear.

"As much as I appreciate the compliments I'd prefer more action" Alicia told him before she bit his ear lobe.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile over at Shell Cottage,<p>

"So, not that I don't mind you here Brother but how long are you going to stay here?" Bill asked as he topped up their glasses with fire whisky. It was half empty and Bill was feeling incredibly good about it as he was just in the nice tipsy stage. Charlie however looked like he was half pissed, the downside of having been infected by Fenrir. His body ran a few degrees hotter than normal and he metabolized food and booze at a faster rate than a normal wizard.

"Just a couple more days, Clara's all tied up in finding Alicia Spinnet but she promised me a dinner out and drinks if I stayed on a little longer" Charlie said.

"I hope they find Alicia and soon" Bill said as he was worried about Alicia and her unborn child. It was a horrible situation and it seemed so unfair for it to happen to Alicia after everything she had been through.

"They will, Clara's the best. So speaking of the best. Where's Fleur?" Charlie asked.

"In France" Bill said, his stock standard answer for the last year.

"She's been there for a while now" Charlie commented as he couldn't help but notice that Fleur had been absent from the house not only in physical presence but also in home. The wedding photos were no longer up, there were no photos of Bill and Fleur as a couple around the house, the furniture had changed over the last few months from a French nouveu style to plush overstuffed furniture. But then he had equated the furniture change due to his 4 year old niece Victoire or Tori as they called her for short and her habit of climbing everything and anything.

"Hopefully she'll stay there for the rest of her natural life" Bill said bitterly. Charlie's brows rose in surprise.

"Did I miss something?" Charlie asked him.

"Fleur and I are divorced" Bill said. It was the first time he had said it out loud, acknowledged the truth. It was apparently a lot easier to admit he was a failure than he thought but then this was Charlie. His brother might be a member of the family but with him living in Romania gave him a sense of distance from their family.

"What? When?" Charlie spluttered shocked by the news.

"The divorce was finalised 8 months ago, we'd been separated for over a year before then. I'd appreciate it if you don't tell the family" Bill said before he took a sip of his drink, it stung that he out of the many generations of Weasley's; he was the first to get a divorce.

"How? What happened? You two were as solid as they co-" Charlie stopped midsentence when the fireplace glowed green. Charlie pulled his wand out just in case they were not expecting visitors; preparing himself for trouble when Fred stumbled through the fire place. He straightened up and then to the fireplace gave a sweeping gesture.

"Entrer voo mon amis and don't let the banshee of a wife scare you away" Fred said as he welcomed two older gentleman. Charlie lowered his wand as he recognised the two immediately. Bill closed his eyes for a moment quelling the amusement over Fred's comment about Fleur and moved onto annoyance as Fred had brought two complete strangers into his home. He however did note how Charlie had put his wand away and figured the two older men were friends. How they knew to come here was one of the many questions in his mind.

"Fred" Bill said slightly annoyed at Fred for being drunk and just allowing himself and two men he didn't know into his home. He was grateful that Tori was at the Burrow having time with her grandparents.

"Bill!" Fred slurred in a merry manner.

"That was fun" elder of the two said, he moved to kitchen not even paying the slightest attention to anyone and licked one of the kitchen walls. He smacked his lips and smiled. "This is the place" he announced happily, he turned around taking in the room and frowned "too early" he said.

"Too early?" the other one asked.

"Excuse me, but who are you? and what are you doing in my home?" Bill asked as he made a mental note to clean the 'licked' section of the kitchen wall.

"This is Alicia Spinnet's Grandfather Cillian and-" Fred started making the introductions when the elderly man who licked his wall interrupted him.

"I am O'Callaghan" O'Callaghan said, still frowning. He then licked his finger and held it in the air as if trying to figure out which way the wind was blowing.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but the old man had a vision and I thought there was an emergency situation" Cillian said as he offered his hand to Bill. Bill accepted the gesture and gave Cillian's hand a firm shake.

"He's a seer" Charlie explained to Bill as Fred promptly fell onto Bill's lounge in the living area and passed out.

"Right" Bill said dryly, as he didn't believe in the powers of premonition or the reliability of their visions.

"Though his timing is a bit off" Cillian commented looking half annoyed and amused himself.

"It's not the only think that's off" Bill murmured as O'Callaghan opened the door and went outside.

"What was the vision?" Charlie asked Cillian.

"Something about a Phoenix rising from the ashes" Cillian said.

"I don't own a Phoenix and I don't plan on owning one either" Bill said.

"It's a metaphor" Charlie told Bill.

"I hope so" Bill muttered as O'Callaghan came back into the house and threw his hands up in the air.

"She's not here, too early but it doesn't make sense. I had the vision, I felt the burn which meant it is now. Where is she?" O'Callaghan asked he pointed at Bill. "You, are you hiding her wolf man?" O'Callaghan shook his head and bit the tip of his thumb in thought. "No, no... this doesn't make any sense" he said.

"You don't make sense, why don't you share the vision?" Cillian asked O'Callaghan as he appreciated the patience Bill was giving them as he wouldn't be taking the invasion of two strangers into his home so well.

"Because it's not for anyone to see. I need to see Alicia" O'Callaghan said as he started to ring his hands and pace.

"Isn't Alicia still missing? Clara's working the case" Charlie said confused.

"Long story, she has been found and is safe." Cillian told him. The news was met with a smile from Charlie as it was good news.

"I told you Clara would find her" Charlie said to Bill smugly.

"Yes- wait, is this about Clara?" Cillian said looking at O'Callaghan. The old man stopped pacing and gave an exaggerated sigh like he'd been waiting half a century for them to catch up.

"Of course it is. She's my little phoenix. Now can we go? I need to speak with Alicia immediately" O'Callaghan said.

"Oh no, Alicia's on her honeymoon. We are not interrupting that" Cillian told him as they moved to the fireplace.

"Honeymoon" Charlie said confused.

"Alicia and Cassius Warrington were engaged before she was taken" Bill said to Charlie as he knew Charlie didn't make a habit of reading the Daily Prophet.

"Ah. Well, send my congratulations to the couple Cillian" Charlie said to Cillian.

"Thank you and now we will get out of your hair. Sorry for the interruption and don't be too hard on Fred" Cillian said to them.

"I make no promises" Bill said, Cillian laughed and gestured for O'Callaghan to go first except the old man abruptly turned away from the fireplace and walked over to Bill. He pulled out a business care and held it out to Bill.

"This is my calling card. Toss it in the fire when my Phoenix arrives and I will come" O'Callaghan said to him. Bill took the card erring on the side of caution as he wanted the odd man to leave his home.

"It's most important that you call me. You will me need me" he told Bill.

"I don't see why Clara would come here" Bill said, O'Callaghan smiled knowingly.

"I think you do" he said.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can move" Alicia mumbled drowsily as she laid on top of Warrington completely sated and slick with sweat. Warrington chuckled as he moved his hands slowly up and down her back in lazy pattern. It was supposed to be relaxing but all it did was heat Alicia up but she was not going to tell him that as she was too tired for another round of sex.<p>

"I told you it would be different" Warrington told her.

"Every time is different" Alicia stated.

"You saying you don't enjoy my repertoire?" Warrington asked teasingly as he felt sated to his bones.

"No, I'm definitely enjoying the variety but I'm beginning to think you're holding the good stuff back" Alicia said.

"Well, I do remember saying that I was saving myself for marriage before you corrupted me" Warrington said innocently, Alicia gave an unladylike snort and gave a small shake of her head at the comment.

"Well your reputation is salvaged as I have made an honest man out of you" Alicia said dryly.

"You make it sound like I'm the ball and chain in this relationship" Warrington said amused. Alicia lifted her head up to look him in the eyes, she wore a mischievious smile.

"Well you did seek me out and I couldn't shake you. Then you just nagged me and nagged me into doing things...So yeah you kind of are the ball and chain in our relationship" Alicia said before giving a chuckle.

* * *

><p>A week later,<p>

Alicia woke with a start and sat up in bed, her body drenched in sweat. She tried to steady her breathing as her heart pounded. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back but immediately relaxed as she remembered they were in Ireland, safe and sound on their honeymoon.

"Alicia, are you ok?" Warrington asked in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah just- I don't know" She said, she had the weirdest dream that she was falling backwards through fire but it didn't burn her, there was no pain but complete confusion and fear that she was disappearing. Breaking into a million pieces to be lost to wherever she was but all the while struggling to keep herself together as there was something important she had to do. What that was she didn't know. None of ir made any sense and she woke with the lingering fear and confusion.

"A bad dream?" he asked, she felt the bed shift as he sat up beside her.

"Yeah" she murmured as she ran a hand through her hair and exhaled slowly.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, he pressed a kiss to her on her shoulder.

"No, I want to forget it" She said as she turned and pushed him onto his back and threw a leg over him, so she was straddling him.

"You know I'm a person not some sex toy" he said with a smile, inwardly he would prefer she tell him what was wrong instead of distracting with sex but he was having a hard time of saying 'no' to her.

"It's our honeymoon, it's your duty to over-sex me to make up for when we're old and grey and you can't get it up" she told him d as she ran her hands up his torso enjoying the heat radiating off his skin and the feel of his body.

"Ha, that will never happen" he assured her. Alicia chuckled.

"We'll see" Alicia said with a wicked smile. Warrington moved his hands onto her hips and slowly up her back drawing her down to him.

"You definitely will but for now let's focus on the here and now" he told her.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The next morning,

"You are really enjoying this whole married business" Alicia said as she and Warrington were enjoying their morning ritual of sharing breakfast together. He sat next to her pretending to read the financial section of the paper but really he was watching her.

He couldn't help it as she was growing more beautiful by the day and this morning she was glowing. Not literally glowing but she looked happy and content which in turn gave him a great sense of satisfaction. Ever since they exchanged vows his possessiveness of her had only increased. He couldn't get enough of her and he felt a caveman-like satisfaction knowing their child was growing within her.

He just wished he knew what the troubling dreams she been having were about but then she'd tell him when she was ready. He only hoped it was sooner than later.

"Well the sex is better- ow already dishing out spousal abuse" he said laughing as Alicia had punched his arm. He rubbed the spot where she smacked him.

"I don't want you score carding our sex life and anyway it's not spousal abuse it's correcting an unattractive behaviour with negative reinforcement" Alicia told him before she went back to reading the Daily Prophet with a snap of the paper. A smug smile curving her lips.

"Oh ok so I should use positive reinforcement to induce good behaviour from you?" he asked, she slid a look his way and saw he giving her a smile that could melt butter.

"Yes, definitely" Alicia said blushing as she went back to the paper. She turned the page and stopped as she read the main article, the colour drained from her face and her hands tremored as she couldn't believe what she was reading.

"What is it?" he asked. Alicia folded the paper to showcase the article and handed it to Warrington.

"Clara has died. Did you know about this?" She asked slightly in shock.

"No" he said stunned as he took the paper from her and read the article. It was an article about her death. According to the article she died in a fire, origins still being investigated but her subsequent death opened up old wounds for the Montague family.

"She died in a fire the night of our wedding" Alicia said. She tried to shake the coincidence of the vision she had that night and the weird dreams but pushed it aside as she was not ready to talk about it with Warrington and even then what would be the point.

"I wonder how Montague is taking it, curious" Warrington said as he read the article.

"What is?" Alicia asked.

"Apparently His parents are disputing Clara's will in Wizengamot" Warrington said.

"She was disowned, do they really have a right to make a claim for her will?" Alicia asked, she had to admit she skimmed the article and it disgusted her that Clara and Montague's parents felt they deserved more than what they were given.

"Greed will make many people disagreeable" Warrington said.

"So politely put. I think you should go to Montague" Alicia told him, she could only imagine how Montague was taking the loss of his sister. The thought inexplicably saddened her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Warrington asked her, he watched as two tears slipped down Alicia's face.

"Yeah why?" Alicia asked.

"You're crying" he said, Alicia touched her face and brought her hand back and looked at the collected tears.

"It's silly I barely knew her" Alicia said feeling incredibly weird that she was crying as she felt grief but there was a disconnect from her emotions like it wasn't really her feeling them.

"Now that is a lie and we both know it" Warrington said, Alicia shot him an incredulous look.

"You know what I mean. We weren't friends or anything but I feel a great sadness" Alicia said acknowledging the ache in her. "Anyway, you should go and see Montague" she told him.

"I will" he assured her. But he wasn't moving fast enough for Alicia so she snatched the paper from him which got his attention.

"Now" She told him.

"Can I finish my breakfast?" Warrington asked her, Alicia picked up the half eaten piece of toast on his plate. The last of his breakfast and crammed it into her mouth in one go and ate it. "Mature" he told her.

"Your friend lost his sister, he needs you and you finished breakfast" Alicia told him through her hand as she was still eating the toast. He raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. She glared back at him as she chewed the toast to the point he started to feel the air crackle and not in a friendly manner. So he held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok. I get it the honeymoon is over. I'll go" he told her. He rose from his seat only for Alicia to grab his hand and pull him back down. She swallowed the toast and took a momentas she cupped his face in her hands.

"Hey, the honeymoon will never be over you." she assured and as if to prove her point she gave him a kiss that made him want to stay and forget all about Montague and his grief. His friend had waited a week what was another day or two? But Alicia had other ideas.

* * *

><p>"Dear Fellow, you look a wreck" Warrington said as he let himself into Montague's penthouse apartment to find his friend in the study sitting by the fire with a glass of brandy in hand and half empty bottle on the table besides the chair. The air smelt stale and sickly from sweat and booze, it told Warrington that his friend hadn't showered in a couple days and the bottle of fire whisky probably wasn't his first nor his last considering the the despondant look on Montague's face. Warrington had only seen him melancholy a couple of times and both times had lasted a few scary months.<p>

"Shouldn't you be in your wife enjoying your honeymoon?" Montague asked as he sat slouched in the chair, his speech slurred and voice raw from fire whisky. His expensive black suit wrinkled. He watched as Warrington sat in the other arm chair and looked at him. Montague felt a stab of jealousy as his friend looked sickeningly content in casual navy shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans.

"Yes, but she doesn't have the stamina to keep up with me. So I decided to see how you were doing. Not well by the looks of it" Warrington said as he looked at Montague.

"I'm grieving, no one looks good when they are grieving but at least I have the manners to do so in private as it would be contrived of me to grieve openly like my parents are" Montague said disgusted by the way his parents were manipulating the media.

"I know"

"No, you don't." Montague said, he downed his whiskey and with a shaky hand picked up the bottle to refill his glass "You know my parents are completely fine with it all. Their daughter died and they act as if her death were one of a stranger. It was only until her will was read out that they cared to turn on the waterworks and forlorn looks. It disgusts me, the Montague family trust has more than enough funds and yet they are having their solicitors write up a claim. We didn't even had a funeral. Not that there was anything to bury" Montague said in a disgusted tone.

"Not to be rude but why are they contesting?" Warrington asked, Montague held up the bottle in a silent offering, Warrington nodded and watched as Montague summoned another glass and poured Warrington half a glass of whisky. Obviously he was playing catch up in more than gossip.

"Clara is- no sorry was a self-made heiress didn't you know?" Montague asked dryly, Warrington kept silent as he knew it was a hypothetical question. "I didn't, I thought she was dirt poor. Not that it mattered to me. But she left me substantial amount of land and properties in Portugal and a letter. She wrote-" Montague stopped and shook his head not able to share the contents. So he changed the topic. "And she gave Charles Weasley her bank vault and it's contents; Bonds and other investments to assist in the upkeep of the vault as well as enough for a substantial living for at least 5 generations of Weasley's depending on how tight they keep their purses or how prolific they breed whichever drains the coffers first" he drawled sarcastically before he took a sip of his fire whisky.

"Why?" Warrington asked, he wasn't curious but felt it was better to pry than have Montague bottle up his emotions and life. He picked up the whisky and took a sip.

"Apparently in her words 'My life held many secrets and favours. I never wished to burden you with them but I hope you will keep them safe for me as you kept me during the hard times'. Whatever that means, my parents are enraged that she has made Mr Weasley flush. They want their cut, they think it's unfair Clara's fortune goes to someone outside of the family" Montague said.

"Did Clara leave them anything?" Warrington asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing of worth, just a letter. I don't know what it says but my parents are incensed I have no idea why since they cut her off" Montague said with a shrug as he took a sip of his own drink.

"I'm truly surprised" Warrington said. Montague's parents were the kind of people who had their kids as a status symbol not because they wanted them and they always felt entitled to everything and anything they could get their hands on.

"By my parents or Clara?" Montague asked

"Both" Warrington said.

"Greed it turns people ugly." Montague said.

"Will they win?" Warrington asked.

"No and to be honest I've hired Weasley excellent legal council as I'd rather Mr Weasley have the vault and it's untold treasures than my parents" Montague said.

"Another Weasley flush with money. What is this world coming to?" Warrington joked lightly, Montague quirked his lips in a faint smile before becoming morose again.

"You should go home" Montague told him, Warrington gave a shrug and made himself comfortable as he didn't plan to return home for a few hours or at least until he convinced Montague to take a shower and eat something.

"I will when I know Alicia will be fully rested and ready for me" Warrington joked, Montague made a derisive noise but smiled none the less at the poor humour.

* * *

><p>"Hmm let me see you child" O'Callaghan said, his face mere centimetres from hers as he grasped Alicia's face between his hands and peered into her eyes.<p>

"What's going on?" Alicia asked, she had gone to pub after Warrington left to catch up with her grandfather and enjoy some tea and scones only to be interrupted by O'Callaghan. She had been talking with Cillian when the old coot appeared out of nowhere and jumped on the stool beside her at the bar and grabbed her face.

"You see it?" O'Callaghan asked her, Alicia wished she could pull back as O'Callaghan was freaking her out but the man had an iron grip on her head.

"See what?" Alicia asked as they sat at the bar. It was early morning so there wasn't anyone around to watch except Cillian who seemed just as interested in her answers as O'Callaghan was.

"The connection was not entirely separated there are tendrils still hanging on" He said more talking to himself than anyone else. "You saw the fire did you not?" he asked her in a desperate manner.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked she slid a look at Cillian hoping he would tell her something. He wore a cryptic expression which only made her feel more uneasy.

"Calm yourself, focus and think. Over 7 nights ago, you have a dream of fire?" O'Callaghan asked her.

"I am calm and I've been having a lot of dreams lately but not of fire" Alicia told him. She didn't want to admit she had a brief flash of a vision about a fire on her wedding night when she was on the dancefloor with Cillian as she didn't think it was relevant.

"Are you sure? Nothing about a fire?" O'Callaghan asked.

"Yes" Alicia said, O'Callaghan frowned as he moved his face closer to hers to the point their noises were nearly touching.

"I think you're holding something back" he said.

"Only my breakfast" Alicia assured him, Cillian chuckled and O'Callaghan shot him a look before turning back to Alicia.

"Don't be flip with me, my little Phoenix is lost and you're the last person to have magical ties with her" O'Callaghan told her.

"Little Phoenix?" Alicia asked sceptically, she wondered in O'Callaghan had finally lost it.

"It's what he calls Clara Velasquez, he thinks she is still alive but lost somewhere" Cillian explained to Alicia before he picked up a straw and poked O'Callaghan with it. "Let her go old man, Alicia doesn't know anything" he said, O'Callaghan sighed and much to Alicia's relief released her head.

"So how could she be alive if she died in a fire?" Alicia said completely confused.

"I had a vision she was alive, she arrives at the cottage by the sea owned the half wolf half man. But she wasn't there and I think you unconsciously know where she is as you are linked to her" O'Callaghan said.

"What?" Alicia said in disbelief looking between Cillian and O'Callaghan.

"O'Callaghan believes there is a link between you to. Remnants of the Teneo curse" Cillian explained.

"Remnants?" Alicia echoed. She was hoping they were playing a mean joke on her as she just wanted to regain a sense of normalcy in her life even if she did have odd dreams. But then she had read life transitions led to a person having odd dreams which she was happy to chalk it up to as she didn't want to be sucked into more drama than she had to be.

"The Teneo Curse created a link between you two. Clara broke the curse in a rough manner and left traces memories and the hooks of her being in you remain part of the connection still lives which means Clara still lives. Your other dreams, what happens?" O'Callaghan asked.

"I don't remember them, I just wake up feeling lost like I don't know where I am, like I'm falling but I know I have a purpose. There's something I have to do but I don't know where or what it is... I don't know it's all very random" Alicia said getting flustered.

"Could be my little phoenix" O'Callaghan said.

"Or it could be just weird dreams" Cillian said to be contrary as he didn't want O'Callaghan upsetting his grand daughter anymore than he already had.

"If this theory of the connection is correct. Is it going to affect my baby? And what about us are we safe?" Alicia asked, she knew Clara led a very secretive life and probably made a lot enemies. Alicia didn't want those enemies coming after her or any trouble. It was selfish but she had had enough adventure to last her a lifetime.

"The connection is only one way and incredibly weak. So I think you should be fine" O'Callaghan said dissmissively.

"Think? Is there anyway to sever it completely?" Alicia asked, O'Callaghan shot her an incredulous look.

"We might lose Clara completely if we do. Wherever she is, you're the last tie she has to this world. No we will not be severing it, her story isn't finished. I know her future and she does not die now, it's too soon and too dangerous for you" O'Callaghan said.

"O'Callaghan, stop making things sound so dire" Cillian warned to the old man before he looked to his granddaughter. "Alicia, the links between you and Clara should fade over time. I think" he shot O'Callaghan a look of censure before turning back to Alicia "That the fact that Clara suffered a horrible and her last thoughts are just reverberating in through the dreams"

"She is alive" O'Callaghan mumbled.

"Then where is she?" Cillian asked.

"I don't know but her dreams can't be 'reverberations' of Clara's thoughts" O'Callaghan argued.

"Why don't you do that thing where you look into my mind and see what I've dreamed" Alicia offered to O'Callaghan hoping it would stop the argue completely but the old man shook his head.

"No, your child now dreams. Her mind is linked to yours just as Clara's but she has more control" O'Callaghan said, Alicia blinked at him a couple times truly confused by him.

"What?" Alicia asked. Cillian gave a sigh and shook his head.

"O'Callaghan believes that when a woman becomes pregnant her body and mind is subtly controlled by unborn child. As such linking telepathically could interfere with the connection to your child. It's his crazy theory" Cillian said holding his hands up in surrender.

"You tell me why a grown woman would want to dip her scones and cream into a pint of Guinness? It's just unnatural" O'Callaghan said in all seriousness.

"Your theory is unfounded." Cillian told him.

"Pfft you believe what you want, I'll believe what I want but I know better than to mess around with an immature mind. Children are parasitical and the only reason why we don't kill 'em is that they come out adorable and in need of help. So where is your husband?" O'Callaghan asked Alicia.

"He's gone to see Montague" Alicia said.

"Aye, I heard about all the malarkey with Clara's will from Charlie" Cillian said.

"You know Charlie?" Alicia asked. She then mentally kicked herself as she remembered that Cillian had ties with Charlie and Clara during the war when they tried to recruit the small Irish pockets of magical beings into the fight. They were just as unssuccessful as Voldermort only exception was that Clara and Charlie parted on good terms with her Grandfather.

"Of course and he sends his congratulations to you" Cillian said with a smile.

"When did you see him?"

"Last week" Cillian said with a shrug. Not offering anything more precise in a time frame "He wasn't doing very well after he heard about Clara and then the will, he's staying with his brother-"

"The half wolf half man" O'Callaghan said interruping Cillian.

"Bill" Alicia said.

"Hmm" O'Callaghan murmured in agreement.

"She left him her vault. You know what is in there?" Cillian asked Alicia, ignoring O'Callaghan's comment about Bill. Cillian didn't care what species the man was, he had a name and it should be used.

"I do, Charlie knows never to go in there right?" Alicia asked in a serious tone.

"Of course" Cillian said, he was having a few of his people in England keep an eye on Charlie and making sure he stayed out of the vault as there was no sense in losing a good man just because his curiosity got the better of him.

"Good, now can I get something to eat and cup of tea now?" Alicia asked.

* * *

><p>TBC- Thank you for all the reviews and patience! cya all in the near future :-)<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Oh I forget to give you this earlier." O'Callaghan said after they three of them shared lunch. He pulled out a long box of the side pocket of his robes and handed it to Alicia.

It was a wooden box made with intricately engraved wood, she opened the box carefully and inside nestled on a soft pillow of velvet was a wand. It looked like several pieces of wood of various shades intricately twisted together. She reached out and gently touched the wand and smiled at the beauty of it.

"Juniper wood, 7 inches. This wand will assist you in warding off evil spirits and give you the powers of strength, protection, healing and health. Pick it up" O'Callaghan told her.

"It's beautiful" Alicia said as she picked up the wand and held it in her hand, she felt as if she had found something she had been looking for, for a very long time. She laughed as she gripped the wand at the base and pointed it at the vase of half dead flowers at the side of the room. The air around flowers sparkled with sparks of white light as the flowers lifted and revitalised back to being fresh.

"That felt amazing" Alicia said a smile of pure pleasure crossing her lips. After so many years of not using magic, she now had the power to and it felt like she had just reclaimed a piece of herself again.

"Of course it does, told you I'd make you a wand perfect for you" O'Callaghan said in a chuffed manner. Alicia placed the wand back into it's box and got up from her chair and hugged O'Callaghan and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" she told him, she released him and found O'Callaghan was blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"It's all in a days work" he mumbled, Alicia turned to her Grandfather who welcomed her with open arms. She went to him and he lifted her off the ground and twirled her around as they both laughed and smiled.

"I can now work on getting my magic back completely" Alicia said after Cillian released her.

"That you can" he said with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>The following day,<p>

Alicia was in the kitchen checking the beef stew when Warrington stumbled into the house. Alicia placed the stew back into the oven and closed the door before she looked over to the doorway. She watched as he struggled to kick his muddy boots off at the door and smiled. It wasn't everyday Warrington was messy drunk, hell she had never seen him drunk so she was definitely going to enjoy it. Even if the smell of stale booze and sweat lingered unappealingly in the air.

"Hey" she called out. Warrington turned and looked at her with a smile.

"Hi" he said, she returned the smile and watched him continue to struggle with his boots.

"You ok there?" she asked with amusement.

"Fine" he grumbled as he couldn't decipher his shoelaces. He had been gone for over 24 hours without kissing Alicia and now he was being thwarted by shoes he laced while sober. _Life could be a real bitch..._ he thought.

"Need help?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"No, once I figure out the working of my shoe laces I'll be fine" he said as he bent over to reach the laces of his second boot. Alicia watched wide eyed as her husband swayed precariously to one side and the other but still managing to stay upright. "I can hear you laughing" he grumbled as he tugged on the shoe lace. Alicia wasn't laughing out loud but even he would be laughing at this point.

"Only on the inside" She told him in an amused tone as she walked towards him and leaned against the door frame with arms folded.

"You'll pay for that once I get this boot off" he told her.

"Uhuh, maybe you should use your magic" Alicia said. Warrington straightened up and considered her suggestion before shaking his head.

"Nope never use magic while drunk. It never ends well" He told her before going back to his laces.

"Ok, well when you figure out the riddle of your laces, please feel free to have a shower" Alicia said tongue in cheek.

"You saying I smell?" he asked as he finally pulled on the right lace, the knot came free and boot came off with ease. Now he just had to stand upright without falling on his ass. He was truly getting to old to be drinking so much alcohol and travelling by floo home did not help his equilibrium.

"Yeah, you smell like a bottle of fire whisky left to out to spoil. I'd offer you a sober up potion but we don't have any" she told him. He slowly moved towards her and she slowly stepped back as her stomach turned in an unpleasant manner.

"Yes, that is a shame" he admitted as he would have liked to skip out on the hangover but then he should have sobered up before coming home. It was funny how alcohol made a person forget the obvious things. "So want to join me in a shower?" he asked a smile spreading across his lips at the thought.

"Afraid you'll drown?" She asked sarcastically as she kept backing away from him. He shook his head in amusement as he felt like they were playing a bit of a dance.

"No, I missed my wife" he said as he slowly circled her around the table.

"Well your wife will vomit on you if you come any closer" she told him as she picked up a dish towel and started to whirl it between her hands preparing it so she could snap it at him.

"That's not a nice way to greet your husband" he told her.

"Well maybe you should go shower and brush your teeth, gargle some mouth wash"

"But I want to kiss you" he told her.

"Kiss me after your shower, I have a stew that needs tending and I'll heat up some food for you to eat"

"Fine, but for the record I also wanted to take you in the shower. Up against the wall"

"Well you got a hand and now some material to get you going"

"You are a tease"

"And if you ever want to get laid in the future you're going to stop drinking alcohol altogether" She told him as she snapped the towel just missing his arm. Warrington chuckled as she retwirled the towel and held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, I'm going" he said.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later,<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alicia stood in the middle of busy shopping avenue completely lost. The shops around her bespoke of products similar to ones sold in Diagon alley but their labels and the shop names were all in foreign language she didn't recognise. The people in the streets milled and chatter away but none of it was in a language Alicia could comprehend, she had been about to stop someone when she saw Clara walk right past her.<em>

"_Clara" Alicia called she raced after Clara as the woman snaked through the crowd with ease. Alicia followed her and called out again but Clara did not turn her head or even acknowledge that she heard Alicia. Alicia watched as Clara walked into a book store, due to the crowd it took Alicia a few more seconds to reach the shop._

_She reached the shop front and opened the door but when she stepped through she found herself in an entirely different place. She stopped short as she nearly ran into a wall. Gone were the street noises and bustling people, the bookshop all of it was replaced. She heard a soft yet eerie tune being hummed and slowly turned taking in the new surroundings. It was a circular room with worn stone walls, a tiny window up high on one of the walls gave incredibly poor lighting to the place. But there on kneeling on the floor in a straightjacket and chains was Clara. She looked filthy with her skin scuffed with dirt and her hair stringy and greasy. The room shook as an explosions sounded in the distance and dust feel from the high ceiling._

"_Clara" Alicia said, the woman kept humming the eerie tune as if Alicia hadn't spoken as if there was nothing going on. She didn't even flinch to the sounds of explosions outside. So Alicia said her name louder "Clara!" she then tried to shake Clara only for her hands to go through Clara. Alicia pulled back and looked at her hands and then at Clara but before she could think a small popping sound emitted from behind her and a second later someone walked through her._

_Alicia stepped back with eyes wide as she watched O'Callaghan kneel down in front of Clara. He reached out to Clara and touched her face. Clara wrenched her face away from him and continued to hum. She drew her knees up to her chest as if trying to make herself smaller, still not looking directly at him._

"_It's ok, I'm here to release you" he told her in an excited manner. He snapped his fingers and the chains snapped and the buckles of the jacket also popped open. "Now come, let's get this off of you" he said, he moved forward and she backed away, tears filled her eyes as she shrinked into herself further. _

"_I do not have time for this" O'Callaghan said frustrated, he pulled out his wand and murmured some incomprehensible word. Clara's eyes glazed over as the curse took control of her body._

_O'Callaghan stood up and Clara mimicked his movements as he pretended to shirk off the straight jacket. The jacket fell to the floor in a heap. Alicia watched on as O'Callaghan did a little twirl and a curtsey having a giggle as Clara mirrored him but before he could continue Cillian apparated into the room._

"_Stop prancin-"_

Alicia snapped out of the weird dream with a start as she heard the sound of glass breaking downstairs. She turned to Warrington who woken to the noise as it sounded like someone was stumbling around downstairs.

"Stay here and lock the door after me" Warrington told her, he pulled the covers off his legs and picked up his wand from the bedside table. She watched as he left the room and closed the door behind him. After which it took her a couple seconds to realise that she needed to lock the door. She picked up her wand and moved to the door.

She felt apprehension as she had been slowly practising magic with Cillian and Maura when she visited but her spellwork tended to either do nothing or completely destroy whatever she was trying to do. It seemed the revival of the plant had just been a fluke of magic as there wasn't any middle ground but before she could try at locking the door she heard Warrington call out.

"It's Montague" he shouted which was just as good as saying 'all clear' as it was the second time in weeks he had come into their home unannounced.

Warrington looked at Montague, the man was truly a mess. He didn't even think Clara and Montague were that close for Montague to be so torn up about her death. Three weeks of dealing with Montague's drunken stupidity Warrington was finally at the end of his rope. He knew he should have more patience but the lond Floo travel between London and home in combination with Alicia's weird sleep talking and pregnancy antics gave him little patience to spare for his friend especially since Montague purposefully drinking himself to punish himself or maybe death and while at first Warrington tolerated it and helped him out from time to time with Flint's help.

Warrington like Alicia prefered to keep their home a safe harbour. They hadn't told any if their friends it's location only Cillian, Maura and O'Callaghan knew it's location and could bypass the wards. Montague was the only one in their group of friends with access just in case Alicia needed medical attention or couldn't make it to the pub for her prenatal check. So for him to pop up at 2am unannounced was the last straw.

"I'll pay for the vase" Montague slurred, his voice raw and raspy a unfortunate side effect from drinking too much fire whisky besides profoundly reeking of the whisky in question. Warrington helped his friend move to the dining table and made him sit down on the bench at the long table.

"Yes, you will. What's going on?" Warrington asked, he wanted to be upstairs in bed with his wife and his hand on her curved stomach in anticipation of feeling that first kick but no he was sitting next to his drunk friend hoping the man would not stay or worse vomit on his expensive rug.

"What do you mean?" Montague asked as he leaned back like it were business as usual for him to crash through the fireplace at 2am in the morning.

"Last week I had to bail you out of Gaol again. This week you come here unannounced at 2am-" Warrington started but Montague interrupted him.

"The Gaol thing wasn't my fault-"

"I'm not going to argue with you mate but I think you need help" Warrington said in a serious manner.

"Excuse me?" Montague asked looking insulted.

"The drinking, it's taking a whole other level and I'm worried about you" Warrington said while silently adding …_and tired of cleaning up after you._ Montague reared his head back in disbelief and looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Are you interventioning me? If you are then you are bloody awful at it" Montague told him.

"No, if it was intervention I'd invite more people and have a banner" Warrington said dryly, though the idea definitely had merit not that it would work on Montague.

"Great a party, speaking of where's the whisky?" Montague asked, he started to get up but Warrington pushed him back down shaking his head.

"There isn't any" he told him.

"Scotch?" Montague asked misinterpreting what Warrington was saying. He was aching for a drink as he hadn't had one in over four hours. He had hoped coming to Ireland he could talk with Warrington or maybe just reclaim some part of their friendship as he had felt Warrington start to pull away from him.

"There isn't a single drop of alcohol in this house" Warrington said slowly so Montague could comprehend him.

"Unless you count Vanilla essence but I wouldn't recommend it" Alicia said as she stood at the doorway to the main living area looking pale. She wore long wide leg yoga pants with foldover waistband and the singlet top. He smiled at the generous curve of her abdomen, their unborn child finally making his or her presence known. What he wouldn't give to be back in bed with her rubbing his hand over that stomach to feel their baby kick. It hadn't happened yet but he knew it would be soon. Alicia had told him she had felt movement which always made him feel a little jealous as he wanted to a part of everything regarding their child.

"Spinnet, looking voluptuous as always" Montague slurred. Alicia kept at the doorway as the stench of Montague kept her from venturing further into the room.

"Montague, what did I tell you about coming near me when you're drunk or hungover again?" Alicia asked in a clipped manner from the doorway.

"That you'll vomit on my expensive shoes?" he offered with a roll of his eyes.

"Really? You said that?" Warrington asked his wife, amused by her and a little concerned that she might hold up her threat as she gave a firm nod. He knew the smell of alcohol turned her stomach, along with the smell of wild flowers, roses, fish, tomatoes that were stewed and his personal favourite bugs. Not the cooked kind but the au natural ones that roamed around outside. He had no idea that insects smelt let alone that a person could smell them but apparently Alicia could and he knew better than to argue with her. Pregnancy had made her an extremely odd person at times but amusing none the less.

"Well, why don't you let me handle this and you go back to bed?" Warrington suggested to her as he left Montague at the table to go to his wife.

"I agree, I quite like these shoes" Montague said the couple looked over at him to see Montague admiring his wingtip shoes before they went back to their conversation.

"I'm hungry" Alicia said to Warrington in a low voice. Warrington rubbed her arms in a comforting manner and smiled warmly.

"I'll make you something and bring it up to you" Warrington told her.

"Anything I want?" She asked her tone hopeful.

"Yes, anything you want as long as you go back to bed." He said, she made a face as she didn't like it when he bribed her. "You name it and I will make it" Warrington promised her.

"Figs and lime, yogurt, honey with chia seeds?" Alicia asked after a moment of pondering.

"Done, I'll be up in a few minutes with your meal" Warrington said,

"Don't be too long" she told him as she tugged playfully on the drawstring of his pyjama pants.

"I won't" Warrington assured her.

"Make sure he showers and air the kitchen" She added.

"Of course" Warrington said trying not to laugh. They shared a brief kiss before she returned upstairs. Warrington gave a sigh of relief and turned to the kitchen to start making Alicia's snack.

"You're so whipped" Montague drawled as he swung his legs under the table so he could watch Warrington work in the kitchen and maintain the conversation.

"You are a drunk who is getting on my last nerve" Warrington told him as he cut up the figs.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crash in on the love nest" Montague said in a mocking manner.

"Yes, you did and you're lucky Cillian isn't here otherwise he'd boot your ass out the door." Warrington said pointing a knife at him.

"Isn't that what you're going to do?" Montague asked.

"No, I'm going to give you a room to sleep in and in the morning you and I are going to talk because this is not acceptable behaviour and visiting hours. We gave you access to this house for emergency reasons not for you to come and go like a motel" Warrington told him.

"I'm not your practise child" Montague said narrowing his eyes, as drunk as he was even he knew when he was being lectured to like a misbehaving child and he did not appreciate it.

"Fine, you want to talk about it now?" Warrington asked him.

"Sure, why not?" Montague said before he chuckled.

"Ok, then yes you're right" Warrington began and Montague gave him a smug smile but it wouldn't be long before Warrington wiped it off him. "You're not my child so I'd appreciate it if you acted like an adult and my friend. Get your shit together. I know Clara is dead but it doesn't give you an excuse to become a wastrel and let's get something straight. I'm changing the access to the floo grill here, if you want you can crash at my London townhouse but you're no longer welcome here unannounced and drunk. I also will no longer spend every second or third day bailing you from Gaol. And if you show up hungover for your next visit with Alicia for her prenatal review I will inform medical licensing board" Warrington said in a serious tone as he held the honey bottle over the bowl of yogurt.

"You threatening me?" Montague sneered.

"I threaten because I'm tired of watching you drown yourself in booze and your 'woo is me' attitude. I want my friend back, the one I could occasionally enjoy a good glass of whisky with. So I suggest you dry out and get help because you only have 7 days" Warrington said darkly. The two eyed each other for a moment before Montague started to laugh.

"This isn't funny" Warrington told him as squeezed some honey in a swirl pattern on the yogurt.

"You're holding a bear shaped honey container threatening to ruin my life. It's pretty funny" Montague said. Warrington looked down at the honey container, a smile curving his lips as he could only imagine the contradictions of it all. Montague sobered from his laughter and looked down at the table.

"Whatever, you know where the guest bedrooms are" Warrington told Montague.

"Yeah" Montague said.

"Good, take a long hot shower and get some sleep. Alicia is going tear you a new one over breakfast" Warrington told him.

"Gee, I can't wait" Montague said dryly as he watched Warrington leave the room with Alicia's yogurt.

* * *

><p>Later that morning,<p>

Alicia crept to the door way holding the bucket of frigid water mixed with soothing blend of lime and vanilla essential oils. She had come down earlier to return the bowl but the overwhelming stench that was Montague halted her progress. She went back upstairs to find Warrington still asleep, so she read for a while but soon her stomach rumbled with hunger and since she didn't have the heart to wake Warrington, she decided it was time she took matters into her own hands and use a little magic to improve the situation.

So here she watching Montague's sleeping form at the table. He had his head in his arms, resting quietly, she set the bucket quietly on the floor and pulled out her wand. She carefully levitated the bucket of water off the floor and across the room until it was hovering over Montague's head. She bit her bottom lip as it took a lot of concentration to not drop the bucket or to laugh. When Warrington spoke in her ear startling her completely.

"What are you doing?" Warrington asked, Alicia jumped in surprise and her concentration slipped so quickly that the bucket upturned itself and frigid water landed on Montague followed by the bucket.

Montague yelped in surprised from the cold water and then groaned in pain as the bucket smacked him in the head. He looked around outraged at being rudely woken to see Warrington and Alicia at the doorway. Warrington wore an amused smile as Alicia burst out laughing.

"What the hell?!" Montague grouched.

"Don't look at me" Warrington said as tried not to laugh but couldn't help it as Montague looked like a drowned rat. Montague glared at Alicia as he rubbed his head. She calmed down from her initial fit of laughter and gave a shrug.

"You smell horrible" She informed Montague.

"Well now I smell like tropical destination?" Montague said as he sniffed his clothing, making a face of displeasure. He had a hangover the size of America and his friend's pregnant wife was dousing him with frigid flowery smelling water.

"I read that it's very soothing" Alicia said as she waved her wand at him. Montague felt his skin starting to tingle all over his body and little sparkling dust mites peeled away from his skin and clothing.

"Soothing my ar-What the hell are you doing to me woman?" Montague demanded as the sensations all over his body were pleasant but very disconcerting.

"It's a body cleansing spell for difficult children. I read about it in a parenting book this morning" Alicia informed him with a smug smile.

"I highly doubt it says to douse your child with freezing water then use magic on them" Montague grumbled as he pulled out his own wand trying to counteract the spell but failing miserably.

"No, the frigid water is payback for waking me up and being drunk in my home and stinking it up when I expressly told you not to do so" Alicia told him, she stopped the cleansing spell and blasted Montague with air drying not only the man but the table and floor sending the bucket flying.

"Warrington! control your woman!" Montague said as he held his hands up to protect his face. Alicia gave a wave of her wand and ceased her magic to take in the clean scent of the air and the faint but lovely aroma of Lime and Vanilla in the air.

"And risk a lifetime without sex? I don't think so" Warrington said with a chuckle as he came into the room. He picked the bucket off the floor which had landed by the wall thanks to Alicia's spell and then moved into the kitchen stashing the bucket out of the way.

"If you wanted sympathy with your tea then you should have stayed in England" Alicia told Montague as she took a seat at the table opposite him. The little stint of magic had drained a good amount of her energy.

"Callous Irish wench" Montague grumbled.

"You were warned and I was in no mood to vomit" Alicia said as she took a deep cleansing breath enjoying the fresh scent of the kitchen living area before she moved into the kitchen and started to help Warrington with Breakfast by pulling out all the things they would need.

"I'd rather you not vomit" Warrington said as he kissed Alicia's cheek.

"You two are disgusting" he told them as he retook his seat at the table.

"We're married and one you'll meet a man who'll make your heart go all a flutter-" Alicia started but Montague cut her off.

"Woman, Spinnet. I'm not into men and where is the coffee?" Montague asked.

"Down the road at O'Loughlin's pub. We only serve tea" Alicia told him.

"Better be good tea" Montague said as his head was pounding.

"Montague, you're an asshole when you're hungover" Alicia told him.

"You should see him drunk" Warrington said to her.

"What is it? pick on Montague day?" Montague asked in an exasperated manner.

"I had vision of Waffles" O'Callaghan said apparating into the room right behind Montague. Montague turned around and found himself face level with O'Callaghan's weathered family jewels then snapped back to looking at Alicia and Warrington with an incredulous look.

"Omg god, old man put on some clothes!" Montague said as he moved further up bench away from O'Callaghan who was completely naked.

"O'Callaghan we spoke about this, no popping in" Alicia said in a chastising manner.

"Especially naked" Warrington added. Montague wondered if he was still drunk as he felt like he had slipped into a twilight zone. An old naked man was standing in their living area and his friend and wife didn't even batt an eyelash.

"What don't like a vision of the future boys?" O'Callahan said smiling as he started shaking his hips making Montague and Warrington cringe and look away. Alicia too had to look away but only because she was laughing so hard. O'Callaghan laughed with her before he snapped his fingers and robes appeared on his body before he took a seat.

"Thank you" Warrington said grateful that O'Callaghan was now dressed.

"So you're the drunken Healer" O'Callaghan said as he shuffled close to Montague giving the man a sniff and touching Montague's fluffy hair much to Montague's annoyance.

"I'm a friend" Montague corrected as he moved away from O'Callaghan only for the old man to shuffle closer.

"but you're a drunk. You need to dry out, I can help you with old muggle trick" he told Montague. Alicia placed a couple pots of tea and with Warrington started to set up the table.

"Not interested in whatever snake oil your selling mate" Montague said.

"Your sister would be very disappointed in you" O'Callaghan told him.

"What would you know about her?" Montague asked.

"Knew her better than you and I know she is alive" he said.

"O'Callaghan, don't start that again" Alicia said from the kitchen, she had been dreaming of Clara for the past three weeks. She was starting to think the old man put some kind of curse on her or planted a suggestion in her head as everytime they met up all they talked about was Clara.

"I saw her rise from the ashes" O'Callaghan said

"My sister is dead" Montague said.

"No she's not. I show you" O'Callaghan said.

"I thought it wasn't for us to see" Cillian said strolling into the room catching what he hoped was the end of the conversation.

"Not you or the others but him, he needs to see it so he can stop being stupid" O'Callaghan said to Cillian.

"I'm not stupid" Montague said.

"Why do you smell of like a tropical whore coming off a bad saturday night shift" O'Callaghan asked, Alicia and Warrington burst out laughing at the comment.

"Hey stop-" Montague stopped as O'Callaghan grabbed his hand and then after a few moments O'Callaghan broke the link between them and Montague jumped up from the table and ran to the kitchen sink where he threw up making everyone in the room groan.

O'Callaghan waved a hand and the windows opened while Alicia removed herself from the kitchen area into Cillian's waiting arms as he was the furthest away from Montague and stench of sick and alcohol.

Warrington grimaced as he patted Montague on the back. "I guess it's lucky we hadn't actually started making anything" he said, he turned on the water to wash away the sick and was grateful the sink had been clean before Montague painted it. Montague gave him the one finger salute for his comment before he continued to wretch.

"We're still having waffles right?" O'Callaghan asked with a smile.

"I'm hoping so, will he stop yaking soon?" Cillian asked gesturing to Montague.

"Yes, once he stops thinking about booze" O'Callaghan said.

"So you didn't show him the vision?" Cillian asked.

"No, it's not a vision to share. I instead gave him a head start to sobriety" The old man said whilst Montague continued to be ill in the sink.

"And you couldn't wait until after we had breakfast?" Alicia asked him.

"How about some sympathy for me?" Montague rasped.

"I'm too hungry to give you anything but a bucket and floo powder home" Alicia said tartly.

"Merlin, you sounded so Irish just then how does Warrington live with you?" Montague asked with disdain before he heaved again. Warrington smiled apologetically to Alicia who was shooting daggers at Montague with her eyes.

"You been having more dreams" O'Callaghan getting Alicia's attention.

"I'm not talking about my dreams with you until I've had a decent breakfast and the rate Montague's going that will never happen" Alicia snapped in a grouchy manner.

"Fine" O'Callaghan said, he snapped his fingers and Montague gave a sigh of relief. "Don't get too comfortable boy. It's only temporary, after I hear about Clara we'll be drying you out" O'Callaghan told him.

"I hate Ireland" Montague said under his breath.

* * *

><p><em>TBC- Thank you FanofSlytherns7711 and for your reviews! I love happy monologue reviews as they let me know I haven't completely derailed the story :-).. So please keep enjoying and Cya all soon with more!<em>


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"We're still having waffles right?" O'Callaghan asked impatiently as it looked like breakfast would be a while. Warrington had helped Montague to the dining table giving his friend a bucket just in case he felt the urge to be sick again before moving to his wife's side.

"I'll cook 'em" Cillian said as he moved into the kitchen to start cooking. He was too hungry to wait for the kitchen to 'air' out.

"O'Callaghan, you can't just come by and demand food or magically take our breakfast. It's rude" Alicia said to him as she moved to an open window trying to tame her nausea.

"You're rude since you've become possessed but I forgive you as your baby has no concept of manners" O'Callaghan said to Alicia.

"I'm not possessed by my baby" Alicia snapped.

"Let's not start that argument again" Warrington said playing the peacemaker as he gave Alicia's shoulders a gentle squeeze. He kissed the base of her neck and felt her relax against him.

"Yes, it's rather annoying and I'd rather hear about your dreams but before I forget you need to ready two bedrooms one with another crib" O'Callaghan said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Why?" Warrington asked, they hadn't even put up a crib for their own child in the house yet. His mother had done majority of the work but left the nursery for Alicia and Warrington to do together. Something they had been remiss about as he had been busy with work and too tired most days to be bothered. Alicia of course had some ideas but like him she too was suffering fatigue and the upheavals of her pregnancy that they kept pushing off the nursery in lieu of quality time spent relaxing together in their home.

"Your friend is coming to you, the one with blonde hair" O'Callaghan said pointing to Alicia.

"Katie?" Alicia said in slight disbelief as she knew Katie didn't have any need for a crib.

"And when exactly is she showing up?" Warrington asked as he like Alicia had a hard time believing Katie would come to them to stay with a baby in tow as the woman was a full time Quidditch player and everyone knew pregnancy and having a family was a career killer for Quidditch players.

"I had a vision, it's not like they are time stamped" O'Callaghan grouched.

"Another vision, you have to stop" Cillian said from the kitchen.

"Hey, I didn't get so many visions til you moved nearby" O'Callaghan complained.

"They are over 30 km from where you live" Cillian said sceptical of how the Old man would even be receptive to visions of Alicia's friends.

"Close enough and anyway the way you all look at me it's like you think I just pull this stuff outta my arse for my own amusement" O'Callaghan asked, the room went silent for a moment as it was a thought they all had had at some point. But before they could answer him Montague looked up from the bucket in his lap looking confused..

"I'm Bell's physician and I can tell you. Bell has never had kids neither is she pregna-" Montague stopped mid word and turned green for a moment. They all waited and nothing happened much to everyone's relief. "that was a close one" he said with a sigh of relief.

"Katie has a younger sister who's 4 years old and another on the way." Alicia said, the others looked at her oddly "Her father remarried after the war and started having more kids." Alicia said, as if would somehow help in the deciphering of yet another of Callaghan's cryptic visions.

"A man after my own-" Montague stopped again and looked like he was going to be sick but at the last moment didn't "What did you do to me old man?" Montague demanded.

"You didn't have a vision of Clara?" Alicia asked Montague as she had assumed he was violently ill from what O'Callaghan showed him.

"I didn't show him anything. He's too stupid to do anything right" O'Callaghan said waving a dismissive hand at Montague.

"Hey!" Montague said defensively as Cillian chuckled and the others tried not to show their amusement.

"Instead I gave him some help. Would you like a glass of whiskey?" O'Callaghan asked Montague, just the word Whiskey made Montague turn green and shake his head emphatically. O'Callaghan chuckled much to Montague's displeasure.

"Good boy, now if you can handle the simple concept of being of sober and staying so then the sickness will pass" O'Callaghan said with a smug smile. Montague's jaw dropped.

"You put a curse on me!?" he said in a disbelief and incredulous manner.

"Just a tiny charm" O'Callaghan stopped as the others looked at him as if he were wrong "Ok, yes I guess you would perceive it as a curse but once you get over the thirst and negative connotations your brain has placed with alcohol your ability to enjoy a smooth whickey or ale will return" he told Montague with a casual shrug. Montague who had turned green at the mention of alcohol glared at the old man angrily.

"Take it off me" Montague demanded.

"I do this because of your sister" O'Callaghan said.

"My sister is dead thus she won't care, now unwhammy me from your Irish voodoo" Montague said darkly. O'Callaghan looked at Montague like he were a petulant child, his expression serious as he looked the man over and dismissed his demand.

"No" he simply said. "Don't bother arguing with him boy. He's too old to change his ways" Cillian said. Before Montague say another word an owl swooped to the kitchen window with a letter in its beak.

"It's for you" Cillian said, Warrington released Alicia from his arms and she took the letter from him.

"Thanks, it's from Katie" Alicia said recognising the writing, she opened the letter and perused it for a moment.

"Everything ok?" Warrington asked as Alicia's face gave no indication of what was in the letter.

"Yeah, says everything is fine and she has to reschedule our tea for next week due to her quidditch training hours" Alicia said with a shrug as she paraphrased the letter. She placed it on the bench and she along with the others looked to O'Callaghan as if to say 'so much for your vision'. The old man glared at them and threw his hands up in the air.

"Did I not say my vision wasn't time stamped? and anyway it's not like all my visions see fruition.. well except for Clara's. She's going to come back and you have to help her come back" O'Callaghan said glaring at Alicia more than the others.

"Me?" Alicia asked in annoyance as O'Callaghan was getting on her last nerve about Clara. Alicia had strange dreams but she did not feel any connection to the woman that could help her make contact as O'Callaghan believed she could.

"Ok, enough craziness for one morning. Breakfast is nearly ready. Why don't we get all sit down and be civil?" Cillian asked.

"That would be lovely... is Montague could hold his stomach" Alicia grumbled as she had no desire to sit at the table with Montague looking so ill.

"O'Callaghan, I'm sure he's learned his lesson for now give the boy a reprieve. I'd like to eat without seeing wasted booze" Cillian said as he plated up the food.

* * *

><p>An hour later,<p>

"So your dreams?" O'Callagan asked as they all finished their breakfast. Montague had eaten very little but sat at the table none the less and suffered through the breakfast looking pale and drawn. Alicia knew she should have sympathy for him but just couldn't muster it as she felt his newfound inability to drink alcohol would be good for him and in some small way was payback for all the times he teased her.

"You were in them" Alicia said to O'Callaghan as she helped Warrington clear the table. She really didn't want to have the conversation with Montague in the room. Clara was his sister but she knew of the rift in their relationship and if she was talking about Clara's past she didn't want Montague hear it as she for some reason felt it was wrong and in some respect not even his right.

"I was? was I doing something naughty?" O'Callaghan asked with a grin.

"I think I'm going to be sick again" Montague groaned holding his bucket close like it was going to be his friend forever.

"Stop thinking about alcohol" Cillian told Montague before he rose from the table to help Alicia and Warrington with the clean up.

"Take your Irish Voodoo off me" Montague said to O'Callaghan.

"Or what?" the old man asked Montague in a defiant and childish manner.

"Hey act like adults" Cillian told the two men as he could see the conversation and level of maturity dissolving quickly. He motioned for Alicia to sit down and relax.

"So Old Man was in your dreams. What did you see?" Montague asked Alicia who retook her seat at the table.

"None of your business" Alicia said to him, Montague made a face at her refusal to share.

"The dreams" O'Callaghan prompted.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Alicia told him.

"Was I in your dreams?" Montague asked in mocking manner, Alicia rolled her eyes.

"No, but your sister was and I don-" Alicia started or at least wanted to explain that she was not going to talk about it in front of Montague when O'Callaghan cut her off.

"Was my little phoenix in them? Did she speak to you?" O'Callaghan asked being incredibly stubborn in not dropping the conversation.

"It wasn't like that. It was like I was in a pensieve well. You know observing the memory and not an active member in the scene" Alicia said reluctantly.

"Interesting, what happened?" O'Callaghan asked.

"I don't want to talk about it in front of Montague" Alicia said shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"She's my sister" Montague said in such a way like he was entitled to know just as Alicia expected him to.

"A sister you didn't talk to for over a decade! I know what happened between you two and what I'm talking about is private. So frankly I don't feel comfortable discussing it with you in the room" Alicia snapped at him. Montague opened his mouth to argue when Warrington spoke first.

"I think it's time I took you home" Warrington said to Montague.

"No, I want to hear about my sister and these 'dreams' your wife is having that are so vitally important" Montague said scathingly as he looked to Alicia. The two glared at one another until Cillian came up behind Montague and grasped the man's collar lifting him from his chair.

"Go home boy, you not entitled to know anything about your sister's life nor is it your right to know either. So stop being a child and clean up your life and come back when you're respectable" Cillian said as he 'assisted' Montague to the fire place.

"Unhand me" Montague snapped.

"Oh aye, it just burns to not have everyone bend to your will but you are just a speck of dust on a very large map. Time you grew up and lost your oversized self importance" Cillian told him as he released Montague and shoved him unceremoniously into the fire place. Montague disappeared through a flash of green flames.

Alicia couldn't help but feel a sense of relief now that Montague had gone away. She couldn't handle his rampant mood changes and the annoying part was that she was pregnant, she was the one who was supposed to be emotionally erratic.

"Lucky that fireplace is connected to the london townhouse" Warrington commented dryly as Cillian looked rather proud of himself.

"You should of done that last night" Cillian told him.

"I shall endeavour do so next time" Warrington said he leaned down to Alicia, "I'll be back later this afternoon. Is there anything you'd like to get while I'm out?" Warrington asked her.

"No, I'm good" Alicia said though she wished to asked him to make O'Callaghan go away and take her back to bed but it wasn't going to happen.

"Ok, I'll see you later" Warrington said before he gave her a brief kiss goodbye. Alicia watched him leave through the fireplace before she turned her attention back to O'Callaghan and Cillian.

"So the dreams, they are becoming more clear?" O'Callaghan asked.

"No, just weirder" Alicia said, she then launched into great detail of her dreams of the past week and considering that Charlie Weasley, Cillian and O'Callaghan were in those dreams she didn't have any qualms in retelling them.

She watched as Cillian and O'Callaghan listened to her, there was no inkling that they thought she was crazy. No, they were quiet and contemplative. When she finished she leaned back and looked at them. She had admit that scared her more than them thinking she were insane.

"So?" she asked.

"They are definitely memories. Not too sure about the ones with Charlie or her with the others. She worked for the Order, so she had many dealings that I didn't bear witness to" Cillian said.

"The more I think about, I think I remember the man. Like I've seen him before but I can't remember where" Alicia said frowning, it was something she had been mulling over since they all sat down for breakfast. When she had the dream the man seemed unfamiliar but doubt niggled her as she wasn't sure anymore of what memories were Clara's and what were hers especially in the regards of the dream.

"Well I remember the dream, it was real.. It was the time when she was held by-" O'Callaghan stopped as he wracked his brain for a name.

"Rousseau, he was one of the higher tier dark wizards in Voldermort's ranks. He was supposed to bring followers from France into the war for Voldermort but failed due to a pre-emptive strike from the Order of the Phoenix" Cillian said with a shrug as he picked up his cup of tea to have a sip.

"Yes, I remember the mischief we had that night" O'Callaghan said mischievously, a reminscent smile on his face as if it had been a birthday party with all his favourite guests and food.

"You two are apart of the order?" Alicia asked as she could not imagine either of them being in the order or following someone else's orders.

"More like allies, our interests only lay with what concerns Ireland" Cillian said confirming Alicia's thoughts.

"Then what were you doing in France?" She asked them, she only retained vague recollections of Clara's life which made it hard for her to piece everything she dreamed together as she didn't know every finite detail or Clara's thoughts at the time.

"Clara was-" Cillian started only for O'Callaghan to cut him off.

"is" O'Callaghan said correcting Cillian's tenses.

"Important, and at the point she was a crucial player in the war." Cillian said. Alicia frowned as she had never heard of Clara when people spoke about the war but decided it was best to play along as Cillian and O'Callaghan obviously knew better than she did.

"I know" Alicia frowning for a moment. She brushed a hand over her forehead as it was all becoming a headache for her "I just tired of this dreams and want this to be over. Clara is dea-" She started only to be cut off by O'Callaghan.

"Clara is alive and she is sending you a message. The memories are all about her time on the continent We need Charlie here perhaps he can shed light on what Clara is showing you" O'Callaghan said.

"Why can't she just come back in physical form. Tell us in person what the hell is going on and not haunt my sleep?" Alicia asked O'Callaghan.

"I don't know, but maybe you should ask her next time you dream" he said. Alicia looked to Cillian.

"Grandfather" She pleaded hoping he could give her a solution to her problem.

"Maybe a sleepless draught would be the go but it's not good for the bab-" Cillian said only to be cut off as O'Callaghan spoke over him.

"No, we need to know what Clara is telling us. It may be vital information that could save someone's life" O'Callaghan said adamantly.

"Maybe you should find a way of reaching Clara yourself because I would like to have a peaceful night's rest" Alicia snapped at him. It was so easy for O'Callaghan to tell her what to do but it she who was suffering for his obsession with Clara.

"I found nothing, this situation is unique" O'Callaghan said not being helpful at all, Alicia dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

"Great, I just can't have a normal life now can I?" Alicia bemoaned.

"I knew you were special from the first time I held you as a baby" Cillian said, she could just hear him smiling.

"Not helping me" she grumbled.

"I've been thinking that Clara's alive but perhaps she is not in our physical plane of existence" O'Callaghan said, Cillian looked at him as he knew his granddaughter had reached her limit for talking about Clara for the time being.

"Leave it be old man" Cillian said.

"In my vision she reintergarted herself in the-"

"Bill Weasley" Alicia said as she had listened to many of O'Callaghan's rants and was tired of Bill be referred to as the Half Wolf when O'Callaghan knew his name.

"His house and she was injured. Perhaps she apparated in the delirium of her pain to escape and forgot her destination mid appara-"

"She would have splinched" Cillian argued as O'Callaghan finally had a new theory that wasn't completely out of the realm of reality.

"Or she's suspended mid apparation, her physical being would not be in our plane of existence" O'Callaghan said. But then Cillian felt he could be wrong even Alicia thought it was crazy as she lifted her head up and looked at O'Callaghan as if he had finally lost his mind.

"Do you just sit around all day thinking this stuff up?" Alicia asked him incredulously.

"No, I only just thought of it" O'Callaghan said oblivious to the current undertone of the room.

"Well then you can think of a way of reintergrating her back to our plane so I can sleep peacefully?" Alicia asked mockingly.

"If I knew how to I would. Merlin knows she's better company than you right now" O'Callaghan remarked darkly.

"O'Callaghan, I can't be a pensieve well for this woman. Yes, she saved my life but I have my own stuff to deal with, I don't want her memories blending with mine. I don't want to be so mixed up I don't know who I am" Alicia said.

"It won't happen" O'Callaghan assured her but he could see the doubt in Alicia's eyes.

"It happened with Clara, it's why she stays away from people she has possessed" Cillian said to the old man.

"Well then maybe you should figure out what she's trying to tell you and then it won't happen" O'Callaghan told Alicia.

"Merlin you are frustrating!" Alicia exasperated, she threw up her hands in frustrastion and shook her head.

"Hey, not everything can be fix with the snap of your fingers" O'Callaghan told her not appreciating her insolence.

"Ok let's simmer down. I'll write Charlie and get him to come to us and figure this out. If we can, maybe the dreams will stop and if not then we've tried something" Cillian said playing peace maker between the two.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A few days later,

"I'm so sorry we had to push back tea. Quidditch training is hectic as the season is starting soon" Katie said as she came up to Alicia who was seated at a table in O'Loughlin's. The tea and food was already on the table ready. Alicia felt momentarily jealous of Katie's trim figure as the woman wore black skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt coupled with a leather jacket. She only felt the pang of jealousy as Alicia's wardrobe had become limited to dresses since none of pants she owned fit her anymore. She rose from her chair and the two exchange a hug in greeting before they sat down.

"No worries, I hope you don't mind that I ordered for us" Alicia said as she settled into her chair. Katie waved a dismissive hand.

"Not at all" she said with a smile.

"So is the training going well?" Alicia asked as Katie's team had been training in Southern Ireland for an upcoming game. It was nice to have Katie closer to her in Ireland for a change. She hadn't even known Katie was in Ireland until she sent a missive a day ago.

"I think it will be my best season yet. Reckon you'll be able to catch a game this season?" Katie asked as she looked over the table to look at Alicia's figure. 18 weeks pregnant and Alicia already felt like she was hiding half a quaffle under her dress. It didn't seem fair as the pictures in her pregnancy book claimed most pregnancy didn't show for a while.

"Depends on when and where the game is" Alicia said though as much as she liked watching a game of quidditch, she wasn't too excited about the climb up into the stands but then she needed to show Katie some support in her career.

"Well funny you should say that but there is going to be a game here in Ireland, two months time. I think everyone's going to make it" Katie said with a hopeful smile. She knew her family weren't going to make it as her step mother was currently in her last trimester of pregnancy but the twins, Lee, Oliver and Angelina were going to be there. If she could wrangle Alicia, then after the game they could all hang out it would almost feel like old times. As they all hadn't been able to meet up for drinks for a long time.

"I'll be 26 weeks and apparently 'huge' according to Montague's professional opinion" Alicia said before she took a bite of her scone. The flavour of the jam and cream hit all the right buttons in her brain making her pleasantly happy.

"You should really get a new healer. What happened to Dr Kessell?" Katie asked as she poured the tea.

"She was fine, I just felt like a huge meat puzzle to her. It didn't make me feel very comfortable" Alicia said making a face. The truth was that she wasn't comfortable being around her because she was a stranger. At least Montague she knew and Warrington trusted him, it was enough and the added bonus was that he couldn't touch her without getting burned. So it made their appointment times feel more like the comedy channel than the discovery channel where Montague would be David Attenborough and her the pregnant whale being studied.

"I think I'd prefer meat puzzle to a recovering drunk. You know the team was going to sack him but since he cleaned up it has been forgotten, at least for now" Katie said with roll of her eyes. She hated the special consideration Montague got, he should of been fired or put on bereavement leave for a sister no one knew he had but instead the bosses said nothing. It seemed unfair to her even if Montague was grieving but at least he was finally getting help or so she assumed as the last time she saw him he was sober and miserable.

"Well O'Callaghan worked some kind of mojo on him. He can't seem to stomach alcohol at all not even a red wine reduction" Alicia said with a amused smile as Montague's misery did bring her some amusement.

"Now that sucks" Katie said surprised by the information but secretly relishing the fact that he was being punished in some respect.

"Yeah poor man" Alicia said sarcastically.

"So how are you? and the hybrid?" Katie teased, Alicia frowned at her.

"You have to stop calling my baby a hybrid" Alicia said as she unconsciously rubbed her slightly rounded abdomen in a soothing manner.

"Ok, let me rephrase. How is the baby?" Katie asked her.

"He or she is doing well and so am I. Though I can't say the same for my wardrobe. I need to get new clothes" Alicia said with a sigh,

"Jeans are too small?" Katie asked an amused smile crossing her lips.

"Yeah I just wished I looked more pregnant than fat" Alicia said to her.

"Trust me, you look pregnant. If you were fat then we'd be having an entirely different conversation" Katie assured her.

"Oh thank you" Alicia said mockingly.

"You're welcome and anyway for all your pouting I know you're happy about being pregnant and hiding away in Ireland" Katie said, she couldn't help but feel incredibly happy at how Alicia's life was going. It had taken awhile for Katie to realise Alicia was truly happy with her life but now it felt good to not worry about Alicia as she used to.

"I'm not hiding, I'm resting and it helps to be away from London" Alicia said smiling at Katie, as they both knew Alicia hated making the Daily Prophet's radar and because of the kidnapping Alicia still felt nervous about being away from Ireland where she felt safe.

"Well you come to the Quidditch game then you'll be able to catch up with Fred, George, Lee, Oliver and Angelina" Katie said, Alicia took a deep breath and looked at her friend. It wasn't the first time she had subtly suggested Alicia make up with Angelina.

"Are you ever going to stop with trying to patch things up with me and Ange?" Alicia asked.

"Nope and anyway it's way past time you two made up. At least consider doing it for me" Katie pleaded. "We were our own trio before Yoko Ono came in and ruined it"

"Who's Yoko Ono?" Alicia asked.

"You're half muggle, shame on you" Katie said shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Yoko Ono was blamed for breaking up the Beatles.. who are a famous muggle band"

"Oh I know the Beatles" Alicia said before she took a sip of her tea, she knew the music but not the personal history of the band but either way Katie rolled her eyes like she was attempting to pull teeth out.

"Yeah well you're John Lennon and Warrington is Yoko Ono" Katie said.

"I'm sure he'll love being a Japanese woman" Alicia said with a chuckle.

"I feel you're missing the point" Katie told her.

"You started with a muggle reference" Alicia reminded her.

"Focus before I start taking O'Callaghan's side that the baby has control of you" Katie said looking aggravated, Alicia frowned as she didn't appreciate her child being teased or blamed for her behaviour.

"Fine, I'm focussed. Anyway Angelina is the one who-" Alicia wanted to argue that it wasn't she who had started the disagreement when Katie cut her off.

"I don't care who started it. I want my two best friends to get back to being friends again" Katie told her.

"You don't know what she said" Alicia said, she didn't want Katie in the middle of Angelina's problem with her.

"I'm sure she said some stupid things but enough time has passed, you know water under the bridge and all that" Katie said in vain but Alicia shook her head.

"Katie, I can't. I'll be civil to her but Angelina was very clear on her opinion about me" Alicia said to her. She gave Katie a sympathetic smile.

"Fine, but I'm not going to stop" Katie told her.

"Well everyone has to have a cause to rally behind in life" Alicia said sarcastically before she changed the topic of conversation to something else as she didn't want to argue with Katie any further on the subject.

* * *

><p>The next day day,<p>

"This is all a little crazy" Charlie said after Alicia reluctantly told him all bout her weird Clara dreams. Cillian had prewarned him about what they would be discussing but even so, it felt like he had crossed from what was normal into some crazy twilight zone. But then that was pretty standard with O'Callaghan in the room.

"You think?" Alicia asked dryly, he gave a wry smile as he could tell buy her disposition that she was at her wits end and it wasn't her pregnancy that was bothering her. Though the smell of freshly poured beer was not helping her constitution as her stomach rolled with nausea. Sitting up to the bar hadn't been the best idea but then she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep last night. She dreamed about the man Rousseau again but it was different and when she passed reflective surfaces in the room her appearance was blurred. Rousseau's face, his brute strength all seemed incredibly familiar to her but once again she had no idea if it was something she remembered or Clara's memories bleeding through.

"Don't pay any heed to her mood, the baby is controlling her" O'Callaghan said before he took a sip of his beer. Alicia shot a dark look at O'Callaghan as she didn't appreciate his comment. They sat on the corner of the rectangle bar with Charlie seated on the corner with O'Callaghan on his right and Alicia on his left with Cillian standing behind the bar polishing glassware to keep his hands busy.

"Okay" Charlie said slowly, as he was trying to not upset anyone. He knew O'Callaghan was temperamental and he'd been around a pregnant woman to know it was safer to bend to her every whim than not to.

"Top up?" Cillian asked Charlie, Cillian was the only one who seemed even tempered in the group to Charlie and the free beer didn't hurt.

"Yes, please" Charlie said as he pushed his half empty glass of beer towards Cillian. The man lifted the glass and topped it up with more beer from the tap before placing it back in front of Charlie.

"So, do you remember any of what I told you about?" Alicia asked shifting uncomfortably in her seat as her stomach rolled. It was taking a mighty effort to not give into the urge to vomit. She looked at the tea her grandfather had made for her but felt no desire to drink it.

"Yeah, parts of it. You know those times were pretty messed up. But the intel we got to release Clara came from Rousseau's wife. She didn't give it up freely which was why Clara had to use her mojo on her." Charlie said, Alicia knew he was refering to the Teneo curse that Clara had used on her.

"Hence why she wasn't in her right mind when O'Callaghan and I picked her up" Cillian said.

"They had to make the wife disappear for her own safety. She was an innocent bystander... I use the term 'innocent' loosely of course" Charlie said before taking a draw of his beer. "Rousseau sadly evaded capture and never stood trial for his crimes. No one heard from him again, I highly doubt he would wait five years to come back to get his revenge" Charlie said, most of the Death eaters who had disappeared after Voldermort's defeat had either been found again or remained hidden from the law.

"Sometimes it's more about having the means to reach your target or knowledge about where your target is" Alicia said grimly before looking to Charlie. "So what happened to his wife? Is she still around?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know" Charlie said.

"Charlie?" Cillian asked in a tone that said he wanted the truth. Charlie held his hands up in surrender.

"I swear I don't know and frankly I didn't want to know. Back in those days the less you knew the less valuable you were" Charlie said defensively.

"It's not always true" Alicia said quietly as it hadn't been the case with her. Charlie took a sip of his beer cursing his insensitivity. He had forgotten all about Alicia's internment in the Malfoy dungeons during the war. Cillian reached across the bar and grasped Alicia's hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze, it seemed to bring Alicia out of momentary slip into the blues. The young woman gave a tight smile.

"Yeah well I'm talking for a man not a woman" he said awkwardly. "Anyway Clara was involved in the woman's new identity and relocation" Charlie said to keep the conversation going.

"You have her memories" O'Callaghan said rather snappish as he looked at Alicia.

"Clara helped me remove majority of her memories from my mind after I returned home. These dreams aren't memories I've seen before. I was hoping they were meaningless garbage but apparently they are memories" Alicia told him in an annoyed tone.

"Only because you refuse to acknowledge the truth" O'Callaghan told her.

"Clara is not in suspended in mid apparation sending me visions. That's insanity" Alicia said exasperated by the familiar argument.

"Like anything this past year or so in your life has been sane? You married an Englishman" O'Callaghan scoffed in a slightly disgusted tone. Charlie wished he wasn't sitting between the two as he felt the air crackle around him and the anger roll off of Alicia.

"Hey! I'm an Englishman!" Charlie said in mock defence hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Exactly, you Englishmen are about as useful as having an asshole on a person's elbow." O'Callaghan grumbled as he was tired of no one giving him the respect he felt he deserved.

"Don't take it too hard Charlie. He only has Montague and Alicia's husband as a form of reference to judge all Englishmen. I think you're a good egg" Cillian said in a joking manner taking Charlie's tact.

"My husband is a good man" Alicia said defending her husband.

"Cooking and keeping house is women's work" O'Callaghan scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Watch it old man, I'm reaching my limit with you today" Alicia warned O'Callaghan in a cold tone.

"Well, how about I informally look into Rousseau and ask about his ex-wife with some of the senior members of the Order. Though I honestly hope Clara is alive as I don't need her estate or the responsibilities she's given me" Charlie told them.

"It's a lot to take on" Cillian said in agreement as he referred to Clara's estate.

"Yeah, I'm not real big on responsibility" Charlie said making a face.

"Everyone has to grow up eventually" Cillian said with a smile.

"I don't plan to anytime soon, I hear it's better to be young of heart" Warrington said from behind Alicia announcing his arrival, Alicia turned in her chair and smiled as Warrington wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey" he whispered in her ear before he kissed her neck.

"We're talking about Clara and her never ending saga of dramas" Alicia said bringing him up to speed, the sent of his skin and the heat of his body abated the nausea rolling inside her from the smell of alcohol.

"Yes, I would prefer my wife dream about me than a woman" Warrington teased, Cillian and Charlie smiled at the joke.

"Better than another man" Alicia said teasing him back.

"I would still prefer you to be dreaming about me or not at all" Warrington said to her before he released her and took the stool beside her.

"So how's business?" Charlie asked Warrington who declined a drink offer from Cillian.

"It's going well" Warrington said as he picked up Alicia's cold, untouched tea and took a sip. He couldn't help but lean forward in his chair and take Alicia's hand in his, pleasure washed through him as she interlaced their fingers as if they had been doing it for years.

"We appreciate the influx of funding for the dragon reserves" Charlie told him with a smile before he took a sip of his beer.

"Your boss tell you to say that?" Warrington asked with an amused expression.

"No but he'd kick me if I didn't" Charlie told him, Warrington chuckled.

"I can appreciate that" Warrington said.

"Anyway, I best be off. I need to drop off at the burrow" Charlie said as he placed his beer down and stood up.

"Let me walk you out, I have a few words to share with you for your half wolf brother" O'Callaghan said to him.

"You know it's kind of rude to call him that" Charlie told him O'Callaghan waved a dismissive hand and rolled his eyes before the two walked away.

"Ready to go home?" Warrington asked Alicia as he assumed the meeting had come to an end.

"Yes" Alicia told him. She looked to her Grandfather. "We'll see you for breakfast tomorrow?" Alicia asked.

"I'll be there" Cillian assured her with a warm smile.

"Good, until then stay out of mischief" Alicia said as they met halfway across the bar to kiss each other on the cheek goodbye.

"Aye, and you get some sleep" He told her.

* * *

><p><em>TBC- Cya all soon :-)<em>


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: I feel this story is getting off course.. but instead of fighting it.. I'm just going to go with the flow :-) Thank you for your readership and reviews!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

A few weeks later,

"We could have invited my friends in here" Alicia said not for the first time that evening as she sat on a stool at the mini bar in their spacious private box. The Quidditch game had paused for a 15 minute break while the referees argued over whether a score from Katie's team was legitimate or made from illegal bounds. She readjusted her long hair into a loose bun.

"We could have but they will have your attention after the game and anyway I'd rather we watch than game than listen to their endless banter about our child and Hogswarts rivalry" Warrington said as he stood behind the bar, he poured Alicia a glass of ginger ale and squeezed in the fresh lime juice into it just the way she liked it. He was spoiling her and she knew it because she was feeling miserable as she was finding pregnancy was not 24/7 of being glamourous as she had so hoped when the morning sickness had passed. Sure she had her days but unluckily today had been one of those days as yoga her one zen must have for the day was beginning to become a struggle and it didn't help that she was in one of those 'I feel heavy, unattractive and just let me stay in pj's and eat raspberries all day' kind of moods.

So getting dressed up and coming out had been a challenge but they were here and she was dressed in maternity jeans, they were like the love child of yoga pants and jeans as they looked like normal jeans but were extra stretchy with a spandex fold over top instead of the dreaded zipper and button. They were a dark blue and flared which she matched with an oversize lightweight tan coloured scoop neck sweater and a white tank. She also had a grey overcoat and dark grey marle infinity scarf but removed them as the private box was perfectly temperate.

"And you like having me all to yourself" Alicia stated with a smile as she watched the man put another wedge of lime on the side of glass. A part of her wanted to be sarcastic and ask him where he learnt to be such a proficient bartender but held her tongue. She knew better than to knock a gift horse in the mouth.

"That too, I-" Warrington stopped as the door to the room opened and Lucius Malfoy stepped in without invitation. He placed the drink on the top level of the bar, incredibly unimpressed with his moment with Alicia being interrupted.

"Lord Warrington, Lady Warrington. What a lovely surprise" Lucius said in greeting, coming further into the room.

"Indeed, considering this is a private box" Warrington said in a cool manner, he had purchased the private box so he and Alicia could enjoy the game without people vying for their attention. Sadly he neglected to lock the door to stop said 'people' from dropping in.

"Oh I thought I'd pop in and see how you two were since it's been awhile since we've seen you" Lucius said casually, his smile was smug as he looked at them. Warrington moved from behind the bar to Alicia's back and rested his hands on her shoulders, he could feel how tense she was which only fed his own displeasure.

"Yes, we've been busy" Warrington said in a curt manner, his eyes flicked to the clock on the wall hoping the man would take a hint and leave. Lucius however chose to ignore him and smile curved his lips as he tapped his walking cane.

"I can see that, how far along are you my dear?" He asked his eyes roving Alicia's frame, making her feel self conscious as she hadn't bother concealing her pregnancy but now she wished she had. As Lucius's blatant examination of her body made her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Long enough for me" Warrington said in amusement, his hands moving down Alicia's arms in a comforting gesture.

"So you've got everything at hand ready? The nursery complete, hospital booked, house elves, nannies and applications for the child's prep schools handed in?" Lucius asked needling them for information. But Warrington and Alicia were not taking the bait instead they looked at one another and shared a somewhat secretive smile of being proud at not taking the bait. Just for a moment before Warrington looked to Lucius breaking eye contact.

"Tell me how's your family faring?" Warrington asked blatantly changing the conversation.

"They are well, though I've been curious to your lack of presence in the press lately" Lucius said to him trying to redirect the conversation.

"I have lived quietly for the past few years and found it more conducive my quality of life" Warrington said.

"Keeping the mystery alive-" Lucius started but Warrington cut him off.

"No, we just have no interest in our personal lives being the fodder for the gossip column and let Warrington Industries and its work speak for itself" Warrington said growing tired of Lucius trying to needle them for information and wishing the man would take a hint and leave.

"So you've been hiding in Ireland" Lucius said.

"Actually we've been residing in Wales with my mother. We came to watch the game as Alicia's friend Katie Bell who is playing" Warrington said smoothly lying about their whereabouts to the man as he didn't want anyone sniffing around their true home in Ireland or telling anyone else as he liked the quiet life he and Alicia were currently enjoying. He also didn't want Lucius benefiting any further from selling his life to the Daily Profit.

"Ahh of course, keeping the elders close before the boy is born" Lucius said with a smile.

"We decided to keep it a surprise but I'm hoping a girl" Alicia said truthfully, speaking up for the first time, she had kept quiet as she knew she would say the wrong thing but Lucius presence had a way of rising her hackles. It probably didn't help that she knew he had sold her story for his family's benefit, she had overheard Warrington speaking with his mother. She was glad she hadn't seen the article, she didn't want to know what it said nor remember that time. Not when she had so much to happy for.

"With Warrington as the father, I highly doubt that unless-" Lucius started to say in a patronizing manner but Warrington cut him off.

"Alicia's family has very strong genetics. I'd say there's a 50-50 chance of it being either sex. I'm sure you should be getting back to your seat as the game should be resuming soon" Warrington said his blood boiling at Lucius' unveiled assumptions as it always led to him being compared to his own father.

"In a moment of course, I am wondering will we see you two at the next fundraiser?" Lucius asked idly. Warrington shook his head.

"We shall be sending a cheque in lieu of our absence as I've found there is a certain tedium in going to every social function" Warrington said.

"Back to Wales for the foreseeable future?" Lucius drawled in a questioning manner. Alicia felt her skin crawl as his eyes looked her over once again.

"London, I want to be closer to St Mungo's. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the ladies to freshen up" Alicia said, making a quick exit. She knew it looked like she was running away but she actually did have to use the facilities and it also gave her an excuse to leave.

"Of course" Lucius said stepping out of the way. Alicia went to the ensuite bathroom and closed the door. Once Warrington heard the door lock, Warrington looked back to Lucius.

"Do I have to ask you to leave again?" Warrington asked in a hauty tone his mother would be proud of.

"Is that tone really necessary?" Lucius asked,

"You're standing in my private box; uninvited and making my wife uncomfortable with your interrogation about our lives"

"We're old family friends, of course I would ask questions about how you've been. But if I have upset your wife I will of course apologise" Lucius said.

"Why don't you tell me what you're doing here? as I highly doubt you have an avid interest in women's quidditch or my wife's birthing plans" Warrington drawled coldly.

"Well, it seems just impossible to get your attention these days now that you no longer attend social functions and your secretary informed me that your schedule is filled in the next 12 months. Simply ridiculous" Lucius said.

"So you came out to Ireland to interrupt my weekend to talk business" Warrington said folding his arms.

"You caught me, I did come here to talk with you since you've slowly been selling off your shares in my company and I'd like to know why" Lucius said.

"Of course, I sold the shares because I no longer have any interest in being partnered in your ventures no matter how lucrative they appear to be" Warrington told him. As far as he was concerned the Malfoy Family could rot considering the trash they had been feeding the Daily Profit since his and Alicia absence from the neverending circuit of social functions and dinners.

"And what made you lose such interest? Our families have always shared a long fruitful business relationship." Lucius said looking confused. It was insulting for the man be honest with Warrington one moment and mocking him the next with his silver tongue.

"A long and fruitful business relationship for your family, not mine" Warrington said.

"I don't understand-" Lucius said confused.

"I know you're the Daily Prophet's 'anonymous source' on Alicia and my life. That article about my wife's imprisonment in the Malfoy dungeons and Dolohov's depravity. Funny how it was paired with a feature article about how the Malfoy family endured the occupation of their home but now finally able to turn over a new leaf. How an 'anonymous source' close to the couple revealed that the Warrington couple's exit from the lime light is due to his wife's troubling past of being a potions junkie and slave to darker arts. How I must be exactly like my father in comparison to the Malfoys who have truly revamped their lives and trying to rehabilitate the youngest of death eaters pressed into service because of their parents. How they have tried to reach out to the Warrington family in support of their current situation. Sound familiar?" Warrington asked but Lucius cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Surely you don't think-"

"I don't have to do much thinking, you obviously underestimate how far my power extends in our world. So don't you dare patronise me. I know you've been spinning tales to promote your son's political career while besmirching my family's name in process. I understand we are an easy target because we feel no need to defend ourselves to ridiculous unfounded rumours. They will happen no matter what, no one can control the press but I can control whom I associate with in business" Warrington said in a scathing tone.

"You think I would sink so low?" Lucius asked in disbelief, it almost made Warrington laugh.

"I think you would capitalize on anything to further your son's public profile. I completely understand to you it's only business which is why I kept the sales of my shares private. I see no point in ruining your son's political ambitions but I will no longer fund or support your family's lifestyle considering how you have slighted me. Now please leave my box" Warrington said a polite calm and cold tone. tilting his head to the open door.

"I don't know what to say" Lucius said, the man had the nerve to look affronted.

"Then say nothing at all and leave" Warrington told him, Lucius shook his head and thankfully left the private box. Warrington waited a few moments before he went to the door and closed it. He twisted the lock to make sure there would be no other interruptions. He gave a hearty exhale and raked a hand through his hair as he saw no point in holding onto his anger. He knew just by selling his stock in the Malfoy company and withdrawing his presence from their social gatherings would incur heavy losses on the family's business and their public image. The two things the Malfoys seemed to care about.

He moved to the bar and poured himself a scotch and looked to the Bathroom door and saw Alicia stick her head out.

"He's gone" Warrington told her, smiling in amusement. A light blush graced her cheeks as she came out of the bathroom.

"I wasn't hiding and even if I was could you blame me?" Alicia asked him.

"No but it's not very brave of you hiding in the bathroom" He said in a light and mocking manner, Alicia pursed her lips at him not impressed with his comment.

"One: I needed to use the facilities. Two; I prefer to call it a tactical retreat. Not hiding" Alicia said with a smile as she walked over to the bar and picked up her ginger ale taking a sip.

"Right" Warrington told her with mocking lilt. Alicia placed her glass on the bar again and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"I'm considering becoming a recluse with you and our children" Warrington said as he pulled her close, well as close as he could with their baby in the way.

"You already are and we haven't had one child" She told him.

"It's for your safety we remain in Ireland" he reminded her.

"I know but it's been months and no one has attacked me or even looked at me maliciously" she told him with a smile playing on her lips deciding to keep things light and fun. They could talk seriously when they were at home alone as she knew Warrington preferred it that way.

"No, besides you little abberations; I know you're doing far happier here in Ireland than you would have been in England." he told her as he leaned in close and nuzzled her neck.

"It's the fresh air" She informed him tilting her head to the side to give him better access.

"Not the company?" he asked teasingly as he nipped the side of her neck.

"The company is so so" she said casually with a shrug of her shoulders. Warrington pulled his head back to look at her.

"Only so so?" he asked mockingly surprise.

"Well, it'll get better when I win our bet" she told him.

"You think so?" he asked her.

"Uhuh" Alicia said nodding in excitement.

"Well, we shall see" he told her, as he looked over his shoulder to see that the game had recommenced.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later,<p>

"I know it's too bad about losing but if it helps I think that referee was real shithead" Oliver said to Katie who had her head down on the table. It was the usual position Katie held when her team lost a game. She would mope for a couple of hours, some times get a little drunk and then want to get back to training.

So when Oliver offered his usual dose of sympathy Katie just groaned and wrapped her arms tighter around her head. Oliver patted her on the back with one hand and took a sip of his dark ale with the other. They were all congregated at table outside in the courtyard of an Irish wizarding pub. The area had been magicked to remain a balmy 24 degrees.

"Hey guys" Alicia said as she greeted them, Katie lifted her head and looked to Alicia with a smile.

"You're here!" Katie said, she jumped up from her chair and moved around the table and embraced her friend.

"Yeah, I wasn't too sure but Warrington said when I get tired he'll just carry me" Alicia deadpanned though by the odd looks at the table she was sure the boys took her literally.

"Well isn't that what husbands are supposed to do?" Katie asked mokingly with a smile as she released Alicia.

"I guess so. I haven't really gotten around to reading the user manual for a husband yet" Alicia quipped, she moved around the table to exchange hugs with Lee, Oliver and George.

"Speaking of the devil; where is the husband?" Lee asked her.

"Talking with Lucius, how were the box seats Katie reserved for you guys?" Alicia said as she shook off her jacket draping it over the back of her chair but she keeping her scarf on. She had left Warrington in the main pub as Lucius had decided to corner him again. This time to grovel from the looks of it. She was tempting to cut in and tell him she was ready to go home but Warrington just pushed her forward and told her he'd be just a minute. So knowing better than to stick her nose where it wasn't welcome she continued through the crowds to the table where her friends were.

"They were awesome, why weren't you with us?" George asked her.

"I haven't been feeling the brightest. So Cass and I were playing it by ear" Alicia told him as she sat down next to Lee at the table. She slouched in the chair with a sigh and rubbed her stomach something she had grown a habit of doing for no appreciable reason.

"Yeah well I can't blame you feeling ill. You do look ready to pop" George quipped, Alicia flipped him the one finger salute.

"Up yours, I still have another 14 weeks" She told him in good humour. The man laughed and gave a shrug.

"I think you look gorgeous" Oliver told her raising his glass in praise to her.

"Thank you Oliver, at least someone can pay me a compliment" Alicia said to the table.

"I'm glad you're here but ah you should know Angelina's here too" Katie told her.

"I figured" Alicia said casually, she hadn't anticipated Angelina coming as she usually begged off the minor league games of Quidditch due to her work. Obviously she had made an exception tonight. Alicia just hoped for both their sakes Angelina was in a polite mood.

"And they are coming this way" Lee told her, Alicia turned her head to see Fred and Angelina walking to the table with a couple of pitchers and more glasses. Fred smiled as he saw her but Angelina scowled. Obviously Angelina was as equally unimpressed with seeing Alicia as she was in seeing her.

"Hey, didn't know you were coming" Fred said in greeting to Alicia.

"She almost didn't as that baby is ready walk out of her" George told him.

"I'm 14 weeks from giving birth. Nothing is debuting, graduating, revealing or showing his or herself tonight" Alicia said in a reassuring manner more for herself than the others. She didn't want to admit that she was starting to freak out about the whole giving birth aspect.

"Alicia" Angelina said in curt manner as she took a seat at the far end of the table. Alicia returned the nod before she looked around the table.

"So, how are all you guys going?" Alicia asked, Fred placed the pitchers on to the table and then moved to Alicia giving her an awkward chair hug as he didn't give her a chance to stand up.

"Good" Angelina said.

"Can't complain" Fred said with a smile as he released Alicia from his arms and took up a seat beside Angelina and next to Lee. George and Lee gave shrugs and said 'good' 'the usual' as if not much had changed since she had last seen them.

"My team lost" Katie bemoaned.

"I saw, that referee was so biased" Fred said in a dramatic manner as he sat down next to Alicia slinging an arm around the shoulders of her chair.

"I know! Right?" Katie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but you played brilliantly" Alicia told Katie with a smile.

"Damn right I did" Katie said pretty pleased with herself.

"So where's your wife?" Fred asked Alicia, she gave an amused closed lip smile.

"He has been waylaid by Lucius Malfoy." Alicia said not bothering to correct Fred. If he wanted to think of Warrington as her wife then that was his prerogative and it was a little funny.

"I heard rumours that Warrington is dissolving his partnership with Malfoy. A rather radical move, considering their families have been partners in business for over a century" Angelina said as she poured out the glasses of beer for the table.

"I prefer we not delve into what Warrington does with his company" Alicia said carefully.

"I agree, if I wanted to talk business I'd bring my spreadsheets and Merlin knows that would dull" Fred said in a mocking manner. Alicia smiled at his less than subtle support nd the fact that she highly doubted Fred knew what a spreadsheet looked like much less it's purpose.

"I guess you wouldn't know anything-" Angelina started to say but Fred cut off as knowing that Angelina was purposefully trying to antagonize Alicia but not knowing why.

"Hey can I touch it?" Fred asked Alicia, the whole table looked at him oddly.

"Touch what?" Alicia asked him drawing her eyebrows together as she wasn't sure of what he wanted to 'touch'.

"The baby bump. I'm curious and when Fleur was knocked up she wouldn't let anyone touch her" Fred explained to her as he held his hands in the air ready to go looking between her face and her stomach.

"Knock yourself out" Alicia said as she lifting her hands out of the way. Fred looked like a kid on a Christmas morning as he placed his hands on her protruding stomach.

"Wow, it's like a balloon" He said. He smiled in delight as the baby gave a good kick. "Got strong legs" he added.

"Oh I want a feel" George said, he jumped up from his chair and Alicia gave a nod knowing it was better to indulge her friends as it had been awhile since she had seen them. Though after 5 minutes of everyone having their fill of feeling her baby move inside her Alicia was over it.

"Are you guys done playing?" Alicia asked George and Fred who were truly monopolising her baby bump like it was a scientific discovery.

"Haven't even begun, it's been so long since we've seen you and anyway she likes us" George said.

"It's why she's putting on show" Fred said he and George nodded in agreement of their assessments.

"She?" Angelina asked the only one at the table besides Oliver who hadn't had a feel of her stomach. But then it would have involved Oliver getting up from the table and moving. Something he wasn't inclined to do for the time being.

"Yeah George and Katie decided agreed it's a girl who will grow up to be a Gryffindor" Lee told Angelina.

"And we're back to that again" Alicia said in a dry manner.

"She'll of course look like you Leesh because if she took after Warrington she would be one ugly girl" Fred said.

"One we'd have to pretend is beautiful so we can keep our man parts intact" George added as he and Fred decided it was time to stop touching her and returned to their seats and drinks wearing goofy grins.

"Lovely and oh so wise" Alicia said dryly.

"So have you two decided on the god parents?" Lee asked Alicia.

"We haven't even picked out a name let alone who the god parents are. So instead of me thinking of my long to do list maybe you can all talk about yourselves" Alicia suggested.

"No way, I saw these guys just last week. You haven't seen you in a long while" Lee said, Alicia shot him a dark look as she wanted to talk about everyone else not herself and knew he was purposefully directing the conversation at her. It was such a 'Flint' move and she was was about to tell him as much when a glass of ginger ale with lime was placed on the table in front of her. The mere sight of drink distracted her as she realised she was thirsty.

"That would be entirely my fault" Warrington said as he pulled up a chair and instigated himself between Alicia and Fred.

"Thank you" Alicia said after she took a sip of her drink.

"You're welcome." Warrington said before they shared a quick perfunctory kiss on the lips.

"A Slytherin taking the blame. How refreshing" Angelina said in an amused manner, she poured Warrington a beer and Fred passed it to him.

"I can't help my nature of being extremely possessive of those I care about. So what have I missed?" he asked the table, he took a sip of his beer.

"Apparently our friends are going to duel until two survive and then they will be the god parents of our child" Alicia told him.

"As long as they all sign waivers not to sue us for damages and loss of life then I have no issue with it" Warrington said with a casual shrug before he leaned back in chair and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm going to save myself from bodily harm and withdraw from the duelling as I would most likely lose anyway" Katie said in a despondent tone.

"Like you did tonight?" Warrington asked, he chuckled as Katie flipped him the one finger salute.

"Don't listen to him, he's just smug because he won the bet we made" Alicia told her.

"You made a bet on the game?" Katie asked.

"I figured you'd win" Alicia said somewhat defensively before she took another sip of her drink.

"Awwh, you're such a good friend" Katie said with a smile.

"So what did you win?" Fred asked, Warrington smiled as Alicia's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Ah a little bit of the wink, wink, nudge, nudge; say no more" Fred said tapping to his nose with his index finger.

"Say no more of what?" George asked obtusely pretending he didn't know exactly what was being left unsaid.

"I'll explain it to you when you're 30" Alicia deadpanned.

"I look forward to it" George told her with a grin.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Weeks later,

"Remind me why I have friends again?" Alicia asked after Warrington left to see the last of guests home. Maura smiled as she joined Alicia on the plump lounge as they sat in the 'women's saloon' area of her Grandfather's pub. The room was usually storage area but her Grandfather drew the line at a baby shower being held in his pub. Even if the party goers were unisex. So the saloon had been cleared, cleaned and rejuvenated with a few charms to look like it had been used in the last 50 years. Right now it was wall to wall in baby decorations and presents.

"Because they are useful and in your case highly entertaining" Maura said as she poured a glass of champagne. The surprise baby shower had been fun even a little wild but it was to be expected with Fred and George nominating themselves hosts of the party. It had been a small group even Montague and Flint showed up which was quite a surprise in itself as she would have figured Flint be someone who avoided such events like the plague.

"Here take a sip before my son comes back" Maura told her as she held out the glass of champagne.

"I can't drink alcohol" Alicia said as she adjusted her navy maxi dress.

"One sip won't do either of you harm" Maura promised her. Alicia tried to hold strong but couldn't resist.

"One sip" Alicia said caving in. She took the flute and took a sip enjoying the tangy yet sweet taste of the champagne. "Oh that is nice" she said handing it back.

"Yes, it is." Maura said taking the flute of champagne back and taking a sip herself.

"We have a lot of stuff" Alicia said looking at the presents of baby and Mum to be Paraphernalia.

"I think those Weasley men are avid learners" Maura said looking at the largest basket in the room wrapped in cellophane with a garish coloured ribbons tied on the top.

"Trust me they only learn things that they know will amuse them not because it's educational" Alicia said feeling her cheeks redden in mortification as the twins' gift. It was a large basket of products and potions to get her 'lady parts' and body back into shape and to keep the baby's milk bar a fully operating and well moisturised machines. Alicia had read the books and promptly decided it was best to forget everything she read as it only made her freak out. But the twins decided to make her baby shower an educational hour for her and Warrington related to giving birth and postpartum health topics. Even Montague put in his 'medical' advice. If it hadn't been related to her; she would have laughed but most of what they told her made her wish she had kept her legs closed.

At least Warrington enjoyed it but then like Alicia he had read all the books and felt well informed on the subject unlike Alicia who still believed ignorance would have been bliss. He found it all very interesting and liked to explore every new change of her body. She never picked him to be a man who would find a pregnant woman with ugly stretch marks a turn on but he did.

"Well it will help them down the road" Maura said.

"Uhuh"

"Relax, most of what they said might not happen at all"

"At least I will be prepared for anything" Alicia said as she and Warrington had indulged in some shopping but it looked like their friends had supplied everything else they would need except for furniture but then that was already covered.

"Exactly" Maura said.

"Thank you for today" Alicia told her.

"You're very welcome" Maura said smiling at her. "And know if you have any questions or just want to talk about womanly stuff in regards to being a mother I will be here for you" she told her, she placed her hand on top of Alicia's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I appreciate it" Alicia said.

"Well, that was educational" Warrington said as he returned to the room. He had come home early from the office, so he looked dishevelled in a sexy manner with his hair slightly messy, his jacket was draped over a chair and the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows and tie gone with the top buttons undone.

"I know, I really don't want to think about any of that stuff" Alicia said making a face and shaking her head.

"I agree, I think we should worry more about where we are going to put all of these things" Warrington said as he had moved to the pile of clothing Katie had given them lifting up the tiny red onesie. The thought that he was going to have to take care of something so fragile and small scared him but also made him excited for the future.

"I think you should Alicia home and relax. Cillian and I will get all this home for you later" Maura told him. Warrington folded the onesie bakc up placing it on the pile.

"Mother, I will take your advice." he said he moved to Alicia and held his hands out to her. At 32 weeks pregnant she was struggling to get up on her own volition, she had even started waddling, something Warrington knew better than to comment on it. "Shall we?" he asked Alicia.

"Please" Alicia said, she took his hands and was grateful for his strength as he pulled her to her feet with ease.

* * *

><p>The man stood on the outer edge of the forest keeping in the shadows whilst he used magicked binoculars to look at the house in the distance. He had been watching the place for nearly three months noting who came and went from the house and sensing out the weak points of the wards. He had found a few weak spots and had been slowly grooming one of the soft spots to create a breach so when it tore it would delay the alarm. He couldn't believe how long it had taken him to get here. So many years, he had been tracking to find the bitch all because she thought she could be free of him. How wrong she was as she was his possession and to think of how close she had come to slipping his grasp leaving all but a minute trace of herself. But it was enough.<p>

That trace and a lot of money had led him to Clara Velasquez. She had turned out to be very useful as she held the knowledge he needed; the only problem was that it was all random bits and pieces of information. So it had taken him time to fill in the gaps but it all paid off as he was here.

He looked through the binoculars at the pregnant woman in a navy dress and white cardigan walking with a man in a business suit. They walked hand in hand with another towards the house. She rubbed a hand over her protuding stomach and laughed as the man beside her said something to obviously amusing to her. A scowl grew on his lips in disgust. She had been a work of art but now she was an eye sore, one that needed to be rejuvenated back to her original beauty.

* * *

><p>"They won't let it go until we decide on who will be the god parents" Warrington told her as they walked slowly up to the house. Alicia's stamina and breathing being impeded by her pregnancy, not that Warrington minded as it was a lovely afternoon for a walk.<p>

"We should have let them duel it out" Alicia said as she interlaced her fingers with his and moved closer to his side. Warrington chuckled.

"Indeed but I feel our child will need both a male and female role model" he said as they made their way up the garden path to the back door of the house.

"Can we decide after we come up with a name? I'm too tired to think past having a nap on the lounge" Alicia said with a sigh.

"Well we do have a few more weeks"

"If I have my way I'm not letting this baby out until that educational hour today feels like a distant memory"

"I hope 10 weeks will be long enough as I doubt your body could handle our child getting any bigger in there" Warrington said as he stopped and turned to Alicia.

"I hope so too cause it's already crowded in there" Alicia said with a smile as she grabbed both of his hands and pressed it to her stomach. The baby that had already been kicking and punching continued it's activities. She watched as Warrington smiled feeling the baby move. It was one of her favourite things to do with him as he had such a look of tenderness and happiness at being able to connect with their child. There was something so incredibly content and satisfying about their life and it just shined in these moments.

"So active" He murmured. She moved her hands from his and trailed them up his arms to his shoulders. Still watching his face as he smiled.

"I love you" Alicia told him.

* * *

><p>He watched from the forest edge as his wife kissed the man in the suit, his grip tightened on the binoculars as anger burned deep within him. But he kept his place, he would not ruin all of his hard work just because his wife was a deceitful slut defiling their vows. She would pay for it later. But right now he had to wait until dark and the anger only fuelled him with more energy as it intermingled with anticipation and excitement.<p>

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the morning, Warrington snapped awake when the room suddenly erupted with a blinding white light and searing heat. As soon as the light filled the room, it snapped out. The heat permeated the room as he sat up in the bed, groggy and pulled out his wand from the bedside table. He pushed out of the bed feeling hot and sickly as his body was slick with sweat. He moved to the bedroom window and took a look outside, there was nothing of note, he knew the wards weren't breached. An alarm would of sounded but it didn't explain the disturbance that had awoken him. He turned back to the bed and saw Alicia, she laid completely still. Too still for his liking, he rushed to the bed and sunk to his knees as he pushed the hair from her face. Her skin was hot and clammy to the touch.<p>

"Alicia" he said as he gently shook her shoulder to wake her. "Alicia" he said louder but she didn't wake. He felt for her pulse and found it erratic, fear curled in his stomach as he tried to wake her up but she didn't respond. When the third attempt of rousing her had failed to even garner a murmur, Warrington's fear overwhelmed him. He pushed to his feet and ran for the fire place.

* * *

><p>At exactly the same time at Shell Cottage,<p>

Bill woke up to the sound of his daughter screaming and the house shaking. Dust and sand fell from the ceiling as the beams shook violently. He jumped out of bed and haphazardly made his way to his daughter's room to find Tori in the middle of her bed clutching a stuffed toy screaming. Tears streamed down her tiny face.

A blinding light flashed through the floorboards for a second if that and was followed by the a loud explosion sounded and a rush of heat. The house shook with the noise and then it was quiet and still with exception of his four year old daughter who was still crying.

When he reached the bed; his daughter clamoured into his arms wrapping his arms around tightly around her neck. He soothingly rubbed her back and murmured words of comfort before the smell of smoke reached his heightened senses. He smelt smoke but not fire but then if even an ember burning it was a chance for a fire to start. So he had to check it out.

"You guys alright?" Charlie asked, Bill turned to his brother who had dropped back into England looking after Clara's estate business. He was dressed in t-shirt and boxers, his wand at the ready in one hand while looking completely dishevelled but awake.

"Fine, we need to check downstairs" Bill said.

"No" Tori grumbled half cried as she tightened her arms around Bill's neck.

"I'll go ahead" Charlie told him, Bill nodded and turned his complete attention to Tori.

"Tori, I gotta go downstairs" he said in a soft and reassuring tone as he slowly tried to detach her tiny arms from his neck but she was stubborn and held on tight. His heart twisted in pain at her desperate need for comfort.

"No" Tori muffled into his neck.

"Honey, you smell the smoke?" he asked her when he finally pried her arms off. She sniffled and nodded as she had inherited his wolf heightened senses and he knew she could smell more than just the smoke now as he could smell the scent of burnt human flesh. A cold sick feeling unfurled inside him as it brought back memories he'd rather forget.

Luckily for Tori; she didn't know what that smell was. It was foreign to her, she knew something was burning but not what and he did not want her to learn it.

"It means I have to go downstairs. So I need you stay. Ok?" he asked her, Tori reluctantly nodded and he gave a smile as he cupped her face and brushed her tears away. "Good girl" he said, he kissed her on the forehead and left her room closing the door behind him before he picked up his wand and ran downstairs to join his brother.

When he reached the bottom step the smell of charred flesh, blood and smoke was overpowering but underneath all that he smelt an undertone note. A scent so familiar it had to be his imagination. It couldn't be there. He moved into the living area and scanned the area. The lounge area and dining area were completely fine but his kitchen looked a mess. The white wash walls were blackened with soot and bathed in reflected red glow. Charlie looked shell shocked as he stood in the kitchen area looking down at the space between the kitchen island and stove. Bill could only assume the fire was but couldn't understand why his brother was not doing anything.

He rushed to his brother's side and stopped in his tracks stunned as there was no fire but Clara Velasquez or what was left of her. She laid on her side, her arms and legs bent in a sickly fashion, her skin was charred, cracked and it seemed her flesh under the ash was the source of the red light as it glowed in a way he had never seen before.

He tried to near her but the heat radiating off her stopped him, so he used his heightened senses not believing anything before him as she was not dead, he could hear the faint rhythm of her heart beat but her body was as hot as an ember and still cooking.

He immediately knew he was out of depth and went to corkboard he had on the wall by the fridge and pulled the business card O'Callaghan had given him and started a flame in the dying embers of the fireplace and threw the card in. It burned bright and disappeared in a second before he turned his attention back to Clara.

* * *

><p>"She's fevered and I can't wake her up, not even with a spell" Warrington said in a frantic manner as he practically raced up the stairs to his and Alicia's bedroom.<p>

"You told me this already" Montague said as he raced up the stairs behind Warrington and into the bedroom. Alicia laid on the bed, looking incredibly pale with a heavy sheen of sweat covering her body. Montague pulled the sweat soaked bed linen off her and placed his hands a few centimetres from her body sensing the immense amount of heat radiating off her body. It wasn't anything he had seen or read about in his life.

"Carry her to the fireplace. We need to get her to St Mungo's immediately" Montague told him.

"What's wrong with her?" Warrington asked as he lifted Alicia up into his arms. Ignoring how her skin was practically scorching his own.

"I'm not sure but I'm not going to waste time wand waving. Come on" Montague told him as he ran back doen the stairs to prep the Floo channel.

* * *

><p>"Oh my little phoenix" O'Callaghan cooed as he poured a white viscous liquid that smelt oddly like Pina Colada all over Clara's body. It sizzled as it touched her skin.<p>

O'Callaghan had popped through the fireplace with a bowling bag in hand, barefoot wearing a well worn burgundy robe. He didn't even give any pleasantries as he opened his bag pulling out three large flagons of some white viscous liquid setting them on the kitchn island before pulling out a fourth flagon and proceeding to pour the contents over Clara's body.

"I've never seen anything like this before… How is she still alive?" Bill asked O'Callaghan, he had sent Charlie upstairs to check on Tori and to try and get her back to sleep as his brother was useless downstairs.

"Help me would you, open a bottle and pour" O'Callaghan told him, Bill picked up a flagon and pulled out the cork stopper. "Pour it over her legs make sure you get every inch of her skin" O'Callaghan told him.

"What is this stuff?" Bill asked him as he did as he was ordered. He hoped whatever it was helped Clara and was also easy to clean up as it was on his floor and his feet and pyjama pants.

"This puts out the fire within the core and heals the serious damage to the dermas." O'Callaghan said as he shook his near empty bottle of liquid making an attempt to pour out every drop onto Clara.

"But what about her broken bones and internal injuries?" Bill asked.

"One thing at a time, we can't heal anything until she ceases to burn from within" O'Callaghan said as he picked up the next bottle. Opening it and continuing his mission of pouring it over Clara.

"Why does it smell like a tropical holiday in here?" Charlie asked as he came into the kitchen. He moved around and looked at the huge puddle of white viscous liquid and Clara's body that was now steaming under all the muck.

"It's the potion, it's going to soothe the burns" O'Callaghan said.

"Finally a potion that smells good" Charlie said with a smile, Bill knew his brother well enough to know he was using humour to defuse the tension and confusion he felt at the situation. Something Bill felt himself.

"How's Tori?" Bill asked him. Charlie looked up from the floor to Bill.

"Out like a light, she really loves that Totoro story. I thought she'd never go to sleep considering the sun is nearly up" Charlie said. Bill gave a closed lip smile as he had been suffering through the same story and movie for the past 8 months. It was all Tori wanted to read about or watch, he couldn't understand why or even understand why his daughter was so fixated on it but it made her happy so he let it go.

"Blame Hermione, she magicked the manga to move. It's also not a bad story" Bill told him using the casual conversation to calm his raw nerves. At least the smell of the liquid was overpowering the smell of burnt flesh and blood. Not too mention the fact that Clara was alive and here of all places.

"It's a really creepy story" Charlie told him.

"Tales of Beedle Bard aren't exactly happy tales either" Bill said as he poured the last of the viscous liquid over Clara's feet. O'Callaghan poured the last of his flagon on Clara and opened the last one and proceeded to repeat the process of pouring over Clara.

"Good point, so what's going down here? Is she going to live?" Charlie asked.

"She will live, in 5 hours we'll peel her off the floor" O'Callaghan said as he stopped pouring and decided that it was enough of the potion even though there was still half a flagon last night.

"5 hours?" Bill asked in disbelief. How was he going to keep a four year old from seeing all of the mess. He groaned as he was sure his mother would flip her lid when Tori told her about the lady lying in white goo on the floor.

"She's fused to the stone, like a pancake to an unbuttered pan. She needs to be cooled down and slowly peeled off unless you want to scrape her flesh off your stone floors. We can try in 3 hours if it's so dire for you to have your precious floor back" O'Callaghan told him in an uppity manner.

"We'll wait 5 hours" Bill said in resignation, he would just have to take Tori to the Burrow and hope that his mother and father didn't ask too many questions. O'Callaghan seemed pleased with Bill's answer as he smiled and plugged the half full flagon.

"Good, then we'll talk about righting her bones. Don't eat the white stuff or touch her" O'Callaghan told him. He packed up all the flagons back into his bag and made white gooey foot tracks out of the kitchen to the lounge room fire place.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked.

"Home, I'll be back late" O'Callaghan told him, not even waiting for a reply the old man disappeared into a flash of green flames.

"Of course" Bill said throwing his hands up in surrender to thw whole situation. He gave an exhale and rubbed his face with both of his hands. He frowned as he felt something slither over his feet and lowered his hands looking at the ground and watched in fascination as the white liquid slithered towards Clara's body.

"That is so weird" Charlie said looking down at Clara, the large puddle of white viscous liquid retracted to cover just Clara's body and a small part of the floor where her body laid.

"I have a dead woman encased in Pina Coloda on my kitchen floor. I'm wondering at which part of this should be normal" Bill replied dryly. Charlie gave him a tight smile knowing Bill had a very temperamental disposition.

"Want help cleaning up the rest of the kitchen?" Charlie offered.

"Please" Bill said, knowing there was nothing he could do for the moment as it was too early to go to the Burrow and the downstairs did need to repaired.

* * *

><p>Warrington paced the isolation room he had been forced into. Panic, fear and grief gripped him as he had no idea what was going on. By the time he arrived with Alicia, she had given him 2nd degree burns to his hands, forearms and parts of his body where he had had skin to skin contact with Alicia. She had been immediately labelled as high priority and taken away. Montague had gone with her promising to keep him updated but it had been hours. In reality only two but it felt like an eternity, his burns had been treated but due to the unknown nature of the source his skin wasn't healing properly. No magick could heal it which baffled the medical staff.<p>

Hence he was in isolation. Merlin forbid if they couldn't heal a man's burns, but at least the pain potions worked as they numbed the pain but if he were honest he didn't give a damn about his burns. He only wanted to know about his wife and child. He moved to the window of his room that faced the hospital ward and pounded on it.

"Hello!?" he shouted, he had to admit he got a small sense of satisfaction when one of the nurses jumped in fright. _They should pay attention_ he thought grimly. A female Healer appeared at the window and looked to have a no nonsense manner.

"Lord Warrington" she said.

"I want an update on my wife" He told her.

"When we have one you shall hear it. Now you should lie down and rest" She informed him in a curt and professional manner. Warrington was about to give the woman a dressing down for her lack of s bedside manner but stopped as he saw his mother running over towards his room.

"Cassius" She said as she neared the glass window. She looked like she just come from a date as she wore a fitted navy lace overlay dress with long sleeve dress with a pencil skirt that ended mid thigh. Years of Yoga showed that a woman her age and looks could wear whatever she wanted and still look good even if Warrington wished she wouldn't. Her hair was in loose curls and her make up suggested she had been at some trendy club. He was sure if he still read the Daily Profit he would know where but right now it wasn't important.

"Mother? what are you doing here?" Warrington asked.

"I was called, you haven't changed your next of kin. What has happened? Are you alright? Why are you in Isolation?" She asked pressing her hands to the window as if she could get a closer look at him by doing so.

"Something happened with Alicia. I can't explain it-" Warrington started but Maura cut him off.

"Try" she practically ordered him.

"I woke to a blinding white light and the room shot up by several degree. Alicia had a fever. I called Montague and then we came here. by the time we passed through the floo channels to get here- she was burning so hot she burnt me. The burns won't heal and these idiot healers have tossed me in here and won't tell me if my wife is alive or not" Warrington told her, he ran a hand through his hair and gave an agravated sigh.

"Ok, calm down" Maura told him.

"Calm down?" he asked incredulously.

"If she were dead they would tell you right away. Now, I will find out what is going on" Maura told him

"And how will you find out anything when they won't tell me anything?" he asked he didn't mean to snap at his mother so harshly but he felt so frustrated at not being able to do anything. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Have I taught you nothing? It's about the people know not how angry or loud you yell. Now do me a favour and try not to be a bully to the staff while I'm gone" Maura told him in a motherly manner before she walked off the elevators. Her confidence calmed him but only fractionally as he turned on his feet and started to pace yet again.

* * *

><p><em>TBC- Cya all in the near future.<em>


End file.
